Opps
by Toramonger
Summary: What happens when a summon goes wrong, and the G-boys end up in the middle of the ninja-verse? Mass hilarity and mayhem, thats what! This is a collaboration between myself and Jan 2.0, you have been warned! XD contains both yaoi and het pairings
1. Boom Baby

Opps

Intro:

Well there's a first time for everything right? RIGHT! This is the brain child of myself (Tora) and my best friend (jan 2.0). It came about from us asking a lot of what if's, what if this happened there, what if that happened instead. And thus Opps came into being, this is my (Tora) first time at a true crossover (HKC doesn't count! ' it's got way too many crossovers in it to hold true to any one, or two for that matter, story) so hope you like it!

Tora note: to my loyal readers…'bows profusely' I haven't forgotten my promise of five chps! I haven't I swear! They're coming, RL has been harsh I've got quite a few written and plan to kick them out soon 'more bowing'

Jan 2.0 AN: ;waves at Tora reviewers; I assume some of you know me, I used to be BB2 and I beta for Tora, I changed the name a bit ago. ;shrugs; This is also my first official crossover and my first ever collaboration, so be gentle. We're both running other fictions so I'm sorry to say this does not take precedent over my other story, I will try to update and keep up with Tora but my other story come first. ;winces as my reviewers throw things at me; They waited two years for a chapter so yeah… think they deserve it. Anywho, enjoy the insanity that is me and her.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything here… except for our own individual creative geniuses. 'sage nod'

Warnings: Okay, these are courtesy of jan 2.0, if I write it there WILL be slash/yaoi, not too much in the first couple chapters but it'll show up. And of course there will probably be some cursing, sarcasm, and OOCness all around.

**Boom Baby - Chapter 1**

Naruto left the hospital angrily, the fight he had just had with his team mate had left him frustrated and annoyed. The teme was getting more and more prickly, you'd think that after all they'd gone through together during the chunin exams that he would lighten up, but no let it not be said that Uchiha Sasuke did not have a stick up his ass.

Scowling the blond shinobi leapt off of the roof top he was on and landed on the road that lead out of the village, he picked up his pace to a sprint. Leaning forward to gain more speed he glared at the passing villagers that seemed to either scowl at him or turn away in fear.

Shaking his head to clear it Naruto took a sharp right turn going from the paved road to the dirt road that merged with it, and following said dirt road into the forest where it lead. Racing farther into the forest he continued to run making it to a clearing just as the sun began to set.

Coming to a skidding halt he blinked cerulean eyes and wiped the sweat from his brow. This clearing was clearly used for training. The trees were scarred as if they had regularly been mauled by sharp, pointy objects. The ground was littered with craters where the grass seemed to have been dug up, and there were clearly signs of explosions in some areas.

Sighing Naruto cracked his neck and flexed his arms up over his head, linking his hands and turning them out so that they stretched completely. Looking about him as if considering what to do next the blond shinobi suddenly got a goofy grin on his face.

"Well the old man did say I should practice more ne?" he asked aloud, before turning his attention to his right palm.

Taking a deep breath he began going through hand seals one at a time, not putting any chakra into them, just going through the motions really. After doing this several times he nodded in satisfaction and confident he hadn't forgotten anything. Nipping his thumb he began to go through the signs once more, this time adding in the chakra that would give the jutsu life. Just as he got to the last few signs a stick snapped off to the right and the blonde's head snapped up.

"So this is where you ran off to, baka. We're not done yet!" The angrily glaring onyx haired shinobi said, appearing from the entrance to the clearing.

"Don't call me baka you teme!" Naruto exclaimed his hand only half forming the last sign to the jutsu as he absent mindedly continued to pump chakra into said hand letting the now malformed jutsu activate.

The blonde's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done even as a great deal of chakra was suddenly dragged from him, and the clearing covered in a great plume of dust.

~In another time and place~

Une sighed, setting down the reports on her desk and glaring at her door, like it had all the answers and was refusing to share. Sighing she pushed down her intercom button. "Cynthia? I need agents Yuy, Maxwell, and Chang in here immediately."

There was a short pause. "Yes ma'm, right away." He voice crackled back and Une nodded, releasing the button.

* * *

><p>Cynthia rushed through the halls, heading straight to the pilots shared office. Barton and Winner were on vacation, so the other pilots took to gathering in Maxwell and Yuy's office. Knocking loudly, she waited for a response. She had heard what happened to the last person to barge in on the boys, it had not been pretty. She was pretty sure the poor guy was still in the asylum.<p>

"Hey Cyn what's up?" Duo said, swinging the door open and smiling at her. She smiled back shyly; glad it was him who had answered the door.

"Hello Agent Maxwell, are Yuy and Chang here as well?" She asked her voice timid.

"What is it onna? What do you need us for?" Wufei asked, walking up behind Duo and glaring at the woman for interrupting their work.

"And to answer your question, yes. Yes they are here." Duo said, rolling his eyes at Wufei and smiling at her. "Why? Do you need us?"

"Ah… well Lady Une asked me to get you three ASAP…" She said wilting away from Wufei's annoyed glare. Duo reached back and swatted the man on his shoulder.

"Stop scaring her Wu-chan," turning Duo ignored Wufei's growl and smiled at Cynthia, "tell her we'll be right there."

"O-ok." She said, bowing and rushing off back to Une's office to let her know and escape Wufei's wrath.

* * *

><p>Une glanced up at the knock on her door and called for them to enter. Cynthia rushed in looking slightly flustered. "They're on their way ma'm."<p>

"Thank you send them right in when they get here." Une replied, the woman nodded and hurried back out to wait.

She didn't have long. Five minutes passed and the door opened again revealing Duo's sunny smile.

"Heya' Une lady, what's up?" Duo quipped, flopping down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Une smiled, Duo just had that effect on you.

"Thank you for showing up on such short notice. Something very important has been brought to my attention and I wanted to give it to my best agents. Usually I'd only send two of you but I have a bad feeling about it." She explained, passing out copies of the file.

"Hn. Target?" Heero asked, sitting down and taking a file. He instantly flipped it open and began to read it through.

"It's pretty straightforward: the man who owns this house," she tapped a picture in the file she scattered on the desk, "is suspected of hording dangerous chemicals that could be used to cause some serious damage. I want you to go in there and apprehend him for questioning, confiscate anything suspicious." Une explained, leaning back as she watched their expressions. Duo looked up at her, his face set in a serious look he always associated with missions.

"When do we leave?" he asked, closing his copy.

"When you're ready, we want this done ASAP." Une responded. They all nodded, standing and saluting before leaving to get ready.

"Good luck." Une said to their retreating backs.

;three hours later at the suspect's house;

"02, report." Heero murmured into his headset, he was crouched by the front door, his gun drawn and safety off.

"02 here," Duo whispered back. He was currently crouched in a dark room and gently closed the window he'd just climbed through. "I'm in, all is quiet, proceeding to front."

"05 here, in position, awaiting signal." Wufei's voice whispered in Duo's ear. Duo crouched as low as he could, holding his pistol to his side as he crept forward. He gently opened the room's door and peeked outside. The house had an office, a bedroom, one bath, and the front room. Duo was currently looking out of the office into the front room. He quietly made his way to the front door and undid the latch.

"01 you're up." Duo whispered, stepping to the side. Heero quietly pushed the door open and immediately did a sweep of the room, ending on Duo who nodded at him. He returned the nod.

They both quietly approached the open bathroom door, Heero stuck his gun and head in and swept it. Backing up he shook his head, it was clear. They quickly made their way to the last room, the bedroom. Wufei was positioned at the bay window in the bedroom. Duo and Heero positioned themselves on both sides of the door, nodding to each other Duo activated his headset.

"05, on three. One, two…three!" As he said three him and Heero shoved the door open and dived in, sweeping the room quickly. At the same time Wufei quietly moved in through the open window, acting as backup.

None of the boy's saw the tripwire stretched from the window to the closet, which was filled with all the missing chemicals.

The resulting explosion shook houses three miles away.

The End:

Annnnnd there we go the beginning of the end… okay so maybe just the beginning instead let's see things you might like to know: I know I (Tora) had fun on my part! Coming up with this and actually typing it out was lots of fun and I can't wait until chapter 2.

teme = bastard

baka = stupid/idiot

Onna = Chinese [Mandarin I think] for 'woman'

-chan = affectionate suffix for a girl.

And I think that's all for me! Off to jan 2.0 we gooooo 'sends chapter to jan'

Jan 2.0: ;laughs at Tora bouncing around; Okay, this was odd. If anybody doesn't know anything Gundam Wing or Naruto-wise, pm either me (for Gundam info) or HNN (for Naruto). We agreed this is set after the chunin exam and after Endless Waltz, the movie for Gundam Wing. I don't use too much Japanese but Tora likes it, if she forgets the translations I'll put them in so don't worry. :D

jan: Okay I snuck on and added dividers in my part, they divide the jumps in the chapter so it's not too confusing.


	2. Full Throttle

Opps

Intro:

And thus do we begin a new chapter on life… well… okay so it's a new chapter on Opps but that counts as life to some of us hehe, anyway here's the next chapter hope everyone enjoys!

Tora Note: Still working on updating my other stories! Will get something out tomorrow… maybe 'shifty eyes' and to the Jan2.0 readers welcome with love! Also as of right now we don't plan to have any more of the GW boy's show up

Jan Note: Don't know if any of my peeps have wondered over here yet, but if you have, welcome to me and Tora's idea of craziness.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything here… except for our own individual creative geniuses. 'sage nod' Jan: Which we combine into one insane plot, no steals!

Warnings: Okay, these are courtesy of jan 2.0, if I write it there WILL be slash/yaoi, not too much in the first couple chapters but it'll show up. And of course there will probably be some cursing, sarcasm, and OOCness all around.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Full Throttle – Chapter 2**

Coughing violently Heero quickly became aware of a few things. First was the fact that he was lying, face down, on the very hard ground. Second, he was no longer in the house. And finally, that he could hear distant voices beyond the very large dust cloud surrounding him.

Slowly Heero sat up and winced. He was bruised and cut up but there was no significant damage. Reaching up he felt for his earpiece and let out a relieved breath when he gripped it. He quickly flicked it on.

"02, 05, status?" Heero whispered still crouched low to the ground. The voices outside the cloud were a bit louder now.

"Over here…" a very weak voice called to Heero's left and he whipped around to see Wufei lying on top of Duo.

"02 status?" Heero hissed quickly approaching them and reaching for Wufei's shoulder.

"Careful." Duo said, wincing at the wheeze his voice was making. "I'm pretty sure he's unconscious and probably has a head injury."

Heero's eyes zoned in on Duo's too pale face. "02, status." It wasn't a question and Duo sucked in a breath that caused a coughing fit.

"Ha… I pretty sure I've got at least two broken ribs and my left arm is definitely broken." Duo whispered back. Heero winced in sympathy. "Apparently I broke 05's fall." Here Duo flashed Heero a weak grin.

"Hold on Duo, I'll get him off of you." Heero said quietly. He carefully reaching out and lifting Wufei up, cradling his neck so his head didn't sway in case he also had a neck injury. Heero laid him down next to Duo and then quickly turned back to him. The arm in question was hidden under a black long sleeve shirt but Heero could clearly see that the cloth was darkening rapidly. Duo was bleeding. Acting quickly Heero whipped out his utility knife and cut away the sleeve to expose the arm. The only imperfection was a white piece of what was obviously bone sticking out and his arm being bent completely wrong.

"This is going to hurt." Heero warned Duo, who nodded weakly and gritted his teeth. Using the sleeve he had cut away he wrapped it tightly around the wound and knitted it tightly. Duo winced but didn't make another sound, both men were very aware of the voices drawing nearer. They couldn't make out the words but there were definitely vague figures in the clearing dust cloud.

Duo looked to Heero and nodded, he reached out with his good arm and Heero helped pull him into a sitting position. Duo coughed violently but stayed upright though his complexion paled further. He reached down and pulled his gun up out of the dirt and held it up. Heero pulled out his own once he was sure Duo wasn't going to pass out on him. They sat there tensely, awaiting the figures in the fog.

Coughing violently Naruto squinted his eyes trying to peer into the cloud of dust that had risen as a result of his mishap. Tilting his head this way then that he thought he vaguely saw shadows in there… of some sort… but nah that couldn't be right… humans couldn't be summoned… maybe they were some kind of monkeys?

"What the hell did you do baka? Can't you get even your own jutsu's right?" Sasuke growled, still a ways away from the hacking Naruto his right arm thrown up protectively to shield his precious eyes.

"Oh right, cause I planned on the teme showing up and interrupting me right?" Naruto groused back before falling into another fit of coughing.

Sasuke huned and said "A good shinobi does not let distractions distract him."

Naruto rolled his eyes and threw up his arms yelling "Not let distractions distract me? Isn't that like against the law or something? I mean come on!"

Sasuke, who had now made his way over to where Naruto was standing shook his head and said "Baka… why are you trying to be a shinobi again?" as the question left his lips the raven haired genin's eyes widened and he quickly tried to take his words back. "Wait no…" only to be interrupted by his hyperactive team mate.

"To become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air, the mishap with the jutsu temporarily forgotten in his excitement of recalling his dream.

Meanwhile, a soft breeze had begun to pick up in the clearing quickly tossing the dust cloud about this way then that, before it disbursed all together.

"Naruto… I ask again… what the HELL DID YOU DO?" Sasuke said ending on an almost frantic note as his now Sharingan eyes spun upon the sight of three figures in the clearing.

Naruto tilted his head to one side and said "So… not monkeys?..." hu could have sworn they were monkeys…."

The shinibi's bickering stopped as they both heard a quiet laugh quickly followed by a coughing fit.

"Duo?" one of the figures said, leaning closer and grabbing onto the person who had started coughing.

Sasuke noticed that only two of the figures were conscious one of which was sitting and now being looked over by the other. Next to the two laid a third prone on the ground. He hadn't moved so Sasuke assumed he was out cold.

Naruto, being the ever curious and less threatening of the two, began to approach them. He was quickly stopped when the boy with short dusty brown hair whipped his head in his direction and _growled_ at him.

"Heero, I think you scared the poor kid…" Naruto looked toward the voice and the boy smiled back at him. Naruto quietly took in his appearance, the boy was very dirty, as they all were, but one of his arms looked to be in a makeshift bandage and he seemed to be holding onto his ribs as if in pain. The blood on the ground by his was obviously his and the shinobis exchanged a look before coming to a decision.

Well… that was odd… usually Naruto was the one being all…well animally…hu the blonde shinobi absently thought before shaking his head and declaring "Nah not scared, but surprised? Hell yeah surprised!"

Sasuke shook his head and said. "And your proud of that fact? …Sometimes baka I really, really wonder about you…"

Naruto snorted and said "Wonder about me? What's there to wonder about? I'm the most amazing person you'll ever meet! Believe it!"

Sighing in exasperation Sasuke turned his attention back to the figures in the clearing a scowl glued to his face as he observed the group before saying "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Naruto blinked and said "I can answer that! …Well at least the last half. See I was doing this summoning jutsu and it… hey you know that! Teme… why are you asking stupid questions again?"

Giving a sigh of great suffering Naruto turned to the group in the clearing and bowing said "My apologies on that… not sure how exactly I summoned you… but apparently I did! So that makes you my responsibility… at least while you're here in Konoha." so saying he gave them his biggest goofiest grin… completely ignoring all injuries… and the unconscious one as he is sometimes want to do.

Heero couldn't stop the amused snort and half smile that quirked his lips. This crazy orange ninja reminded so much of Duo, except more flamboyant. It was the orange jumpsuit really.

Duo didn't even try to hide his laughter at the two ninjas bickering. It reminded him too much of himself and Heero. Unfortunately, that was not the brightest decision as he began to hack up a lung again. The Naruto kid looked a little concerned when Duo actually coughed up some blood. Heero grunted, reaching out and holding him still.

"Save the introductions for later. If you're responsible for us then you need to get my team mates to a hospital, now." Heero said, his trademark glare firmly in place and pointed directly at Naruto.

Blinking Naruto said "Right! A hospital! Why didn't I think of that! I was just at the hospital!" He slammed his fist into his palm as if a great revelation had been made.

So saying the blonde shinobi dashed towards the group he had summoned adding "Sasuke-teme can help me with the unconscious one if you've got him! Hey teme, give me a hand!" He tossed the last part over his shoulder at his now glowering team mate.

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the hyperactive nin and said in his most sullen of voices "Why? You caused the mess, clean it up on your own."

Naruto paused where he stood and slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder his eyes narrowing as he said "Ah, but we are team mates, and therefore you share the blame!" He ended by giving his raven haired team mate a trade mark Guy grin, complete with the shine on his teeth.

Sasuke took an involuntary step back at the sight of the grin his right eye twitched some more as he said "…give me your word you won't ever do that again and I might…"

Naruto let out a bellowing laugh and said "I knew you'd see things my way!" And he turned back to the group of waiting boys.

During this exchange both Heero and Duo had narrowed their eyes at Naruto's treatment of Wufei.

"Hey, be careful he's not a sack of potatoes and he might have a neck or spinal injury for all we know." Duo said angrily, well as angrily as a guy leaning on his team mate and spitting blood could. Heero added his own 'hm' and glare to the mix.

Heero held his glare for a moment before giving in and turning back to the boy currently leaning on him. "Firemen or bridal style?"

Duo blinked for a minute before understanding. "Oh. Um… As much as I hate to admit it probably bridal, don't think the broken ribs will like it if you toss me over your shoulder like blondie did to Fei." Heero nodded and hooked one arm under his knees and the other across his shoulder blades. Duo leaned his head against Heero's chest, a blush on his pale face. "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you Heero, I swear to all that is holy I will."

Heero snorted a laugh and nodded. He stood up and turned to Naruto and his 'teme.' "Where is the hospital?"

Naruto blinked sheepishly at the reproach from the pair about his treatment of the unconscious one. "Ah sorry, 'bout that… keep forgetting how much more fragile everyone else is." he said as he adjusted the boy a bit to loop his left arm around the unconscious one's waist and support him better, the fact that the one guy was now carrying the other guy all comfy cozy like… and whispering… something he did his best to ignore.

Sasuke snorted and said "Everyone is more fragile then you baka, you wouldn't know how to handle something fragile if it would save your life. Here put him down…" as he eased the boy back to the ground.

"Okay he's back on the ground… where he started… now what Oh Expert on Handling Fragile Things?" Naruto said ending on his most sickly sweet voice and fluttering his eyelashes at his raven haired team mate.

Sasuke ignored the blonde and pulled out a scroll from his pouch, opening it he quickly bit his thumb and whipped it across one of the symbols on the paper. With a poof a cloth stretcher appeared in Sasuke's hand, which he held up and said "Now we use this, baka."

Naruto snickered at first before crackling into full blown laughter "You… you keep… a… oh kami… a stretcher on you…? What, do you have to bring rabid fan girls to the hospital regularly or something?" he managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Sasuke's face turned scarlet at the blonde's words before he threw the stretcher at said blonde and said "Would you just help me get him on here! I have better things to do with my time then amuse you!"

Grabbing the incoming stretcher Naruto blinked the tears out of his eyes and eyed Sasuke "Oh… my… kami… you do! You DO! What in the hell do they see in you to get so… so…" trailing off Naruto attempted to find the right words… and failing for maybe the first time in his life.

Duo, still cradled in Heero's arms giggled. "Hey don't knock him man, he's got that cute, dark, mysterious look about him." Duo nodded sagely and then winced, glaring at Heero who'd casually started walked toward the Sasuke.

"I don't care why you have a stretcher, what I want to know is if you have another. Baka may be light but I have no idea how far the hospital is, I don't want to jar his ribs too much." Heero said staring at Sasuke and ignoring the giggling Naruto in the background.

"Itei Heero…" Duo muttered, pouting up at him as they came to a stop in front of Sasuke. "And since when has your word quota gone up so much?"

"Hm. Since you threw yourself into my life. You require too much explaining." Heero returned, shrugging but still making sure he didn't jostle Duo too much.

Sasuke cleared his throat, choosing to ignore the brown haired one's comment about him being… cute… and said "I only have the one… as I'm only one person having more than one seemed unnecessary at the time."

Naruto, who had somehow managed to get the prone one onto the stretcher without too much jarring while he continued to mutter and laugh under his breath looked up and said "Well if that one holds onto this one then he could act as a brace… that could work right?" He was a little breathless still from the laughing his eyes shining with mirth.

Sasuke nodded and said "Right they could share, then the three of us could lift them. It should hold the extra weight with no problem…" letting his words trail off, his face now only marginally pink.

Duo rolled his eyes. "'He's' right here and I'm sure the stretcher can hold us both, I mean me and him together probably only weigh like, what, 220 or something?"

Heero nodded. "Affirmative, it can easily hold them." To make his point he walked over to Wufei and carefully set Duo on the stretcher.

Duo smiled up at Naruto. "Wow, you are one bright guy aren't you? I couldn't tell from over there but baby blue eyes? Pretty."

Heero rolled his eyes and glanced back at Sasuke as if saying 'well? Come on.'

Naruto blinked at the brown haired one's remark and giving him his biggest and brightest, and not creepy, smile said "Thanks! A ninja should be able to blend no matter what color's he's wearing!… well when he tries I'm not trying so not supposed to!" his eyes sparkling, these guys weren't so bad. Pretty nice really, better then Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan when it came to being polite… well then the village as a whole.

"Come on teme! We got a date with a hospital!… well they do but we're bringing them so it counts!" the blonde said suddenly and moved to take the handles at the feet of the stretcher, so that his arms were pulled back and his back to its passengers.

"Right… whatever…" Sasuke muttered as he took the left side and bent down to pick up the handles adding "No running baka, fragile plus running equals bad…"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked over his shoulder and said "Yes, yes running bad, walking good Naruto understand!" in his best cave man imitation wiggling his eyebrows mockingly.

Duo giggled as Heero walked up and grabbed the last handle, all of them lifting at once. "Aw I like the sunny one Heero, can we keep him?" Duo asked, rolling his head back so he could see Heero and Sasuke. Heero hn'd and shook his head. Duo pouted.

"Be quiet baka, you'll worsen your injuries." Heero said almost affectionately, tugging on Duo's braid and tossing it onto the stretcher so it didn't drag along behind them.

Duo smiled up at him sunnily. "Thanks, I'd rather not drag that along in the dirt… wait…" Duo snatched up the end of his braid, barely hiding his wince at the sudden movement. "My tie! Do you see it Heero?"

Naruto blinked and looked at the braid the brown haired one held almost defensively, Naruto didn't get the hair thing… maybe it had something to do with having long hair? Sakura-chan would probably understand his blight much better then Naruto himself did, the blonde was sure.

Glancing around the clearing Naruto studied the… well crater the three newcomers had ah… appeared in and said "Uhhhhh doesn't appear to be anything there… sorry? Maybe Sakura-chan will have one you can borrow when we get to the hospital?… Oh wait she's not talking to me right now, I don't think." frowning he wondered if she was still mad about the whole 'I almost stuck my hand through teme's chest' thing…

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "Can we go? I'm sure your hair can wait, it's not the part of you that's bleeding after all…" getting a bit snappish, and giving everyone around him his best glower.

Duo snorted. "Please, Heero puts your glares to shame." Duo reached up, straining a little, and smacked Sasuke with the end of his braid. "Thank you… Naru… for trying." Duo smiled at him happily at Naruto's back as they started to carry him and Wufei off.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Duo's braid is as important as his other limbs."

Naruto laughed and said "Nah it's no biggy, my fault you lost it anyway… and… um… names… yeah don't think we ever did the whole introduction thingy… okay so I'm Uzamaki Naruto future Hokage and all around bad ass! And that's Sasuke-teme… he's a teme… really all you need to know about him." as he began to lead the small group out of the clearing and towards the village.

Sauske huned at the long brown haired one's comment about glares and shame, like he was competing… he wasn't… no… nope not at all… and rolled his eyes at the short haired one's words, great another one obsessed with hair… that's all he needed around him, like Sakura wasn't enough? Shaking his head he growled at Naruto's introduction and did his best to ignore everyone around him… hopefully if he was quiet they would make better time, glancing at the blonde leading them he almost let out a sigh… well he could hope so anyway… even if it might be a vain, vain hope.

Duo laughed, coughing up a little more blood and earning him a glare from Heero that was mixed with a bit of concern. "I'm Duo Maxwell, I run, I hid, but I never tell a lie. The quiet, broody one is Heero Yuy, and the sleepy china-man is Change Wufei. We just call him Wufeir or Fei."

Heero nodded at Naruto and Sasuke, already overhearing their names but acknowledging the introduction none-the-less.

Duo leaned back and smiled up at Sasuke, batting his eyelashes. "If only we hadn't met under such painful circumstances tall, dark, and handsome."

Sasuke frowned at Duo, he must have hit his head harder than Sasuke had at first thought. That or the blood loss must be starting to get to him. "I doubt we would have met at all if the baka could actually perform jutsu right…" he answered purely for the sake of keeping Naruto quiet, he just knew the blonde was going to think the long haired one was actually flirting with him, when that was clearly not the case, the man was wounded and clearly not in his right mind.

Naruto, over hearing the pair, kept a snort to himself as Sasuke quickly filled the silence_… ah he probably thought I was going to say something… nooo, no we'll see who has the last laugh_ _in this…_ the blonde thought to himself letting an almost fox like grin curve his lips where none could see before throwing over his shoulder "So you guys ever been to a shinobi village before? It's big, our Konohagakure."

For now he'd add some small talk… see what Duo would do, if the way he handled the silent Heero was anything to go off of, the other boy had as much experience with the brooding type, as Naruto classified them, as Naruto did. Who knew maybe he even had more… Sakura-chan wasn't gonna' like him though… he was too pretty.

Duo smirked, oh he knew that look. This was going to be fun. "'Shinobi?' And your name is 'Sasuke?' Wow, someone thought highly of you ne?"

Meanwhile, Heero eyed the two shinobi wondering how many weapons they were hiding on their persons.

Sasuke's entire demeanor darkened at Duo's words his eyes for just a moment spun red with his Sharingan as past memories bombarded him, the seal on his neck throbbed and a dark chakra seemed to seep out of it as his emotions raged.

"No! Bad teme! Bad! No evil chakra thingy majig! Kakashi-sensei said to keep your cool! Or do you want to be devoured by that thing? Cause I'm pretty sure it can ya' know… and really I don't want to have to explain that to the village, cause then it would be my fault you went all 'don't bring up how I got my name, cause then I think of my family and go all suicidal'. So stop, think happy thoughts! HAPPY THOUGHTS DAMN IT!" Naruto raged from the front of the group at his dark haired team mate doing his best not to jostle the stretcher as the other boy became somewhat… unstable was the best word for it.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment somehow not missing a step as he pulled his wayward emotions back into the tight fist he normally kept them. Opening his now once again black eyes he said "Mind your own business baka…" letting his words drop as the seal once again became contained.

Duo blinked between the two, a little lost but getting the main point. Struggling, Duo pushed himself up and turned so he was face-to-face with Sasuke. Heero glared at him but said nothing, he knew how Duo could be.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry, I was pickin' at you. I didn't know and I didn't mean anything by it." Duo stared into Sasuke's black eyes, his face apologetic and tinged with a little pain.

Sasuke blinked at the… seriousness in Duo's voice… and seemed almost dumbfounded for a moment before letting out a sigh and saying "Don't worry about it… you're not from Konoha so you wouldn't know… my past… its best left alone…"

Naruto bobbed his head and said "Right, good, good, good, leaving it alone is good! I don't get pelted with stones for leaving it alone and everyone lives happily ever after!"

Sasuke humphed at the blonde's attempt to lighten the mood, and chose for once to let his team mate have his way… he'd really rather not be devoured… it just didn't sound very pleasant. Turning his attention back to Duo Sasuke frowned… he seemed to be getting paler… that was not a good sign. Looking over to Heero he quickly ran through an assessment. Lean and muscular… well it might work "Can you keep a steady jog?"

Naruto eyed Heero from over his shoulder and said "Sasuke… did you just ask a stupid question… again? 'Cause I'm gonna' say duh yeah they've obviously had some sort of training… even I can see that and hey I'll be the first to point out my lack of observational skill."

Sasuke's eye twitched and he muttered through gritted teeth "Yes Naruto, I can see they've had training… but having training to run at high speeds and keep a steady pace is not the same thing…" all the while contemplating whether or not he could get away with accidentally shoving a Chidori at the blonde.

Heero nodded. "I have been trained to do both, I am unsure of how fast 'shinobi' are. Why?"

Unfortunately for Heero, Sasuke didn't get the change to answer him because Duo finally gave up and collapsed back onto the stretcher and there was some obvious trembling in his limbs now. "Heero… I think he might have a point… the whole running thing… good idea…" Duo trailed off, coughing a little and closing his eyes.

"Okay… time to see how fast we can be without uh… dropping anyone." Naruto commented as Duo collapsed.

Sasuke huned and said "Naruto run, but be smart about it… Heero if we start to pick up too much speed say something…" he let his words trail off.

"RIGHT! RUNING NOW!" Naruto exclaimed as he suddenly shot forward from a steady walk to a full out run jostling the stretcher only a little as he hit his full stride his eyes taking in his surroundings and making adjustments to his path with little to no time.

"DAMN IT BAKA! WHAT PART OF BE SMART ABOUT IT MEANS FULL THROTAL? FRADGLE, REMEMBER THE FRADGLE!" Sasuke yelled in a very un-Sasuke like way at having the sudden pick up in speed, the raven haired nin could only hope Heero could keep up… if not well… hopefully the damage wouldn't be too bad…

"Can't talk, navigating." Naruto replied without missing a beat a smirk on his face as he took a large left turn and headed out of the forest.

Heero was impressed, he was already breathing heavy and he knew at this pace he wouldn't last too long. He mentally kicked into soldier mode and focused solely on the mission: getting Duo and Wufeir to the destination.

Duo, still half awake, opened his eyes halfway and watched the world blur by. He rolled his eyes up and caught Sasuke's eye and blinked at him, trying to convey surprise and the tiny bit of fear he had. He did NOT want to fall off the stretcher at this speed, he was pretty sure he wouldn't get up from that one. I mean they had to be pushing 15 miles an hour. On foot! And the ninjas, well Sasuke who was the only one he could see, didn't look out of breath, though he was definitely looked annoyed at something.

Sasuke sighed as Duo looked up at him… he was supposed to offer… that thing… comfort… righhhhht cause he had every confidence in the baka's navigational skills… sure he did… and he was a bunny rabbit in hiding too… so instead he said "We will be there shortly…" hopefully that would… help?… huh maybe…

Naruto's eyes were sparkling as the group hit the paved streets of Konoha and he yelled out "HEADED FOR THE HOSPITL, MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" in warning to the citizens and turned the group towards the hospital.

Heero huffed, not paying any mind as the landscape swiftly changed from forest, to village, to a bustling city.

Duo, however, was a bit lost at the odd quality of Sasuke's voice. Was he offering him… comfort? Wow, not even Heero managed that on a good day. Somehow, Duo felt a little safer. That and Heero was definitely in mission mode next to Sasuke, staining himself to keep up the break-neck speeds the ninjas had set. Duo shut his eyes and decided that for now, he could risk a nap. Heero would break the neck of anybody who tried to hurt him so he'd trust in him and their new acquaintances.

Sasuke winced as Duo lost consciousness… well… not a good sign… glancing at Heero across the stretcher his fears were confirmed. The other male was obviously starting to strain, he seemed to have hit a stride for now… but that kind of thing only lasted so long… they needed to be at the hospital… and now… so why were the citizens of Konoha ignoring the baka's warning?… they were just milling about as if nothing was wrong… okay so they were moving fast but that was nothing new here, they should know how to get out of the way.

Naruto growled as they had to go out of their way to dodge yet another group of citizens and said "Teme… say something damn it!"

Sasuke nodded, even if Naruto couldn't see him before doing something he really did… throw around his last name "UCHIHA SASUKE COMING THROUGH! MAKE THE FUCKING WAY! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY PEOPLE!"

Naruto grumbled under his breath as predictably the raven haired boy's words met with results where his had failed and the people finally got the picture and moved. Without the added obstacles the group made it to the hospital entrance shortly thereafter. Pulling to a stop as they crossed the threshhold Naruto took a deep breath before bellowing.

"DOCTOR, WE NEED A DOCTOR! UCHIHA SASUKE NEEDS HELLLLPPPPPP!" the last earned him a scowl from his team mate even as several off-duty doctors stepped forward to offer the Uchiha assistance.

A whimper had the doctors turning and looking down at the stretcher to see Wufei's eyelashes flutter and another moan escape him. The doctors quickly went into a flurry and swept the two boys off into the emergency room. Heero and the two ninjas dropped the stretcher and, in Heero's case, collapsed gasping into a hospital chair.

The End:

From Tora: Andddd chapter two is done! :D lots of fun with this one 'nodnod' really love how it turned out… you guys should see mine and Jan's inbox! Oh the bouncing, hehe I really hope everyone enjoys this as much as we do! I know I had a blast writing and can't wait to start in on the next chapter!

teme = bastard

baka = stupid/idiot

-chan = affectionate suffix for a girl.

Itei = ow or pain, added by jan2.0 who doesn't have a Japanese dictionary so could be misspeleed.

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? Using Konoha's full name doesn't count! :D annnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

Reviews are love! Flames are… well 'gives flames to pet dragon' they is fuel for him… eventually he will smite our enemy's with them! 'evil grin' anddd off to Jan2.0!

Jan 2.0: ;shkes head; You will forever forget the space in there huh kitty? ;pokes Tora; Anyway, this is about 1,000 words more than I wanted but it was fun and hopefully it's not too crazy in its flow. Review! Flames go to the dragon! ;pets her;

Tora: I meant to do that 'shifty eyes'


	3. Green Eyed Monster

Opps

Intro:

We are on a roll! Our muses must be working over time on this story, cause we seem to be having no problem with this story at all! (unlike other stories 'shifty eyes') In fact we might have already started the next chapter. 'eyes inbox' Maybe not. 'shifty eyes' You never know!

Tora Note:…I know I said I'd try and get other story chapters out… and I will… soon I promise… soon.

Jan 2.0 Note: Well, I'm already working on IMO 11 so my reviewers can back off. ;waves 1,000 page rough at them; And this is just too fun to write… :D

Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything here… except for our own individual creative geniuses. 'sage nod' Jan: Which we combine into one insane plot, no steals!

Warnings: Okay, these are courtesy of jan 2.0, if I write it there WILL be slash/yaoi which shows up in this chapter. ;evil grin; And of course there will be cursing, sarcasm, and OOCness all around. ;points at the chatty Heero; N'uff said.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Green Eyed Monster – Chapter 2**

As the group sat in the waiting room where they had come to a stop after the doctors had whisked away the two injured boys Sasuke glowered as one of the nurses came right up to him and laid her hand on his chest.

"Are you alright Uchiha-san? Do you need a private room?" she asked blinking her eyes up at him in a suggestive manner.

Naruto rolled his eyes from where he sat beside Heero, who looked better… well a little bit anyway… okay so drinks! That's something the blonde could get for everyone! Just as he was about to make his most generous offer a shrill voice shattered the fairly quiet hospital.

"SASUKE-KUN!" and a pink haired kunoichi rounded the bend in the hall at break neck speeds. Slamming forward she absently shoved the nurse away from the raven haired boy and threw her arms around his neck.

"I heard you were back in the hospital Sasuke-kun! Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?" the pink haired girl simpered as she clung to the now twitching Sasuke.

"Ah the teme's fine, Sakura-chan we have some… uh friends who were in trouble so we wound up here is all." Naruto explained to the girl giving her a grin even as Sasuke removed her arms from his person.

Sasuke nodded and said "Right, friends… now… get… off…"

Sakura sullenly let go and with a sigh said "Oh good, I was afraid you and Naruto-baka had gotten into another fight. Not that I thought for a minute that you would lose, but you're still wounded and no one heals as fast as Naruto."

While the two ninjas were distracted by Sakura Heero had tensed in his seat and was giving her a very wary glare. 'Too much pink… its lke HER bu there…' Heero flinched and looked around, afraid if he thought of the pink one she would appear to shriek and cling to him like the other one had. He edged away from Sasuke and Sakura, unintentionally scooting closer to Naruto.

Naruto sighed under his breath, why was he supprised? Ah well he wouldn't give up! Nope not him! Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Heero seemed to have edged closer to him… and was looking around, almost panicked, well Naruto assumed it was what a panicked look would look like on the other boy.

Naruto glanced back at Sakura… who seemed to be trying to dust Sasuke off now… then back to Heero well… that was odd why would he be afraid of Sakura-chan? Sure she could be scary when she wanted to be, but she wasn't right… right now she was just fawning over Sasuke… okay that was a little scary in and of itself but still at least it was only Sakura and not Ino too that would be really bad.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNN! Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" A long blonde haired girl shouted as she too rounded the corner and flung herself towards Sasuke who seemed to have developed an eye twitch at this point and Heero seemed to pale further.

Sakura snarled and said "What are you doing here blonde?"

The blonde shrugged a shoulder and said "I'm here to nurse my poor Sasuke-kun back to health, as you seem to be lacking forehead!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BUNTA?" Sakura shouted back getting into her other girls face.

Naruto sighed and mumbled to himself "Thought to soon… isn't this just a barrel of fun…" glancing back at Heero Naruo sighed again and climbed to his feet out of the chair and made his way over to the girls waving his arms he said "Now Sakura-chan, Ino-chan this is a hospital, and even I'm quiet here."

This of course resulted in both girls turning on him. "Stay out of this Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed cracking her knuckles threatening even as the other girl crossed her arms and said "Yeah who asked you idiot?"

Heero was definitely not liking this situation. A Relena and Dorothy clones? And they appeared to be ninjas too. It was like his worst nightmare but real. He was sorely tempted to grab his gun but he was in a hospital and he didn't want to get kicked out before he found out how Duo and Wufei were doing.

Backing off from the girls Naruto lifted his hands up defensively and said "Hey, hey now no violence!"

Before either girl could say anything more the door to the emergency room opened and a nurse stepped out, the harsh looking women crossed her arms and declared "This is a hospital not a play pen, if you kiddies want to have fun go somewhere else! You're disturbing the doctors! We have critically injured patients in here!" so saying she spun on her heels and marched back into the room leaving the door to slam shut behind her.

Sakura and Ino both glowered at each other, their faces in flames from embarrassment over the scolding even as Sasuke finally spoke up.

"The both of you leave… you're not needed here… why don't you… train… or something." the raven haired shinobi said attempting to be rid of the harpies that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

Sakura turned her green eyes to him and blinking up at him saying "Of course! If that's what you want Sasuke-kun! Why don't you come and train with us?"

Ino nodded her head and said "Yes Sasuke-kun come with us."

Sasuke got a momentarily panicked look in his eyes and looked around, when they landed on Naruto and Heero he suddenly blurted "No, no I have to stay here and make sure my friends are okay, you two shouldn't let me hold you back though." making shooing motions to encourage them.

Naruto hid a grin and putting his arm over Sasuke's shoulder said "He's right our friends would be upset if he wasn't here when they woke up, especially Duo-kun." giving the girls his biggest grin.

Heero couldn't hide his smirk or stop from inserting his own two-cents. "Naruto is right, Duo would probably get upset if Sasuke wasn't here when he woke up." Unfortunately, this made both females turn to look at him and he was hard pressed not to flinch under their gazes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Heero "And who exactly is this Duo… and who are you for that matter?" she demanded angrily of the brown haired boy.

"Now Sakura-chan! Is that any way to treat a friend of Sasuke and myself?" Naruto butted in his arm still slung over Sasuke's shoulder and a sickly sweet smile on his lips.

Swinging her gaze to Sasuke the pink haired kunoichi blushed under the raven haired shinobi's glower. "Oh no, sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't mean to be rude to your friend! I just haven't ever heard of them before and, well, I was curious…"

Sasuke huned and said "Konoha's big, it's not surprising that I would know someone you would not… now… training…"

Sakura's face fell at being brushed off once more and smiling weakly said "Yeah training, come on bunta lets go!" finishing she grabbed the momentarily forgotten Ino's arm and dragged the other girl away.

"Well that went well!" Naruto commented after the pair had left, his lips twitching in humor.

Sasuke closed his eyes and said "Whatever… now get your arm off of me!"

Naruto laughed as he did so and said "Ah Sasuke but we had a moment!" fluttering his lashes at the raven haired shinobi.

Relieved the two girls were gone Heero smirked at the exchange between Sasuke and Naruto. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as the doors to the emergency room swung open again.

"Is there a… Hee-chan here?" the doctor called, glancing down at his pad. Heero winced but stepped up to the doctor and nodded. "Ah good, you friends Maxwell-san and Chang-san are awake and they wanted to see you and Naruto and Sasuke."

"Hai, lead the way." Heero said simply watching the doctor expectantly.

Sasuke scowled at the assumption he would go see the newly awakened patients, sure he had used them to get out of going with Sakura… but that was a life or death situation… this was not… about to say just that he was oddly unprepared when Naruto grabbed his arm and announced.

"Come on teme, don't want to let Duo-kun down now do we?" as he pulled the startled Sasuke along behind him.

Sasuke, for his part, could only blink almost owlishly as the doctor nodded and turned, heading through the doors and down the hallway with the three boys following him. He passed a bunch of doors that all looked the same and then stopped at one and stepped to the side bowing his head to them.

"They're just through this door, they've been cleaned up and treated. I will be back in about ten minutes to check up on them." With that he turned and marched off down the hallway.

Heero didn't bother knocking and just swung the door open. He couldn't hide the smile as he was greeted by two guns which the owners quickly lowered and put away. Apparently both boys had been washed off, probably to help identify their wounds. Duo was in bed, hair unbound and falling all over his shoulders in wavy cascades, his left arm in a sling and his bare chest wrapped up tightly. Wufei was sitting in the chair next to the bed, a couple band aids on him but nothing else. Heero nodded to them both and walked to the chair next to Wufei and plopped down.

Naruto followed along behind the silent Heero, missing the guns all together as he was now having to literally drag Sasuke. Said raven haired boy was glaring at Naruto and doing his best to give the other nin a hard time as he set in his heels, he'd go along… but he would not be happy about it!

Finally making it full into the room with his self imposed burden Naruto released his captive and turned to face the hospitalized boys. "Well you guys sure look a lot better!" he exclaimed giving them both a dazzling grin.

"Thanks Naru, its thanks to you two." Duo responded quietly, smiled at them both.

Sasuke closed his eyes as if seeking patience before opening them again to finally look at the occupants of the room saying "Hai, better now can I…" trailing off as he caught Duo's gaze.

Shaking his head quickly he added "You're fine, I'm leaving." and turned to go.

Naruto grabbed the raven haired boy in an unexpected head lock as he did so and said "Hey now, they are our guests! And besides how would you explain running into Sakura-chan and Ino-chan? Cause you know they are just laying in wait right outside the hospital."

Sasuke's eyes twitched at first being caught off guard by the blonde… and secondly by the truth of the blonde's words. Gritting his teeth he said "Fine… get… off…."

Duo snickered, brushing some hair over his shoulder. These new girls were probably Relena-like stalkers by the sound of it, poor guy.

"You two must be the Sasuke and Naru I've heard so much about, thank you for helping us." Wufei said, nodding to the two as Heero sat down in the chair next to him.

"No problem! It's our fault you wound up here in the first place, lest we could do is see you get the help you needed." Naruto said cheerfully to the dark haired boy even as he still held Sasuke in a headlock.

Sasuke let a growl and slammed his right foot down and back, resulting in a crack-like sound from Naruto's ankle as he growled out "I said get… off!"

Naruto winced and hopped back on his left leg and said "Owwwww was that really necessary? I mean come on! I just got out of the hospital!"

Sasuke humped as he turned around and pointing at the still elevated wounded ankle and said "It's only a fracture, with your stamina it will be fine in a few minutes."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You heal that fast Naru?" Both Wufei and Heero were sending the bright ninja appraising looks.

Naruto turned bright red under the curious looks now directed his way even as he gingerly set his foot down on the ground, keeping most of his weight on his right leg but putting some on the left. Rubbing the back of his head Naruto laughed somewhat nervously and after meeting Duo's eyes for only a moment looked away and muttered "Yeah… I do…" in a much more subdued voice then he normally used.

Duo titled his head but let the subject go, he knew when to push and now wasn't the time. "So… hospital again eh? Why am I the one who always gets the short stick?" Duo asked, addressing the other pilots more that the two ninjas. Heero snorted.

"Because you're always in the middle of the fight baka, maybe if you'd let other people help some you wouldn't get hurt." Wufei answered rolling his eyes.

Duo pouted and stuck out his tongue flipping Wufei off with his good hand. "Bite me Wuffers, I'm the stealth expert, I'm always in first."

Naruto visibly perked up as the conversation was steered away from him and back to the other boys. "Stealth hu? So… what exactly are you guys if not shinobi?" he asked tilting his head curiously.

Heero paused, unsure if they could trust the new boys. Wufei looked like he was thinking along the same lines. Unfortunately for them, Duo was not.

"We help to preserve the peace where we come from! We're like soldiers or police men." He smiled proudly, gesturing to the three of them as he spoke. "We're actually wearing our uniforms. Well…" he glanced down at his bare chest and blushed slightly. "Most of the uniform anyway." Wufei couldn't help laughing at the poor boy who glared back at him, his blush darkening. "Shaddup Wu."

"Really? That would explain the training!" Naruto said smiling brightly.

Sasuke sighed and said "Why are you so enthusiastic? …I just don't get you…" he scowled at the blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said in his most exaggerated voice "Because it's who I am teme, like you with your 'I am the last Uchiha so leave me alone' attitude… why are you you? …Because you are! That's why!" he slammed his right fist into his left palm as if he had just had an epiphany.

Duo laughed, still a bit red. "Naru you have such a simple way of thinking." He looked lost in thought for a moment and then nodded to himself. "I like you, you are now officially stuck with me." He flashed him a big grin, displaying a lot of teeth.

Wufei rolled his eyes while Heero seemed more interested in poking Duo in the arm. Duo looked up at him, confused. "Want me to braid it for you?" Heero asked him, tugging on a handful of Duo's long tresses. Blinking Duo smiled brightly.

"Thanks, though we don't have any ties…" before Duo could complete the thought Wufei pulled his tie out, long black hair falling around his shoulders, and threw it to Heero.

"He needs it more than I do." Wufei said in response to Heero's questioning look. Heero nodded and climbed onto the bed behind Duo, sweeping his hair over his shoulders so he could start the long process of braiding it. Duo's blush deepened again as he realized Heero had stolen his last bit of cover, ignoring the bandages around his ribs.

Naruto blinked and said "Well I am what I am, why try pretending otherwise ne?" returning the smile… not quite sure what to make of the stuck with comment… that meant they were now officially friends right? This whole friend thing was still new to Naruto so he hoped that was it.

Sasuke groaned at the encouragement thrown Naruto's way and lifted his head to say something his onyx eyes landing on the blushing Duo… before skidding away to the window… was… that… no… no… that couldn't be pink hair peeking over the edge he had not been that distracted surely not.

Letting his eyes wonder away from what must not have been pink hair his gaze met Naruto's for a split second before going back to the window. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's odd behavior before letting his eyes follow to where Sasuke's had stopped once more… huh… well… they had sunk to a new low hadn't they…? he thought frowning as a bit of pale blonde hair appeared next to the pink only to quickly disappear.

Wufei blinked at the silent exchange, following the two ninjas' eyes to the window. "Is something wrong?" he asked, spotting something pink and narrowing his eyes, attempting to figure out what it was.

"What? What is it?" Duo asked, trying to turn his head only to be smacked by Heero.

"No moving baka, this is hard enough without you looking around." Heero scolded, smirking at the back of Duo's head as he pouted and crossed his good arm over his chest.

"Teme…" Duo muttered, trying to look out the window without moving his head, which was pretty much impossible but he was going to try anyway.

Naruto laughed somewhat nervously and said "Wrong? No, no… nothing's wrong at all… right Sasuke-kun?" his normal banter missing from the exchange.

Sasuke, his fears now confirmed by Naruto's out of character behavior, added "No… no… nothing at all… we're fine… just… fine…" surely if they ignored them they'd go away right? …okay so their behavior in the past said probably not, and… there was that one time he wound up in the hospital from overheating due to fear of getting out of the bath… but surely this time they would do what any normal person would and go away… right?

Quickly turning his head as a pair of green eyes popped up so that he was now looking at the squirming Duo Sasuke said "So… how long have you been growing your hair?"

Naruto was now looking at the wall doing his best not to look and see if a pair of pale cyan eyes had also appeared.

Duo's smile turned a bit sad. "For as long as I can remember… I don't cut it because there are a lot of memories attached to it." He looked at Sasuke out the corner of his eye, the purple deepening to a darker shade. "It's… kinda' personal."

Heero took pity on him and nodded, glancing at the two ninjas. "Duo's never cut it for as long as I've known him."

Wufei nodded and brushed a hand through his own hair, shaking it out of the stiff point it'd been stuck in at the base of his neck. "Baka does have the prettiest hair though, the girls in the office used to beg him for his secret."

Sasuke nodded and said "Hai it's nice…" still staring intently at Duo.

Naruto snickered, quickly throwing a hand over his mouth as Sasuke's head whipped to face him a 'what the hell' look on his face Naruto shifted his eyes so he could just see the window out of the corner of an eye… sure enough… there was now a pair of pale cyan eyes there as well… and both seemed to be trying to decide who to kill first as they looked between him and Duo… this… could get ugly.

Coughing to cover up another laugh Naruto turned back to Duo and said "Sooooo… how are you feeling? Any better?"

Sasuke didn't bother looking at the window, Naruto's reaction said enough scowling he eyed the wounded Duo up and then down before saying "Like… you could run?"

Duo blushed under the comment and the intense scrutiny and eeped. "Umm… Probably no running… broken ribs and all…" he said, looking down to avoid Sasuke's intense stare. Duo might flirt but no one flirted back, usually. He was pleasantly surprised and glanced back up through his lashes. Wufei and Heero both exchanged a glance, shocked but not surprised. Both eyed Sasuke up with the appraising looks of two big brothers judging their little sister's new boyfriend.

Naruto blinked at the reactions to Sasuke's close scrutiny and quickly had a… coughing fit into his hands hiding his face all together.

Sasuke for his part blinked as Duo first looked down then glanced back up at him… odd he must really not be feeling well. He scowled as Naruto began coughing and eyed his blonde team mate, that was odd… the baka never coughed… well… not unless fighting had first been involved… why would he… his eyes widening Sasuke swung his gaze back to the other boys… two of whom seemed to be… apprising him? …they didn't think… no, no they couldn't think that…

Before Sasuke could try and come up with some reason for them not to be thinking… what they were thinking Naruto finally recovered and said in a somewhat breathless voice "Ah well… how about walking fast? Think you could handle that?" gasping for air a bit he let his eyes wander the room again, this time purposely avoiding the pair in the window… who were now death glaring at Duo.

Duo giggled a little at Naruto's 'coughing' fit. "Fast walk? It'll hurt but I'm sure I can manage, though a ninja's fast walk might be us running I'm pretty sure I can. What's up, you need to be somewhere?" Duo glanced back at Sasuke and blushed again quickly looking back at Naruto.

"If he can't keep up I'm sure someone can carry him, he's fairly light." Wufei added, smiling as he watched Duo giggle to himself. Heero nodded his agreement and tossed Duo's braid over his shoulder so he could look it over, which he did and nodded his approval.

"When do we need to go?" Duo asked, running a hand down his braid and then flipping it back over his shoulder, 'accidentally' smacking Wufei in the process.

Naruto turned back to face Sasuke and said "Now seems like a good time…"

Sasuke nodded and said "Hai, now…" as he stood up and began to edge his way between the window and the bed, keeping his back to the furious kunoichi who now had their noses pressed to its glass.

"Right… okay then everyone this way, this way we go!" Naruto announced as he made a grand gesture towards the door, which he now stood holding open his eyes staring at the space behind Heero's head his grin a little brittle as he and Sasuke attempted to advert what could be a disaster just waiting to happen.

The pilots shared a look, all noticing the urgency and anxiety the two were showing. Heero and Wufei got up quickly and stepped out the door, checking the hallway for threats. They didn't know what kind but they could tell something was amiss.

Duo winced and climbed out of bed. Unfortunately, he immediately came to a very simple realization: he was NOT up to standing much less running. As pain ran through his ribs his knees buckled and he fell into the nearest person: Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked and looked down at the boy now in his arms a blush rapidly staining his face cherry red at the sudden close contact with the bare-chested boy. Hearing a cracking sound behind him Sasuke gulped and said "Gomen… you'll need to hold on…" as he swept the other boy up bridal style. Duo gasped and looped his arms around Sasuke's neck, a matching blush on his own face.

Naruto, still holding the door open, chose that moment to say "Less flirting, more running teme! We are out of time!"

Sasuke didn't look back as he shot forward with his cargo held against his chest sprinting out the door just as the glass of the window gave way all together and yells could be heard… the words being yelled couldn't really be understood and were too rapid to even try.

Naruto slammed the door shut behind Sasuke and turned to lead the group saying "This way!" taking off down the hall at only a slightly break-neck speed so that Heero and Wufei could keep up, Sasuke hot on his trail.

Duo, now practically glued to Sasuke's chest by the ninja's strong arms, gasped, pain lancing through his ribs and injured arm at every thudding step. He squeezed his eyes shut and held on tighter, burying his head into Sasuke's shoulder his braid trailing behind them in the open air.

Wufei and Heero, who were only a couple steps behind, winced at the soft sounds Duo was making.

Sasuke winced at the obvious sounds of pain coming from his passenger and made an effort to smooth out his steps even as the group took another turn, his face an even brighter shade of scarlet due to the head buried in his shoulder… this was… odd… holding someone was odd… he wasn't sure if it was a bad odd though…

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he followed Naruto as the other boy dashed into a stairwell of all things and began taking the stairs two at a time heading up to the next floor, the sound of destruction following in their wake.

Pausing on the landing Sasuke shook his head, stairs… nope he couldn't do that… so instead he ran at the wall and, channeling his chakra, walked right up it to get to the next level, it would at least keep Duo from having to deal with stairs… even if he was now being supported by Sasuke entirely as the pair fought gravity to remain vertical.

Duo paled significantly, his secret and very real fear of height kicked in as he clung to Sasuke desperately choking out a startled scream at the sudden vertical movement. "What the fuck?" Duo held his broken arm to his chest as Sasuke's arms tightened around him and he took comfort in that and tried to calm down as Sasuke continued to run.

Heero and Wufei looked up and stared for a moment before deciding this was not the time and both charged up the stairs, following Naruto's more sane path.

Sasuke blinked at Duo's exclamation, glancing down. he noticed the pallor of his face and said "Don't worry we won't fall, I've got a firm grip with my chakra." not sure why he said so even as they reached the landing and he stepped down off the wall onto the flat surface once more. Duo blinked at the explanation but relaxed against Sasuke as they hit the landing.

Naruto flung open the door to the floor and rushed through saying "I'd normally say lets hit the roof then just vault down to get away from them, but they'll expect that after our fight and might have already headed that way so this floor it is!" Even as he ushered everyone through the door.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "Hai maybe so, but they are shinobi… do you think they'd assume that right off the bat?"

Naruto blinked even as stomping could be heard echoing through the now closed stairway, the only saving grace for the group was what sounded like an argument over who should go first. Quickly looking this way then that Naruto spotted a familiar name on one of the name plates to the rooms and said "Quick in here!"opeining the door and ushering the group inside.

Heero and Wufei entered quickly behind Sasuke and moved to the side of the door standing so the pursuers, whoever they were, couldn't see them. They cast worried glances at the silently gasping Duo, who was obviously trying to breathe without screaming in pain.

Closing the door Naruto braced it with his back and leaning on it, raising a hand to his lips saying "Shhhhh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde and looked down at Duo, now obviously in a lot of pain. His brow furrowed in concerned Sasuke loosened his grip so that the other boy had some room and turned around to face the inside of the room where he hoped to find somewhere to sit the hurt boy down only to freeze as he caught sight of the occupants of the room.

The girl on the hospital bed had sat up upon everyone entering her room and now held one bandaged hand to cover her mouth to keep quiet as Naruto had requested. Her pale eyes looked from one face to another a slow blush creeping up her neck.

She jumped and let out an eep as shouting suddenly erupted in the hall just outside her door followed by stomping before both seemed to fade, as if whoever had made the noise had moved on.

Sighing Naruto lowered his hand and said "Gomen Hinata-chan for the sudden appearance, but it was a life and death situation. Arigato for not giving us away." giving the girl a big goofy grin.

"Ah… Na… Naruto-kun… its… um… ok… okay…" she managed to stutter out her face now the color of a cherry.

Naruto blinked and walking over to her and laid his hand on her forehead "Ah you still running that fever Hinata-chan?"

With a squawk Hinata scooted away from Naruto and shook her head furiously. Sasuke walked over to the bed and said "Duo-san needs to sit down for a minute if you don't mind Hinata-san?"

Hinata blinked noticing the boy in Sasuke's arms and shaking her head violently said "Iie… go… go right ahead!"

Sasuke nodded and gingerly set Duo down, having to lean over to make sure the other boy didn't just flop down.

Duo opened his eyes as he felt himself being lowered onto the bed and, despite Sasuke's obvious discomfort, did not let go of him immediately too busy whimpering at the harsh run. "Did… Did you lose them?" he gasped out, almost nose to nose with Sasuke as he leaned against him, unable and unwilling to hold himself upright.

Heero and Wufei, meanwhile, were smirking at the two before Wufei turned to Hinita. "Hello Hinita-san, I'm Wufei, this is Heero, and the one on your bed is Duo. Nice to meet you." He bowed and Heero inclined his head to her.

Sasuke gulped a bit and said "Hai… we managed to, thanks to Hinata-san… are you… okay?" blinking at the closeness of the other boy… no one ever got this close to him… well no one that he let anyway… there were several girls who thought clinging to him was a sport.

Hinata blinked a bit at the exchange between Duo, who now sat at the foot of her bed, and Sasuke who was trapped in his current position by Duo's grip. Shaking her head she nodded to Wufei and said "I am Hyuuga Hinata, it is nice to meet you as well Wufei-san, Heero-san, and Duo-san." giving the group as deep a bow she could manage from her sitting position.

Naruto gave the shy girl a big grin and said "You're a life saver Hinata-chan!" which resulted in more eeping from the girl.

Hearing a sudden sound from the hall, the blonde spun on his heal and sprinted for the door to peak out of it, bumping into the still leaned over Sasuke in the process.

Duo, who'd just removed his arm from Sasuke's shoulders, was very, very shocked as he was suddenly kissed by an equally stunned Sasuke. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before Sasuke regained his senses and jerked backwards, almost falling as he put as much space as he could between him and Duo. Duo, however, sat perfectly still, blinking slowly. After a moment he lifted his hand and covered his mouth, staring back at Sasuke as his face erupted in a furious blush.

Heero, who had quickly followed Naruto, hadn't noticed the exchange. Wufei saw the whole thing and was smirking at the two of them.

The End:

From Tora: Annnnnd there! Chapter three is in the bag! …or hospital rather… whatever Xd… on to translations!

teme = bastard

baka = stupid/idiot

-chan = affectionate suffix for a girl.

-kun = affectionat suffix for a boy

-san = respectful suffix for either a boy or girl

Iie = no

Hai = yes

Arigato = thank you

Gomen = sorry

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? :D annnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

Reviews are love! Flames are… well 'gives flames to pet dragon' they is fuel for him… eventually he will smite our enemy's with them! 'evil grin' anddd off to Jan 2.0! (see so spaced this time!)

Jan: ;laughs; Yes it is spaced… and if we forgot anything let us know, sorry for the cliffy.


	4. Run For Your Lives

Opps

Intro:

Tora: anddd here we are at the start of another chapter…crazy fun chapter that is! Had lots of fun with this one, hope everyone enjoys

Jan AN: ;giggles madly; Okay… most of my readers are probably used to my crazy situations but just to let you know, with Tora I've managed to make them much, much crazier here. :cackles madly in the background;

Disclaimer: jan:We no own, you no sue. ;waves white flag and giggles;

Warnings: Okay, slash [very obvious at this point], insinuations, and a LOT of cursing. Sorry but my Duo has a potty mouth. ;giggles; Oh and OOCness, maybe some AU in there.

**Run For Your Lives – chapter 4**

Naruto peaked out the door his eyes scanning up and down the hallway before he eased the door shut. Letting out a sigh he said "False alarm was just a kid getting a shot… not that I blame him."

Turning around he paused… well Sasuke was doing a marvelous impression of a tomato wasn't he? And so… was Duo? Okayyyyy something had happened here… but what?

Sasuke was doing his best not to look directly at Duo his eyes flying all over the room and not really landing on anything in particular before he forced his gaze to meet that of the lavender eyed boy… lavender… not the pale, pale lavender of a Hyuga but a deep fathomless lavender… shaking his head slightly Sasuke gulped and said "Go… gomen…" his slamming his jaw closed as his voice shook… what the hell? His voice never shook!

Naruto's eyebrows went up several levels at this… the teme… apologizing? The hell had he missed?

Duo blushed darker and shook his head. "N-no, its… its okay…" Duo ran his fingers over his lips before he dropped his hand to his side, eyes slightly dazed as he stared back at Sasuke.

Heero raised an eyebrow, but figured it out when he saw Duo run his fingers on his lips and smirked. Wufei chuckled and covered his mouth.

Naruto tilted his head this way then that at the exchange before his blue eyes widened… oh come on how could he have missed that! It would have made egging the teme so much more satisfying if he'd seen it with his own eyes… not that he wouldn't egg regardless… just would have been more fun is all.

Hinata was staring at her hands which were folded in her lap, her face… well she probably didn't have much blood left anywhere else in her body… only her up brining prevented a nosebleed as the shy girl did her best to pretend she hadn't just witnessed what she felt was a very private moment, she hadn't known Sasuke-san felt that strongly about anyone.

Sasuke gulped again and said "Ah… Hinata… I thought you had been discharged?" trying his best to change the subject and get the attention off of himself.

Said pale eyed girl blinked and looking up said "Ah I-I… was… but… ther-there was a… problem during… tra-training… and… my wounds… ope-opened back up." sadness flashed in her eyes, but she quickly hid it with a shy smile.

Naruto frowned and said "Training? What was someone in your condition doing training? Are you okay Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blinked and avoided his gaze as she said "Ah… to-tou-san… wanted me to… sp-spar with… Hinabi…"

Naruto let out a feral growl and said "That bastard! He knew you were in no condition for that!"

Hinata gasped at Naruto's outrage, a little pleased on the inside even though on the outside all she did was shake her head and say "Iie… tou-tou-san did-didn't… think I w-would fair so po-poorly."

Wufei, who was standing next to the bed, narrowed his eyes. "It is very dishonorable for someone to fight you while you are in a weaken condition, did this person not realize you were injured?" Heero nodded, wandering over to the side of the bed opposite Duo and Sasuke and sitting in a chair. Duo was still dazedly staring as Sasuke, obviously lost in thought.

Sasuke shifted from foot to foot unsure what to say or do next so instead he chose to do and say nothing letting his eyes wander the room, and doing his best not to look at Duo… though he didn't seem to be fairing well as every time he turned around he found his eyes locked with the other boys unnerving lavender gaze.

Naruto shook his head and growled out "How could he not? She spent the last three months in the hospital after that bustard Neji almost killed her!"

Hinata looked down at her once again clasped hands and said "I-I'm… sure to-tou-san thought… I-I'd be fully healed by… then…"

Naruto shook his head as he faced the girl and said "Ah Hinata-chan! You make too many excuses for them, just because they're your family doesn't mean they deserve you!"

At this praise Hinata once again turned several shades of red and a small smile formed on her lips. "Arigato Naru-Naruto-kun, but… it-it is the H-Hy-Hyuga way. If I-I'm… not… st-strong… enough to… lead the clan… then…"

Wufei shook his head angrily, agreeing with Naruto. "You need to be wise and strong to be a leader of a clan! No one who attacks an injured fighter deserves to be head of a clan, they bring dishonor on you!"

Duo finally had to giggle and smiled lopsidedly at Wufei, his eyes still slightly dazed. "You're justice rants never get old Fei." Duo looked back to Sasuke and sighed. He would let it go, for now. Sasuke still looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding semi so he just smiled at him before wincing to stand and move very slowly toward a nearby chair, determined to give the poor girl her bed back.

Hinata let out a small gasp at being defended so by a complete stranger as well, it was new to her, people who cared for her feelings. And if she was being truthful she seemed to turn towards it like a flower to the light. "A-arigato, you-you;re both… ri-right… I-I think… so… too… bu-but… the Hyuga Clan i-is old… and sl-slow to change. It-it's a… little better since Na-Naruto-kun de-defeated Ne-Neji-nii-san… though… h-he… still do-doesn't sp-speak to me…"

Sasuke grimaced as Duo got up and began to amble towards a chair, eyeing the thing he debated with himself finally decided to just stand there. If the other boy wanted help he'd ask for it… right? …shifting from one foot to the other he waged an inner war with himself, one part wanting to just bring the chair to Duo the other… convinced that safety laid in running the other way.

Naruto sighed as Hinata continued to defend her family, maybe it had something to do with being raised by them? He'd probably never understand that kind of devotion… ah well… he let his thoughts wonder.

"Hey Duo-kun you okay? …well as okay as anyone can be all busted up, but hey that passes right?" the blonde suddenly said realizing the brown haired boy was probably in no condition to be up and about and moved to offer his help, while Sasuke continued to fight himself.

Duo blinked, surprised. Usually the other pilots let him tough it out but it was nice to be offered the help. He gave Naruto a pained smile. "Thanks Naruto… I just wanna'… sit in the chair… I think I need the back support… Otherwise I'll end up lying down and that hurts a lot more… than sitting…" Duo stopped walking, his breathes coming in short gasps. The chair was only another couple of feet away and he sighed dejectedly. "But… apparently the chair… has defied me… and decided it wants to be… waaaaay… over there…"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Duo you need to say something, we could've moved it to you instead of you limping to it." Heero didn't stand though, Naruto was within catching distance of Duo and Sasuke was maybe a foot from the target chair. If Duo trusted these people then Heero was giving them the benefit of a doubt, they could help him.

Wufei glanced at Duo, sweeping his hair out of his eyes. "Maxwell you are so stubborn, we could've propped you up on the headboard or something. You just have to be difficult." Wufei sighed and glanced at Hinata giving her a slight smile. "I can understand you defending them, but they shouldn't need your defense at all." He pointed out gently, understanding all too well what it meant to be the future head of a clan.

Naruto nodded his head and said "I understand being defeated by chairs, happens to me all the time when Sakura-chan's around… though my defeat is usually more bloody…" as he kept to Duo's side afraid that the minute he went to get the chair the brown haired boy would collapse and turned his cerulean gaze upon his still shifting team mate.

Sasuke avoided said gaze for all of one minute before finally giving up and in to the silent demand… it was odd… silence from the baka… and unnerving… but he probably knew that… the raven haired shinobi figured as he took the step to the chair, picked it up, and, turning, plopped it down within Duo's reach. "Sit…" was all he said as he turned to look out the curtained window… wait… window? …which he promptly closed the blinds on.

Duo sighed and smiled at Sasuke and Naruto gratefully and happily collapsed into the chair. He wrapped his good arm around his chest and leaned back, closing his eyes tiredly. "I am seriously thinking of shooting whoever we just ran from, that fucking HURT."

Naruto laughed somewhat nervously and said "Ah… that would be Sakura-chan and Ino-chan… they… um… get protective of the teme…" so saying he laughed some more and rubbed the back of his head.

Sasuke snorted at the blonde's words… protective… righhhhhhttt… not saying anything he continued to stare out the now closed window… Duo raised an eyebrow but decided against pursuing it, in his head he firmly placed these two girls in the just-like-Relena spot in his mind, deciding he didn't like them. At all.

Hinata let out a sigh at Wufei's words turning her pupil-less gaze to him and said in a quiet, almost stutter-free voice, "Maybe so, but… I-I know no other life."

Wufei sighed and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I understand, I was the future head of my clan before our home was destroyed. Now I'm the last surviving member, despite how much I despised all of the prim and proper nonsense I still miss them." His eyes softened with sadness for a moment before he focused back onto Hinita. "Still, you shouldn't just bow to it, you have the responsibility to become stronger in mind not just body."

Hinata blinked up at Wufei, her checks once again changing colors at the close contact and nodded her head "H-hai yo-your right of… co-course…" she said before turning worried eyes towards the obviously in pain Duo.

Sasuke's eyes had darkened at Wufei's words and he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at the other boy his eyes onyx pools of emotion. Taking a deep breath he turned his face away and continued to stare at the blinds… lost somewhere in his own mind.

Duo sighed, hearing Wufei's admittance and looked up, giving the boy a sad smile and coughed as he spoke up. "I hear you Wufei… it's hard to see everyone you've ever cared for… die right in front of you… even if they didn't treat you all that well." His smile faltered a little. "But at least you have friends… who care for you Hinita-san," he nodded at Naruto, "so you aren't all alone." He paused, coughing a bit more at the extended speech and bending over slightly. Heero watched them, a sad smile on his face as he gazed at his two friends. He hadn't had the family to lose so he could only imagine what they had both experienced.

Sasuke fisted his hands at his sides at Duo's words, his eyes clenched shut even if no one could see them as he fought an inner battle for control with his self.

"Are… are you okay Du-Duo-san?" Hinata asked somewhat hesitantly of the long haired stranger.

Duo blinked and glanced up at the girl through his lashes. "Broken ribs… don't like being… moved…" he coughed a bit more and straightened out, grimacing.

Hinata frowned and said "B-broken? A-are yo-you sure y-y-you should be o-out of be-bed?" her pale eyes moving over the bandages bound tight about his chest with worry.

Naruto sighed and said almost dejectedly "Gomen Duo-kun, if Sakura-chan hadn't acted like that we wouldn't have had to run around like maniacs." as he glanced over at Sasuke, worried about how the other boy would handle this news… he had probably never met anyone who had gone through half of what he had… his reaction could be anything… buuuuut from the clenched fists… Naruto was guessing not good… not good at all… and shifted from a laid back stance to one that was markedly more battle ready… just in case.

Duo shook his head, smiling up at Naruto. "It's alright… Back home Hee-chan has a crazy stalker bitch chasing him so I don't mind it… I can understand the hasty retreat." He was confused by the boy's slightly more aggressive stance but dismissed it, unable to see Sasuke as he was behind him. He turned to Hinata and smiled. "The doctor said I could but I might have pushed it a bit but I heal really well. Not Naruto well, but I heal none-the-less."

Naruto blinked and blurted out "Really? So your chakra heals you too? That's really rare you know! I don't think I've met anyone who…" his words were cut off as Sasuke began to pulse with black chakra, as he did so black almost tribal looking marks began to spread from the seal on his neck.

Soon his entire face was stained by them as he slammed a fist into the window in front of him causing it to shatter outwards.

"Okay teme we've had the whole 'don't let the seal eat you' conversation far too often recently!" Naruto exclaimed turning to face the raven haired boy who suddenly spun on his heal to face the blonde and made to lunge at him his eyes glazed over.

Neither ninja expected what happened next. Duo stared wide eyed at the two ninjas as Wufei grabbed Hinata and hit the floor, diving out of the way as Heero whipped out his gun and fired, the bullet whizzed past Sasuke's face, actually cutting a few strands of hair as the ninja stopped short.

"Freeze." Heero growled out, he gun fixed on Sasuke's head. "I missed on purpose, I won't do it again."

Sasuke blinked rapidly, his eyes clearing as the marks retreated back to the seal in stunned silence as he stared down the barrel of the… what… exactly was it anyway…? Some sort of weapon most definitely… must be from… where ever they were from…

Naruto, who had been prepared to meet Sasuke head on, was also staring at the weapon "Huh, well that is handy! …whatever it is… you back with us in the present teme?" the last he directed at Sasuke who he was now looking at again.

Sasuke nodded and said "Hai… what is that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said in a mocking voice "You randomly go berserk then just expect them to tell you what their pretty shiny toys are? Come on teme, you can do better than that!"

Sasuke growled in aggravation at the blonde and gritted out through his teeth "Gomen… what that…"

Naruto shook his head and announced "Okay rule one of the teme, never ever mention clans and death in the same sentence! Rule two is never ask about his brother… breaking these rules can and will result in a very crazy Sasuke… such as we have seen here today!" Lifting fingers up with each new rule as if teaching a very important lesson.

Sasuke let out another growl and spinning on his heal launched himself through the broken window, no longer caring about the weapon or the possibility of getting shot. Just wanting to be alone and knowing he would not get that here.

"Holy shit!" before Naruto or the others could stop him Duo flew out his chair and was leaning out the window precariously, hands gripping the glass littered windowsill and screaming. "SASUKE!" Unknowing, of course, that ninjas can easily survive the jump out of a two-story building. Heero leapt to his feet, charging over to Duo, stowing his gun as he ran Wufei behind him.

Sasuke, who had stuck to the wall on the side of the building where he was at the sudden panic in Duo's voice, was wondering what had him so panicked as he looked around for the source and finding none blinked up at said boy from his vertical position to ask only to realize that said boy was leaning out onto the glass covered ledge and his eyes widened. He rushed back up the side of the building, scooping Duo up as he did so, and stepped back into the room with a crunch on broken glass.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to hurt yourself more baka?" the normally calm raven haired boy scolded looking down with a scowl.

Duo eyes darkened and he jerked away from Sasuke falling from his grip and landing on his feet unsteadily. With speed neither ninja thought he had he whipped around and decked Sasuke across the face, hard enough to snap his head to the side. "You son of a bitch what the fuck do you think you're doing jumping out a fucking window?" Duo screamed at him, face pale and eyes wide as he glared, trembling from the left over adrenaline in his system. Heero and Wufei stared at Sasuke from beside Naruto, both wondering how the ninja had gotten back into the room in the first place.

Sasuke blinked and slowly turned back to face Duo "I'm a shinobi… I… could jump from the top of the Hokage monument and be fine… you… you don't have shinobi where you're from do you?" so saying he waved a hand absently at the carved mountain that could be seen through the window towering above Konoha a quizzical look on his face as he looked down at the furious Duo.

Had he… been… worried about him?... was that why he had reacted like that? Because he thought Sasuke was trying to hurt himself…?

"No, no we do not have crazy, window jumping ninjas where I come from. Only crazy, suicidal people jump out windows." Duo said, eyes narrowing at Sasuke. "So… you would have been fine?" At Sasuke's hesitant nod Duo released a breath and swayed slightly. "You like to gave me a fucking heart attack you know that? I thought you were still pissed about the whole 'everyone I ever loved is dead thing…'"

Hinata, who by now seemed to be permanently red, slowly climbed to her feet where Wufei had left her in his rush to go to Duo. Leaning against the bed she blinked and said "Duo-san… I thought your ribs were hurt?"

Duo blinked back at the girl and stopped, realizing something both he and Sasuke had missed. He'd gripped the windowsill with BOTH hands. Looking down at his supposedly broken arm and flexed it cautiously, surprised when it didn't hurt. "Yeah… and my arm's supposed to be broken too…" he muttered absently, shocked as he stared at his arm.

Sasuke blinked and looked down at the now healed arm… that was… familiar… looking up he looked at Naruto before looking back down at Duo's arm before repeating the process… "Healing fast does not mean you can do crazy stupid things… I have enough of that with Naruto…"

"Hey now! I don't do crazy stupid things!" Naruto exclaimed in outrage crossing his arms over his chest and stomping a foot childishly.

Duo looked up at Sasuke dazedly. "But I don't heal this fast, that arm should've taken me months…"

Hinata did her best to cover a giggle and said "We-well that's good… but I-I don't think it-its normal… Na-Naruto-kun is special I-I think… to heal a-as fast as him you mu-must have a lo-lot of ch-chakra."

Wufei and Heero blinked at her, confused. "What's chakra?" They asked in unison, Duo, meanwhile, was poking at his suddenly better but not fully healed ribs in wonder.

"Chakra is the stuff you have inside of you!" Naruto explained helpfully.

Sasuke continued to scowl as he smacked Naruto, who had made his way over to stand beside the raven haired shinobi to get a better look at Duo's recovered arm, upside the head and said "Baka, don't confuse them any more… Hinata-san your family specializes in chakra, could you explain?"

Hinata blinked and nodding her head said "Ch-chakra is the co-comb-combination of the ph-physical energy that ea-each cell in ou-our body naturally has wi-with sp-spirital en-energy that we ge-get through tr-training and ex-expe-experience. Th-this energy i-is present in all li-living things, and flows al-along the ch-chakra ci-circu-circulatory system. We shi-shinobi use ch-chakra to pre-preform jutsu."

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah like I said the stuff you have inside!" which earned him another smack.

Duo blinked up at the two of them. "So… this energy… healed me?" Duo asked, slipping off his sling and stretching out his arm experimentally still baffled at the rapid recovery. "But that's never happened before. Granted I heal faster than those two," he gestured to Heero and Wufei, "but this was so… rapid…"

Heero and Wufei were both digesting Hinita's explanation, the stuttering made it difficult to grasp it at first but both boys gave Duo appraising looks.

"It explains why when you want to hide no one can ever find you." Heero pointed out, ever the quick thinker.

Duo looked up at him, contemplating that. Suddenly he grinned and whipped out his gun and threw it at Heero. Duo smirked as the gun had everyone in the room's attention as it sailed through the air. Quickly he ducked into the shadows directly behind the two ninjas, deciding if he healed better here maybe he hid better too. Heero caught the gun and stared at it unsure as to what Duo was up to. Looking back up he discovered why very quickly. "Duo?"

Sasuke blinked as Duo pulled out a… what were those things anyway? and threw it at Heero… realizing that Duo was gone Sasuke scanned the room his eyes moving slowly over every inch… hum… he was good…

"Wow that's nice!" Naruto exclaimed looking around wildly, failing to see the other boy he smirked and said "Bet there's one of us here who can find you Duo-kun!" laughing as he turned his bright blue eyes to Hinata.

Hinata looked down then up again and said "Oh… I… could… I sup-suppose but… wh-why use my Byakugan in this sit-situation?"

Naruto shook his head and walking over to the girl threw one arm over her shoulder and said "Come on Hinata-chan, we're just playing around!"

Hinata blinked some more and said "O-oh… we-well if yo-you really wa-want me to… I-I can…"

Naruto nodded and said "That's the spirit!"

So encouraged the shy heiress lifted her hands and clasped them in front of her face. Closing her eyes she said "Byakugan!" her eyes snapping open, veins now pulsing as she looked at the world through her family's kekkei genkai.

Realizing he was probably caught Duo smirked and leapt out of the shadows onto Sasuke's back with a laugh. "Got you Sasuke!" He cried, giggling madly and wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He leaned forward and rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder and smirked at Hinata and Naruto, his braid thudding against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke, who was having a really off day it seemed, chocked in shock as Duo latched onto him his eye twitching furiously as he fought not to let his normal reaction out… throwing a still injured person was supposed to be bad right?

Naruto snickered… before falling over in laugher "Oh… oh kami… you… the look on your face teme! …OH KAMI!" he managed to get out as he literally rolled around on the ground clutching his stomach as he laughed.

Hinata had to put a hand to her mouth to smother her own laughter, as was polite, and let her jutsu go momentarily forgetting the oddness she had spotted in the chakra paths of the newcomers in her mirth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SAUSKE?" was shouted from the window drawing everyone's attention to the pink and blonde haired kunoichi who were staring in as they clutched to the wall outside the room.

Duo blinking at the girls innocently. "Piggy-back ride?" he said, titling his head slightly and resting it against Sasuke's as his eyes glinted with laughter at the sight of Naruto rolling on the floor. Wufei was chuckling too but Heero had stopped and was warily watching the two girls with narrowed eyes, Duo's gun still held tightly in his hand.

Sasuke froze… and began to back towards the door slowly… his eyes shifting from one furious kunoichi to the other, knowing that regardless of whether they were outraged over him they would have no problem going through him to get to their target… the only time they ever seemed competent was in moments like these… if they were half this good normally they'd be jonin by now…

Naruto whipped his eyes and stood up, chuckling under his breath still… but it had turned more nervous… he edged back towards the door nudging Hinata to do the same. Said pale eyed girl looked confused.

What were Sakura-san and Ino-san so mad about? Clearly Sasuke-san and Duo-san were affectionate towards one another, what was there to get mad about? …was she missing something again?

"…Piggy back ride? ...PIGGY-BACK RIDE? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!" both girls, who seemed to be perfectly in sync, yelled.

Duo smirked and with a quick movement did something the ninjas did not expect: he tightened his grip on Sasuke and smiled seductively at the two girls. "I'm Shinigami and this one is mine." Strangely enough, Duo's eyes seemed to glow and the shadows in the room deepened slightly.

Heero sighed and flipped the safety off on Duo's pistol, this would not end well, he was sure of it. Wufei reached behind him and loosen the combat knife attached to his belt, falling into a relaxed but ready stance next to Hinata.

Sasuke blinked rapidly at Duo's sudden proclamation… he… what? He… owned… huh… he… didn't? …no… no… that… couldn't be right… but… why? …and… no? Or… yes? He couldn't seem to make much sense of his own thoughts and stared blankly at the kunoichi.

Naruto's mouth feel open, well never let it be said that Duo was shy huh? Shaking his head Naruto quickly turned his attention back to the kunoichi who were now… well… livid seemed a mild term really…

Hinata frowned that was… odd… was that Duo-san? Shaking her head she backed up towards the door her stance becoming more fluid as she did so, just in case she had to interfere, Sakura-san and Ino-san were behaving badly… it made her almost mad at them…

Said pair of girls were now fighting over who got to enter through the window first, both of them wound up trying to go through it… which resulted in them being momentarily stuck.

Duo smirked realizing both girls were stuck and off-balance, ninja or not they might not be able to recover too well if he, say, threw something at them? Duo simply chuckled darkly, flipping his right wrist and releasing a knife he had attached to the underside of his arm. He flipped it end over end for a second in front of Sasuke with his right hand before flinging it at the two girls, smacking Ino firmly between the eyes with the hilt. He smirked as he watched her clutch at her face and fall backwards out the window, dragging Sakura with her. The two landed on the ground with a thud, limbs tangled and screaming up at the open window.

Duo leaned back slightly and whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Now would be a good time to run babe."

Heero and Wufei both choked eyes widening. Wufei dashed for the door, jerking it open. "Move it or lose it people, I don't want to be here when they untangle themselves."

Sasuke jerked as Duo whispered in his ear, his face flaming at the realization of just how close the other boy was… and how tightly he was clinging to him. Shaking his head to clear it he spun around and made for the door frowning as he did so.

"Where are we going? ...this is no longer a safe spot." the raven haired boy said only loud enough for those he was passing to hear him.

Naruto frowned as he urged Hinata through the door, she'd be a target now if left behind before suddenly grinning "I know the perfect place! They won't be able to even enter it!"

Sasuke frowned but said "Then let's go!"

Naruto nodded and said "Follow me everyone!" leading them out the door even as the sound of cursing could be heard rapidly approaching the window once more.

Duo giggled happily, relaxing and laying his head down on Sasuke's back, it was pretty comfortable since the other boy was taller than him by at least a foot. 'Man,' Duo thought to himself as he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling drained, 'ninjas are fucking tall…'

Sasuke gulped as he felt Duo lean his head down…this close thing…he was not getting any more comfortable with it…no…not one bit…but he didn't say anything…

Heero and Wufei, meanwhile, fell into step behind Sasuke, watching his back as they ran from the room and down the stairs toward one of the exits. "How far is this place Naruto?" Heero asked, calculating in his head their chances of escape.

Naruto looked thoughtful as he took the next turn and said "Let's see, out the hospital, left down that road, then a right there, so about two miles give or take. At this rate we should be there in no time!"

Sauke frowned… no… no they couldn't be heading there, there had to be some other place that was about that far away…

Wufei suddenly started snickering. Heero raised an eyebrow and Wufei smirked, pointing at Duo's back. Duo had fallen asleep and there was a cute little smile on his face as he clung to Sasuke even in his sleep. Heero shook his head and looked back to Naruto, who's eyes were sparkling. "Hai, sounds like escape is possible."

Naruto nodded and said "Yep! We just have to make it out of the hospital before they catch up with us." As he threw open the exit to the stairs and quickly ran out the side door that was partially hidden by a pillar.

Adding a bit more speed he lead the group down the road quickly taking the first turn he glanced over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't going too fast, he frowned. Hinata was pale… well she was always pale but… she was supposed to be in the hospital so this couldn't be good for her.

Dropping his speed a bit he called out "You okay Hinata-chan?"

Wufei glanced at the pale girl beside him and almost echoed Naruto's concern. Heero was more concerned with something else. Duo was still fast asleep on Sasuke's back but his expression had darkened which could only mean one thing, he was about to have one of his nightmares. Heero glanced back to Hinita and frowned. "Maybe you should carry her Naruto, I don't think either of us can keep up and carry any extra weight." Heero suggested, he wanted to speed up their pace and he knew they wouldn't if Hinita couldn't keep up.

Naruto nodded and said "That's a good idea Heero-kun." Dropping back so he was directly in front of the shy girl and said "Hop on!"

Hinata stuttered a bit at this feeling a little light headed by this point… though whether from her injuries or overuse of blushing was unclear. Pulling herself together she gulped and taking all of her courage in her hands said "H-hai…" and pushed for a burst of speed to land on Naruto's back

Her arms wrapping around his neck she buried her face in his shoulder much as Duo had to Sasuke struggling not to pass out from the contact.

Naruto smiled and said "Alright! Here's the next turn!" even as he sped back up his arms wrapped behind him to hold Hinata in place as they took the turn.

Sasuke frowned his own arms at his sides… should he… no that would be to intimate surly… but the turn was pretty sharp… with a sigh he mimicked Naruto adding some more stability and support to his sleeping passenger… odd had he been this stiff the entire time?

Rushing down the streets the group kept to the shadows for the rest of the trip before taking a last turn and entering a… building? …did a Ramen stand count as a building?...

Sasuke sighed… his worst fears confirmed they had indeed made the trip… to Ichiraku's… Naruto's favorite place in all of Konoha… a ramen stand… greaaaaaaat just great… "Naruto… tell me exactly how Sakura and Ino won't be able to follow us here?"

Naruto rolled his eyes but instead of speaking to Sasuke called out the old man behind the counter "Ojii-san! Me and my friends need a place to hide for a while, can we use the spare?"

The man's eyes widened at the sight of so many with the normally solitary boy and said "Hai, of course you can Naruto-kun, you know it's always open for you."

Nodding Naruto said "Arigato Ojii-san!" as he vaulted over the counter calling behind him "This way guys!" leading them up a set of winding stairs and down a hall, opening the door at the end he lead the group into a room a little bigger than the hospital rooms had been. It had a small bed against the wall and several cushions strewn about the floor, other than a light fixture in the middle of the room it was bare of all other furnishings.

"I give you my shelter!" He exclaimed smiling as he lowered Hinata back down to her feet.

Heero and Wufei both glanced around and nodded, approving of the space. Wufei glanced at Hinita. "Are you alright Hinita-san?"

Heero turned to Sasuke. "You might want to put him down." Heero said, watching Duo's muscles tense and his features contort, obviously in the gripes of a nightmare.

The ninja looked confused for a second and was about to question Heero but was interrupted by rapid whispers near his ear. "No… leave them alone… stop it…" Duo's voice was weak, but the volume was just loud enough for all of them to hear and everyone looked at him. "Let her go… leave Sister Helen alone you…" Duo cut himself off, whimpering and tightening his grip on Sasuke unconsciously.

Heero sighed. "You might want to wake him up though I will warn you, we don't wake happy." Wufei, still standing next to Hinita and Naruto, rolled his eyes at the understatement.

"I think Duo has single-handedly destroyed more alarm clocks than I will ever see in my lifetime. Plus the last time I woke him up he tried to punch me in the face and threw a shoe at me." Wufei grumbled, not envying Sasuke his task.

The End:

Tora: annnd done! 'giggles madly' we are having way to much fun with this hehe Can't wait to begin on the next chapter 'eyes inbox' okay enough with the chit chat

Translations:

Hai: yes.

Iie: no.

Gomen: sorry.

Arigato: thanks.

Ojii-san: old man

Shinigami: God of Death, anyone who's familiar with Gundam knows this one.

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? :D annnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

Reviews are love! Flames are… well 'gives flames to pet dragon' they is fuel for him… eventually he will smite our enemy's with them! 'evil grin'

Jan AN: Okay, now I'm keeping true to the boys' pasts and believe me, I know them. ;waves my copy of Episode Zero; And I know the G-boys might not have nightmares but I was a psychology major at one point and I'm pretty sure that after the trauma Duo's been through he'd have some pretty bad ones later on in life. If you've got questions on the characters feel free to submit them in review form. :points at button; I know they're a bit OOC but trust me, I'm trying to keep them in canon and have fun.


	5. The Dance

Opps

Intro:

Tora: Wow… we are really rolling… I wish all of my stories just flowed like this… love this one (okay so I love all of them really) hope you guys do to!

Jan: ;giggles; Please no one get angry about the rampant OOCness, we have a plot and it will explain the craziness with Duo and Sasuke it just might take another chapter or two.

Disclaimer: jan:We no own, you no sue. ;waves white flag and giggles;

Warnings: Okay, slash [very obvious at this point], insinuations, and a LOT of cursing. Sorry but my Duo has a potty mouth. ;giggles; Oh and OOCness, maybe some AU in there. And we have laughing Heero in here, sorry but he is really OOC.

The Dance – Chapter 5

+ Meanwhile, back at the ranch [Gundam universe] +

Lady Une was a strong, no nonsense woman. Not much could ruffle her feathers, but this, this was truly terrifying.

Before her stood one Quatre Winner. His eyes were narrowed and he was practically hissing as he spook to her. "What did you just say?" Une actually flinched slightly and Trowa Barton, who was standing next to the normally sweet blonde, laid a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"I'm sorry boys but I really don't know." She said, continuing quickly when Quatre's eye started twitching. "The mission was supposed to be a quick in and out, but only half an hour into it the house exploded. I've had everyone we could spare plus the fire department and the police going through the rubble but we've found no traces of them." Luckily for everyone the house had been in a rural area so the blast hadn't taken any other houses with it but it was substantial enough to reduce the place to rubble.

Quatre actually _growled_ at the poor woman. Trowa sighed and pulled Quatre into his arms. "Calm down, this isn't Une's fault and you know it." 'You're just worried' was implied but Trowa didn't voice it and Quatre sighed, knowing he was right but still angry that three of his friends were missing and no one knew anything.

Une sighed as she saw the blonde relax counting her lucky stars the boy hadn't Zero'd on her. Though Quatre rapidly went from raging to teary as he looked back at her, eyes shimmering. "Do you know anything at all? Maybe their last communications on the com links?" he begged her and she caved, Quatre's puppy dog eyes were irresistible and she sighed.

"I can look into it, with any luck they still have them and maybe we can reach them."

+ Back in Naruto world +

Sasuke turned his head to peer down at the head on his shoulder. A frown tugged the edges of his lips down as the boy on his back clung to him tighter and whimpered in his sleep. The look on his face was one Sasuke had seen in the mirror after waking several times himself, though he would never admit that out loud.

Closing his eyes he sighed and said "Duo-san… wake up…" in a gruff tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Real original there teme."

Sasuke snapped his head around to glare at Naruto and snapped "If you have a better idea I'm waiting!"

"Now teme, why would I do a thing like that? Duo-kun would much rather wake up to your face then mine I'm sure." the blonde practically crooned at the raven haired boy, fluttering his eyelashes. He was enjoying the fact that if Sasuke wanted to hit him he'd have to drop Duo to do so, which the other boy seemed uncharacteristically reluctant to do so.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this comment his face flushing once more even as he took a threatening step towards the blonde regardless of the bundle still clinging tightly to his back letting out a growl of warning.

Wufei waved his arms at them both to stop, stop, STOP, but it was too late. The minute Sasuke growled Duo started to hyperventilate, muttering and hiccupping softly, obviously afraid of something.

Sasuke froze at Duo's reaction to his growl, a worried look on his face as he looked back at the boy who was in obvious distress.

"Good going! Do something Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed crossing his arms in front of him and looking disapprovingly at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke chose to ignore the blonde and after a bit of a struggle with himself let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Softly at first so that it was barley hearable he began to hum, slowly the humming rose in pitch, a melody from another time forming as it did so.

Opening his lips the raven haired boy lifted his voice in song, the words were in an old dialect but it seemed to be a lullaby of some sort. His voice was oddly deep and soothing as he sung his eyes never opening as he continued on, the sound reverberating through him and to the one clutching his back.

Wufei blinked and stared at Sasuke, not expecting him to start singing of all things. As they all watched Duo's breathing evened and, surprisingly, he started to rouse. Slowly, his eyelashes fluttered and his arms relaxed slightly. Heero stepped up watching his friend's face, as fascinated as Wufei as they watched Duo wake up.

"Where…" Duo muttered his voice thick with sleep and eyes half lidded as he stared at the back he was laying on, still half asleep.

Hearing Duo mutter Sasuke snapped his mouth closed and opened his eyes and proceeded to pretend he had not done anything out of the ordinary. "We're at Naruto-baka's idea of a safe haven… though this time he seems to have been right… even if it is a ramen shop…" he said over his shoulder avoiding eye contact.

Naruto smirked, but chose not to egg Sasuke on, the teme had done something nice for someone for a change… he wasn't going to do something to discourage that. Hey maybe he'd start giving a damn about the rest of his team one of these days… okay so that was a farfetched dream, but Naruto was nothing if not a dreamer and said instead of the snide remarks just on the tip of his tongue "Hey I've been hiding here for as long as I can remember from angry villagers. It's spacious, furnished, and comes with hot ramen! ...okay so you have to pay for the ramen but still it's a great deal!"

Hinata frowned, why did Naruto-kun have to run from angry villagers often enough to need a safe spot? Sure, the blonde liked to pull pranks, but they were harmless and didn't hurt anyone… why would they get so mad over that?

Similar thoughts ran through Sasuke's mind… though they didn't show on his face, he had of course noticed how the people who hired them to do minimal work as genin seemed to pick especially hard on the baka… but to this extent?...

Duo blinked, still slightly out of it. "Yeah, people tend to chase orphans and throw things at us a lot don't they?" Duo didn't notice the sharp looks his team mates sent him as he yarned and snuggled a bit before patting Sasuke on the back. "You can put me down now handsome, sorry for napping on you."

Heero shook his head, knowing Duo would be shocked he'd let that slip out later. But what was done was done. "Baka."

Naruto froze at the mention of being an orphan shaking his head he said "Ah well I suppose that could be true, I've only ever met one or two other orphans myself. And well, some of them live okay… if lonely lives…" letting his words trail off he gave the brown haired boy a sad smile before adding "But things get better as you get older I find, I'm not so helpless or afraid any more you know?"

Sasuke didn't know which comment to react to… or who's for that matter… his brain was trying to process the fact that he had been called handsome… by… a… boy? ...that… was odd right? ...right?... or… was it? ...Shaking his head to clear it he lowered Duo to the ground, which meant he bent down and slowly removed his arms from supporting the other boy's weight so that he slid down the rest of the way.

Hinata frowned and said "Iie! Orphans shouldn't be treated that way! Children should be cherished by all, not just because they have parents!" her stutter gone in her bit of uncharacteristic anger before she realized her outburst and quickly looked down.

Duo blinked at her, stepping away from Sasuke slightly. "True, but I grew up on the streets of L2 with no money and no name. People don't appreciate a kid stealing food just to survive." He sent her a humorless smile and sighed, finally awake and regretting the sudden turn down memory lane. He stretched his arms over his head, forgetting his half naked state, and made a little noise as something in his back popped.

Sasuke made it a point not to turn around… not to look at Duo at all and crossed the room to lean against the wall… which did in fact make him turn around… and look at Duo… his cheeks once more slightly stained he closed his eyes and leaned his head back… what was wrong with him today?

Wufei sighed. "Duo's home wasn't exactly child friendly, a lot of children never made it past the age of five." Duo flinched slightly at the reminder of the children that had died during the plague and sighed, dropping his hands dejectedly.

Hinata let out a gasp of outrage at this latest revelation but said nothing, there was nothing she could do to change the past only the future was capable of being molded… but it did make her wonder… how many children of shinobi lived as he and Naruto had? After losing their parents? Or like Sasuke who was idolized, and therefore isolated… which was the worse of the two evils? It was hard to tell…

Naruto laughed humorlessly and said "I hear you, try having shinobi chase you… great fun knowing that one wrong move and it's a kunai to the back… only reason I'm still alive is Hokage-Ojii-san he was great!..." his eyes darkened with sudden remembered sadness realizing once again that the old man was gone and shook his head violently.

"Okayyyy new subject before I take a page from teme and just start breaking things!" Naruto announced suddenly pumping his fist into the air. Not waiting for anyone to respond he added "Who wants some ramen? Ojii-san will give me a discount for every ten bowls I get!"

Duo puffed out a breath and forced the memories away, remembering his own lost father figure. "If your ramens like the stuff back home I'm in." He smiled, it was a bit forced but he did it anyway, his eyes still darkened with sadness.

Heero rolled his eyes and Wufei laughed. "You've done it now, Maxwell can eat you out of house and home if you let him."

Duo flushed and swung around to glare at Wufei, unintentionally smacking Hinita with his three foot long braid. The girl jerked and defended herself by hitting it with a chakra covered knife-hand strike. There was a loud _pop_ as the fragile hair tie snapped. Duo looked back and blanched.

"Oh for fucks sake, how many of these things am I gonna' kill today?" he said angrily snatching up the end of his braid and sighing in relief that Hinita hadn't actually cut any of his hair. Sighing he started to unravel it, all the while bitching. "I mean really, does this place hate my hair or what? First one goes missing then I break Fei's tie, I mean really." Finishing unbraiding he pulled off the unstained bandages wrapped around his chest, ignoring the blush spreading across a few of the faces in the room. He pulled his hair up and tied it off in a high ponytail, the ends brushing just past his butt. The bandage was so long he was forced to tie it in a bow, so he grumbled some more about girly hairstyles as he turned back to Naruto. "Okay, food right?"

Wufei was outright laughing and Heero was chuckling softly. Duo glowered at them and put his hands on his hips, unintentionally making himself look even more like a girl. "What?" Heero actually burst into laughter, not psychotic I-just-killed-a-guy laughter but actual mirth at Duo's expense.

Naruto blinked and said "Wow, you look prettier then Sakura-chan with long hair Duo-kun! Very nice look!" giving the other boy a big grin and a thumbs up enthusiastically.

Hinata gasped and "Go-gomen Duo-sa-san, it was in-instinct." in apology for causing the boy such obvious aggravation her hands clasped in front of her apologetically.

Sasuke… well… he seemed to be doing an impersonation of Hinata… very red… very tomato-esk… and beat the back of his head against the wall in an attempt to make sense of himself… but in a quiet way… trying not to draw attention to himself.

Duo blinked at Naruto. "The sad thing is, I get that, a lot." He turned to Hinita and shook his head, smiling at her. "Oh stop, that was all me. I attacked you with the braid so it's cool. Besides it's nice to see Heero and Wufei laugh." His eyes softened slightly and he shook his head again, the long wavy mass swinging back and forth behind him as he turned to Naruto, not noticing Sasuke's blush as he put his back to him. "And thanks, you're pretty too in a manly, blonde sorta' way." Duo said, giggling slightly.

Heero and Wufei managed to recover, both still chuckling slightly though now it was at Sasuke's expense instead of Duo's. "Don't worry about it Hinita-san, Duo's attacked people with the braid before it's about time somebody smacked it back." Duo retaliated by sticking his tongue out at Wufei and turned his back on him as he closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air, now facing Sasuke but still not noticing anything off.

Naruto laughed and said "Ah don't, you'll make me blush!" waving a hand in front of his face as if to cool it, even as a goofy grin settled upon his face.

Hinata nodded and gave the group a small smile, happy to let Naruto and Duo lighten the atmosphere. That was one of the things she'd always liked about Naruto-kun, his ability to make any situation lighter.

Sasuke finished beating his head and opened his eyes… only to close them and go back to the beating upon realizing Duo was now facing his direction… must… think… logically! ...and was the baka… flirting with him… and… why… did that make him… kinda' …mad? ...that was not logical! LOGICAL!

Duo giggled, having fun as he swung back around to Naruto. "Aww but you are, you remind me of Kitty Quat back home, all sunshine and sparkles." Duo said, waving his arms to emphasize his point, eyes dancing. It was rare he got to flirt for fun and he was going to take advantage of it. Duo swept forward and snatched up Naruto's hand, falling down to one knee as he looked up at him, a huge grin on his face, his hair fluttered to land around him. "You sir are as bright as the sun." and he kissed his hand jokingly, giggling lightly to himself as he did so.

Wufei rolled his eyes though he was still smiling, he was glad Duo had found a kid after his own heart, no matter how annoying that would probably be later on. Heero was still chuckling, watching Sasuke freak out quietly.

Naruto giggled girlishly and said "Oh you do go on!" lifting his still free hand to his mouth to politely giggle behind it fluttering his eyelashes at the other boy. This having friends thing? Yeah he liked! It was cool to pick with someone rather than at for a change.

Hinata covered her own mouth in a similar fashion and giggled into it, though hers was a much more lady-like giggle, at the antics of the two. She'd never seen Naruto this way, the blonde seemed to be having a blast, it was a nice change.

Sasuke had at this point developed an eye twitch… even with his eyes still closed… why did killing the blonde baka sound so much more tempting then it had a minute ago? ...I mean sure he was annoying… but not worth killing… so why did he have the urge to?…

Duo laughed, surging to his feet, still holding onto Naruto's hand as he swept into a deep bow. "Well it's easy to when I've got such a cute little target." Duo laughed, tugging on Naruto's hand as he wondered which flirt he should go to next. Smiling he giggled madly. "May I have this dance?"

Heero was outright laughing at Sasuke at this point, the boy was actually _twitching_. Wufei, misinterpreting the source of Heero's laughter and smirked at Duo. "You're so crazy baka."

Naruto blinked before laughing and saying "I'd say yes but I can't dance." a big goofy grin on his face, not embarrassed in the least in his lack of the knowhow.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto by this point… his eyes decidedly red tinted and… swirly… the twitch still in place… die… the baka needed to die… and… was Heero laughing at him? ...kami what was wrong with him?!

Duo nodded, still practically glowing with laughter. "Alright then, I'll just have to get a different dance partner." His grin went wicked and he spun around and marched over to Sasuke, his hair fluttering behind him. "Wanna' dance tall, dark, and handsome?" Duo offered, not noticing the red tint to his eyes as he offered him a delicate hand, a small flush on his face.

Heero had to hold onto Wufei to stop himself from collapsing onto the floor as he shook with suppressed laughter at the look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke growled in frustration as one of the objects of his ire stood looking up at him… what was he supposed to do in situations like this? ...refusing would be the obvious choice… but if he did that then the baka would say something… so instead he took the offered hand and said "Hai." his eyes still red and spinning… as he continued to look down.

Naruto gaped like a gold fish at this… who was this person and where had Sasuke gone?

Giggling madly, not realizing this was out-of-character for Sasuke, Duo pulled Sasuke's arm out and wrapped it around himself as he spun into Sasuke's chest smiling like a fool. "Yay! No one ever dances with me!" He fluttered his eyelashes up at Sasuke, shamelessly flirting with him.

Sasuke hunned letting his arm be put in place, and took Duo's free hand in his own before leading the smaller boy in a waltz around the room in small circles.

Naruto shook his head and blinked, backing away slowly… yeah… something wasn't right… very, very not right… was… was that the Sharingan in his eyes? ...oh may kami! ...he'd snapped! He'd snapped and instead of trying to kill everyone like normal he was dancing! ...the blonde at this point fell to the ground in laughter unable to contain himself anymore as he rolled around in hysterics.

Hinata smiled, it was so nice to see such a happy pair. Letting out a dreamy sigh she watched the pair fly over the floor, oh to be held like that by someone who loved you and who you in turn loved…

Duo, though, had not expected the broody teenager to know a waltz and was enjoying himself thoroughly. He didn't mind being the girl since Sasuke was taller so it made it easier as he spun Duo out and back to him in a fluid motion. Duo giggled and blushed darkly, eyes sparkling like amethysts as he stared up at Sasuke. He was slightly confused at the color of his eyes but figured it a trick of the light and snuggled closer, enjoying the other boy's warmth.

Wufei blushed and looked away slightly, it seemed a bit intimate to him. He'd never met someone who moved as fast as Duo though but he guessed Duo'd swayed the boy with all his flirting.

Sasuke absently slammed his foot down as the pair took the next spin… accidentally crushing Naruto's hand in the process… and continued to spin the now closer Duo about his eyes no longer quite so red and a slightly confused look beginning to surface in said eyes… what… was… he doing? ...as a blush crept up his own face… unable to break eye contact he just continued to spin about.

Naruto, for his part, clutched his clearly broken hand to his chest as he continued to laugh tears of pain now streaming down his face at the same time… it was an odd combination of emotions.

Hinata gasped and rushed over to Naruto, being distracted was one thing but to hurt your own friend so in such carelessness! Sasuke-san should really learn to watch his step better! And she'd tell him so just as soon as she made sure Naruto was okay. Kneeling down next the blonde she took his injured hand in hers and asked "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" looking down with her pale eyes to examine the wounded hand.

Naruto blinked his laugher finally trailing off at the unexpected show of concern. "Ah it's okay Hinata-chan, it'll be okay in a few… I've had worse." he said rubbing the back of his head with his other hand a slight blush rising to his own cheeks.

Duo blinked and turned his head and looked at Naruto and Hinata, he pulled away slightly, concern flashing in his eyes. He started to open his mouth but Sasuke interrupted him.

"The baka is fine… he probably just stubbed his finger or something while rolling… he does that sometimes…." he said gruffly tugging the brown haired boy back… why exactly hadn't he taken the excuse to stop? ...was he losing his mind now too? ...he wondered even as he spun around again… his eyes no longer red at all…

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Sureeeee that's what happened riiiiggggghtttt." and winced as his thumb popped back into its socket… that one had _stung_.

Duo blushed darkly as he collided with Sasuke's chest again, placing his hand flat on Sasuke's chest. He didn't hear Naruto's smart-ass remark over his own pounding heartbeat. This… this has gone a bit farther than flirting and Duo looked up at Sasuke's face, a question in his eyes.

Sasuke blinked down at the lavender eyed boy… his own face no more certain of what was going on and glanced away fighting the deepening of the blush on his face that threatened as he spun Duo about the room a few more times before eventually coming to a stop in the middle of the room… and almost reluctantly let his arm's drop back to his side releasing Duo his eyes once again onyx pools as he just stood there staring down.

Duo blushed, coughing. "Um… th-thanks. That was fun." Duo said, looking up at Sasuke, his voice a little high. He blushed deeper and curtsied before turning and heading toward Naruto. "So… food?"

Sasuke shook his head trying to clear it as Duo turned away from him… what had he been thinking… or expecting for that matter? ...frowning to himself he shook his head some more… had he been expecting something? ...if so… what? ...this made no since at all… he had to be sick that was the only explanation.

Naruto looked up from his hand, which was almost completely healed by this point, as Duo spoke up and with a wince as the last bone snapped back said "Arigato Hinata-chan," before slowly standing up tugging Hinata, who had absently been holding his hand up with him.

Hinata realizing what she'd been doing quickly dropped her hands to her sides and blushed bright again, but didn't say anything waiting on the blonde. Naruto, as oblivious as ever, said "No not food, mana from the heavens themselves! Ramen!" pumping his fist into the air to emphasize his point.

Duo laughed and took another step before shivering violently. "Ah… ramen is delicious."

Heero frowned, standing up and eyeing Duo's bare chest. "Baka you're going to catch a cold." Wufei nodded, looking around for something they could throw around him before heading out.

Sasuke frowned… and pulled his shirt off and said "Here…" as he walked forward towards the door to the room, passing Duo he practically shoved it into the hands of the other boy and just kept walking… why my shirt? ...there's a blanket on the bed right? ...couldn't he have made a toga or something… so why do I care that he wears my shirt?

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who had paused beside the door and said "Ooookayyyyy, you feeling okay teme? You keep doing things that are very… un-temeish…"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and said "Should I go for a foot next?"

Naruto growled and practically shouted "Touchy, touchy today aren't we?! Fine, be all 'I'm so cool look at me' why don't you!"

Sasuke glared back and said "Fine I will!"

Which completely threw Naruto so he was unprepared when the door behind him swung in and slammed into him, sending him to the floor… again…

"Oh my kami! I'm so, so sorry Naruto-kun!" the girl who had opened the door exclaimed rushing to the boy's side.

Naruto blinked away the pretty stars and said "Ah it's okay Ayame-chan, can I help you?" as he climbed to his feet.

"Otou-san said I should come see if you or your guests wanted something to eat?" the girl asked.

Naruto grinned and said "Just in time! Mina this is Ayame-chan, she's the Ojii-san who run's this places daughter! We were just about to come down to get some grub!"

The brown haired girl smiled and bowed politely to everyone saying "Konichiwa mina, and I guess I'm right on time then! What can I get everyone? I'll bring them up for you so you don't have to come down stairs."

During this whole exchange Duo was a bit distracted staring at the black shirt in his hands, blushing furiously he pulled it on. Of course it was way too big, reaching down to his knees and falling off one shoulder. He pulled his hair free and walked over to Sasuke, tugging on his pants to get his attention. "A-arigato Sasuke." He muttered, looking down and trying not to stare at the now shirtless ninja. It was a bit hard not to what with the rippling muscles the ninja had hidden previously under his shirt.

Wufei blinked and shook his head. "Well the world's ended, Duo's acting waaay too shy." Heero nodded his agreement, smiling slightly.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Duo as the brown haired boy tugged at his pants and thanked him. His breath rushed out of him at the sight of Duo in his shirt, he couldn't see it but the Uchiha fan was now displayed on Duo's back… that didn't matter… nope not one bit as he nodded and said "Iie, it's no problem…" taking a deep breath he added "You are still injured, last thing you should be doing is walking around in a strange place half naked…"

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. "I think spicy lime shrimp ramen for me, not sure what everyone else wants though."

Ayame nodded and said "One Naruto size spicy lime shrimp, what will everyone else have?"

Hinata, who had sighed at the gesture of giving the shirt off your back and gotten lost once more in her mind, shook herself and said "Ah… can I hav-have a s-small miso pl-please?"

The pilots traded looks and patted their pants searching for wallets. "Ano… we don't have any money on us, apparently…" Duo said, blushing more and attempting to keep the shirt on both his shoulders and failing quite miserably. Heero sighed and Wufei snickered a bit at Duo's expense, the poor boy was so uncomfortable with someone giving him something.

Sasuke glanced at the group and said gruffly "I'll cover you… most of my money just lies around anyway…." before turning to Ayume and saying "Spicy pork with vegetables, whatever size the baka got will be fine…"

Naruto snorted and said "Yeah, your fortune just sits there collecting dust… you don't do anything… sometimes I wonder why you even still have it at all… why not just give it to me? I'd make good use of it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Yes I'm sure you would… on ramen… and pranks…"

Duo sighed, he hated owing anyone anything but his stomach had other plans, it growled loudly making the other two pilots smirk at him. He blushed. "I'll have a spicy pork too please, whatever size their getting's cool." He tugged on a sleeve, pulling it a bit farther and completely revealing a milky white shoulder, eyes fixed on the ground in shame.

"Just beef please," Wufei said, nodding his thanks to Sasuke. Heero nodded his agreement and ordered the same as Wufei.

Sasuke had made the mistake of looking back at Duo, he frowned as the other boy looked down… he should not be ashamed… it was a gift you did not get shamed over a gift… and he would have said something… had his eyes not gotten snagged on the bit of pale skin showing and seemed transfixed… why does it look so… different against the shirt? And why does it matter to begin with… it's a shoulder… just a shoulder…

Ayame nodded and said "Another spicy pork and veggies, and two beef all Naruto size coming right up!" turning and walking out of the door.

"Alright! Ramen's on the way!" Naruto exclaimed in sheer joy a big goofy grin on his face, ignoring Sasuke at this point all together.

Duo shuffled his feet a bit and sighed, looking back up to the ninjas. "Thanks, really… I'm not really used to having to rely on people is all…" he trailed off blinking as he realized Sasuke was actually checking him out. He blushed and pulled his curtain of hair over his shoulders, trying to hide his shoulder but only succeeding and making the shirt dip off the other shoulder and revealing the Uchiha symbol for all to see.

Wufei just smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. "I take it the ramen here is good?"

Heero was having too much fun watching the other two boys squirm and smirked before settling down against the wall to wait on his food.

Sasuke did his best to look away… really he did… but… the fan… looked good there for some reason… why would the Uchiha symbol look good on someone who wasn't an Uchiha?... it didn't make any sense… he continued to stare… oblivious it would seem to Duo's attempts to cover himself… had he said something?... something stupid about money… huh "It's a gift… don't worry about it…" the raven haired boy absently said… hopefully that would be on subject…

Naruto rolled his eyes the teme was as subtle as they got apparently giggling to himself he opened his mouth to say just that when a loud poofing sound was heard and a cloud of dust appeared in the middle of the room.

"Sasuke-kun I'm here to apparently rescue you…" a voice said as the smoke cleared revealing a tall silver haired man with a face mask, and his headband covering one eye his other eye closed in a trademark eye smile.

Sasuke dragged his eyes away from Duo and said "Do I look like I need rescuing Kakashi-sensei? I take it this was Sakura-san's idea?" scowling at the older shinobi.

Kakashi nodded and said "Hai, wouldn't leave me alone till I came and made sure the evil assassin kunoichi was dealt with."

Sasuke, at this point, frowned '…kunoichi?'

Naruto beat him to the question and said "Ne, Kakashi-sensei what are you talking about? There is no assassin kunoichi… never mind an evil one running around."

Kakashi looked over the three newcomers his one visible eye coming to a stop on Duo and said "Oh hai, I don't doubt it. These aren't even shinobi, none-the-less assassins. Sorry about the confusion, my students sometimes get carried away."

Moving closer to the group he looked down at Duo, who he now stood beside and said "I trust our boys are showing you a good time? I can show you a few spots they wouldn't have thought to take a lady." smiling brightly down at Duo.

Duo, who was still fiddling with his hair, looked up at the man with confusion on his face. Was he talking to Hinita? He was confused to see the man staring down at him, surely not…?

"Uh Kakashi-sensei Duo is…" Naruto started to say only to be interrupted by Kakashi again.

"Duo-chan is it?" the older man said clasping Duo's hands in his and smiling down at him. Duo's eyes widened and he gaped at the man, a flush stealing across his face as he tried desperately to think of something to say.

At this point Sasuke narrowed his eyes, which had once again begun to get a bit of a red tint to them. And said "Get… off…" in an almost growl.

Kakashi blinked his one good eye and, standing up straight, removed one of the hands holding Duo's and slipping it down said boys backside. "Now Sasuke-kun be nice." his hand coming to a stop on Duo's butt.

Duo's eyes narrowed and he ripped his hands out of Kakashi's grip. Before the jonin could react Duo pulled back his fist and punched him in the face, probably breaking the older man's nose. As Kakashi reeled back, more shocked than hurt, Duo screamed at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! I'm a guy god damnit and I DON"T APRRECIATE BEING GROPED!" Duo was breathing heavy, hands clenched and eyes hard, pure killing intent rolling off him in waves.

Kakashi reeled back shaking his head and brining a hand up to pop his nose back to where it should be with practiced ease and a loud crunch. Finally on stable footing he shook his head trying to get the ringing to stop… wait… that was more like… chirping? ...his one visible eye widened as he quickly back flipped.

Doing so caused him to not end up skewered on the end of Sasuke's fist which was covered in a sparkling blue Chidori. Said boy's eyes were blood red, and spinning with his Sharingan. Dark chakra pulsing about him his skin, that could be seen, covered in black tribal-esk marks his hair standing on end. This was different than the earlier two times, this time his chakra seemed almost polluted like a gate had been opened and instead of a small trickle getting out a flood had risen and washed way all traces of his own normal chakra, as if it wasn't him there at all but some… thing that wanted only one thing… the death of Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned and said "Sasuke that is a bit of an overreaction, you need to get you…" before he could finish he had to dodge as the now abnormally fast, even for a shinobi, Sasuke lunged at him once more leaving a crater in the wall behind where the sliver haired man had stood.

Hinata, who had activated her Byakugan in preparation for the need to fight, let out a gasp and exclaimed "We have to stop him! Whatever that thing on his neck is doing it's eating him alive to do it! It's consuming his chakra at a rate that he won't be able to survive for very long!" her stutter gone in the heat of the moment.

The pilots looked shocked, looking between each other trying to think of something to do. Duo growled and leapt at Kakashi. The jonin faced him, expecting an attack, what he didn't expect was Duo to shove him behind him and spread his arms out standing between him and Sasuke. "Sasuke! Stop it! If you're gonna' kick someone's ass in my name the least you could do is fucking be aware of it!" Duo screamed at him, face red, he was trembling slightly, unsure of what that bright… thing… Sasuke was wielding would do but figured his healing factor would probably not save him. Heero yelled, surging to his feet even though he knew he'd be too late if Duo's words didn't reach Sasuke.

Sasuke charged straight at the brown haired boy his chakra covered hand flying forward in a flash of blinding light. His hand kept going connecting solidly with Duo's chest, the Chidori however did not. The raven haired boy had barely snapped the jutsu off in time, but hadn't been able to stop his forward momentum.

The force of the blow sent Duo flying back into Kakashi and both smashing into the wall with a loud thud. The thing that was Sasuke stared down at the pair of them, his eyes still red, and the marks still there… but unmoving as if… waiting.

Naruto, who had for a moment thought he would have to tap into it, let out a sigh… before realizing that it wasn't over yet… Sasuke wasn't doing anything… but he wasn't Sasuke again either… his chakra was still polluted… Naruto felt it like water tugging at his feet, it made it stir and become restless… a feeling the blonde was not comfortable with as he glanced down at his elongated claws… greaaaaaat he probably had slit eyes too… that would be easy to explain.

"Teme could you maybe… stop with the death chakra stuff?... It's not cool." the blonde called out… wondering if Sasuke even heard him as the raven haired boy didn't move, didn't speak, it looked like he wasn't even breathing really… which was kinda' creepy.

Duo coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. That had fucking _hurt_, Sasuke hit hard. Despite some obvious internal injuries Duo struggled to his feet, determined to snap Sasuke out of this craziness before irreparable damage was done. One eye shut in pain Duo staggered to a standing position. "Damnit… pull your… punches… fuck…" Duo's legs buckled and he toppled forward, shutting his eyes in expectation of the very, very hard floor.

"Duo!" Wufei screamed, jerking forward but stopped by Hinita's sudden grip on his arm. "Damnit he's still hurt, DUO!" Heero had frozen, unsure as to what to do. How could Sasuke do so much damage with one blow? Duo was no pushover, how was that even possible?

The End:

Tora: The suspence! The drama! The waltz! 'giggles madly'

Translations:

Hai: yes.

Iie: no.

Gomen: sorry.

Arigato: thanks.

Ojii-san: old man

Shinigami: God of Death, anyone who's familiar with Gundam knows this one.

Konichiwa: nice to meet you, in this case. Normally 'hello.'

Mina: everyone.

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? :Dannnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

Reviews are love! Flames are… well 'gives flames to pet dragon' they is fuel for him… eventually he will smite our enemy's with them! 'evil grin'

Jan: And w're done, sorry for the cliffy. This was actually about double but we cut it, I got to choose the place. ;evil smile; So yeah, cliffy was allllll me. ;runs away laughing maniacally;


	6. Breath

Opps

Intro:

Tora: I LOVE THIS STORY!...that is all…'goofy grin'

Jan: Okay, so this chapter gets into the plot me and Tora discovered two chapters ago… It sounds crazy but hey, this story is mostly for fun and so I can squeal like a fan girl at Sasuke/Duo. ;evil smile;

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, and we will have AUness coming up shortly.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Breath – chapter 6

Hinata shook her head and said "Iie, if you go now, we don't know what he'll do at least for now he's not on the attack. Give Duo-kun a chance." tightening her hold on the black haired boy.

Naruto growled as he watched Duo pitch over… Hinata-chan was right, stepping in now would be a very bad thing… with his luck it's chakra and the stuff coming out of the teme would react and explode or something.

Sasuke stepped forward and caught Duo against his chest, keeping the other boy from hitting the ground… He didn't say anything though and his appearance remained the same. The whole time he's not breathing thing? Yeah Duo could now tell that he was indeed not breathing, like he was holding himself back by holding his breath almost. He looked down at the top of the brown haired boy's head his eyes unblinking, the Sharingan in them no longer spinning but glazed over.

Duo braced himself against Sasuke's chest and pushed himself up, still leaning on him but back enough to see Sasuke's face. "Stop it," he thudded a fist on Sasuke's chest, the stillness frightening him. Sasuke still didn't breath and Duo started to panic. "Stop it damnit Sasuke! Breath!" He hit his chest again, harder and stared at him with wide, panicked eyes, searching his face for something, anything.

Panicking Duo did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's head, holding the back of it as he pushed off the floor with his feet as hard as he could. He successfully overbalanced Sasuke and they hit the floor, Duo protecting Sasuke's head with his hands. Without a second thought Duo climbed up and took a deep breath then sealed his lips to Sasuke's whle holding his nose with another hand. He breathed out, filling his lungs with air as he'd been taught in his CPR classes. After a moment he pulled back and hovered above him, face full of worry.

Naruto gaped open mouthed… wow… that was some devotion… he himself would have beat the life back into the teme, but uh… yeah that seemed to work… not… gonna' mention that one… nope, wouldn't be fair… and he was all about the fair turn around.

Hinata eeped and covered her cheeks with her hands, releasing Wufei in the process. Oh such devotion! And after having a lung pierced! …She'd tell him about the lung latter it was only a small hole that his chakra was already healing after all.

With a hiss the air that had been forced into Sasuke's lungs was expelled, at the same time the black marks once more receded to the spot on his right shoulder where it and his neck meet. With a slow blink the Sharingan faded to black and the glazed look slowly, but surly left his eyes to be replaced by confusion.

Why was there blood on Duo's chin, where had it come from? ...And how did the brown haired boy wind up on top of him? Something had happened… something that had made him mad, madder then he'd been in years since his family was slaughtered… but what?

Looking up he glanced around in confusion, his eyes pausing first on Naruto. The blonde was… animalistic… he only got that way in the most extreme of circumstances… Onyx and cerulean crashed for a moment, as if the two were warring with one another… or maybe sharing something… before moving on… pausing on the grove marks in the floor he frowned.

Those looked like… no, no couldn't be… His eyes continued to scan the room pausing again on the wall… a dark suspicion beginning to form in his mind as he continued to search… there on the floor, apparently knocked unconscious, lay Kakashi… and just like that it came back, he had done this… He had almost killed his sensei, and worse, he had been the one to hurt Duo… Closing his eyes he gritted his teeth, this was happening too much… this mark… it was a burden he had not asked for.

"Sasuke?" Duo whispered face pale and only a couple inches between them. Neither noticed Duo's blood smeared on Sasuke's lips from the CPR.

Opening his mouth he croaked out "Gomen…" his voice scratchy as if he'd been yelling his throat raw, he didn't even sound like himself anymore… this had to stop, one way or another… something had to be done… What, he did not know just yet.

Duo's face lightened, relief spreading and he smiled and leaned back, straddling Sasuke's chest. "Now, what the _fuck_ was that?" Duo demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow, refusing to give up his new seat until someone explained, uncaring of the smear of blood on his face and neck.

Sasuke took a deep breath and lay his head down on the floor, opening his eyes he looked up into Duo's… 'How to explain…' luckily for him Naruto decided it was time to talk again.

"Ah well you see, in the chunin exam, that's the exam where genin who are like level one shinobi try to become chunin which are level two, anyway in the chunin exam we, that is teme, Sakura-chan, and myself, ran into this really bad dude. We're talking one of the three Sannin, who are like the badest of the bad shinobi to ever come from Konoha, bad here."

Taking a breath the blonde continued. "So we ran into this guy called Orochimaru, who's a really creepy snaky dude, and he gave Sasuke a hicky!" So saying the blonde indicated the spot on Sasuke's neck where the black marks had retreated before continuing.

"Well it turns out he did more than just bruise the teme, he injected some really messed up chakra in there and made a curse seal. That thing is one bad piece of work, it's all kinds of nasty and if Kakashi-sensei is right it's only the beginning of the transformation the bastard wants the teme to undergo… which is just creepy, have I mentioned how creepy this guy is? I mean he slammed me into a tree… using his tongue! HIS TOUNGE! Can you picture that, this long-ass tongue just comes right out of his mouth and warps around my neck and bam! Into a tree I go and that's when teme got the cursed seal… Sakura-chan was all passed out from fear, I think… anyway, Kakashi-sensei did his best to seal it but when teme's emotions run high well, it comes to life I guess you could say." he finished scratching his head a bit at the last part.

Sasuke shivered at the memory of fangs sinking into his neck and the burning pain that had followed, it had been torture really… And now he couldn't even control himself anymore… at this rate he might as well just go over to Orochimaru.

Duo blinked, okay that was… a lot to digest. He opened his mouth, ready to ask some well needed questions, but was interrupted as his internal organs decided to proclaim 'hi, we hurt.' Duo pitched forward onto Sasuke's chest, coughs racking his frame as he struggled to breathe. It felt like all his ribs were being shoved back together and it _hurt_. He futilely tried to cover his mouth with his hands, trying not to bleed all over Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as Duo fell over onto him coughing, swallowing to try and wet his throat before speaking he frowned at the coppery tang on his tongue. That was… blood. Why would there be blood… in his mouth? He gulped reflexively as it occurred to him what must have happened, blushing a deep red even as his eyes opened again. Raising a hand he placed it on Duo's bent back wincing a bit as he actually felt things shift around under his skin… That had to feel… painful… was a mild term for it… not really minding the blood on his chest so much as the fact that it was no longer where it should be, inside Duo.

Hinata winced at the sight laid bare before her Byakugan… Wow, that was some fast healing… he was probably using all kinds of calories. Hopefully the ramen would be here soon… if not… well hopefully he wouldn't get too hungry too fast.

Naruto winced in sympathy and said "Oh you're gonna' feel that tomorrow, let me tell you been there, done that… Try not to breath too deep, it only makes it worse… Slow shallow breaths." He nodded his head sagely as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Duo tried to do what Naruto said but couldn't help the strangled scream as something _popped_ in his chest. The pain was subsiding but the burning in his lungs, which he dimly realized was because of the blood, was still there and was forcing him to cough, wheezing as he finally just gave in and collapsed on top of Sasuke. After a moment the burning became bearable and he looked up, unaware of the tears tracking down his face. "That… was… agony…" he rasped out, looking to Naruto and then back down to Sasuke, confused as to why everyone was all distorted.

Sasuke rubbed his hand up and down Duo's back almost absently… his breathing seemed better and nothing was moving… Always a good sign… he didn't say anything though having no experience with this particular pain himself.

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah sometimes the healings worse than getting the injury is… there was that one time my spine… well yeah it was bad…" shivering to himself at an absent memory.

Hinata blinked and let her Byakugan fade saying "Th-that should just a-about do it."

Heero and Wufei, who'd been staring the whole time, finally stumbled forward falling down next to Duo and reaching out gently. Duo gave them a strained smile. "I'm… I'm okay now… I guess I'm all better now."

Heero nodded and stood, turning back to Naruto. "It's always this bad?" Wufei sat back on his heels, giving Sasuke and Duo space should they want to move and watched Naruto for an answer. Duo stopped him though.

"What I want to know is how, how the hell did I do that?" Duo asked, eyes glinting and a few stray tears dripping down his too pale face. He blinked. "And why the hell I'm suddenly ravenous and exhausted." He asked all this while laying back down on Sasuke, he hadn't objected yet and Duo was just suddenly so drained.

Sasuke didn't say anything as Duo layed back down, it was oddly comforting that he would trust him still after that last episode… though… he could kill him next time… his thoughts caused his face to darken and he closed his eyes again.

Naruto sighed and said "Well your chakra does it… whether you want it to or not… the way it was explained to me is like this: you have an incredibly ferocious chakra, so ferocious that it mends you at a rapid rate, but at a cost. The cost would be energy, or calories rather, the faster and more you heal the more you burn… and thus the more energy you use up… sooooo yeah you're probably starving right about now." Looking to Heero he added "How bad it is all depends on the injury, say a fractured leg? Nah, just some tingling, a broken hand? Popping… and stinging lots of stinging… A shattered arm? Well… hehe, that one's pretty bad… So yeah, it all depends."

Heero nodded. "That makes sense, so Duo's chakra acts like yours." Duo nodded distantly, Sasuke was warm and he could feel himself succumbing to the pull of sleep again. 'Man,' he thought distantly, 'I've been sleeping a lot today… at least Sasuke's a nice pillow…'

Wufei looked back to Duo to ask him if he understood only to watch him drift off to sleep. He smirked. "Apparently Duo has decided Sasuke is now his new bed."

Heero looked back and shook his head. "You should feel honored, it took a year before baka would sleep in front of us."

Sasuke blinked down at the now sleeping Duo… well this did seem to be happening an awful lot… guess here was as good a place as any to stay… Before Heero's words sunk in… a year? Then this was… out of character? He didn't just fall asleep on random people throughout the day as a part of Sasuke had begun to believe? That oddly enough… made him feel… happy? This day was getting weirder and weirder…

Naruto nodded and said "Yep! Though that is kind of odd… there's a very good reason my chakra is like it is… one that I've only meet one other who had… if Duo-kun somehow has the same reason… well… that would be kind of scary… I kinda' hope he does, but mostly don't… it's a terrible burden really and I just don't want any of my friends to know that…" his voice almost hollow at the end his eyes now back to normal, along with the rest of his appearance seemed to darken as if a storm had gathered there due to his thoughts.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his team mate, a question on the tip of his tongue, but this was neither the place nor the time for it… he'd have to ask the baka latter when they were alone.

Hinata looked at her clasped hands, not yet willing to admit out loud just what she had seen when Naruto's chakra had reacted to the curse seals… not even to herself.

Heero narrowed his eyes. "So in other words, whatever is causing this healing could be dangerous?" Wufei whipped his head around to look at Heero and then looked back to Naruto, wondering the same thing. Was their friend in danger from something even they couldn't protect him from, himself? They glanced back at Duo, who was sleeping peacefully, a little smile on his face as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around Sasuke.

Naruto avoided looking at Heero and Wufei, staring at the ceiling he muttered under his breath. "Hai… it could be very dangerous…" his fists clenching and unclenching at his side.

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "Maybe this chakra thing is making him drawn to Sasuke? I've honestly never seen Duo trust someone so readily. He flirts but this," he gestured at the sleeping Duo, "this is practically unheard of."

Hinata nodded and spoke up "Ch-chakra does te-tend to be dr-drawn to like ch-chakra so that might be so…"

Sasuke, still on the floor, cracked an eye open and glanced at Naruto… the baka had a lot of explaining to do once he got him alone, though at this rate he might just give up and demand an explanation regardless.

Heero switched his focus from Naruto to Hinita and looked deep in thought. "Hinita-san, you can see chakra, so can you tell us exactly what's going on with Duo's? Why it's acting so odd?" Wufei nodded, standing and moving to Heero's side.

Hinata blinked and said "Ha-hai…" before reactivating her Byakugan and turning her pulsing gaze to Duo. She frowned and, lifting a hand to her lips, slowly walked over to where the brown haired boy slept on top of Sasuke. Kneeling down she seemed to get lost in what she was seeing her eyes moving over his unconscious form as if following something before resting right over his heart.

"Oh… I-I don-don't think it-it's quite th-the same as Na-Naruto-kun's… I-I've never se-seen anything li-like this… it co-could be… I ha-have read in so-some old sc-scrolls that see-seems to be like this…" She stuttered out leaning back and looking up at those present.

"I-I think he-he might b-be the de-descendent of a-a sh-shin-shinigami-sama," she said releasing her jutsu.

Naruto flinched as Hinata mentioned his condition, had she seen it? But he didn't have one so that was good… wait… did she say… "Okay so… you said Shinigami right? I'm not imagining things again right?"

Heero blinked and Wufei actually started laughing, a hint of hysterics in his voice. "So baka really does never lie, he always did say he was shinigami…" He turned to stare at Duo. "So what does that mean? Is it a danger to him? How will he control it?" He looked back to Hinita, concern and curiosity showing on his face.

"Sasuke," Heero suddenly cut in, "wake him up, he needs to hear this."

Sasuke scowled… and looking down at the boy on top of him said "Wake up Duo-san… Duo-san…" and took the hand that had somehow come to rest on the back of the other boy after the patting and shook him.

Heero's eyes widened, apparently Sasuke had forgotten Wufei's warning earlier. The minute Sasuke started to shake him Duo shot upright and reached out to Heero who was standing next to him, without looking Duo grabbed his gun out of the boy's hand and leveled it at Sasuke. There was a moment of silence. "Wha-?" Duo slurred, literally dropping the gun and staring at Sasuke blankly. "…did I fall asleep aging?"

Heero released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He'd never seen Duo react so quickly, he hadn't even had time to move away or hold onto the gun. He narrowed his eyes, realizing this was probably the work of his newly discovered ancestry. What else would Duo suddenly be able to do?

Sasuke blinked… there was that… thing again… he seemed to be finding them in his face all the time now… and now one was on his chest where it had been dropped. It was cold, so made out of metal? But… "What… is that?"

Duo blinked and rambled off an answer, still shocked that he'd almost shot Sasuke. "It's a gun, it fires little projectiles called bullets that reach high enough velocities to tear through muscle tissue and sometimes even bone." Duo blinked. "And I almost just shot you with it, I am so sorry I don't know what I was doing it was just reaction I mean-"

"Calm down Duo before you start hyperventilating again!" Wufei called over Duo's frantic apologies. Duo snapped his mouth shut and nodded, his face flushing with embarrassment.

Sasuke humed and said "A… gun… hum… interesting," before realizing the other boy was upset… hum, why? "I'm fine… you didn't… so it doesn't matter."

Naruto, happy for the change of subject, was suddenly there beside Sasuke and scooping the gun up. Looking down the barrel with one eye, the other closed he said "So this fires projectile huh? How does that work?" his normal enthusiasm restored.

Hinata eeped at the blonde's sudden appearance next to where she was still sitting and blinked up at him. "U… um Na-naruto-kun I don-don't think yo-you shou-should han-handle a we-weopen you don't know the w-workings of." she said nervously.

Duo blinked, stunned for a moment. He quickly jumped to his feet and snatched the gun out of Naruto's hands. "Are you crazy? I don't think even you could recover from a bullet to the brain Naruto!" Duo tried to switch the safely off and realized he was shaking, violently. "What…?" he almost dropped the gun again as a particularly hard tremor racked his frame, he swayed on his feet. "What's going on?" He turned frightened eyes back to Naruto.

Naruto blinked as the gun was swiped from him, before he could say something about that Duo began to shake and the blonde winced. "Ah… hehe it has begun… your body is ah, how to put this delicately… uh… eating itself?" laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. "You, ah, you've heard how when someone's starving their body will start eating away at the ah… muscley organs?... yeahhhh… it sucks… really sucks… you should sit down, sitting is good, it doesn't take energy… I wonder what's taking Ayume-chan so long… we need that ramen…"

Duo didn't get the chance to take Naruto's advice as his knees had decided buckling would be so much fun right about now. He fell back on his butt next to the prone Sasuke, eyes huge as he stared up at Naruto. "Holy shit…"

"Fuck." Wufei said, shooting to his feet and searching his pockets. Finally he found what he was looking for and dropped down next to Duo. "Here, it's a meal bar, they're awful but it's something." Wufei explained, pressing in into Duo's hands. Duo nodded shakily, hands trembling as he tried to open the wrapper. Meanwhile Wufei turned to Heero. "Do have any on you Heero?" Heero blinked and started patting himself down, after a second he shook his head.

Sasuke, now free from his burden sat up and, shaking his head, snatched the bar from Duo and ripped it open before shoving it back into his hands "Here." He had seen what happened next with Naruto in the forest of death, it was unpleasant… to say the least… and he was in no mood to see Duo go through that.

Duo blushed deeply, embarrassed. "Th-thanks." He said before biting into the bar and immediately gagging. Wufei winced.

"Sorry, I told you they were awful but there are a lot of vitamins and minerals that your body needs so just try to eat the whole thing." Wufei sat back down next to Duo, gently pushing the hand holding the bar back to Duo's face.

Duo made a face, nodding and swallowing, taking another bite and gagging again. He covered his mouth with his free hand and his eyes started to water. 'This is horrible,' Duo thought, swallowing and coughing. He put the rest of the bar in his mouth, ready to get it over with. This time his face actually turned a little green and both of his hands flew to cover his mouth, after a minute he managed to swallow it down and gasped.

"That… was the single most… disgusting thing… I have ever eaten…" Duo muttered, still a little green but the tremors had faded into just a slight trembling.

Naruto winced in sympathy the horror that that must have been… he shuttered to think of it… not that he wouldn't have eaten the darn thing in Duo's place, he just had never had the uh… pleasure of having something like that handy.

Sasuke merely hunned and looked away from Duo towards the door his training telling him someone was on the other side, which was confirmed when the door swung open and a cheerful voice called out.

"Alright everyone! Ramen's here!" Ayame said stepping into the room a large platter held over her head, upon it were five large mixing bowls and a small bowl with steam rising from them, how the slim girl managed to hold all of that weight one handed was a mystery.

She froze one foot inside the door her eyes taking in the damaged room her mouth open in an 'oh' of shock as the platter tilted to one side precariously a large bowl beginning to slide off.

Duo, who'd looked up in utter joy at her words, paled. 'No, not the ramen!' Before he could even think about it he was on his feet and running reaching out and grabbing the tray with one hand the sliding bowl with the other. He flinched, he could feel the skin on his palm blister and he quickly put the bowl back onto the tray and held the tray with both hands, sighing in relief and crumbling back to the floor, clutching the tray tightly to his chest.

"That was too close…" he muttered, not seeing the utter shock on his fellow pilot's faces.

Naruto let out a sigh at Duo's quick action and said "Thank Kami! Not the ramen Ayame-chan! Not the ramen!"

Ayame nodded absently to Naruto her eyes still on the horrible groves carved out of the floor and wall. And… was that a man passed out in the corner? What had Naruto-kun gotten himself into…?

Sasuke, upon seeing her look, slowly stood and said in a gruff voice "I'll pay for the repairs."

Blinking Ayame turned back to face Sasuke and nodded saying "Hai… that… would be nice."

Naruto, who had by this time walked over to where Duo was, said "So more importantly… ramen?"

Ayame shook her head and giggled at the blonde's ever enthusiasm and said "Hai ramen!" so saying she reached around an picked up some folding trays from where they had been set to lean against the wall just outside the door and said "Everyone gets a tray first!" handing out the trays along with a pair of chopsticks to everyone, who had by this time gathered around.

She then passed out the ramen to the correct owners and said "And you can pick up the bill before you leave… I need to go talk to Otou-san," her smile slipped a bit before she backed out of the door, closing it behind her.

Naruto let out a sigh of delight looking down at the huge bowl on his tray and said "Itadaki-masu!" before digging in, completely distracted from everything else now.

Hinata giggled at the blonde and at a much more sedate pace began to eat her food.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and just stared down at his meal… he no longer had any appetite.

Duo, who had been staring as the burn on his hand healed, happily grabbed his and started eating, giving Naruto a run for his money as he tried to devour the ramen as quickly as possible. Wufei shook his head, deciding to let Duo's sudden ability to dash across a room in under a second go and grabbed his own bowl. Heero followed suit, still watching Duo carefully, he ate slowly, prepared to give some to the boy if he needed it.

Duo and Naruto both finished their bowls and Naruot sighed, patting his stomach. Duo smiled but his hands were still trembling as he set his own chopsticks down.

Without saying anything Heero walked over to Duo and poured half of his remaining ramen into the boy's bowl and gave him a simple look before sitting back down. Duo blushed and devoured the food quickly, muttering a quick "arigato" as he did. Once finished, he set his chopsticks down again, the trembling almost gone, though sporadic shiver would still shot down his arm and his fingers would twitch.

Sasuke stood up and, shaking his head, placed his still full bowl in front of Duo. "I'm not hungry… I'll go pay downstairs…" so saying he rather abruptly left the room, quickly closing the door behind himself… he needed to get some air… and away. Space… he needed space.

Naruto blinked as Saske left and said "Well I'd say that's a shock… but not really… he's gotten more broody than normal," shaking his head as his team mate left.

Duo blinked down at the full bowl and blushed. Damnit, Sasuke had already paid for his food and given him the shirt off his back, now he was eating his food? Duo dug in but vowed to make it up the stoic boy, no matter what. Finished he looked up at Naruto, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, that's probably my fault. It's weird but he feels so…" Duo thought for a second, searching for the right word, then shook his head. "Familiar, like I've known him all my life or something…" he trailed off, eyes distant.

Heero shook his head and yawned, surprising himself. He glanced down at his digital watch, shocked to see it was already eleven o'clock. He gestured to Wufei, tapping his wrist. Wufei blinked and glanced at his own watch and stared, then glanced back up at Naruto. "Um… Naruto-san, I don't suppose there's somewhere around here we could spend the night? It's already eleven."

Naruto blinked and said "Really? Wow we've been running around all day! ...A place to stay the night huh? ...Well my place is out… my bed barely fits… hummm ohhh I know the perfect place! It's huge! Lots of room, plenty of empty beds, and only one person lives there to boot!"

Hinata blinked at the time… she should probably get back to the hospital… Otou-san might get worried.

Duo yawned again. "You think the owner would mind us crashing?" he asked as he picked up his discarded gun and flipped the safety on and put it back into its holster. Heero stood and held out a hand to Duo who smiled and used it to stand, still a bit wobbly. "Wow, that healing thing takes it outta' you, do you ever get used to it?" Wufei stood up on his own and offered Hinita a hand up.

Naruto chuckled and said "I'm sure the owner would be happy to have some company, in fact I think I'll crash there for the night too!" a big grin spreading over his face, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Hinata blushed as she accepted Wufei's help up and said "Arigato Wu-Wufei-san, I should pro-probaly head ba-back to the ho-hospital, Otou-san might get worried."

Naruto frowned and said "Didn't you need to explain about Duo's… Shinigami thingy majig?" Duo's eyes widened at that and he stared at Naruto… speechless.

Hinata blinked and with an 'oh' covered her mouth "Go-gomen!"

Naruto shook his head and said "Nah don't apologize buut since it's your duty to fulfill your word why don't you come with us? I'm sure your tou-san would understand the need to be honorable?" giving her an almost foxish grin. Wufei nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with Naruto on this one.

Taken aback the shy girl blushed at the thought but squared her shoulders and said "H-hai your right Nar-Naruto-kun!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Duo suddenly bust out, getting everyone's attention. His eyes narrowed as he continue. "My what now exactly?" Unknown to Duo, his eyes started to glow a little in the poorly lit room eerily.

Naruto blinked and said "Oh yeah, you slept through Hinata-chan's check up of you huh? Well Hinata-chan here says that you're chakra healing comes from a… Shinigami thingy-majig!"

Hinata giggled and said "A-a ancestor Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and added "Yeah an ancestor Shinigami thingy-majig! ...did you know your eyes glow in the dark? Its kinda' cool!"

Duo stared, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to respond to first. "Um… thank you and no, no I did not realize my eyes apparently glow… and okay, that is definitely news to me." Duo continued, pointing at Hinita. "That… is fucking crazy and I don't even know if I _want_ to know how that's possible but I assume we're getting answers later." Sighing, he tugged Sasuke's shirt, trying to get it to sit right and failing again. "Soooo I guess we can go now…? Naruto's leading the way I assume…" Duo trailed off, looking a bit lost. This all was a little much to digest in one day.

Wufei snorted and patted the brunette on the shoulder. "It's okay, we're just as lost as you are." Heero nodded, checking to make sure all his weapons were in place before they left. Wufei nodded to Naruto. "Lead on Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and said "I hear you a bomb shell like that is hard to digest, just remember you're you and not your uh… ancestor! And now we go!" finishing he spun on his heel and marched out the door in a mock military style still smiling. Duo snorted and smiled, Naruto was so... Naruto.

Hinata nodded to Duo and said "Hai I-I'll do my best to ex-explain once eve-everyone is settled." giving the brown haired boy a small smile of encouragement before she quietly followed after Naruto.

Duo followed after, giving Hinita a grateful smile. "Thanks, I'm sure you have better stuff to do than explain some crazy chakra stuff to us." Wufei and Heero fell into step behind him, bringing up the rear. No one paid any mind to the still unconscious Kakashi in the corner as they all descended the stairs.

Naruto waved at the old man behind the counter and said "How much I owe you Ojii-san?" smiling.

The man blinked and said "Didn't you know your dark haired friend payed for everyone? Gave a nice bit for repaires and tip too, not a bad sort at all that one."

Naruto blinked..the teme had paid for him? ...okayyy that was odd… but Naruto wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak and instead only replied "Cool, see ya' later then, and thanks for letting us all crash here for a bit!"

The old man smiled at the group and said "Nothing to it, glad to see my best customer with some young people his own age."

At this a slight blush crept to Naruto's cheeks and jumping over the counter said "Ah well see you later then!" and proceeded to lead the group out into the now darkened village.

Taking a turn off the main street Naruto led the group down some dark alleyways, some of the people they past glared at the blonde, others ignored the group all together. One older lady went so far as to throw a rotting tomato she'd obviously just dug out of a trash can at him, he dodged it with practice ease and paid them all no mind as he led the group along.

Hinata found herself glaring at several of them, including the older lady her pale eyes giving testament to who she was and keeping mouths shut. The way the villagers treated the blonde was horrible, she was not happy at all.

Duo was furious. He sped up to walk right behind Naruto and gave anyone who so much as looked at the blonde a cold, glowy-eyed glare that had them turning away quickly.

Naruto hummed off key to himself as he took another turn down an even narrower path which forced everyone to go into a single file line before it opened up into another alleyway that, while wider, was littered with… things better left unidentified… and seemed to avoid the… things with practiced ease, pausing he pointed to one harmless looking puddle and said "Avoid that one at all costs… something in it eats cloth… not pretty." before continuing on. Everyone else eyed the puddle warily and avoided it, not wanting to put Naruto's words to the test.

Finally the group emerged into a large open street that was well lit and clean. Taking a deep breath he said "And we're almost there! It's just over that wall!" so saying he pointed to the wall in front of them and going to stand in front of it cupped his hands in front of him saying "Anyone need a hand up and over?"

Duo stared dumbly. "Really? You're serious?" Heero ignored him and nodded at Naruto before taking a running start and stepping on the proffered hand which Naruto jerked upward and propelled hum up the wall. Heero landed neatly atop it and turned back.

"Duo, come here." He held out his arm, which was within reach for Duo who sighed and approached. He snagged Heero's hand who immediately started to pull while Duo put his feet against the wall and pushed up. It took and moment but Duo was finally seated on it, huffing and puffing.

"Why can't there ever be a door?" Duo muttered sourly before jumping of the other side and landing in a crouch. He quickly stood up and moved aside, waving up to Heero to let him know he was fine

"Because then it'd be boring." Heero replied nodding to Wufei before jumping down and moving aside to wait for the rest of them.

Wufei rolled his eyes and nodded to Naruto, who nodded back..Much like Heero he ran and stepped into Naruto's waiting hand. Instead of landing atop the wall though Wufei planted a hand and swung himself over in a graceful flip, landing in a crouch on the other side. Standing he moved over next to the other two. "Always with the complaining Maxwell." He teased Duo, smirking when Duo responded by sticking out his tongue.

Naruto and Hinata simply walked over the wall after the other three, stepping off onto the ground Hinata frowned and looked around. The grounds were unkempt, grass growing up to almost her knees but it seemed to be fairly clean other then the over growth… and big very, very big… odd only a few places in all of Konoha were this size.

Naruto smiled and said "This way to the main house!" leading the group through the tall grass which thinned out as they went, eventually turning into a well manicured lawn with several towering trees that were also well maintained and over shadowed an old style traditional looking house.

Looking around Naruto said "The owner must not be home yet, we can just wait in the living room!" so saying he muscled open the back door and lead the group into the well kept house, and to the living room that had old style furniture to match the house's exterior with the seats being low to the ground.

Plopping himself down onto a chair Naruto sighed and said "This is nice…"

Hinata looked around, her eyes holding suspicions a plenty but chose to quietly take a seat near and wait for now.

It wasn't long before yelling could be heard coming from outside "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT! AND GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY YOU HARPIES! THERE IS NO KUNOICHI FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

This was followed by some high pitched screaming and the sound of running. Shortly after the front door was thrown open and the dark haired owner of the property stepped inside muttering under his breath about how he was going to kill them one day. He slammed the door shut and looked up, freezing at the sight that greeted his onyx eyes.

"Hiya teme! We're gonna' crash here for the night, your cool with that right?" exclaimed Naruto giving his raven haired team mate a big grin.

Sasuke's eye twitched… looking around he grabbed the nearest vase and chucked it at said blonde yelling "WHY ARE YOU HAUNTING ME?!"

Naruto jumped up and dodged the vase that shattered as it hit the wall and said "Woo teme you feeling okay?"

Grabbing another vase Sasuke twitched some more and yelled "DO I FUCKING LOOK OKAY TO YOU BAKA?!"

Duo flinched, the first vase exploding only a few inches from his face. He'd been the only person still standing, unsure about sneaking into someone's house. Now he stared at Naruto in shock, face paling in realization. "Why didn't you tell us this was Sasuke's house?!" He waved his arms frantically, his shirt barely hanging on to one of his shoulders. "Dude we could've just asked him, no need to sneak in!"

Heero and Wufei were in shock, though they suspected this is was still surprising to see Sasuke upset, they braced slightly expecting him to go all curse-seal on them again.

Letting out a strangled scream Sasuke launched the second vase at the blonde, who caught it much to Sasuke's ire. "Ah well this is kinda' out of character for him… I expected him to be mad… but this well… hey teme what's up with this?" Naruto said holding the vase up and pointing at it.

"That is a fifty year old family heirloom… why?" Sasuke deadpanned suddenly, calm once more and crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto looked at the vase then back at Sasuke and said "That's nice… but not really what I was asking teme…"

Sasuke sighed and closing his eyes said "Sakura… that is all I'm saying…" twitching some more as if in remembered horror.

"Ahhhhh I see… gomen." the blonde replied bowing apologetically.

"I SWEAR TO KAMI IF SHE TOUCHES ME ONE MORE TIME I KIILL HER!" the raven haired boy suddenly yelled out his furry returning all at once… "I AM NOT HER SASUKE-KUN!" he added turning to kick the end table both vases had been on, said poor unsuspecting end table smashed into the wall and broke into pieces.

Duo snorted, recognizing the name of the girl he'd met at the hospital. "That's it, from this day on I'm calling her Relena." Duo nodded, as if this solved everything and sighed, dropping his arms to his sides and cautiously approaching Sasuke. "Ano… Sasuke? Is… Is it okay if we crash here? I mean I'd understand if you didn't want us to it's just we don't really have anywhere else to go and I mean we're no strangers to sleeping in the woods-" Duo stopped, realizing he was rambling and sucking a breath. "Gomen… I tend to ramble a bit when I'm nervous…" Duo muttered, twirling a bit of hair around a finger, looking down and blushing.

Sasuke blinked…Relena? ...was that an insult where they were from? ...and said "Iie you can stay, it's not a big deal… though there are two rooms off limits…" once more calm as he watched the blushing Duo… which was fascinating really.

There was a crunch outside the door and Sasuke looked at Naruto and holding out his hand said "Stink bomb…"

Naruto blinked and said "Wha… but…"

"Stink… bomb…" the raven haired boy said once more in a low deadly tone.

Naruto looked confused but reached a hand into the pouch at his side and pulled out a small round object which he handed over saying "Careful with that the scent will stick to whatever it hits for up to a week."

Sasuke nodded and said "I'm counting on that…" and throwing open the front door lobed the object at the bush to the left of the entrance. It hit something inside with a loud popping sound and screaming quickly followed as Sakura and Ino fled the yard. Sasuke calmly shut the door and turning to Naruto said "Arigato."

Naruto snickered and said "Any time."

Duo, who'd seen the whole thing from his position next to the door, burst in laughter, wrapping his arms around his chest and he bent slightly, leaning against the wall. He looked back up at Sasuke, face flushed and eyes sparkling he managed to gasp out "That… was the funniest thing… I have ever seen… in my life…"

Wufei chuckled and dropped back down into the chair next to Hinata. Heero smirked, laughter dancing in his eyes.

Sasuke stared… hummmmm… he didn't say anything just continued to stare at the view Duo was unintentionally giving… really having skin that pale was criminal somewhere wasn't it? It should be… he finally managed to get out a hun in response to Duo… at least he thought he did at this point he just didn't care anymore he'd been groped, punched, subjected to Naruto's sense of humor, sat on, slept on (twice), gone berserk two (or was it three?) times, and assaulted… he just didn't care anymore… screw it he'd stare if he wanted to damn it… he'd question why tomorrow today… today he starred

Finally Duo's laughter died and he glanced up at Sasuke, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye and he giggled. "So… where do we get to crash Sassy?" Duo asked, straightening, eyes dancing with mirth and he put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke blinked as his view was taken away and blinked again at the lavender eyed boy's words lifting his eyes to meet Duo's… "Sassy? ...did you just call me… Sassy?" confused, his brow furrowing.

Naruto snickered into his hand but didn't say anything wondering what Duo would do next.

Duo gave Sasuke a huge grin. "Yes sir I did, you are the wittiest, snarkiest guy I've met thus far. I nickname everybody ask Fei and Hee-cahn." Duo tilted his head, a hurt look momentarily crossing his face and his smile dampening a bit. "You don't like it?"

Sasuke looked taken aback by the explanation and then the look and quickly said "Iie its… okay," blushing a bit. Sassy… he was… sassy? If Duo wanted to believe that… what did it hurt really? Better to give in than face tears… those he would not be able to handle. Another thing to look at more closely in the morning that… but for now…

He motioned to the hall and said. "The rooms are that way… first one on the left is mine… last one on the right and left are the ones off limits… pick wherever you like… I'm going to get a shower…" So saying he spun on his heal and retreated to the shower at the end of the hall, pausing he looked back over his shoulder and said "This is the bathroom… you can use it when I'm done…" and went in.

Naruto laughed at this point and said "Oh Kami I don't think I've ever seen him so flustered!" grinning brightly. The other boys snickering silently as they all began to go and pick their rooms, somehow Duo wound up in the one across from Sasuke, and Naruto in the one directly next to that. Heero grabbed the room next to Naruto's and Wufei the one next to Duo. Hinita grabbed the last one and they all bade each other good night before separating and making their preparations for bed.

Duo stood in his room with a dilemma: there was no way he was sleeping in the pants he was wearing. Not only were they dirty but they were not very comfortable for sleeping. He eyed the door and sighed in relief when he noticed the lock, locking it he took off his pants and tossed them in a random direction and collapsed onto the bed. The minute he hit the sheets he was out like a light.

The End:

Tora: anddddddd that's a wrap!...or chapter…hehe Sasuke…he might have completely lost it at this point…'giggles' Translations:

Hai: yes.

Iie: no.

Gomen: sorry.

Arigato: thanks.

Ojii-san: old man

Shinigami: God of Death, anyone who's familiar with Gundam knows this one.

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? :Dannnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

Reviews are love! Flames are… well 'gives flames to pet dragon' they is fuel for him… eventually he will smite our enemy's with them! 'evil grin'

Jan: Okays! This was super fun. Poor, poor Sasuke, we abuse him so. Him and Duo, except I think Duo gets the rawer part of the deal. I've broken his ribs twice now. ;winces in sympathy; Hopefully I don't beat him up too badly in the future, but this is part Naruto so there's bound to be fighting…


	7. The Bush

Opps

Intro:

Tora: WE LIVVvvvveeeeee hehe M yeahhhh its been a while ' sorry to say but the two chapters before this have been done for uhhh…a couple of months?...Oo….don't kill meee I've just been having some issues stuffs getting back to normal and I'm starting back to writing again, thanks Jan for not giving up on meeeeee 'huggles'

Jan: *dances* and we're back, go us!

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Jan: I own the slash, right? *evil smile*

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, and we will have AUness coming up shortly.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

The Bush – chapter 7

There was a loud pounding at the front door. Duo groaned and rolled out of bed, literally. He laid on the floor dazedly for a moment, confused. The knocking came again and Duo growled and hoisted himself to his feet and stormed to the bedroom door, completely forgetting he was only wearing his boxers and Sasuke's shirt, which made him look like he was wearing only the shirt. He could hear other people moving in the house but ignored them as he swung open his bedroom door and stepped out into the hall. He flipped his hair over his shoulder as he made a beeline for the living room. On the way he stomped past a staring Naruto who opened his mouth as if to say something. "Not now." Duo snapped, "must kill knocker."

Naruto stared for a moment and then started laughing. He quickly followed Duo, he couldn't wait to see teme's reaction to _this_.

Sasuke, who was crossing the living room, stared as Duo shoved past him and jerked the front door open. Before him stood one Hatake Kakashi whose one visible eye rounded at the sight of the half naked boy. Before he could say anything Duo growled and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to eye level.

"I'm going to kill you," Duo growled out, his eye twitching. "And I'm going to do so very, very slowly."

Kakashi eye smiled down at the angry boy and said "Ohaiyo Duo-chan, good to see you again too."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. Did Kakashi-sensei have amnesia or something? Nah, probably just pretending yesterday didn't happen, that was like the silver haired jonin… and let out a snicker as he watched Duo. Duo's smile got downright vicious and he opened his mouth to speak.

Sasuke shook his head groggily and, walking up behind Duo, he wrapped an arm around the other boy's waist and pulled him back against his chest effectively cutting Duo off as he muttered "It's too early for death… Kakashi… leave." And so saying reached out his other hand and slammed the door in Kakashi's still bent over face with a bang.

Duo stared, shocked speechless as he stood there pressed against Sasuke's bare chest. He blushed and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm with one hand holding it in place as he turned his head and gazed up at said boy. "O-ohaiyo Sasuke-kun..." he muttered, smiling shyly.

Sasuke blinked down sleepily and said "Ohaiyo." Was… Duo naked under that shirt? The raven haired boy no longer asked himself why he cared and accepted that he did in fact care… Odd as it was… Said shirt still swallowed him and looked, well like a night gown on him. Not a bad look really… he didn't say anything more just continued to look down groggily.

Naruto laughed and said "Well seems you're in a good mood this morning teme!" grinning, bright and cheerful despite the early hour. Turning he headed back into the kitchen where he had come from calling over his shoulder "Breakfast will still be a few so you two play nice!"

Duo giggled and leaned more into Sasuke, eyes bright as he hollered back to Naruto. "What's for breakfast Naru?"

Naruto, who had disappeared, yelled back "Not sure, some kinda' meat with eggs... Hey teme, what was that one meat in the brown paper in the fridge?"

Sasuke blinked and, lifting his head, stared at the door to the kitchen in horror. Naruto… was cooking. Okay that wasn't so bad, he'd had that on several occasions on missions… but the mess always left behind… His poor, poor spotless kitchen… Shaking his head he muttered "Brown paper? ...TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST COOK THE FILET MIGNON FOR BREAKFAST!" he ended up shouting.

Naruto responded with "Okay so eggs with fried filet mignon Duo!"

Duo burst into laughter, almost falling over as he called back. "That is… the most expensive breakfast… ever…" At this point Sasuke's arm was the only thing holding him up as he laughed, tears sparkling in his eyes.

Sasuke glared down at the boy in his arms. He was not so angry really as annoyed… but his mood seemed to be improving by the moment as he continued to look down. At least something good had come of it right? Duo seemed to be in a better mood now… not that him in death mode wasn't cute. Wait… cute? He thought Duo in death mode… was cute? A frown of confusion tugged at his lips at his thoughts. Death mode… cute… huh.

Still giggling Duo tugged Sasuke's arm as he looked up into his eyes. "Wanna' go make sure Naru doesn't blow up your kitchen? I'll help I'm a pretty decent cook." Duo asked, looking almost straight up to see Sasuke properly, the shirt finally deciding gravity could win and falling off of one of his shoulders.

Sasuke was unfortunately further distracted by the revealing of the shoulder. It was a nice shoulder… all pale and shoulder-like… Had Duo asked him something? It was hard to think with the shoulder just sitting there… all pale… and shoulder-like…

Duo paused and traced Sasuke's eyes to the revealed shoulder and then looked back. Sasuke looked hypnotized, he hadn't even replied to his question… hmmm… Duo smirked and pulled free of Sasuke's grasp, before the taller boy could object Duo dragged him into the kitchen and pushed him down into the closest chair he could find then promptly sat in his lap, rewrapping the hand around his waist.

"Naru do you need any help?" Duo asked casually like he hadn't just claimed Sasuke's lap as his own, an evil smile on his face.

Sasuke blinked… he'd been in the living room right? Then something had distracted him and now he was in the kitchen… sitting… with Duo on his lap, again, and his arm around his waist, also again. How had he gotten here? Frowning he looked at the back of Duo's head. What exactly had distracted him so much anyway?

Naruto looked up from the stove and grinned at Duo and said "Nah I got this, you just keep that one distracted and I'll be done in no time!" waving the spatula in his hand at Sasuke who had, as of yet, to notice the horror of his kitchen.

The sink was full of bowls, some of which looked burned as if Naruto had been experimenting in them somehow. The floor was covered in a black powder like substance that was a little grainy. The counter had egg shells strewn about and a large wooden chopping block had been pulled out and obviously used to cut the meat as it had a large butcher knife on it. The table was the only spared surface and it had six plates set and ready to go.

Duo smirked. "Challenge accepted." Duo happily spun on his 'seat,' straddling Sasuke's lap and smiling at him benignly. "So, come here often Sassy?"

Sasuke blinked down at Duo, was he being literal? He had to know that Sasuke came here every day, multiple times some days, right? No, no he had to be being sarcastic… Opening his mouth to speak Sasuke paused upon noticing how his shirt had ridden up when Duo had decided to straddle him… and muttered instead "Hai… often."

Duo giggled, knowing _exactly_ what had Sasuke so distracted. He leaned back a little, allowing the shirt to show off a little more thigh as he nodded. "I suspected as much. So what're we up to today?"

Sasuke's eyes followed the rise of the shirt, there was something important going on here… he thought… something about… Naruto right? His arm absently tightened around Duo at the thought of the blonde but he still couldn't quite shake himself enough to care and he absently replied "Training… lots of training."

Duo's eyes lit up, almost forgetting his mission. Almost. He leaned in, blocking Sasuke's view of the room and putting their faces only a few inches apart. Duo's face showed his excitement as he replied. "Really? Are you gonna' teach me to do ninja stuff?"

Sasuke's eyes deepened as Duo put his face close his own… he'd asked something right? It was hard to remember… ninja stuff right? That sounded right… so he said "Hai… ninja stuff."

Naruto rolled his eyes and flipped the eggs into a platter which he placed in the center of the table, walking back to the stove he opened it and pulled out another platter this one filled with fried meat and placed it beside the eggs.

Walking to the door he bellowed out in his loudest most obnoxious voice "BREAKFAST IS READY EVERYBODY UP!"

Which caused Sasuke to jerk forward in shock as Duo had done a _very_ good job of distracting him. Duo blinked in shock, Sasuke was kissing him… again? His brain stopped working for a bit as the kiss lingered, the only thing running through his mind was 'wow, Sassy has soft lips, I wonder if he uses chap stick?' Sasuke was just as surprised as Duo and he had an internal battle with himself, part of him wanted to jump up and run far, far away. This was a tiny part though, that was immediately overwhelmed by the very loud part screaming 'KISS HIM DAMNIT!' Before he could give it much thought he moved his hand up to cup the back of Duo's head and pulled him forward, deepening the kiss as his other hand settled on Duo's revealed thigh gently. Duo moaned into the kiss, almost jumping when he felt a hand rest on his thigh, it was surprising but far, far from unpleasant. Duo's arms snaked around Sasuke's neck, pulling himself flush against Sasuke with another soft moan as the kiss deepened further.

Naruto frowned… well that was _not_ a noise he generally wanted to hear behind him he thought, a blush running up his cheeks… so he spun on his heel and announced in an equally loud voice "WELL NOW LET'S SEE WHAT THE TEME HAS TO DRINK!"

Sasuke jerked back at this his breathing deep and irregular and glared at the blonde. Letting the hand on Duo's head fall to his side he cleared his throat and said "There's milk… it should still be good." Looking away from Duo… at this point looking at him would be a bad idea… a very bad idea. His other hand however seemed perfectly happy to stay right where it was.

Duo gasped, breathless for a moment before he whipped around and _glared_. His voice was sickly sweet as he called out, "Oh Naruto… come here so I can strike you please." His hands were still wrapped around Sasuke's neck and he refused to let go, that had been a damn good kiss and he intended to get another before the day was through, one way or the other.

Naruto froze mid-step and blinked at Duo, his cheeks still slightly warm and said "Iie… iie, I don't think I like that idea Duo-kun… Nope, hitting Naruto is bad! Baadddd." stretching out the last part he made a show of going around the other side of the table to get to the fridge.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde and said in an almost mocking voice "Last time I checked it was like hitting an annoying pest… satisfying." before frowning to himself… What to do about this… this… whatever it was between him and Duo… he ignored the little voice in the back of his head that had some ideas that he refused to look at, at least right now…

Naruto froze again and, crossing his arms over his chest, said "Oh sure its let's pick on poor suffering Naruto day isn't it?! I must have forgotten to mark it on my calendar!" pouting before he continued on to stick his head into the fridge.

Duo smirked, no hitting? Fine, he wouldn't hit him, but _nobody_ was going to be comfortable at this table. "Sassy, I'm gonna' borrow your shower and some clothes, that ok?" Duo asked sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.

Sasuke blinked down at Duo and after some thought said "Hai… the one's in the chest at the foot of my bed might fit you a little better then the newer ones, though they are a bit old…" wondering what the brown haired boy was up to.

"Arigato!" Duo chirped happily, pecking Sasuke on the cheek and racing from the room.

Heero and Wufei wondering in looking confused. "Was that Duo just now? Why's he running around with no pants on?" Wufei asked the room, a little blush on his face. Heero snorted and took a seat, laughing internally at the look on Sasuke's face.

Naruto pulled his head out of the fridge and said "Flashing everyone! Milk?" holding up the carton of milk with the quesontable expiration date that he had found hidden in the back.

Wufei blushed and rolled his eyes, used to such comments from Duo. "I saw that, I just figured there might be a bit more of a reason than to see everyone squirm, though knowing Duo…" he trailed off, glancing at the food on the table, eyeing it and wondering who'd cooked it.

Hinita wondered in a moment later, shy smile on her face. "O-ohaiyo… minna-san…" she said quietly, taking a seat at the table. She thought for moment then asked "w-where's D-duo-san?"

Heero smirked. "Streaking."

"I am not Hee-chan and I resent that, I just went to grab a shower and change!" Duo called out, sauntering into the room. He had on a slightly baggy shirt with a large collar that threatened to fall off but only revealed a generous amount of collarbone. Hanging low on his hips were a pair of slightly too big white shorts that stretched just beyond his knees. His long hair was cascading around his shoulder, heavy and obviously still damp, causing water droplets to drip down his neck. "Sassy I couldn't find your hair brush anywhere." Duo added, flopping into the seat next to Sasuke, he was sorely tempted to hop back into his lap but restrained himself.

Sasuke blinked at the very wet Duo… his eyes following a drop down his pale neck to disappear into the shirt, oddly disappointed at not being able to continue following it. Shaking his head he said "I don't own a brush… I comb my hair."

Naruto set the milk onto the table along with some apple juice he had found that seemed a lot more safe then the milk to him, as it didn't make thunking sounds when he shook it and taking his seat said "Ohaiyo Hinata-chan! Dig in everyone! Don't want the filet mignon to get cold!" giving everyone a big grin.

At this Sasuke finally pulled his gaze away from Duo and to the food on the table, it was his filet mignon and damn if he wasn't going to eat it! Even if it had been cut into strips and pan fried… it smelled okay at least… so thinking the raven haired boy picked up his chopsticks and added stuff to his plate.

Everyone nodded and grabbed some food and piled it on their plates and began to dig in. Duo looked at Sasuke for a moment. "Oh, well I guess I'll have to find one eventually, my hair eats combs for breakfast." Thus said he picked up a piece of steak with his left hand and stuck it in his mouth. He pretended he didn't notice his arm rub along Sasuke's as he did the same, smiling to himself.

Heero rolled his eyes, Duo was so, dare he say, cute when he tried to flirt subtly. Of course Heero couldn't see that the smile on Duo's face was because he was happily trying to play footsie with Sasuke under the table.

Sasuke, who had just put some food in his mouth, paused mid-chew as Duo's arm rubbed his, blinking he shook his head and brushed it off continuing to eat. Just as he placed the next bite in his mouth however a… foot… rubbed up his… and he choked on the bite eyeing Duo as he coughed violently out of the corner of his eye. He, he… no, nononono… no… he couldn't be…

Duo looked back as Sasuke innocently. "Are you okay Sassy? Do you need CPR or something?" he tilted his head, still blinking innocently as he continued to rub his foot up Sasuke's leg under the table. Wufei blinked, somewhat concerned. Heero looked down at his plate trying to hide his smirk, he knew Duo was doing something, he was never that innocent.

Finally clearing his throat Sasuke blinked… yep it was still there… up… down… over and over… it was enough to drive him mad… "Iie… I'm… fine." he managed to grit out his fists clenching and unclenching reflexively… before he took a deep breath and proceeded to try and ignore it… not that he succeeded… but he was good at putting on a 'nothing is wrong leave me alone' air.

Naruto raised a brow and said "Huh, chew before swallow, you know that right teme?"

Sasuke's eye twitched at this and he absently threw the piece of meat he had just picked up at the blonde, which smacked into said unsuspecting blonde's face with a loud smacking sound. As the piece slid down the now frozen Naruto's face he blinked big cerulean eyes at Sasuke in silence before-

"OH ITS SO ON!" the blonde exclaimed sending a piece of meat flying towards Sasuke… which the raven haired boy deflected with his chopsticks causing it to smack into Wufei's face with a wet thunk.

Wufei jerked and the piece of meat fell off and landed on the table. Wufei stared at it, shocked. Someone had started a food fight… and it hadn't been Maxwell? Maxwell wasn't even _participating_ in the food fight? He dimly wondered if this really was the end of days.

Hinata at this point had her hands over her mouth and was fighting with silent giggles, this was quite the different experience then she was used to when eating, at home it was quiet no one saying anything to anyone… this was much more fun, and she quite liked it.

Duo huffed and kicked Naruto under the table, hard, in the shin, still smiling sweetly. He quickly decided he needed to switch tactics, apparently footsie was being ignored. If there was one thing you did _not_ do to Duo Maxwell it was ignore him. Sasuke figured this one out rather quickly as Duo switched his chopsticks to his right hand and continued to eat like it was nothing, dropping his left to land squarely on Sasuke's knee, giving it a slight squeeze. Duo was actively fighting the smirk as he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

Naruto fell back with his chair as a foot suddenly impacted with his shin his chopsticks going flying one way, the food that had been on them another. "Gahhhhhh why whyyyyyyyyyy?!" he exclaimed clutching at his now injured shin.

Sasuke's eyes had dropped to stare at the hand on his knee, his chopsticks half way back to his mouth frozen in place. Blinking he lifted his eyes to stare at Duo, ignoring Naruto all together he blinked again. So… it was… on purpose then… he wasn't quite sure whether he liked that or not… he did know he would like to eat at some point though.

Duo giggled at Naruto and blinked up at Sasuke. Realizing he was overloading the poor guy he sighed and smiled up at him before removing his hand and going back to eating, still ignoring the mess and looks he was receiving.

Wufei glanced up at Duo and shook his head. Only Duo could cause this much chaos and then go on pretending he'd done nothing wrong. Heero was outright smirking at the look on Sasuke's face.

"Hinita-san… do you think you could explain the whole Duo chakra thing?" Wufei asked, deciding they desperately needed a change of subject judging by the sulking Naruto.

Hinata blinked and she set down her chopsticks, having finished her meal. Folding her hands in her lap and said "Hai… I-I can…" waiting a moment for everyone to turn their attention to her she looked down at her folded hands and almost hesitantly began to speak again.

"I believe that Duo-san i-is the descendent of a shini-shinigami-sama. I-I have ne-never seen it before with my own eye's… but I-I've read ab-about it in old sc-scrolls that my family ke-keeps hid-hidden away." pausing a moment to let this sink in to Duo who had, as of yet, to hear of it, she lifted her eyes back up and continued.

"I-it is a very rare o-occurrence fo-for a shi-shinigami-sama and a-a human to ha-have a child, but it is not unheard of. How far ba-back in your ancestry I couldn't say… but I'd hav-have to say that it was pro-probably not that fa-far back… but some-something does seem… odd about it… I-I'm not quite sure what it is thou-though."

Naruto stared up at the ceiling a frown on his face at the shy girl's words and crossed his arms over his chest thinking about… something.

Sasuke, having finally managed to eat during Hinata's explanation, glanced at Duo out of the corner of his eye, wondering how the brown haired boy would react… and why did that bush make him mad? Frowning he turned so that he was fully looking out the window over the sink a thoughtful scowl on his face.

Duo stared at Hinita blankly, the chop sticks halfway to his mouth momentarily forgotten. "Your kidding me… so… am I like a demon or something?" he asked, his head tilting as he tried to wrap his brain around Hinita's explanation. Wufei looked thoughtful, also thinking on Hinita's words. Heero, however, had followed Sasuke's eyes and was also glaring at the suspicious bush. He didn't know why, but he was unconsciously agreeing with Sasuke, that thing didn't seem right to him.

At Duo's queston Hinata frowned and said "Iie… I don't thin-think it's the sam-same being a de-demon… De-demonic chakra ha-has a different feel altogether… shini-sinigami chakra is more dark then evil… de-demonic is nothing but evil… it tends to burn those who come in con-contact with it."

At this Naruto suddenly leaned forward so that his chair was once more upright with a bang as the legs hit the ground. A humorless smile on his face… and let out a sigh under his breath before blinking and realizing that Heero and Sasuke seemed to be glaring at a… bush? The heck was up with that?

Sasuke only half listened to Hiinata's explanation his eyes narrowing… that bush… it needed to die… why it needed to die was irrelevant at this point… so thinking he pushed his chair back and stood up. Walking around the table to stare directly out the window he leaned forward and opening the window proceeded to climb out of it.

Duo was relieved at that revelation but was very distracted as Sasuke decided he wanted to be outside, now apparently. Blinking he watched as Heero also stood decided to leave out the front door, both seemed to be headed in the same direction…

"Hey Naru-chan, are there any clean chop sticks? I gotta' do something with this hair before those two start another fight with an inanimate object." Duo annoced, standing and wandering into the messy kitchen and randomly opening drawers.

Naruto had tilted his head to the side as Heero and Sasuke had left the room… well that was… odd… that bush must have really ticked them off… which was even odder since it was… you know, a bush. Shaking his head as Duo's words registered he lifted an eyebrow at the chan but figured what the heck and said "Hummmm clean chopsticks, clean chopsticks." as he bounced out of his seat and walked over to a drawer by the stove opposite the ones Duo was searching through, and after rummaging in it a bit pulled out a pair and turning back to Duo and bowing down presented them to him saying "As you have requested so to must I do!" a goofy grin once more on his face.

Wufei decided that Heero and Sasuke could handle whateve had gotten their attention. He glanced at the kitchen and winced. "Hinita-san, would you mind helping me clean up? I'd hate to repay Sasuke's hospitality with a… messy kitchen." Messy was an understatement though and he stood, grabbing dishes and walking into kitchen and putting them by the sink.

Hinata blinked and nodding her head stood up saying "Hai Wu-Wufei-san." and stood to help the dark haired boy, though she did wonder what was going on with Sasuke-san and Heero-san.

Naruto stood up, still holding out the chopsticks and stuck his tongue out at Wufei's back.

Duo giggled as he grabbed the chop sticks Naruto handed him. Twisting his hair up tightly he weaved the chop sticks through to pin it in place, it wasn't as good as a tie but it would hold. He gave Naruto a big smile. "Thanks Naru-chan, you are soooo awesome, how do I look?" Duo put one hand on his hip and the other behind his head, striking a pose and giggling.

Naruto gave Duo a goofy grin and said "Gorgeous of course!"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest his black eyes glaring at the bush he had come to stand in front of. How best to destroy it… he had a lot of fire jutsu… hummm which one should he use… hummm

Waving to Wufei and Hinita Duo smiled. "Good luck you two, I wanna' go see what Hee-chan and Sassy are up to." With that said he walked to the window and climbed out, walking up to stand right behind Sasuke next to Heero. Both of them looked between the bush and Sasuke.

Naruto, ever the one to escape cleaning, had just turned to leave when Hinata placed the dirty dishs she had just picked up in his hands and smiling up at him said "Co-could you bring these to Wufei-san while I finish pi-picking up the table?"

Naruto looked down at the shy girl and blinking owlishly said "Hai… of course Hinata-chan!" finishing on a more cheerful note he turned to do as the shy girl had requested. Maybe it wasn't always so bad… this cleaning thing.

"Whaddaya' think he's gonna' do?" Duo asked Heero in a loud stage whisper, raising an eyebrow at the contemplative look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke nodded his head having come to a decision and took a deep breath he quickly went through several hand seals before saying "**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu**!" exhaling a stream of fire from his mouth at the bush which promptly caught fire.

"Now Sasuke-kun was that really necessary?" Kakashi said shaking his head from beside Sasuke.

Sasuke let his jutsu end and slowly turned his head to glare at the silver haired jonin… that would explain why the poor bush had to die…

Heero rolled his eyes and folded his arms, leaning against the house and watching Kakashi guardedly.

Duo, who had been mid-cheer at the pyrotechnics, looked up at the sudden appearance of Kakashi, again. Duo hesitated and eyed the pouch attached to Sasuke's hip, deciding it had to have _some_ kind of weapon he slinked up behind him and reached into it. He winced when he came in contact with something sharp and pulled out a kunai by the blade. He shook out his bleeding right hand and winced. "Owwww… damnit Sassy who keeps and unsheathed blade in their weapon pouch?" he whined as he tossed said deadly weapon at Kakashi absently.

Sasuke looked down at Duo… he had… gone into his pouch. "…all shinobi keep kunai and shurikin like that in their pouch's… and… You know I have explosives in there…. a miss placed bit of chakra… and they will explode."

Duo jerked back away from Sasuke, still favoring his rapidly healing hand. He eyed the pouch suspiciously.

Kakashi puffed upon contact with the kunai leaving behind a cloud of smoke. "Now, now Duo-chan you should really work on that violent tendency of yours." the silver haired man said now from behind Duo a hand placed casually on the boy's hip. His visible eyebrow drew down as his one visible eye paused in its appraisal of Duo on the bit of skin he had revealed upon raking the shorts the boy wore up momentarily distracted.

Duo blushed and froze, staring at the jonin with his mouth hanging open. This man had dared… Twice?! Duo's eye twitched before he realized what the jonin was staring at, the intricate little tattoo he had on his hip. "Wait a sec…" Duo actually squinted to examine it as well, without warning he showed Kakashi's hand away and jerked his shorts down slightly to reveal the tattoo fully, his other hand holding the other side of his shorts he was careful not to lose them altogether. "That's not right… why's it changed…?"

Sasuke's eyes had narrowed dangerously when Kakashi had put his hand on Duo…he fought with himself to remain in control…he couldn't lose control again…he paused as the other boy's words sunk in and his onyx gaze made to look at what the other boy was talking about only to pause…and stair at the butt Duo was now sticking in the air in order to bend over and look at…what ever it was he was looking at…hummm maybe he wouldn't kill Kakashi just yet…

Kakashi blinked as the boy removed his hand and…took his shorts off?...an odd reaction to be sure…and then bent over to look at the..humm yep that was definitely what he thought that was…a seal…wait. Looking at Duo the jonin said "Changed? The seal has changed?...that is potentially a very bad thing, can you describe to me how it's changed?" suddenly all serious as his one visible eye went back down to examine it.

Duo blinked up at the suddenly serious Kakashi. "Well, it used to have a weird symbol here and here." Duo pointed out, leaning back slightly so Kakashi had a clearer view. "See how it only has three now? It had five... Is that bad?" Duo asked, slightly concerned at the seriousness the older man was displaying as he examined his hip.

Kakashi eyed the symbols and crossed his arms over his chest "That mean's its gotten weaker…which means what ever it is sealing is now more likely to be released. The question is what exactly is it sealing?"

Seal…something about a seal..Sasuke attempted to follow the conversation…and failed miserable his eyes remained glued…his mind…well pretty much empty…

Duo humed, thinking. Since he was already bent he leaned completely over and grabbed a stick, drawing the original seal in the dirt as he talked. "Well Hinata says I'm part shinigami and I'm suddenly able to run and heal like crazy... I mean I healed before but look!" At the last part he showed his previously sliced hand to Kakashi. It was healed and there was only smeared blood to show the wound had been there at all.

Heero was quietly laughing to himself as he watched Sasuke stare transfixed to Duo's butt.

Kakashi's visible eye widened at this revelation before narrowing again and studying the seal drawn. Taking in the healed cut he said "Part shinigami?...if that's the case I'd say that it most likely functions to seal away that part of you, and the recent changes in your abilities are due to it weakening. However while I do have some experience with seals, this level however is beyond me." Sighing and tapping his chin he continued "I'd suggest you get Jiraiya-sama to look at it…if you can find him that is…"

Duo finally straightened and absently righted his shorts. "Jiraiya-sama? Is he like a specialist...?" Duo trailed off, giving Sasuke a confused look over his shoulder. He was steadily staring at Duo and he titled his head. "Sassy?"

Sasuke blinked his eyes slowly…had Duo said something to him…hadn't he?...slowly he lifted his eye's up to meet Duo's eyes and blinked again…now…what had he said?...since he still had no clue he said "Nani?" instead.

Kakashi eye smiled and said "You could say he's the leading expert on them…you know you really do present a very tempting target…"

Blinking, Duo blushed. Heero was barely controlling his laughter at Sasuke's obviously distracted response. "Oh shut up, you can't go ten seconds without annoying me can you?" Duo accused, planting his hands on his hips huffily and glaring at Kakashi.

The End:

Tora: hehe so much fun I can't wait to see were we go from here

Hai: yes.

Iie: no.

Gomen: sorry.

Arigato: thanks.

Ojii-san: old man

Shinigami: God of Death, anyone who's familiar with Gundam knows this one.

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? :Dannnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

Jutsu corner:

**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu**: A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, originating from the users mouth.

Reviews are love! Flames are… well 'gives flames to pet dragon' they is fuel for him… eventually he will smite our enemy's with them! 'evil grin'

Jan: *too busy admiring Duo booty *


	8. Duo-kun

Opps

Intro:

Tora: 'dances around' ohhhhhhh we are on a roll nowwww!

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, and we will have AUness coming up shortly.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Duo-kun – chapter 8

Kakashi merely eye smiled at the angry brunet's outrage and said "Ahhh now Duo-chan, that's not my intention at all. Can't we be friends?" with a smirk.

"Yeahhh and me and Sakura-chan are bestest friends everrrrrr." Naruto felt he had to call out from where he was inside now staring out the window as he brought his load of dishes to Wufei at the sink.

Wufei snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Careful, Duo is the worst prankster, he'll get you back in some inventive ways."

Duo rolled his eyes and huffed, deflating tiredly. "Why are you here again? Other than to harass me of course."

Kakashi eye smiled at Duo again and said "I'm here to give Naruto-kun a message actually."

Naruto blinked from where he stood and, tilting his head to the side, said "Sooo you hid in a bush and spied on us to give me a message?...cause that makes all kinds of sense, ne?"

"Naru has a point, that is the most round-about way ever to deliver a message, Sassy coulda' lit you on fire," Duo said, shaking his head as he wandered back toward the house, intending to help with the massive cleanup.

Sasuke hunnned, the likelihood of him catching the specialized jonin being slim to none… not that he was about to point that out to Duo….if the brunet wanted to believe that he could go right ahead…though why it was important that Due have such confidence in the raven haired boy said raven head was still unsure of.

Kakashi chuckled and said "Ah come on, a sensei is supposed to surprise his students every now and again."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Hai whatttteverrrr so….gonna give me this message or just gonna stand there all day?"

Shaking his head, Kakashi sighed as if put upon before saying "Ah well Jiraiya-sama asked me to tell you to meet him today at the usual spot, well ja-ne!" so saying the silver haired man suddenly poofed out of existence.

Naruto frowned down at the dishes in his hands…this was odd Jiraiya-Oji-san hadn't trained him at all since the end of the exams…in fact he'd barely seen hide nor hair of the white haired senin at all.

Heero had finally stopped chuckling at Sasuke and was now eyeing the spot where Kakashi had been a moment ago. "That's a nice trick."

"I suppose," Duo said, also staring at the poof of smoke, "so you skipping out on us Naru?"

Naruto puffed out his breath, his brow furrowing as he continued cleaning. "Ah I don't know… not sure what ojji might want… probably should go see…maybe he'll continue my traningggg." he finished dragging out the last word almost as if he was unsure of himself.

Sasuke snorted and, turning around, said "Hai, you do need more of that…"

Naruto puffed up his cheeks like a squirrel and made a raspberry at the raven haired boy in response of that.

Hinata giggled softly to herself, Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun were really good friends weren't they? Ah she wished she had a friend she could be that comfortable with.

"Well then, don't you guys have some ninja skills that'll make cleaning up faster? Then we can deliver Naru and get a feel for this… village?" Duo suggested, turning to Sasuke for confirmation. This place was huge but he was sure he had heard them calling it a 'village.'

Sasuke hunned and, letting out a breath, turned to stare at Naruto almost expectantly.

Naruto began to laugh softly under his breath before bursting out almost maniacally. "Ohhhh I can make it fasssssterrrrr." He said with a big goofy grin on his face.

Wufei immediately backed away, he knew that look all too well.

Cracking his neck one way then the other he began to go through a set of hand signs, before shouting "****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu******" **a large cloud of smoke filled the room before clearing to reveal a dozen Naruto's all with various goofy grins.

"Alright guys let's get this rocking!" one of the Naruto's said pumping his fist into the air, which met with cheers from the others who all got to work.

Duo and Heero both walked over to the window and stared in, watching the dozens of Narutos working. "That has to be handy…" Duo murmured, leaning on the windowsill. He didn't see the need to climb in, there was no room for anyone else to help with all the Naruto's, who were making rather quick work of the mess.

Hinata could only giggle as the Naruto's noisily went about cleaning, seemingly unable to be quiet for even a moment as they clanked clean pots and pans back to where they went and raced one another cleaning the floors and cabinets.

Sasuke humped and walking over said "That's the baka's favorite jutsu, any excuse to use it and there he goes….I suppose it has its uses."

One of the Naruto's scowled over Duo and Heero at the raven haired boy and said "Ahhhhh but it's not my favorite jutsuuuuuuuu."

This caused Sasukes eyes to widen as the other Naruto's having finished their tasks all turned cerulean eyes on him, a mischievous twinkle in their eyes. The baka wouldn't….oh what was he thinking this was the baka after all…he would…but Sasuke wouldn't be affected after all he'd seen that jutsu hundreds of times too, why would it affect him?

The Naruto's blinked slowly, a cat that ate the canary grin on their faces as they made their way to the window. "Gomen Duo-kun, Heero-kun mind letting us outtttt?" the seemingly led Naruto said fluttering his eyelashes at the two dark haired boys.

Smiling Duo steeped aside and swept his arms out in an 'after you' motion. "Be my guest." Heero rolled his eyes and steeped back as well to allow the mob to crawl out.

"So what is your favorite jutsu?" Duo asked, unable to quell his curiousity.

The Naruto's filed out of the window, smirks still in place, the lead Naruto bowed deeply to Duo and said "I'm so glad you asked my dear Duo-kunnn, allow us to demonstrate our most fearsome and favorite of jutsu."

Ending on a perverted giggle as all of the Naruto's turned their attention to the slowly backing up Sasuke, causing the raven haired boy to freeze in his slow retreat. Damn….he had hoped Duo would hold their attention a little longer….sure the jutsue wouldn't work on him…but why risk it really?

"Hey guys lets go with something a little more…Sasuke…" One of the Naruto's said with a smirk, which the others quickly got causing them all to get feral grins and evil glints in their eyes.

Sasuke gulped as the blondes went through some more hand signs and all said in unison** "******Harem no Jutsu********"**** causing puffs of smoke to surround the blonds.

As the smoke began to clear busty brunets were reviled all in various suggestive poses, with smoke just barley coving their….bits...long brown hair pulled up into twin pigtails that draped and blew in the wind reaching the waist of the girls while deep amethyst eyes sparkled from a distinctly familiar face.

As one the girls said in a low seductive voice "Sassyyyyyyyyy."

Sasuke's eyes were so big you couldn't see the whites of them, and he seemed to have stopped breathing his eyes transfixed on what the smoke revealed…only one thing running through his head…Damn…Duo was one hot chick…..before his eyes rolled back and blood spurting from his nose as he passed right out.

Poor Wufei was also out cold and Heero had turned away, blushing tomato red. He definitely did not want to think of a naked girl Duo.

Duo wasn't faring much better, his eyes were huge and he was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, finally settling on "…okay, I can honestly say that this is definitely not what I was expecting… your favorite Justus is a harem of…me? I think you broke Sassy."

All of the Duo-chans puffed away leaving only one laughing hysterically Naruto rolling around on the ground. "Iie….I can change it to suit whoever I'm using on." He managed to get out between laughing tears running down his face from laughing so hard.

Hinata was doing a good impression of a tomato, Naruto-kun was more of a pervert then she had first realized. She thought as she watched the sunny haired boy roll around before turning her attention to the passed out Wufei. He hadn't hit his head had he? She thought as she gingerly examined the dark haired boy on the floor.

Duo blinked, watching a naked female him roll on grass was… weird. "Okay, you so need to be Naru again cause this is odd." Duo looked away, holding out a hand to help Naruto up. "You so gotta' teach me that."

Naruto smiled up at Duo as he took his hand and as the other boy pulled him up wrapped his still very slim and very feminine arms around Duo and blinked down at the other boy, having added inches to his height out of habit making the Duo-chan taller then the actual Duo-kun causing the amethyst eyed girl to have to look down at the boy in her arms.

"Ohhhh Duo-kun, I'd be happy to teach youuuuuuu." Duo-chan purred fluttering her own deep amethyst eyes down at Duo…completely ignoring the fact that he/she was still very much…neckid.

Duo blinked, this was officially the weirdest day of his life and he couldn't help cracking a smile and blushing. "Have you no modesty?" Duo said, happy he had to look up instead of looking down. "This is the weirdest conversation ever…" he continued, setting his hands gingerly on very naked female hips to try to push Naruto off.

With a groan Sasuke blinked his eyes open….why was he sleeping outside….in the middle of the day….something had happened right. Frowning he sat up wincing a bit at the pain in his head from his rough landing. Blinking he rubbed his face staring at the blood on his hand…a…nose bleed?...His eyes narrowed as it all rushed back to him.

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU BA…." Sasuke started to yell standing up only to freeze at the picture presented to him…..OO….and just like that he was back on the ground out once more.

Naruto's and Duo's eyes widened as Sasuke passed out his concentration finally breaking enough to poof back into his normal self, Duo's hands still on his hips he blinked before saying "…that….was worth all the ramen in Konaha…" .before he fell over again laughing.

"N..Naruto-kun! Th..that was mean!" Hinata scolded from inside a smile tugging at her own lips even as she tried to be the reasonable one.

Duo chuckled, finally deciding to go check on the newly passed out Sasuke. "Jeeze Naru, you may have killed the poor guy."

Heero was still red and now chuckling, Naruto's thoughts were so obvious and it was all at Sasuke's expense.

Naruto finaly pulled himself together and sat up still chuckling as he whipped the tears off his cheeks, shaking his head he said "Ah he survived being tossed around like a rag doll by that snake basterd I'm sure he'll be fineeeee."

Climbing to his feet he walked over to the prone boy who did look worse for the wear. Frowning he leanded down for a closer look. "Hunnnnn or maybe noooot, huh soo anyone know how much blood is safe for an average person to lose?" he asked somewhat hesitantly as he eyed the pools of blood under the teme….though at least it all seemed to have come from his nose….that was good….right?

"I'm gonna' say that might be a bit too much?" Duo commented, also eyeing the pools.

"Huh…maybe I should wake him up just to be safe…..okay stand back people this is a very dangerous move I'm performing here." So saying the blond took a couple of steps back himself and, clearing his thoughts channeled some chakra and used a trick he had perfected for his sexy jutsue "SASUKE-KUNNNNNNN." He called out in a very Sakura-esk voice bracing himself for impact.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and the nin flipped to his feet flinging out a kunai at the blond….attached to which was a little piece of paper.

The blonds eyes widened as he said in his own voice "OH CRAPP!" as the paper exploded knocking him off his feet and into a nearby tree.

"Holy shit did you knife just EXPLODE?" Duo said, blinking owlishly from the ground. He and Heero had both dived at the sound of the explosion.

Heero decided that he should go check on Naruto, though the ninja was probably okay. They seemed really sturdy. "Naruto-kun?"

Seeing Heero was checking on Naruto Duo decided to handle Sasuke. "Yo Sassy, calm down, Naruto was trying to wake you so he did some weird jutsu to sound like that crazy pink girl." Duo explained, approaching Sasuke like you would a scared animal, nonthreatening with his arms out in front of him.

Naruto spun about as he unsteadily got to his feet saying "I'm okay…ok…ayyyyyy." The last part wasn't all that convincing as he wobbled and fell on his but his eyes still spinning.

Sasuke's eyes had an almost wild look in them before Duo's voice penetrated the haze of fight or fight that had caused him to attack. Blinking the raven haired boy shook his head a bit a little on the light headed side, this time he had no memory loss….and he was not a happy genin.

But since he had blown…up the baka well…he'd let it slide…for now and instead said "Hun I'm okay now Duo-san…just a little light headed."

"Well you did lose a bit of blood rapidly," Duo said, holding one hand to his own forehead and placing the other on Sasuke's. "Temps normal…"

Sasuke blushed furiusly as Duo felt his head and holding up his hands someone hesitantly said "I'm fine…really." Thought the slight wobble in his stance seemed to say other wise…thought that might have just been from the remaning blood rushing to his cheeks.

From where he sat Naruto called out in a slurred voice "Someone get the name of that toad that ran over me….gotta have a chat with Gam…gammabuntaaaa…" he ended on an odd giggle as if he had said something he found abnormally funny….this would have been normal if not for the glazed look in his eyes.

Heero, having made it to Naruto looked into Naruto's eyes and nodded to himself. "Follow my finger without turning your head," he instructed, watching Naruto's eyes. "Concussion, stay still." Heero proceeded to pick up the blonde, surprised at how light he was, and walked back to the others.

Naruto blinked still dazed as he was suddenly…in the air? "whoooooooooooo" he said throwing his arms out as if he was flying giggling madly.

Sasuke's own eyes widened at this….this was not okay….goofy baka normal…insane goofy baka….not okay….which explosive seal had he thrown anyway…and did that tree have a slightly Naruto shaped indention in it?...Frowning the raven haired boy looked on with an almost…worried look on his face, not that he'd ever admit out loud that he actually cared for the baka.

"Ne ne, think if I asked nice the fuzzy…fuzzy guy would teach me how to fly….he should know how right?...I mean nine tails and all should equal flight don't you think?..." the blonde shinobi ambled giggling so that it was hard to understand him even as he leaned in his forehead on Heero's looking into the brunettes eyes as if he was talking to just him.

Duo watched, chuckled at Heero's predicament. "Do you know any medical ninja stuff? He's concussed right?" Duo asked, the first addressing Sasuke and the second at Heero.

Heero just nodded, grabbing Naruto's shoulders to steady him. "Bad concussion."

Sasuke frowned and shaking his head at the question said "Iie…but only basic first aid….but he baka will be fine….I think…" trailing off as said blonde team mate decided to frown at Heero who was frowning at him.

"Ne did you know you get this little crease right here when you frown Heero-kun?" the blonde said somewhat more intelligently poking said crease.

Heero rolled his eyes and smirked, Naruto reminded him of Duo so much.

Hinata sat Wufei up against a wall, having determined the dark haired boy would be fine in a bit and carefully climbed out the window. A worried look on her face she approached Heero and his cargo before looking down at her hands and saying "I ha..have some tr..training…"

Naruto, realizing the dark haired girl had approached, did his best to lean towards her saying "Ne ne Hinata-chan, are you running another fever? You really should get that checked out." At this point there was an audible pop from the blonde ninja's head….though he didn't seem to notice it so intent on studying Hinata.

Heero did notice the sound and knew what it was and flinched sympathetically, that had to hurt.

Duo sighed, "I do believe I just heard a very unpleasant, but good sound, Naru's probably gonna' be fine."

Naruto for his part blinked…huh he had apparently grown….and was able to stand without using his feet….he frowned and tilted his head as he continued to look at Hinata before slowly turning his head around to face Heero…wow…he was close….looking down slowly he realized something…he was being…held?...okayyyyy last he remembered he had been waking up the teme.

Yeahhhh the teme….so…he had gotten blown up yeahhh he remembered that…so how come Heero was holding him? Gulping the blonde said "Uh Heero-kun…fancy meeting you here….um…hehe" ending on a somewhat nervous giggle.

"Hn, baka, can you stand now?" he asked, setting him on his feet gently, still holding on just in case.

Sasuke's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair line at this….the baka, at a loss for words…he glanced around to make sure the world wasn't crumbling around him.

Duo giggled at Sasuke. "Hee-chan has that effect on people." He said, nodding sagely.

Clearing his throat and ignoring his own rosy cheeks Naruto nodded his head and said "Oh hai hai, I'm fine…yep stand all by myself all the time have since….forever you know." He ended rambling a bit as he took a step back from the other boy.

Sasuke snorted, quickly covering up his laugh with a cough he said "So….don't you have some where to be baka?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven haired boy and said in a deadly tone "You laughing at me teme? Cause we can do the whole sexy jutsu thing again."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said "Baka your just full of fun aren't you."

And just like that as if a gong had been rung the two boys were locked in combat kunai to kunai each growling at the other. Hinata gasped as the two grappled for supremacy neither seeming to gain or give an inch. She blinked wondering if the two played like this often.

"Now I know how Helen of Troy felt," Duo muttered."Thoughts?"

"I could throw you at them." Heero offered, sidling next to Duo.

"Ha, you're a riot Hee-chan," Duo said dryly.

Heero just smirked, watching the fight closely. Once he was sure Sasuke could see them he snatched Duo's shirt and tossed it at the two fighters.

"Oi!" Duo protested, flattening his hair back down.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was distracted….those shoulders…those damn…shoulders….his brain froze and thus he froze, luckily for him the shirt smacked Naruto in the face…other wise the blonde might not have noticed his rivals sudden halt.

Naruto held the shirt before looking wide eyed at the now topless Duo. Shaking his head he laughed and said "Do you always wind up half naked?" tossing the shirt back to the poor boy.

Catching the shirt Duo winked at the ninjas. "Only around you guys," he pulled the shirt on, "though it seems to help distract people."

Heero was snickering at Sasuke's obvious line of sight, that was so easy.

Meanwhile, Wufei finally came to and approached the window very carefully.

Naruto snickered and said "Yeah I know right? Hey Sasuke-teme….you home?" waving his hand in fornt of Sasukes face.

Slowly Sauske tore his attention away from the shoulders…it helped that they were now covered and simply stared blankly at Naruto unblinking…he just stared….and stared…until the blonde squirmed where he stood.

Said blonde finally said "That's kinda creepy you know?"

Sasuke let an equally creepy smirk crawl up his lips and said in a hollow tone "That's the point of it…baka."

Duo burst into laughter, grabbing Heero so he wouldn't fall down. Heero snorted and rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't we get you somewhere Naruto?" he asked, noticing Wufei poking his head out the window.

Naruto blinked and shook his head before saying "ohhhhh right ojji-san, okayyyyy so….who wants to go to the hot springs?" a goofy grin in place.

Hinata blushed and stuttered out "Th..the hot spr..springs?"

Naruto nodded and said "Haii hoot springssss." In a sing song voice.

"Hot springs? That sounds nice," Duo said, straightening up. "You guys have your own hot spring?"

Heero rolled his eyes and glanced over at Wufei and raised an eyebrow. Wufei shrugged, what the hell? What could go wrong at a hot springs? Wufei sighed, this was not going to go well…

Sasuke huned and turning said "I'm going to go train…."

Naruto bolted in a flash that surprised even Sasuke as he flung an arm over the raven haired avengers shoulder "Ahhhhh come on teme, you could use some stress relifffff, besidesss you gotta be a good hosttt and help me show our guests aroundddd." The blonde said in a whinny voice.

Sasuke flinched as the blonde threw his arm over his shoulder…why did the other boy always insist on touching?... and how the hell did he keep surprising him like that…the baka was far from subtle. Shaking his dark head he said "And how again are they my guests? …if I recall you summoned them not me."

Naruto sighed and patted the back of the other boy saying "It's okay teme I know your jealous of my summoning skills, I'm sure some day you'll get a summons contract too.'

Sasuke's eye twitched "Jealous? Who would be jealous of a baka?" the black eyed boy said glaring at the blonde.

Already used to the ninjas, Duo turned to Heero. "Do I need a bathing suit for hot springs?"

Heero shook his head. "It's basically a bath."

"Ohhh," Duo said, clapping his hands. "So naked? I guess its separated?"

Heero shrugged. "Not always."

Wufei rolled his eyes as he climbed out. "You haven't been to one before Duo?" Duo shook his head no. "I guess their bigger in the East."

Sasuke's head snapped around and he stared at Duo….and just stared.

Naruto laughed and, patting Sasuke's back again, said "So it's decided everyone's coming righhhhhhht?"

Hinata shook herself and said softly "I re..really should ge..get home," smiling at the group she sighed to herself, sad to leave such a cheerful atmosphere and go back to the dark sulking one of her home.

Naruto frowned before puffing out his cheeks and saying "Ah okay Hinata-chan, but if you need to talk feel free to drop by!" ending on a goofy grin.

Sasuke hunned at the other boys stating that the group would be back here in the future …he and the blonde baka would have to have a talk about invading others privacy….for now….well he was happy he wasn't bleeding…again….he didn't think he had much more blood to lose.

"Ah, well it was great to meet you Hinata, thanks fro explaining the chakra thing to us," Duo said happily, waving to her. "Now, to the bath!" he announced, practically bouncing with a huge childlike grin, "I wanna' goooo!"

Finally outside with the others Wufei rolled his eyes. "Baka, it's a bath."

Duo stuck his tongue out. "Whatever Wuffers, it's my first one so I can't help being excited. Plus we get to see more of this ninja place."

"Alrighttt lets gooooooo!" Narto exclaimed pumping a fist into the air as he turne to head to the wall the group had come over to get into the compound only to find his collar caught by his rival.

"Ne baka, where the hell are you going, the exits this way." Sasuke said as he walked in the other direction all but dragging Naruto behind him.

Naruto, for his part, looked kinda sheepish as he let himself be pulled along saying. "Ahhh you sure we gotta go that way Sasuke?...I mean uh sure that way right…we'll use the door!" finishing he pulled himself free from the other boys grip and almost nervously followed behind the raven haired boy.

"Wait, the wall has a door? Then why did we climb the wall to get in?" Duo asked innocently, falling into step with the two ninjas.

Heero and Wufei both chuckled, Duo's policy of honestly always got someone in trouble.

Naruto laughed and, looking at Duo, said "You've never snuck into anywhere before? It's more fun if there's a surprise involved!...and generally less painful.." the last part he muttered under his breath, a bare whisper really almost as if he hadn't meant to say it out load.

Sasuke frowned to himself…he definitely needed to have that talk with the baka sooner rather than later…but he was hesitant to have it in front of these strangers from a strange place…not that he cared about the baka's feelings or anything. Shaking his head he lead the group threw dusty streets, passing house after empty house.

Some parts of the streets or buildings were streaked with a dark red substance that had long since dried. Sasuke ignored all of this seemingly not noticing the state of disrepair of the houses they were passing.

The pilots all watched in silence, seeming to sense that this place was probably a touchy subject for Sasuke.

Duo couldn't help the sad nostalgic smile or the whisper as they passed home after home. "…this place reminds me a lot of home…" Both Heero and Wufei winced, knowing he was referring to the slums of L2 where he'd grown up. This place was similar, all it was missing were the hoards of starving kids and teens begging or stealing to get by.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and hummed off key to himself, seemingly at ease with the somewhat haunting feel of the place. It reminded him a lot of…shaking his head he cut off his thoughts, he was so not going there.

The group paused as they arrived at the large wooden doors, the Uchiha fan on it seemed to have dulled and faded with age. Sasuke reached forward and yanked the doors open on surprisingly quiet hinges. Before leading the group out, only to be met by a group of adoring women who upon noticing the group began to make their way towards them.

Naruto stepped forward and slammed the doors back shut saying "And this, my dear Duo, is just one reason I don't like doors, to predictable." As he finished the sound of bodies slamming into the door could be heard. Duo giggled, it sounded like those two weirdoes at the hospital weren't the only stalkers Sasuke had.

Sasuke took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How do they always know?" he mumbled.

Naruto snorted and answered the question that hadn't really been asked "They don't teme, they camp out there you know?"

Sasuke's head snapped to face Naruto his eyes widened, one twitching. "And how do you know that baka?"

Naruto blinked and laughed somewhat nervously saying "I uh…I…you see…hehe funny thing…" finishing the blonde gulped and taking a step back said in a rush "CauseI'vetotalyhadtohideouthereatimeortwo" ending with more nervous laughter.

Duo blinked, one of the few who understood such fast talk. "Why do you have so many places to hide?"

Heero and Wufei were busy laughing at poor Sasuke's predicament to notice.

Naruto laughed some more at Duo's question rubbing the back of his head saying "No….reason? Um hey look lets uh…take a short cut yeah short cut, this way everyone!" spinning on his heal he headed away from the door towards one of the alleyways between some of the buildings.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and huned not happy to be relying on the baka…this would have to end…eventually.

Hinata frowned as the blonde did something he never did…he evaded a subject all together….did it have something to do with what she'd seen?...what…was that?

Naruto had sped up and before they knew it the group found themselves standing at another wall. "Okay up weee goooooo."

"Up and over!" Duo said, jumping and grabbing the overhang. Placing his feet flat on the wall, he pushed and and let go at the same time, doing a back flip over the wall.

Heero rolled his eyes and cupped his hands, giving Wufei a leg up and over the wall.

Naruto, followed by Sasuke and Hinata walked up the wall and simply vaulted down from the top. Landing beside Duo Naruto said "You guys sooo have to learn wall walking, it's a blast! You can even climb up mountains and stuff!"

"Psh, I like flips more," Duo said, sticking out his tongue. "Though it could be useful."

Sasuke who had landed on Naruto's other side, said "So it was you, day before…and here I thought that maybe you had out grown that…"

Naruto blinked innocent eyes at the raven haired boy and said "I don't know what you speak of oh Uchiha-sannnnn."

Sasuke snorted and said "Sure, I'm sure you had nothing to do with the Hokage Monument being florescent green…and Sakura has a small forehead too."

Heero landed next to them, snorting. If Naruto was as much like Duo as he thought, that was definitely his fault.

"Hot spring, hot spring," Duo sang, pulling the shorts a bit higher on his hips. "Should I be worried about wandering around barefoot?" He asked, wiggling his toes in the grass.

Naruto blinked and looked down at the other boy's bare feet before looking thoughtful and saying "you might fit my old sandals…if you want?" he seemed unsure of something as he shifted from foot to foot.

Hinata giggled and said "Go,,good luck mina, h..have fun." Bowing to the group.

"See ya Hinata!" Duo said cheerfully, then turned to Naruto. "You think? I mean, going bare foot won't hurt me if I don't have to worry about glass and such…"

Both Heero and Wufei bowed to Hinata, exchanging goodbyes as well. Both of them were still in their uniforms so they had shoes, unlike Duo who had left his boots and pants back at Sasuke's house.

Hinata smiled and waved as she made her exit, wondering if she'd ever be able to make such nice acquaintances again.

Naruto laughed nervously and said "Ah as long as you stick close to Sasuke you should be okay then….my place...its uh…." He trailed off laughing again his grin almost brittle as he turned to lead the group.

Without another word the blonde lead the group towards the village, it wasn't long before the group found themselves traveling down dirt roads. Sasuke tilted his head back and watched the clouds, wondering how the heck he wound up following the baka around….his nose twitched as he lowered his head so he was facing forward again…hunnnnn that…smell….

Duo was happily bouncing along, whipping his head this way and that to try to look at everything. Heero rolled his eyes and simply took it all in like he was trained to do. Wufei was dragging along, wondering how he'd managed to be dragged into this hot springs thing.

"I wonder where all your stalkers went Sassy," Duo said, turning to walk backwards so he could look at Sasuke while he walked.

Sauske fought a smile at Duo's bouncing…before frowning, his nose twitching again…now that the brunet mentioned it…it was odd. He slowly turned his head scanning the area, his gaze landed on a trash can they had passed minuets ago and narrowed.

"Hunnnnn…Naruto…." The avenger said continuing their slow pace while somehow keeping his eyes on that can…which became more than a little creepy when his head was turned almost all the way backwards to do so.

"Yes oh teme oneeeeee." Naruto called back glancing over his shoulder. "HOLY.." he finished tripping and falling at the sight of Sasuke. Sitting up the blonde stared at the now motionless Sasuke and said "Dude…creepy much?"

Sasuke hunned and said "You remember that stink bomb?"

Naruto nodded slowly and said "Oh hai hai, it was a fun little creation made to smell like a dumpst…er." He finished frowning as he got to his feet and stared at the trash can...

Duo looked from the ninja to the trash can. Hmm they were acting like Sasuke had been staring at the bush, which could only mean…

Duo stopped and stormed towards the trash can. "It's that white haired pervert again isn't it?"

The trash can in question seemed to start shaking at this.

Sasuke blinked and turning to look at Duo said "I wish it was….I really, really wish it was…."

Naruto choked on a laugh as he began to back away back the way they had been heading "Hey Sasuke…you remember how we got out of the forest?"

Sasuke blinked and nodded to which Naruto said "From now on whenever we go out you ain't going as you…that's for damn sure…okay everyoneee evasive maneuvers! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" ending on a yell as he sprinted forward and turned sharply to the left.

Sasuke hunned and said simply "I hate being me some days more than others." As he followed the blonde, seconds before the trash can erupted into a familiar pink haired form.

"Oh it's the stalker girls," Duo said, falling into step with the ninjas. "Geee you guys can run…" Heero and Wufei both started running as well, remembering the escape from the hospital.

"How will we lose them? I think they can catch us," Heero said, just keeping up with the ninjas who were still running on the ground.

Sasuke frowned; Herro was right at this pace the banshees would catch up. "Baka, get Herro and Wufei….I have Duo." So saying the raven haired boy angled himself and scooped up Duo bridal style.

Naruto glanced back and seeing Sasuke scoop up Duo smirked, later he'd soooo use that…for now he put his hands together and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" causing just one other Naruto to poof into existence. Both blondes dropped back and each saying gomen lifted up one of the other boys leaving little room for argument from their cargo.

"Let's do thissss." One of the Naruto's said jumping up and climbing up the side of a building.

"Jesus, how do you people run so fast?" Duo cried, throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck and clinging for dear life. Heero just rolled his eyes and Wufei grumbled at being treated as a weakling, back home no one else could keep up with them, it was really crazy to think those two weird girls could easily out pace them. Then again, he was pretty sure the ninja could give a car a run for it's money at this breakneck pace.

"Practice." Sasuke said as the group raced over buildings launching themselves effortlessly from one building roof to another.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" was screeched behind them, a kunai embedding itself in the roof next to one of the Naruto's feet.

Said Naruto's eyes widened and he said "Kunai? KUNAIIIII?" ending on an almost panicked yell.

The other Naruto groaned and said "Fuckkkkk must be that time of the month or something….alright uhhh yeahhhh detoooooorrrrr." And turned sharply so the group was heading towards one of the training grounds. Sasuke and the other Naruto following hot on his heels.

"Waah are they trying to catch us or kill us?" Duo squeaked, watching the enraged girl over Sasuke's shoulder, he was having a bit of trouble with his hair whipping behind them in his line of sight. "Man I miss my braid!"

Sasuke hunned and said "keep your head down…" as a kunai wized by Duo's face only missing skimming his cheek because Sasuke shifted his weight at the last second...frowning as he felt the malice…though it didn't seem to be aimed at him…did they think hurting someone he was carrying was going to make him happy?

"Ah, she cut my hair!" Duo yelled, moving one hand to clutch at a shorter clump of hair. "M-my hair…." Duo whimpered, his eyes watering.

"Can I shoot her?" Heero asked, glaring death at the two screaming girls.

The first Naruto said "Alright guys keep it tight and high!" as they plunged into the tree tops.

Sauske actually thought about it for a second…a longggg second….but "Iie….we'll deal with her later…in a more…appropriate manner." He growled out, almost hating saying no…it was lovely hair…and more important it was important to Duo…he thought looking down…noticing the tears.

"Go ahead…" he growled out on second thought…after all they should be fine…maybe.

The Naruto's sweetdroped, hair….what was up with people and their hair?.. well whatever Sakura-chan was being rather moody this…year….

Heero whipped out his gun, unsure if the ninja could dodge bullets. One way to find out… he hoped the closeness to Naruto's ears wouldn't cause the ninja to drop him. He fired three shots, not aiming to kill but to hurt and slow the two crazies down.

As squeals were heard behind them the lead Naruto took a sharp turn, quickly followed by the others. After a while of running with no more signs of pursuers the group found themselves exiting the forest into a clearing with a coble stone path weaving around large wooden walls.

Setting their cargo down the Naruto's stretched before one poofed out of existence "Andddd here we are…the hot springs." Deciding it was best to just hope Sakura and Ino were okay…why did he still care about them anyway?...some days he felt like a dog, kick him over and over and he'll still come back wagging his tail…frowning at his own thoughts the blonde sighed.

Sasuke hunned still holding Duo…and said "So….where to now baka?"

Naruto shook his head and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke still holding onto Duo looked around and said in a whisper "Now we find the ladies…." Looking one way then the other he began walking further into the hot springs compound.

"I thought we were gonna' swim?" Duo asked, seemingly at home being carried. Heero meanwhile reloaded his gun.

"It's very un-honorable to peep Naruto-san," Wufei said, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto held up a finger to shush Duo and whispered "We aren't' the peepers we're catching him!" a small glint in his eyes.

The End:

Tora: can't talk now must go write next chapter 'races off'

Jan: *chases after her*

Terms:

Hai: yes.

Iie: no.

Gomen: sorry.

Arigato: thanks.

Ojii-san: old man

Shinigami: God of Death, anyone who's familiar with Gundam knows this one.

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? :D Annnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

**Jutsu corner:**

****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu******: **A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of Naruto, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

****Harem no Jutsu******: **A combination of the jutsus Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Sexy no Jutsu. Creates a large number of Sexy no Jutsu females, making the opponent become immobile (usually from the bloody nose). This jutsu has not yet been defeated.


	9. You're gonna be a pappa

Opps

Intro:

Tora: Have we told you guys that we have three chapters done at any one time only post one when one is done though 'nodnod' the suspence ish necissaryyyyyyy

Jan: ;bounces; This chapter shows off out plot! That's right, we had a plot!

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, and we will have AUness coming up shortly.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

You're gonna be a pappa – chapter 9

Duo blinked, still snuggled in Sasuke's arms. "so we're hunting perverts?" he whispered, scanning the nearby brush. "What's he looks like?"

Naruto nodded and smirking lifted his hand above his head and said "He's about this tall, has really long really crazy white hair, wear's old school samari armor, and wooden sandals. Ohhh and he'll be most likely writing in a book."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he settled Duo more comfortably in his arms before saying "I worry about who you hang out with."

Naruto sputtered before pointing and said "I hang out with you to ya know?"

Sasuke merely hunnned in response as he passed the blonde and walked on quiet feet deeper into the seeming labyrinth.

Duo giggled and looped both his arms back around Sasuke's neck, leaning on his chest and smiling. "So should I just assume all people with white hair are perverts?" he whispered up to Sasuke.

Heero stowed his gun and fell into step following Sasuke, Wufei hung back and walked with Naruto, all the while scanning the trees.

Naruto tapped his chin at Duo's words opening his mouth several times to speak only to close it again, after a while he finally said "Well….you might have a point…maybe it messes with your head…having white hair?" in a serious voice.

Sasuke hummed under his breath as Duo settled in once more ignoring the blonde. Naruto blinked and said…"Was that a hum? A hum not a hun?" his eyes wide, the blonde's eyes widened as said raven haired boy merely hummed again.

"The worlds ending….the teme is happy? HAPPYY!" he exclaimed, slamming his hands over his mouth as the last part came out as a yell looking around with large eyes.

Duo giggled. "You are the loudest ninja ever Naru."

Heero smirked, he was fairly certain Naruto's specialty was definitely not stealth judging by the bright orange jumpsuit and loud personality.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh and, giving Duo a thumbs up said "I do try my dear Duo-kun, I do try."

Sasuke snorted and muttered over his shoulder "You do have competition though…from…them…"

Naruto mock frowned and said "Are you implying that fuzzy brows is louder than moue?"

Sasuke lifted a brow and said "You're the one who knew who I was talking about…what do you think?"

Naruto let out a long suffering sigh and said "Oh so true, so true…I must endeavor to be more youthfullllllll." Ending on a sing song voice.

Duo laughed again, continuing to scan the surroundings. He could swear he could hear splashing, probably from the hot spring. "Why not just be loud? Maybe he'll come try to keep us quiet so the girls don't notice him hiding and beat him." Duo suggested with a smirk.

Wufei rolled his eyes, only Duo would suggest a plan that would suit Naruto so well.

Naruto blinked and grinning at Duo said "that's not a bad ide…gahhhhhhhhh." He ended as his head was slammed down into the ground with a poof of smoke hovering over the blonde.

"Oiiiiii gaki what's the big idea? I'm working here!" a gruff voice said. As the smoke cleared to revel a shaggy haired man one wooden sandal propped on top of Naruto's head.

Sasuke lunged back away from the sudden threat, his sharingun spinning as he pinned the newcomer with his red gaze, unconsciously tightening his grip on the brunette in his arms.

"Naru!" Duo cried, startled at the sudden violent newcomer."Oi, don't stand on Naruto's head you!" Duo was trying to be intimidating, which was ruined rather spectacularly by the fact that he was now being squished against Sasuke's chest and was barely able to even see the newcomer.

Heero's hand was hovering over his gun but he hesitated to pull it out. The newcomer fit Naruto's description of moments before and these ninjas all seemed to greet each other rather violently. Wufei had fallen into a defensive stance though he doubted he could do much against one of these crazy ninja people, how the hell did they keep popping in and out without anyone noticing?

"Ohhhhhhhh has the Uchiha brat finally fallen in loveee, and what a lovely little thing toooooo." The man, who was suddenly less then an inch from Duo's face said with a smirk.

Naruto shook his head and lifting up off the ground said "Oi, ojjii….you pervert…leave poor Sasuke and Duo aloneeeeee." Doing his best to glare at the old man from where he laid.

"Ah," Duo squeaked, violently jerking back away from the suddenly very close, very lecherous grin he was now receiving.

Sasuke grunted as Duo jerked in his arms unexpectedly, he let the pair of them fall backwards at the same time throwing up his left leg aiming for the old man's jaw, said old man smirked as he easily evaded the attack.

Sasuke glared at the old man from where he now lay with Duo on his chest. "Personal space…" the raven haired avenger growled out at the old man who merely chuckled.

"Oh shit, sorry Sassy," Duo said hurriedly, scurrying of off the prone ninja. Bending over he offered him a hand up while keeping a wary eye on the old man. "Why do you people keep trying to scare the crap outta' me? I swear I'm gonna' have a heart attack at this rate!"

Heero smirked, not missing the very obvious blush now on Duo's face as the boy fussed over Sasuke. Wufei snorted. "I'm fairly certain Sasuke-kun didn't mind you laying on top of him," Wufei muttered to himself, completely forgetting that all these ninja people have hearing that would put a dog to shame.

Sasuke had grabbed Duo's hand to allow the brunette to help him up when his ears caught Wufei's remarks. Pulling himself up now more then letting himself be pulled up the raven haired boy suddenly stood up, causing Duo's head to be all but buried in his chest. Sasuke looked away, hoping that no one noticed his own blush…which would be hard as he was now the color of a tomato.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, smiling at the teme said in a sing song voice "Ahhhhhhhh I know you like tomato's Sasuke, but imitating one is a bit much ne?"

The old man burst out laughing slapping Naruto on the back at this…which sent the blonde flying into the wall behind Sasuke with a whack. The old man only laughed harder and said "Gomen gaki, didn't mean to do that."

Duo, meanwhile, was backpedaling from what was steadily becoming a very familiar chest. Unfortunately for him, karma was having too much fun which meant his hasty retreat lead him to back into yet another male chest, though this one belonged to the newly revealed pervert. _'…well fuck…'_ he thought a bit too late.

The old man's black eyes seemed to gleam as he looked down at Duo and said "Well hello there." Wrapping an arm around Duo's waist with a smirk.

Naruto pulled himself out of the wall and turned around in time to see Sasuke lunge forward for the old man's throat "Oi teme nottt a good idea!"

His warning came to late however as with a poof a large, Naruto size toad landed on top of the avenger.

Duo froze in his attempt to free himself, eyes glued to the giant neon colored frog. Letting out a stream of very loud and very high pitched swear words Duo clutched at the older man, trying to back pedal away from the frog. Wufei and Heero were too busy staring open mouthed at the frog to alert the others of Duo's impending panic attack. The poor boy didn't like normal frogs, one this big was something straight out a nightmare.

The old man tilted his head as Duo attempted to move them backwards…of course since the old man didn't feel like moving…the brunette was unsuccessful. The toad blinked his large eyes at the pair, and shifted his weight.

"Get…off…" Sasuke mumbled from under the toad. Naruto walked around said toad and blinked at Duo's reaction…huh…that seemed a little excusive.

And as the blonde leaned into the toads side he asked "How's it going Mechi?"

The toad noticed the blonde for the first time grinned and said "Ohiiii Narutoooooo long time no see!"

"Oh dear god it speaks…" Duo whimpered, hyperventilating at the sight of a giant talking frog. Wufei and Heero both wondered how this could get worse, which was foolish since things always seemed to get worse.

Mechi, the toad, turned his attention to the brown head in the old mans grip and nodding said "Yep sure do…and who are you again?"

Duo's fight or flight response finally said 'fuck this' and he promptly attempted to climb over the older man while screaming incoherently in abject terror.

Realizing what was going on Heero ran for Duo, hoping to calm the very distressed, armed soldier before said soldier realized he still had his gun and start shooting wildly.

Jiraiya blinked as the brunette in his arms began climbing him and screaming. He grabbed hold of the waist of the shorts the brunette was wearing and said "Oi I aint no jungle gym lovely." Smacking Duo on the ass with his other palm.

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you were the pervert, said shorts were rather old and most likely dry rotted. This resulted in them tearing off poor Duo and depositing him headfirst to the ground in only boxers and a shirt, which decided it wanted to flip up onto Duo's face. The fall was enough to daze him and he laid there, head spinning.

The old man blinked at the ripped shorts in his hands.. .before leering down at the prone form on the ground a perverted grin slowly spreading over his face before pulling out a note book and scribbling furiously chuckling perversely, his face red.

Naruto's eyes widened and he said "Hey no…no writing perverted stuff about my friends you hentai!" lunging for the note book only for a wooden sandal to land in his face holding him in place as the old man continued to scribble while standing on one leg.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the blonde's words and focused on the prone Duo, normally this would distract him…but the way the old man was looking at the boy at his feet caused the raven haired avenger to snap. As he shifted his weight and began to push himself up, regardless of the toad on his back the seal on his neck began to pulse.

"Owwww," Duo moaned, sitting up and clutching his head. Heero crouched next to him, sighing as he realized he had a concussion, though not as bad as Naruto's had been. Noticing Sasuke go all rage-y, Heero called to him.

"Duo's terrified of frogs," he said flatly. Which caused Duo to jump up only to stumble sideways into Naruto when his legs buckled.

Naruto let out a "Gahhhhhh." As he and Duo went down in a pile of limbs. "Duo that's mah face…and that's mahhhh gahhhhhhhhhh" the blonde added as Duo struggled to free himself resulting in an…unfortunate misplaced knee.

Sasuke snapped his neck as he threw the toad off his back and stood taking deep breaths in an attempt to stay in control as the seal seemed to wither on his skin. The toad for his part seemed more amused than anything saying "I'm a toad, not a frog you know?"

Realizing he was definitely tangled with Naruto and his attempts wouldn't free him, Duo clutched at the boy and whimpered, trying desperately to be small and unnoticeable.

"At this point I don't think Duo cares," Heero told the now revealed to be a toad calmly, pocketing the gun he'd snagged off Duo. That was one crisis down.

Jirya seemed to be laughing more and was writing even more furiously at this point his face a mask of perversion.

Naruto whimpered right along with Duo….though his was more from pain then fear…unconsciously clutching at the other boy.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said "Send it back…" his voice deadly calm as he fought himself and his seal…at least he didn't feel threatened by Naruto clinging to Duo…which some part of him registered as odd as he found it…annoying when anyone else touched the brunette..

The old man looked up at the Uchiha and let out a whistle saying "Well that is a rather nasty present Orochi left you ne?" as he put away his note book.

Heero sighed, deciding to go help the two tangled boys and ignore the two in a stand-off. Duo instantly switched to clinging to Heero, making the process a bit awkward but Heero was managing, used to dealing with a clingy Duo.

Wufei looked between the two men fro a moment. "Aren't you the one who called Naruto-san here?" he asked, gesturing to Jiraiya, hoping to get the man back on topic and dissolve the tension.

The old man huffed and with a wave of his hand the toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke, causing Sasuke to almost immediately be able to put the cursed seal back to sleep with a sigh the avenger glanced at where Heero, Duo, and Naruto were tangled and couldn't help but shake his head.

"Now then, I did indeed call the gaki." The white haired man said, reaching down and with a shake lifted Naruto by the collar of his shirt somehow effectively untangling the blonde and brunette. "I have a proposition for you short stack." The old man said setting the boy on his feet.

Naruto shook his head to clear it and said "Ah? I ain't doing the sexy no jutsu for your research old man so forget it!"

Jiraiya shook his head with an amused chuckle and said "Ah that's not what you're here for. How would you feel about a training trip?" ending on a smirk.

Duo, who'd finally calmed down after seeing the toad/frog was gone, looked up and sighed. "Why am I half naked again?" he muttered, tugging his shirt down to cover his thighs. "I swear this place is determined to get me naked…"

Heero snorted and offered the boy his uniform jacket, at the least he could tie it around his waist to help keep his shirt from flying up and revealing more than he wanted. Duo accepted it gratefully, blushing as he climbed to his feet, eyeing Jiraiya as he tied the jacket.

"Training trip?...REALLY?" the blonde exclaimed, his eyes lighting up he jumped around pumping his fists in the air happily chanting "Trip trip trippppp!"

Sasuke hunned and rolled his eyes, it took so little to make the blonde baka happy…though he had to wonder where exactly the baka was going…

"What about us?" Duo asked Heero, looking a little worried. "I doubt we can go on a ninja training trip, they probably sprint the whole way…" Heero shrugged, adjusting the jacket so Duo wasn't flashing any leg.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Didn't that other white haired person tell us to find someone? What was his name?"

"Jiraiya," Heero said simply, remembering the discussion about the odd symbols Duo had.

Naruto at this stopped his random cheering and spinning around pointed at the old man and said "I give you Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin, and super pervert!"

Jiraiya bowed and sweeping his arms out said "And what exactly can I do for you lovelies?" smirking at the group of boys.

Duo blinked. "You're kidding." Seeing the ninjas seemed serious, or as serious as these people got, he sighed. "Kakashi said you are an expert on seals so I should show you this," he then proceeded to pass Heero back his jacket and pulled his shirt up and tugged the boxers down slightly to expose the tattoo on his hip.

The look in the old man's eyes changed as he saw the seal. Stepping forward he crouched down to get a better look. "Yep…that's definitely a seal." He said standing up and patting Duo on the shoulder.

"Congratulations you're gonna' be a papa!" the old man said, grinning widely as he patted the brunettes shoulder once more.

Duo was flabbergasted, opening and closing his mouth. Heero raised an eyebrow. "You realize Duo is a boy right?"

"And a virgin! How the hell am I pregnant?" Duo finally said, utterly confused and outraged.

Sasuke blinked and starred at Duo's stomach…pregnant?...

Naruto's mouth fell open and looking accusatory at Sasuke said "What the hell have you been doing teme?"

"How would a seal even tell you that? And all we've done is kiss for goodness sake!" Duo was now tomato red, fingers twisting nervously in the hem of the too big shirt and tugging it lower. Heero was struggling not to laugh, realizing the man had to be messing with the poor boys.

Jiraiya blinked and said "Oh the seal has nothing to do with making babies, you do that by having sex you know?" grinning down at the boys.

Naruto turned beet red and stuttered "You…what did you do last night while we were sleeping!" waving his finger angrily at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked and said "Last night?...I slept…I…think?"

Heero was now shaking with surpressed laughter while Wufei was sizing Sasuke up.

Duo, though, had had enough. He seemed to glow faintly as his hair whipped on a nonexistent wind as his eyes flashed. "I. Am. Not. Pregnant." Duo managed to bite out, glaring at all three ninjas, daring them to question him.

Jiraiya smiled fondly at the brunette and said "That's what she told me the day we found out about you, Duo-kun."

This statement was followed by complete silence. "…are you saying what I think you are?" Duo asked quietly. As the man's smile widened Duo deflated and stared at the man for a moment. "You're lying," Duo said, eyes narrowing.

Jiraiya smiled softly and said "Ah but I'm quite sure, after all I was the one who put that seal there in the first place."

Naruto shook his head and for once was silent…huh this…was better than Duo being raped by the teme in his sleep…at least…

Duo walked up to the older man, examining the man's face. "You…" Duo's eyes welling up. "You… bastard," he hissed, swinging at the man with tears running down his face, "do you have any idea what I've lived through?"

Heero looked away, understanding all too well why Duo was reacting so violently to the man's words. The boy had always consoled himself with the fact that his parents had died so they couldn't care for him. Yet here stood a man claiming to be his father who was obviously alive and kicking.

Jiraiya took the punch without flinching and said "Iie, but your alive aren't you? If you had stayed…both of you would be gone…" his eyes getting a faraway look, his face looked almost haunted as if he were remembering a different time and place.

"I won't hug you, or pet you, or tell you I'm sorry for not being there kid. I don't have that right, you won't hurt my feelings if you never call me Tou-san. But I'm here, and I can teach you. You're gonna need it, the seals started unraveling and that means you're gonna get a whole load of problems thrust at you. Odd thing is that seal shouldn't be coming undone, how did you wind up in this world exactly?"

Duo blinked up at the man, absorbing the information. "…Naruto screwed something up and summoned us," Duo hesitated, then added "…t-tou-san." With a tiny, watery smile. It was weird to think of it but he definitely owed Naruto a lot. If he hadn't screwed up Duo would have never met this man. He then grabbed the man's robes leaning into him, "…so what am I exactly?"

The white haired man allowed himself to be pulled down and smiled saying "You, my love, are a shinigami, and according to your dearly departed mother they don't come in halfsies….wait Naruto?...well that explains what happened to the seal I suppose." He finished glancing at the blonde who was looking at his feet.

Duo nodded and held onto the man for a moment longer before he stepped back. Scrubbing at his eyes Duo smiled up at Jiraiya before turning and tackling Naruto. "You are the awesomest man in the world, thank you sooo much for fucking up whatever you did!" he cried, hugging the boy tightly.

Naruto jumped a bit when Duo grabbed onto him, he was happy the other boy was happy but…"Ah no problem…happy to help." He said almost unsure of himself as he looked over Duo's head at Jiraiya fear all over his face for a brief moment.

"Hai hai, and once that seal comes completely undone, you'll have complete access to your shinigaminess." Jiraiya said smiling reassuringly which caused the blonde to let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"So, I want the seal off?" Duo asked, still hugging Naruto, not noticing his tensing. Heero and Wufei were all smiles, not only had the braided baka found a guy he seemed to like, he had found a father. Despite how sucky the summon had been, it was worth it to see that smiling face.

Jiraiya laughed and said "Only if you want to be one kick ass powerful dude, a shinigami is…okay how do I put this…okay sooo you haven't been here a heck of a long time soo probably haven't heard of the tailed beasts."

Tapping his chin Jiraiya said "Okay so umm, imagine something really, really big, and powerful enough to wipe out villages with a single swipe. That's basically a tailed beast right there, all evil and full of destruction. They rip stuff up for the fun of it…anyway a Shinigami is twice as big, and twice as kick ass…minus the evil."

Naruto laughed and, patting Duo's shoulder, said "Look at that, you're gonna be more powerful than a tailed beast, that's awsomeeeeee."

Sasuke frowned and said in a dark voice "If that's the case then why didn't they do anything thirteen years ago? If you knew a shinigami and were…intimate with it why didn't it protect the village from the Kyubi no Kitsune?"

"But I'm fifteen Sassy," Duo pointed out, noticing Naruto tense up. Thinking it was because of him being all monstery Duo smiled up at him. "Don't worry Naru, I'll protect you, I'm a good shinigami!"

Jiraiya nodded and said "Hai I did, but sadly she and I were forced to part two years before then….and sorry to say I don't know any others."

Naruto blinked at Duo and said "Iie I wouldn't be afraid of you just because of what you are that'd be the pot calling the kettle black, and hey youu sooo have control and everything right? It's all gravyyyyy…so I'ma go pack for this trip, yep pack." Finishing the blonde spun on his heel to leave.

"Naru…" Duo hesitated, he knew the boy was hiding something but he didn't want to push it. "Can I come too?" he said, deciding not to question him. He turned back to Jiraiya all big teary eyed. "Pleaaassseee?"

Jiraiya shook his head and said "Now how would I be able to train you if you didn't come along eh? Come on then, let's get you and your friends from your world outfitted for our trip. I owe you a looot of late stuff so my treat!"

"Oi gaki, west gate tomorrow at five, be there." He called out to the retreating Naruto who glanced back and gave the group a nod before disappearing the way they had come. Jiraiya sighed and muttered "I owe him too…Okayyyy so everyone's staying at the Uchiha brats place right? Sooooo introduce me to your friends Duo-kunnnnn." He finished in a loud sappy tone.

Smirking, Duo pointed first to Sasuke. "That's Sassy," then to Heero, "that's Hee-chan," then to Wufei "and that is Wuffers."

Rolling his eyes, Heero bowed to the older man. "Heero Yuy."

Wufei also sighed at the ridiculous nickname. "Change Wufei."

Duo paused and then pointed to himself. "I don't know what my name was, but I go by Duo Maxwell now," he said, realizing Jiraiya probably didn't know his name.

Jiraiya sighed and said "Maxwell? Like…the coffee? Huh, well that's fine I suppose. And as you all know I am the one and only great Jiraiya-sama!" wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulders he steered the group towards the village "This way lovelies, we have some gear to get…and pants let us not forget the ever so important pants…or skirts if you'd prefer, if I do say so you'd look rather fetching in a skirt my dear Duo." Duo blushed, swatting at the man playfully.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto's retreating figure before sighing, he couldn't just abandon them too. Even if the pervert was Duo's father they didn't know him, so instead of following and demanding the blonde answer the questions plaguing him the raven haired boy merely huned and followed behind the group his eyes narrowing once more as Jiraiya put his arm around Duo…he was not okay with him being touchy feely with Duo….huh…so Naruto was okay but not this guy?...did that mean he…trusted the baka? He thought to himself a frown tugging at his lips.

Duo looked back and waved at Sasuke. "C'mon Sassy, don't drag your feet you are soo helping me buy pointy things!" Duo giggled, waving he free arm back to him, offering him an arm and winking. The other two pilots fell into step with them, wondering what type of clothes these people had. Judging by their hosts it all seemed rather… flashy, or skimpy.

Sasuke blushed slightly but took the arm Duo offered him and tucked it in the bend of his own "I'm not sure how I feel about you having pointy things." He muttered…had he really just called kunai and shuriken pointy things?...this week was getting weirder and weirder.

Jiraiya laughed as he steered the group into the heart of Konaha. The narrow dirt road they were on changed into a wide cobbled street lined with shops. The village was bustling with people running about their day, some of who stopped and stared at the group. Whether it was the Uchiha, the Senin, or the fact both were linked arms with a stranger, the group stood out.

"Alright, this is our first stop." The senin said leading the group into a plain looking building. Inside there were racks of basic shinobi cloths. Plain black or blue shirts and pants seemed to be the vast majority of things. Though along the back wall a various array of colors could be found in similar styles, along with what looked like rows upon rows of white bandages.

"Ohhhh," Duo said, dashing into the shop.

Heeor shook his head. "This is gonna' be a long day."

…the next day west gate at five…

Naruto leaned back into the frame of the gate as he waited for the others to arrive. He had messed up yesterday…hopefully no one would bring it up…he didn't think he was ready to tell them yet. Letting out a sigh he lifted his head and glanced at the sun. Well it was almost time, they should be here soon. And yep, there they were right on time, Sasuke walked ahead of the group, which was missing the old pervert. He must have decided to meet them here on his own.

Taking a step towards the approaching group he said "Ohaiyo minaaaaaa, sleep well?" smiling and waving at them.

Hearing the Naruto's now familiar voice, Duo dashed around the others and talked the blonde. "Naru, Sassy is a meanie-head!"

Naruto blinked down at the brunette, who was wearing a dress shirt like Sakura-chan normally did…only in black and purple rather than red and white. Except the slit seemed a little…higher than the girls…and his shorts were….the term booty shorts came to the blonde's mind as he took in the boy's new appearance before shaking his head and frowning said "A meanie-head? What did the teme do? Do I need to defend your honor!" the blonde finished striking a heroic pose.

Duo huffed, flipping his braid over his shoulder. "He knows what he did, it's not my fault I sleep walk…" Duo trailed off, muttering to himself.

"Ohaiyo Naruto," Heero said, ruffling Duo's hair as he got up to them. Heero was wearing a simple green tee and skin tight shorts. Wufei nodded to Naruot, also decked out in new clothes. His were a pair of loose white pants and a white Chinese shirt.

Sasuke groaned and said "Oi, you do not sneak into a ninja's bed! You're lucky I didn't hurt you!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "And just what did you do teme? Scream in his ear like a little girl, and then flip him out of the bed onto the floor?"

Sasuke glowered at Naruto and said "I did not scream like a little girl!"

Duo giggled and hid behind Naruto, knowing he'd poked the hornets' nest but he was having too much fun. "I can't help sleep walking, I didn't mean to sneak up on you," he called over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto put his hands on his hips and said "And I bet you didn't even kiss the wounds you so selfishly inflicted and make them better did you?" Duo blushed and giggled.

Sasuke's mouth fell open and he stuttered out while blushing "Ki..kiss?"

"Now what's this about kissing?" Jiraiya asked in a sticky sweet voice, suddenly appearing right behind Sasuke and wrapping an arm around the raven haired boy, glowered down at him.

"Tou-san!" Duo called, waving from behind Nauto still cherry red.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Duo is upset because Sasuke reacted badly when he sleep walked into his bed," he summarized, smirked at the deepening blushes on the two boys' faces.

Jiraiya's voice dripped with honey as he asked "And what exactly did you do to my dear son Uchiha?"

Sasuke fidgeted and mumbled under his breath his face tomato red. "What was that?" Jiraiya prodded the boy.

Sasuke glanced at Duo then away and muttered again "I didn't do anything…I just….tied him up….with my wires…" he ended barely audibly, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Naruto's eye's widened "Say what now?...wires?...Dude you didn't ask first?" the blonde said in a deadpan voice.

"So you can imagine my surprise to wake up in Sasuke's bed tied up with these weird wires," Duo said, shaking his head.

Heero nodded. "He heard the resulting freak out very clearly."

"I see…" said Jiraiya as he proceeded to walk forward, his arm now wrapped around Sasuke's neck as the raven haired boy grabbed at the arm that was quickly cutting off his supply of oxygen. The white haired man proceeded pass Naruto and Duo, dragging the now slightly blue Sasuke with him called over his shoulder saying "Alright everyone let's get this show on the road."

"Uh didn't know a person could turn that particular shade of blue." Naruto said thoughtfully patting Duo on the shoulder before saying "Don't worry I'm sure he'll ask from now on."

Still blushing Duo chased after Jiraiya, gentley grabbing the arm holding Sasuke. "Tou-san it was an accident, don't hurt him, I already kinda' beat him up when he let me go." Duo said, blushing.

Wufei snorted. "If by beat him up you mean throwing him thew about two walls, yeah, I think you did."

Duo blushed harder, turning a nice tomato red. "It was instinct, I freaked out and I so apologized for the damage… to the house…"

Jiriaya sighed and reluctantly released the boy "Alright I'll let him off the hook…for now.." the last part was whispered for Sasuke's benefit who had been busy breathing in great gulps of air but as he caught the last paled further and scrambled to put Duo between himself and the senin.

"Ah maybe I should just stay here and train on my own." The raven haired boy said backing towards the village only to jump as Naruto came up behind him and put his hand on the darker haired boy's shoulder.

Spinning around Sasuke kicked out and threw the blonde to the ground his eye twitching. "Dude…jumpy much?" the blonde said from the ground, a kunai at his throat also courtesy of the raven haired boy.

Sasuke slumped and standing up hesitated only a moment before offering the blonde a hand and saying "Gomen…it's been a long day…"

Naruto nodded as he accepted the hand and let himself be pulled to his feet "Yeah and week, month, year….heck life really if you think about it."

Sasuke surprisingly nodded his head and said "Yeah…that too, now I need to go."

Naruto smirked as the raven haired boy stalked past him towards the village and said quite clearly "Ahhhh look at the Uchiha running away afraid."

Said boy froze and, spinning on his heel, marched past Naruto back towards the way they had been heading originally his eye twitching as he stalked forward towards Duo. Pausing in front of Duo the raven haired boy scowled down at the boy before sighing and saying "I blame you for this…" and reaching down wrapped his arms around Duo's waist leaning down and smashing his lips into the other boy's.

After the briefest of contact he pulled away ignoring his own blush and said "Gomen for this morning." Before walking past the brunette.

Duo, who had been caught completely off guard by the very sudden kiss, stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide. After a moment he recovered and giggled, chasing after Sasuke and grabbing his hand, twinning his fingers with the taller boy's. "I forgive you." He said, face almost as red as Sasuke's.

Heero snorted and patted Jiraiya on the arm consolingly. "Your son is insane, just so you know," he said, he and Wufei both smiling at Duo, "but we wouldn't have him any other way."

Jiraiya let out a long suffering sigh and said "I'm glad he has such good friends…his tastes could be better but eh, the Uchiha brat ain't so bad to look at I suppose."

Sasuke's blush had deepened when the other boy had grabbed his hand, but he didn't fight it and held it almost softly in his own. Pausing he said "So…where are we going exactly ol…Jiraiya-sama?" he paused midway, deciding calling Duo's father an old man…might not be the best move…gahhhhh caring about other people's feelings was hard.

Naruto blinked and turning his head to the side said "You guys are making this wayyyyy to easy you know that right? If I didn't consider Duo-kun a friend ohhhhh the material teme the MATERIALLLLLLLlll!" he finished on a sing song voice.

The End:

Tora: you know…a part of me want to makes it happen OO does that make me a super pervert to?

Jan:

****Terms:****

Hai: yes.

Iie: no.

Gomen: sorry.

Arigato: thanks.

Ojii-san: old man

Shinigami: God of Death, anyone who's familiar with Gundam knows this one.

Tou-san: father (pretty sure of the spelling on this one).

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? :D Annnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

Tora: ….I'ma have to start keeping track of what I'm saying huh?...at the end of these I'm all like 'ahhhh I probably only used those' hehe my bad 'runs and hides in the next chapter'

Jan: Oh god do I love this story .


	10. Hot Springs

Opps

Intro:

Tora: Xd….I…don't know what to say…ah well I loves this story…and this chapter…and all of you reading this 'showers everyone with love.

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Jan: I own the slash, right? *evil smile*

Tora:…I seem to be getting more slashy myself OO'…I blame you for that 'pretends to scowel at Jan'

Jan: *laughs evilly*

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, and we will have AUness coming up shortly. *pops in* and nudity, this one has nudity *giggles*

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Hot Springs – chapter 10

Duo huffed at Naruto, knowing the boy would tease them regardless. "Ah, Naruto I got a question for you." Duo, still holding Sasuke's hand, grabbed the tail of his dress thing and flapped it at the blonde. "Is this really something boys wear? Tou-san said it suited me and insisted on buying it, but it looks a lot like a dress to me."

Naruto's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish before bursting out in laughter rolling around on the ground the blonde laughed. Sasuke looked down at Duo at his side and said "Duo-kun…you do realize your father is a pervert?"

"IIE!" the sanin exclaimed at this before a lecherous grin spread on his face and he did an odd little hop saying "I'm a super-pervert!"

Naruto sat up suddenly and pointed at Sasuke saying "Ne, weren't you with them when they went shopping? You could have told him that you've only ever seen kunoichi wear those, ne?" bending his leg he propped his elbow on his knee and his head on his palm, studying the blushing raven haired boy for a bit. Sasuke fidgeted and purposely looked anywhere but at Duo.

Duo blinked in confusion. He may have been best friends with Heero but he had no idea what Naruto was talking about. "What's a kunoichi? Is that a specific type of ninja?" he asked, cocking his head, looking from his father, to Sasuke, and then settling on Naruto, the blonde seemed to be the only one being straight with him around here. "This is a dress isn't it?" he finally deadpanned, shoulders dropping.

"A konoichi is a female ninja….and uh…kinda?" the blonde decided not to sugar coat it before jumping to his feet and saying "But hell, who am I to judge what someone wears, I mean look at me?" waving down at his bright orange self.

"I've been told I have the fashion sense of a two year old," the blonde continued "And honestly who gives a fuck what other people think as long as you like it they can shove it…at least that's the way I feel about it."

Walking over Naruto placed his hand on his chin and studied Duo before saying "And honestly you are kinda hot in that." This last part had Sasuke's head snapping around and glaring at Naruto.

Duo giggled and fluttered his eyelashes. "Why thank you," thinking for a second Duo finally nodded. "Well, I guess if I do get mistaken for a girl the enemy will underestimate me ne? I'll have the element of surprise." Duo said, swishing his skirt a bit. "'Sides, it feels weird saying it but it is comfortable and easy to move, that's important in ninja garb right?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yep gotta be able to jump from tree to tree and all that." Grinning the blonde stuck his tongue out at the still glaring Sasuke.

"Ahhhh is Sasuke jealous he didn't get to tell Duo-kun he looks hot in that firsttt?" he added as he skipped around the pair, the blonde paused and spun around suddenly saying "Oi ojiji you never did tell us where we're going?"

Jiraiya smirked and said "Tea country gaki, tea country."

"Why am I not surprised they travel by jumping from tree to tree?" Wufei wondered aloud, Heero snorted. After their escape form the hospital it sounded as sane as everything else that had happened. Duo contemplated a nearby tree, trying to see if he could actually jump from one to the other.

Naruto blinked and said "You guys don't do tree jumping where you come from?"

Sasuke sighed and said "Baka if they don't have shinobi then how, pray tell do you expect them to have tree jumping?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Gee it's not like chakra is ninja exclusive you know teme? So why would its uses?"

Duo ignored the now normal bickering and released Sasuke's hand, approaching a tree. Jumping, he caught a low branch and managed to pull himself onto the branch. "Now what?" Duo called down, swinging his legs as he sat on the branch.

Naruto blinked and said "Ah tree climbing is like, second level….or something…chakra exercises…but you guys have training right sos you should be able to catch on…maybe…hell I had a hard time with it myself soooooo just channel your chakra to your feet and use it to hold onto the tree…that simple really!" the blonde finished walking up the tree to show them.

Sasuke simply stared up at Duo from below unable to really comprehend anything other than the view…which he was busy appreciating.

Jiraiya scowled and said "Yes um, Naruto while your…descriptive skills are…interesting…how about letting me teach them?...after all…I know what I'm talking about…"

Naruto crossed his arms and said "Hey I know what I'm talking about! See I'm even giving them an example!"

Duo hmmed, trying to remember what chakra was. Hinita had told them it was like an energy they all had, right? "So… chakra is sticky?" Duo asked, poking the tree as if he could make the tree sticky. "How do I use it? Do I gotta' do some kinda' weird hand thingy?" Heero smirked, noticing Sasuke staring at the very short, tight shorts Jiraiya had insisted on buying Duo.

Jiraiya took a deep breath before saying "Alright brats let's start from the beginning get down here Naruto, Oi Sasuke quit peeping at my kid right in front of me and come here."

Naruto jumped down, pouting and walked over to Jiraiya, grabbing and pulling a reluctant Sasuke with him. "Oi now what old man?" the blonde asked.

Jiraiya motioned for Heero and Wufei to stand in front of them before he put one hand on Naruto's head and said "Okay Naruto here is your physical energy, everyone has a certain amount that we are born with."

Then the old man put his other hand on Sasuke's head and said "Sasuke here is your spiritual energy, to get him you have to train long and hard."

"Now to get chakra you need to channel these two things together, like so." He continued banging the head of the two boys together.

"Gahhhhhhh mah headddd." Naruto said clutching his head as Jiraiya let go.

Sasuke winced and shook his head trying to clear it, the baka had a relatively hard head.

Duo giggled and leaned back, doing a flip as he fell out the tree so he landed on his feet. "So, just concentrate like this?" Duo asked, closing his eyes and doing one of the breathing exercises Wufei had taught him to meditate with. Heero and Wufei were both surprised to see that odd energy around Duo again.

"Oh that's good that's good Duo, now…you have to channel it. So for example if you wanted to use it to walk up the tree you would need to channel it to the bottom of your feet and cling with it to the tree, all the while not loosing focus or you'll fall down" Jiriya said clapping his hands encouragingly.

"Yeah falling sucks…but we did a looot learning tree climbing…you know now that I think about it I feel kinda bad for the trees we used..just how many slashes did we make do you think Sasuke?" Naruto said, finishing by giving the other boy a sly grin.

Sasuke shook his head and said "They probably died…we did go overboard."

Naruto laughed and said "Yeah we did didn't we?"

Duo nodded and concentrated on his feet and then opened his eyes. The violets were definitely glowing as he approached the tree. Lifting a foot he attempted to set it against the trunk of the tree, attempted because he definitely put too much chakra as he was blown rather violently backwards.

Sasuke shot forward and put himself behind Duo catching the other boy mid flight and slamming his own feet into the tree he had been flying towards stopping them. He blinked down at Duo from where he was standing sideways on the tree and quickly made his way to the ground and set the other boy down blushing he looked away and said "Careful too much chakra and you…rocket off like that instead of falling…best to get a running start."

Naruto let out a whistle as he walked over to the tree Duo had attempted to climb and after a bit of examination said "That's a bigger hole then the one's teme left back in Wave!"

Duo flushed. "So I failed epically?"

…a few days latter at an inn…

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief as they spotted the inn, they had been roughing it since they had left Konoha and all of them were looking forward to a soft bed. All of the boys were worn looking, Jiriya was a rough and tumble teacher which meant someone got hit when they did something wrong…which was more often than not.

Naruto groaned and said "Sanctuary, SANCTUARYYY!" happily, his hands wrapped in bandages from attempting to master the Rasengun that the old man had offered to teach him…fun times all around really.

Sasuke for his part looked the least haggard of the lot…having been forced to focus on meditation by the old man…as if he didn't have enough cool already….well he had tried to kill Kakashi…a few times…

Duo was tired, dragging along. Although he wasn't too banged up, his healing had fixed up the injuries tree climbing had caused though there was a slight limp from the last fall he'd taken. "All I want is a bath and a bed," he muttered, stumbling a bit to keep up.

Heero and Wufei were no better, they were also haggard with more bruises than Duo. Though they weren't suffering from chakra exhaustion like Duo, both having better control than the budding shinigami.

Jiriya couldn't help but laugh and said "Hai hai, we'll stay here for a day and rest how about it boys?"

Naruto couldn't help but grin as they walked into the inn and said "Oh I know you just want to spend some time peeping at the hot springs here but I don't careeeeee I say yesssssss."

Sasuke shook his head and sighed as they walked passed a sign at the door that did indeed proclaim the inn to have an open air hot spring bath. Sighing he said "Whatever…."

"Oh," Duo perked up seeing the sign. "I finally get to go to a hot spring? Bath time!" he cried, bouncing. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and tugged. "Let's goooo!"

Sasuke blushed as the other boy led him inside….bath time?...with…Duo?...was he even allowed to think that? Shaking his now crimson face Sasuke said "Ah we have to check in first…"

"Oh Jiriya-sama welcome back! And you brought guests this time how lovely!" the lady at the front desk greeted them.

Jiraiya winked at Duo then said "Hello there Trixy, mind if the boys go ahead into the hot springs while I handle the paper work?" giving the woman a grin.

The women smiled brightly and said "Of course! They can go right ahead!"

Jiraiya nodded and, looking over his shoulder at Duo gave the brunette a wink, saying "Don't do anything I wouldn't now."

Duo stuck his tongue out at Jiraiya. "That list is very short Tou-san," he said, happily running down the hall toward the baths.

Wufei and Heero both rolled their eyes. "Sorry, its Duo's first time to a hot spring, he's like a kid with new things," Wufei apologized, following after him. Duo might flirt but he had a pretty good idea that Duo had no idea what thoughts he was inspiring in the blushing Sasuke.

Naruto laughed and said "I'm with Duo on this oneeee, hot springggss."

Sasuke stood where he'd been left frozen his face still red, Naruto looked over at him and said "You're not gonna run away are you teme? Afraid of a little hot springs?"

Sasuke growled at this and marched towards the bath, like a man on death row marches to his doom. Each step more sluggish then the last till he stood outside the door marked men's changing room.

Naruto reached around Sasuke and opened the door "Coming innnnnn" the blonde called out as he shoved the frozen Sasuke inside.

"Naru where do I put my clothes?" Duo asked, half turning toward the door. He'd already droppe his clothes and was holding a towel he had just snatched off of a shelf.

"Over here in these baskets" the blonde said walking over to a row of baskets on the other side of the wall, smirking as he had to walk around the frozen Sasuke.

Sasuke for his part just stood there…he would have passed out…if all of his blood hadn't rushed south…so instead he just stood there, in his now very uncomfortable shorts.

Seeing the baskets Duo meandering over, snagging a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He had a little blush, not having expected them to walk in before he could grab a towel. Wufei rolled his eyes. "Decency Maxwell, I think you broke Sasuke again."

Heero smirked, moving around the frozen Sasuke to undress and grab a towel.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled off his own cloths. He paused as he went to pull up his shirt glancing down at his own stomach just in case and let out a soft sigh and seeing nothing but his normal stomach making a note not to use any chakra…last thing he wanted was for his seal to pop up.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he spun around to face the wall taking several deep breaths he walked stiffly over to the baskets making a point not to look at anyone, especially Duo. Starring down at the baskets for cloths he glanced at Naruto and glowered.

Naruto blinked, catching the glower. Ahhhhhh that explained it he thought having noticed the other boy's predicament. Well he could make it worse…but the teme had been rather…nice…for the teme anyway, these past couple of days. So thinking the blonde finished shedding his cloths and wrapping a towel around his own waist spun around and said "This way Duo-kun, to the hot springs!" wrapping an arm around the brunette and leading him towards the door for the bath.

"Yay," Duo cheered, one hand pumping in the air and the other holding tightly to his towel. Having noticed the same… problem… that Sasuke was having, Heero and Wufei both made quick work of changing and following them out to the bath, figuring the poor boy had already fainted enough today and he needed a bit of privacy.

Sasuke let out a sigh as the other boys went into the hot springs leaving him alone to deal with his problem. How did it end up like this anyway? He was Uchiha Sasuke not some hormonal teenager….okay so…maybe he was both. Letting out another sigh he scowled down at himself…

Naruto let out a whoop as they left the changing room and walked out to the hot springs. And with a run jumped into the deeper end of the bath causing the warm waters to splash the other boys. Lifting his head out of the water the blonde shook his now wet head and gave the group a goofy grin saying "Gah this is niiceeeeee."

Duo happily followed the blonde's lead and dived in, though when he surfaced his hair was plastered to his face. "This is niiiiice, do you guys always bathe like this?" he asked, relaxing into the hot water.

The last two boys entered at a much slower pace, relaxing on the shallower end and watching Duo swim around. "Sometimes, it's great for muscle aches," Wufei said, sighing aas the hot water did its job on his sore muscles. JIraiya was a very tough teacher and he didn't envy Naruto all that Rasengan training.

Naruto sighed happily and relaxed against the edge of the bath before saying "Nah, we have normal showers and stuff too, I don't get to go to the hot springs back at Konoha so this is a treat for me too." A goofy grin on his face.

Sasuke opened the door and closing it behind him stepped into the bath his towel firmly in place he sat down near Wufei and Heero. Closing his eyes the avenger leaned back and made it a point not to look at the others.

"This is a lot bigger than I imagined," Duo said happily, lazily swimming in the deeper water. "It's practically a heated pool."

Naruto laughed and said "I know right? Owwwwww damn bugs," the blonde interrupted himself slamming his hand onto his own neck and rubbing it.

Sasuke opened his eyes and slowly sat up his eyes searching just for an instant he could have sworn he felt malice, but from where?

Duo blinked and glanced over at him. "But Naru there aren't any-shit what is that?!" he practically yelled, getting up and rushing over to the blonde.

"Nani? Whats what?" the blonde said looking left then right trying to figure out what had Duo so panicked after all it was just a bu….ohhhhhh right bugs didn't like hot springs….the blonde stared at Duo as his world began to get fussy on the edges…that wasn't good…

Duo managed to grab onto him before he collapsed, grabbing and gently removing the dart he'd spotted. "Sasuke get your ass over here, what is this shit?" he yelled, holding out the dart to said boy while keeping Naruto afloat with the other.

The other two pilots immediately scrambled, Heero heading to Duo and Wufei climbing out to get their weapons.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the dart and bolted to get to the blonde's side only to have all of them shoved back by a wave of water. Out of the water rose a group of shinobi, their head plates all with scratches through the symbols identifying them as rogue ninjas.

Naruto's now unconscious form was gripped by one of them. The rogue nin didn't wait for the other boy's to have a chance to respond and vaulted over the wall of the hot spring, their captive taken with them.

Surfacing Duo coughed, eyes searching for the blonde he had moments ago. "Shit, what just happened?"

"Sasuke, you should follow them, we'd slow you down. We'll follow once we alert Jiraiya of the situation," Heero called as he climbed out of the bath, the wave had pushed both him and Wufei almost into the changing room. "Get over here Duo."

Wufei snatched up Sasuke's clothes and threw them to him, knowing time there was no time to waste.

Sasuke grabbed up his cloths and huridly pulled them on before saying "Hurry…." And running over the water and up and over the wall heading in the direction of the now out of sight enemy shinobi. He frowned as he tracked the enemy… this would be easier with one of Kakashi's tracking dogs…

…with Naruto…

The blonde slowly regained consciousness…whatever they had given him was not cool…he could feel it literally ripping him up inside…that hurttt, he let out a gasp as the one holding him tightened his grip...oh joy…he was still naked…when he got the strength he was so gonna give these guys a peace of his mind.

…back with Duo and the gang…

Wasting no time the others quickly dressed, Duo snatched up Naruto's clothes and stuffed them in his pack, he'd want those when they got him back. They all ran out towards the reception area, hoping Jiraiya was still there flirting with the hostess.

"Tou-san help, some crazy guys have grabbed Naruto!" Duo yelled as they caught sight of the man, all of them skidding to a halt in front of him. "Sasuke went after them, we gotta' hurry and help them!"

Jiriaya's face changed from a happy flirting mask to one of rage. "That gaki, I can't let him out of my sight for a minute. Come on we have to hurry, if they are who I think they are the brat will be in very real trouble…" rushing off he led the boys out of the inn, spinning on his heel he led the group towards the forest his senses reaching out to find Naruto and Sasuke.

He led the group at a pace that pushed the still learning boys hard to catch up to the Uchiha brat. They quickly caught up to the raven haired boy who was having trouble tracking the blonde and his captors. The raven haired boy nodded in relief as the others caught up to him…he really had to get some more tracking training…this was just ridicules.

"Any sign of them?" Duo asked, landing on a branch near Sasuke and preparing to jump again. He was panting but determined to keep up and help his new friends. "Could you track them?"

Sasuke shook his head and said "Iie, I can only vaguely feel the baka."

Jiraiya frowned and said "We aren't that far behind, leave the tracking to me." And shot forward to lead the group.

…with Naruto and his abductors…

The blonde boy let out a groan of pain as his arm was forced back at an angle that was far from natural by the enemy shinobi. His breath left him in painful gasps with each move, a trickle of blood escaping the corner of his mouth.

Gulping, he lifted his cerulean eyes up. They had dragged him out of the hot springs and now they were traveling through a thick forest. The blonde boy, however, had no clue which direction they had taken from the hot springs…

He winced as the shinobi behind him pushed him father forward causing the weakened container to fall to his knees. Coughing up blood, the blonde shook his head. He felt odd, almost drugged. Had they done something to him…?

Before he could ponder the thought further, a dark figure slipped out of the shadows in front of the group. At the posture of the others the blonde could only assume this was another enemy shinobi.

The newcomer glared down at the blonde before reaching down and grabbing him by his neck, hoisting the smaller male up into the air. "So you're the Kyubi no Kitsune…" a gruff voice came from the man.

Naruto frowned up at the man and didn't say anything, in too much pain for a smart comeback… and wow was the world spinning… the hell had they done to him…? Usually it would have countered anything by now… so what had they done that had cause his normal healing to be delayed… man healing slow sucked, how did normal people put up with it?

The man scowled and, throwing the blonde to the ground, looked at the man who had originally been griping the boy and said "How much did you give him?"

The addressed man blinked and shaking his head said "Only a small dose of it, it shouldn't be affecting him to this extent."

"Oiiii wha…y…gi…me? I feelllllllll oooddddddd." The blonde slurred, trying to slow the rapid beating of his heart.

The newcomer scowled down at the blonde before crouching down and smirking at him. "Oh nothing in particular, just a little something to disrupt your chakra. It will just stop your chakra for a while."

Naruto frowned at the three new guys his mind slowly began to fade…almost as if he was…going somewhere. Opening eyes he wasn't aware he had closed the blonde's eyes widened as he found himself in a familiar sewer.

"The hell…" he said looking left then right before freezing his cerulean eyes locked on the seal on the large iron bars….it normally pulsed with his chakra…but it wasn't?...A blood red eye slowly opened on the other side of the gate, a chilling laugh echoing through his head as angry red chakra began to spill out of the cage, the blonde screamed as it swallowed him up.

"Oi brat, who said you could sleep?" the newcomer said, reaching down to grab the blonde by the neck again only to pause as the boy's body pulsed with red chakra. All of the enemy nin took a step back as an eerie laugh began to echo around the clearing. The blonde threw his head back roaring with the laughter blood red tears running down his face, his features sharp and animalistic.

"The hell are you doing?" one of the men said reaching for the boy.

"DON'T!" the newcomer yelled, a second to late as the blonde boy slammed a clawed hand right through the nin.

Standing up he continued to laugh, shaking the now very dead nin off his claws. He opened his eyes, a feral grin on his face. His once cerulean eyes had gone blood red, with no pupils to be seen, and the whites had turned pitch black.

The boy continued his mad laughter, bloody tears still streaming down his feral face as he suddenly seemed to disappear. Only to reappear behind the ninja that had brought him here, ripping his clawed hand down the man's back causing the other to scream.

As the man stumbled forward with the rest of the group the boy lifted bloody claws to his mouth and almost delicately licked the blood off of them, causing shivers to run down the enemy shinobi's spines.

"You…you're a monster!" the one who had arrived last, and seemed to be in charge, exclaimed motioning his men to begin retreating.

The blonde said nothing just finished his cleaning before disappearing again to reappear inside the huddled ninja whirling about shredding them to pieces. They died with their screams echoing through the forest.

…back with the other guys…

Duo froze, eyes widening at the sudden sound of screaming, almost losing his footing. Whipping his head in the direction he shoved off the tree hard, infusing his feet with chakra to help propel him faster. "Naruto!"

Sasuke's eyes spun with his Sharingun as he trailed behind Duo. Those screams…did not sound like they had come from the baka…

Jiraiya's eyes widened, this feeling what the hell was happening to the gaki?

Duo amped up his run, leaving some of the branches he pushed off in splinters in his haste. Finally, landing in a small clearing where the screams had come from he froze, the smell of blood overwhelming. Spotting the blonde, Duo rushed towards him, ignoring the boy's state of undress. "Naruto! Are you okay?!" he panted, skidding to a halt and examining the blonde for injuries. He couldn't see much with all the blood covering him.

The blonde's head turned blood red eyes on Duo, his face splitting into a manic grin a. Licking at the blood running down from his eyes the blonde let out an animalistic growl at the lavender eyed boy before cracking his neck and surging with angry red chakra. Even as a cut opened up on his own cheek from the red chakra the blond began to laugh insanely.

"Ah!" Duo yelled, managing to dodge enough that the blonde only sliced his upper arm, the cut immediately hissing and healing. "Fuck dude, calm down!" Duo yelled, his own chakra surging around him in reaction to the burning chakra. Duo wasn't sure what to do, the blonde was obviously not himself, like he was trapped in some kind of crazy bloodlust.

The blonde laughed some more at the chakra Duo put off and threw himself forward, his still blood covered hands aiming to rake down the front of the other boy.

Sasuke froze as he entered the clearing his eyes locked on the pulsing blonde…what was going on?

Duo spun, still too slow to dodge the entire blow but he did manage to grab one of the blonde's arms as it raked his side, adding more blood to the already splattered grass. "Ow, what the fuck is this shit?" he yelped, tightening his grip even as the red chakra burned his hand. He jerked hand on the captured arm, hoping to off balance the blonde.

Grinning maniacally Naruto let himself be jerked forward placing his animalistic face inches from Duo's growled out in a voice that seemed to echo with malice said "Come now Shinigami, entertain mee some moreeee."

Duo smirked, he'd done exactly what he'd wanted. "Now, now, you know I don't kiss on the first date, that's Sassy," he taunted, quickly snaking his leg around Naruto's two and falling back, taking the blonde with him. Once they hit the ground he tried to hold onto the boy all the while being burned. "Dude you are _literally_ on fire, you realize?" he gasped, losing more blood from the wounds and burns.

Naruto laughed and opening his fanged mouth sunk his elongated canines into Duo's shoulder. Shaking his head he ripped his fangs out letting Duo's blood run down his face, laughing as he placed his hands on the other boys chest and pushed himself off the other boy part way so that he was straddling the other boy, his tongue snaked out and wiped the blood off his lips as if savoring the taste.

"Fuck!" Duo screamed, his good hand going to his should and applying pressure to stem the flow of blood. He put the other in front of him, trying to ward off the crazed boy,"Tou-san!" he gasped, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, the world already spinning as he lost even more blood.

"DUO!" Jiraiya yelled out, his eyes ablaze with anger as he rushed forward slamming a hand into Naruto's chest sending the boy flying back into a tree.

"Shit," he added as he examined Duo before turning his gaze back to the still pulsing Naruto.

Sasuke had been frozen in shock, something was definitely wrong with the blonde. Shaking his head he rushed forward to Duo's side and ripping off his shirt applied pressure to Duo's shoulder, his gaze spinning as Naruto climbed to his feet. Duo gasped, clinging to consciousness and grimacing at the pain resulting from Sasuke's ministrations.

The blonde threw his head back and laughed some more and began to rush forward again angry red chakra pulsing along his skin. Throwing his clawed hand out the blonde aimed for the white haired man who had put himself in front of his intended target.

Half way to the group bright blue chakra shot out of the now visible seal on the boy's stomach and wrapped itself like shakes around the blonde's neck. Naruto howled in furry clawing at the chakra with his clawed hands even as more of the blue chakra erupted from him to shackle his arms and legs. Slowly the blue chakra pulled the angry red chakra with it back inside the blonde's stomach. As the red chakra left the blonde collapsed to his knees and then fell forward, his hands fisting in the grass under him.

Panting, Wufei and Heero both finally landed in the clearing, both shocked at the blood and chaos.

"Duo!" Heero cried, spotting the bloodied boy and rushing over. "What the hell happened?" he asked, grabbing Duo's discarded pack and pulling out bandages Duo had packed.

Wufei, meanwhile, rushed to Jiraiya. "What's going on? Did you find Naruto?"

Jiraiya turned his gaze from Duo back to Naruto and said "I'd like to know what happened myself."

From where he sat Naruto began to shake before violently throwing up. Gulping the blonde wiped off some of the blood he'd thrown up off of his mouth and stood up on shaky legs. Lifting his head he revealed his now normal cerulean eyes, his bloody tears having turned back into normal ones still running down his face as he looked at the chaos he had created. Closing his eyes the blonde whispered "Is he gonna be okay?" his hands clutched into fists at his side.

Jiraiya turned his attention back to Duo and winced as he pulled the shirt Sasuke had applied away so he could examine the wound. Letting out a shaky sigh the white haired man said "Yeah he'll be fine, he's already healing."

Nodding Naruto just stood there trembling and looked at the ground. He had done this…he had hurt his friend…maybe he was the monster everyone labeled him.

Sasuke frowned and looking at the blonde demanded "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Naruto lifted his eyes and smiling ruefully said "That was the Kyubi no Kitsune….he's one sick son of a bitch…and I'm his….container…they gave me something…it…messed up my chakras and let…it out…." Finishing he gulped and looked away…how would they react?...would they hate him?...after this…he wouldn't blame them.

Hearing Naruto's normal tone of voice, Duo smiled dazedly. He was too gone to tell what was being said. "Ah… he's back… that's… good…" Duo trailed off, finally passing out from the blood loss.

Heero silently pulled Naruto's clothes out of Duo's pack and approached him, offering them and an hand up to him silently. Wufei blinked. "Okay, we don't know what that means but we should really get the both of you back and cleaned up so we can make sure you'll be ok." The last was mostly directed at the now unconscious Duo.

Naruto blinked as Heero handed him his cloths and offered to help him stand…"Ah that's right you guys don't know about…him…" the blonde said almost reluctantly accepting the hand up and slowly pulled on his cloths. He avoided looking at the carnage the Kyubi had caused and slowly began to walk towards Duo, pausing a few steps from the unconscious boy.

Sasuke met the blonde's blue gaze with his own guarded black one. This was the normal baka he was no threat…but…"How long have you been a…container?" the raven haired boy asked the blonde.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke and said "Since the day I was born…"

Sasuke hunned and gently picked Duo up saying "Well then let's go." Before turning and beginning to slowly walk back to the inn.

Naruto shifted and tugged his shirt a bit, the blood on him made it stick and cling uncomfortable…not that he would have been comfortable having this conversation regardless. Blinking he said suddenly "Wait, you trust me?" his words thrown at the Uchiha's back.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and said "Hunnn why not? You've never gone crazy like that before, so it stands to reason that as long as nothing screws with your chakra you'll be your normal baka self."

Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve, he didn't' think Sasuke had any idea how important those words were to him. Feeling a hand land on his shoulder, the blonde looked up at Jiraiya.

"It's okay gaki, let's just go back for now you seal's just fine so no worries." The older man said patting the blonde.

Wufei and Heero quickly followed after Sasuke, worried still for Duo.

…back at the hot spring…

"Unh," Duo moaned, the first thing he was aware of was pain from his shoulder and side. Cracking open an eye he glanced around, noting he wasn't in the clearing anymore. "Where…?"

Jiraiya glanced up from where he sat on a chair against the wall from his note book and said "Ahh, welcome back to the realm of the awake. Gave us a scare there for a bit."

Standing and putting his book away Jiraiya motioned around the room and said "We're back at the inn, this is the room I got for you boys." The room consisted of three double beds, sitting on said beds were the other youths.

Naruto glanced at Duo and sighed saying "Gomen Duo-kun…I…" he trailed off unable to find the words to continue.

Duo waved him off, wincing at the still healing burns. "Ah I'm fine, you hit like a girl Naru," he said, winking. He glanced back to Jiraiya, "so what's the damage doc? Can I still play ball?"

Jiraiya chuckled and said "You'll be fine kid, maybe a little sore there for a while but since the Kyuubi didn't inject any of its chakra into your system it shouldn't be for long. Hell it's already closed up, that not having to get stitches and wait thing must be nice."

Naruto snorted and muttered "Yeah I'd take stitches any day of the week if it'd mean no fuzz ball." Looking out the window and not at anyone else in the room.

"Oi baka, I'm the only one on team seven allowed to be broody…get over it." Sasuke said from where he sat on the same bed Duo was laying on.

"Eh, not getting stitches is new for me. Though that weird burny chakra is a bitch," Duo said, examining his poor hands.

"So we got a history lesson while you were out," Wufei called. "Apparently Naruto is host to some crazy nine-tailed fox who apparently likes to chew on people and just cause general mayhem."

"I knew about the chewing thing and I greatly dislike it," turning his head to see Naruto he continued. "Tell him he's not allowed to chew on me ok?"

Naruto snorted and said "I'll tell him…not that it will do much good…stupid thing is all about the chewing…and hasn't shut up with the roaring since he was put back behind bars…and I'll be broody if I want to teme!" he ended sending a very unbroody raspberry at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and said "You're not very good at it…so just give it up baka."

"So what, you think you have the market on it or something he teme? You ever have your house burned down around you 'cause the villager decided to try and kill the Kyuubi brat? No, I got as much right as anyone thank you very much." The blonde said turning and facing Sasuke crossing his arms over his chest and doing his best to glower at the other boy.

"I can beat that, they burned down Maxwell church, I'm the only survivor. It's where I got my last name," Duo said, watching with morbid fascination as his hand healed.

Turning and rising up a little Duo pointed at Wufei. "He wins though, they blew up his whole colony, and it'd be like if someone blew up Konoha."

Wufei rolled his eyes and chucked a pillow at Duo. "I love how freely you give out other people's personal information Maxwell." Duo just blew a raspberry at him in response.

Sasuke fidgeted in his seat…debating before muttering under his breath "And my older brother slaughter my entire clan except for me…."

Naruto blinked and laughed without humor before saying "Well aren't we just a bundle of fun, hey maybe we should start a club or something."

Jiraiya snorted and said "Gakis for brooding, I can just see it in neon signs."

"Nah," Duo said, using Sasuke to pull himself up into a sitting position. "I've always been known as the smiling shinigami and I don't intend to change." He said, flashing a feral grin.

Heero snorted. "I don't have a terrible story since I don't even know where I can from, I might not be able to be in your little group."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Please Hee-chan, you have brooding down to an art."

Naruto smirked and said "Hey if you have it down to an art maybe you could give me some pointers, since according to Sasuke I need practice."

Sasuke hunned under his breath and ignored Naruto and made sure Duo was comfortable before leaning forward staring at Duo's covered shoulder as if he could examine the wound through the bandages.

Realizing what he was after Duo tenderly poked the wound and winced. "If you wanna 'check on it, have at it," he said, pulling his hair aside. He'd never had time to re-braid it after their interrupted bath.

Heero hmed. "According to Duo you just sit and look bored," he responded, "though you strike me as more like Duo, he never shuts up."

Wufei chuckle. "You've been rather talkative too lately."

Naruto blinked and said "Yeah you got a point there…sitting still isn't exactly a strong point of mine either." A small genuine smile creeping up the corner of his lips.

Sasuke nodded at Duo and choosing to ignore the baka. He unwrapped Duo's shoulder. His eyes narrowed at what he reveal what looked like a hicky where the wound had been. His eye twitched at the sight of the completely healed bite mark happy the other boy was well…but not happy at all at the same time he glared at the shoulder like it was its fault his arms crossing over his chest.

Duo reached up, confused at Sasuke's stare. "What? Ohh," he said, noticing what it looked like. "Naru your pet fox gave me a permanent hickey," he called, laughing.

At this Naruto fell over "Wha?..." his eyes widened as he looked at the shoulder in question even as Sasuke turned his glare on Naruto...or rather his stomach where the seal was. "Gomen again Duo-kun ah…I….um…Sasuke that's kinda creeping me out could you not uh…stare so much." The blonde ended blushing and covering his stomach with his hands.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad foxy beat him to it," Duo said, winking at the squirming blonde and swatting Sasuke. "Quit it, I have two shoulders you can have the other one as long as you don't copy foxy and try to tear off my shoulder.".

Sasuke swung his head back to Duo's other shoulder and got a contemplative look on his face as he leaned forward a bit only to find himself slammed into the floor. Jiraiya scowled down at the raven haired boy under his foot and said "Oi, if you're gonna make a move on my son, do me a favor and do it when I'm not in the same room?"

Duo burst out laughing. "Sorry Sassy, my dad seems a bit protective."

Naruto thought it best not to point out that Kyuubi had been planning to eat Duo all together and chose instead to say "So would it be okay then if Duo made a move on Sasuke?" tilting his head to the side.

Which caused Duo to then choke on his laughter and blush scarlet. "Hey now…" he said nervously, eyeing Jiraiya.

Jiraiya didn't hesitate to give Duo a thumbs up and said "Hai of course that would be fine, after all he is my son." Nodding.

Naruto laughed and said "Thought so, so Sasuke just make it so Duo can't resist putting a move on you. That simple really."

Sasuke glared up at Naruto…which wasn't very effective as he was cherry red.

Duo blushed harder. "You guys are not very subtle with your matchmaking," he commented, raising an eyebrow.

Wufei laughed. "He may talk big but Duo is pretty shy," he said, which earned him a very specific finger from Duo.

Naruto laughed and said "Ah just trying to help a couple of friends out is all." Giving Duo a sausy wink.

Sasuke sat cross legged on the floor having finally been freed from Jiraiya his face red he looked up at Duo meeting the other boys eyes for a moment before looking away at the wall…the oh so interesting wall his arms crossed over his stomach a small pout tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Oh for fucks…" Huffing, Duo crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed Sasuke's collar, forcing him to turn to Duo. "Perverts, the lot of you," he grumbled before smashing his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke's lips tugged up into a smirk as he pulled the other boy off the bed and onto his lap. The old man couldn't get mad cause Duo had made the first move. Wrapping his arms around the other boy Sasuke tilted Duo's head back and ran his tongue along Duo's bottom lip.

"Well hell….that…" Naruto trailed off turning scarlet as he did his best not to look at the scene unfolding in front of him…he had created a monster hadn't he?...

Duo blushed deeper, almost annoyed he'd been tricked. "Ah… no… Sasuke we… have an audience…" he mumbled, already breathless.

Heero rolled his eyes and stood up, dragging Wufei with him. "Going to go finish that bath now," he said, promptly dragged the blushing china man out the door.

The End:  
>Tora: see seee the slash is with me now! OO….and I am sooooo blushing right now 'hides face'<p>

Hai: yes.

Iie: no.

Gomen: sorry.

Arigato: thanks.

Ojii-san: old man

Shinigami: God of Death, anyone who's familiar with Gundam knows this one.

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? :Dannnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

Reviews are love! Flames are… well 'gives flames to pet dragon' they is fuel for him… eventually he will smite our enemy's with them! 'evil grin'

Jan: Hope you all like this as much as we like writing it *giggles and bounces off*


	11. Hicky

Opps

Intro:

Tora: Oo…I'm getting too good at this perverted thing 'hangs head in shame'

Jan: Naah, you still blush XD

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, and we will have AUness coming up shortly. *pops in* and nudity, this one has nudity *giggles* and some snogging, oh the snogging… making out for you non-snogers *giggles*

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Hicky – chapter 11

Sasuke nodded at Duo and choosing to ignore the baka. He unwrapped Duo's shoulder. His eyes narrowed at what he reveal what looked like a hicky where the wound had been. His eye twitched at the sight of the completely healed bite mark happy the other boy was well…but not happy at all at the same time he glared at the shoulder like it was its fault his arms crossing over his chest.

Duo reached up, confused at Sasuke's stare. "What? Ohh," he said, noticing what it looked like. "Naru your pet fox gave me a permanent hickey," he called, laughing.

At this Naruto fell over "Wha?..." his eyes widened as he looked at the shoulder in question even as Sasuke turned his glare on Naruto...or rather his stomach where the seal was. "Gomen again Duo-kun ah…I….um…Sasuke that's kinda creeping me out could you not uh…stare so much." The blonde ended blushing and covering his stomach with his hands.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad foxy beat him to it," Duo said, winking at the squirming blonde and swatting Sasuke. "Quit it, I have two shoulders you can have the other one as long as you don't copy foxy and try to tear off my shoulder.".

Sasuke swung his head back to Duo's other shoulder and got a contemplative look on his face as he leaned forward a bit only to find himself slammed into the floor. Jiraiya scowled down at the raven haired boy under his foot and said "Oi, if you're gonna make a move on my son, do me a favor and do it when I'm not in the same room?"

Duo burst out laughing. "Sorry Sassy, my dad seems a bit protective."

Naruto thought it best not to point out that Kyuubi had been planning to eat Duo all together and chose instead to say "So would it be okay then if Duo made a move on Sasuke?" tilting his head to the side.

Which caused Duo to then choke on his laughter and blush scarlet. "Hey now…" he said nervously, eyeing Jiraiya.

Jiraiya didn't hesitate to give Duo a thumbs up and said "Hai of course that would be fine, after all he is my son." Nodding.

Naruto laughed and said "Thought so, so Sasuke just make it so Duo can't resist putting a move on you. That simple really."

Sasuke glared up at Naruto…which wasn't very effective as he was cherry red.

Duo blushed harder. "You guys are not very subtle with your matchmaking," he commented, raising an eyebrow.

Wufei laughed. "He may talk big but Duo is pretty shy," he said, which earned him a very specific finger from Duo.

Naruto laughed and said "Ah just trying to help a couple of friends out is all." Giving Duo a sausy wink.

Sasuke sat cross legged on the floor having finally been freed from Jiraiya his face red he looked up at Duo meeting the other boys eyes for a moment before looking away at the wall…the oh so interesting wall his arms crossed over his stomach a small pout tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Oh for fucks…" Huffing, Duo crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed Sasuke's collar, forcing him to turn to Duo. "Perverts, the lot of you," he grumbled before smashing his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke's lips tugged up into a smirk as he pulled the other boy off the bed and onto his lap. The old man couldn't get mad cause Duo had made the first move. Wrapping his arms around the other boy Sasuke tilted Duo's head back and ran his tongue along Duo's bottom lip.

"Well hell….that…" Naruto trailed off turning scarlet as he did his best not to look at the scene unfolding in front of him…he had created a monster hadn't he?...

Duo blushed deeper, almost annoyed he'd been tricked. "Ah… no… Sasuke we… have an audience…" he mumbled, already breathless.

Heero rolled his eyes and stood up, dragging Wufei with him. "Going to go finish that bath now," he said, promptly dragged the blushing china man out the door.

Naruto nodded his head and quickly said "Yeah bath right bath gonna go bath…" and hurried out the room.

Jiriya lauged and said "Ah kids these days are so sly, be good now you two." And threw a wink at the pair as he closed the door behind him.

Hearing the door close Sasuke lifted his head before licking his lips and latching onto Duo's other shoulder.

Duo let out a breathy moan, hands clutching at the back of Sasuke's head. Dear god this was waaaaay better than being bitten by Kyubi and he'd probably tell Sasuke that when he was able to form coherent sentences again.

Sasuke worshiped the shoulder he'd been admiring for so long before channeling his chakra into his mouth and slowly biting down. He let out a growl as Duo moaned and clung to him sinking his teeth deeper into the tender flesh, relishing the feel of it give under him.

Duo sighed, melting against Sasuke and making little noises and wiggling in ecstasy.

Sasuke let out his own moan as he tasted blood under his tongue, he had to stop this….before he lost complete control all together, and somehow he didn't think the other boy was ready to go that far yet. And so he reluctantly lifted his head and with one last lick to the wound he had made placed his forehead against Duo's. He lazily watched the other boy through half closed eyes, his own breath coming in ragged puffs.

Duo's eyes fluttered open, he couldn't ever remember closing them. He sighed, a small smile curving his lips. "You… so have… to do that more often…" he giggled, tracing a hand down Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke let a cocky smile pull his lips up and humed at the brunette not able to resist nuzzling into the hand on his cheek for just a moment before he put his hands underneath Duo and stood up lifting the other boy with him he slowly stood Duo on his feet and with a sigh said "You should go join them in the baths."

"Guess I must, huh?" Duo sighed, leaning in and stealing a kiss. He turned quickly, striding out before he lost the will to.

Sasuke sighed to himself as the other boy closed the door…now…to deal with this…again…he thought glancing down with a long suffering frown on his face.

Naruto sat on the edge of the hot spring kicking his feet in the water his back to the entrance to the hot springs…he was kinda wary of going in…even if Jiraiya was reclining against the rocks in the deep end.

Stepping into the baths, Duo noticed Naruto's dejected look. Smirking he snuck and blew into Naruto's ear, hoping to scare the poor boy into the water.

"NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!" the blonde screamed throwing himself into the water. Lifting his head out of the water the blonde turned wide cerulean eyes on Duo before slowly starting to laugh "Ah you got me good Duo-kun!" the blonde said relaxing into the water some more.

Duo giggled, flopping down onto the ground and resting his head on his arms, a huge smile on his face. "Tou-san, who were those people from before, the ones that grabbed Naruto?"

Jiraiya's smile slipped away and he sighed, leaning his head back against the stone he was leaning on before saying "Those were rogue ninja, probably hired…by a certain organization to kidnap Naruto…they were most likely after the Kyubi."

Naruto frowned and said "The Kyubi?...but the only way to get him would….ohhhhhh well damn now I'm being targeted for assassination?...my life keeps getting better and better…" the blonde finished sighing dejectedly.

"Kidnapping then forced demon removal…but yeah basically assassination." Jiraiya added nodding his head.

Duo's smile slipped as well. "Um… I'm not in danger too am i?" he asked, pointing at himself.

Wufei and Heero both blinked, worry on their faces. "Naruto's being hunted?" Wufei asked, worriedly.

Jiraiya frowned at Duo and said "Since as of yet in the shinobi world you don't exist…if they find out about you….it's possible the same group might target you. And yes Naruto's being hunted…one of the reasons I had him come with me is to keep an eye on the gaki."

"And you did such a good job of that too…" Naruto muttered pouting before turning to Duo and frowning before saying "Ne why would they target Duo-kun…he's not a container…"

Jiraiya sighed and said "Yeah he isn't…but a Shinigami…a flesh and blood Shinigami that has no idea how to use their powers, to this group…it would further their ambitions along a great deal."

Duo gave a hallow smile. "I may not be a container but I'm not human either." Shaking his head he looked to Jiraiya. "So what exactly can I do, is it just crazy chakra?"

Jiraiya smirked and said "Oh no, you can do quite a lot, including summoning demons. That's one of the specialties of shinigamis. Apparently in the Makai they are just like really big pets to the shinigami. But since the chakras of Makai and the human world are so different they go berserk."

"Waiiiiiiit a sec…big…pets?...the fuz ball?" Naruto interrupted a skeptical look on his face.

Sasuke, who had caught the last of the conversation finaly steped into the hot springs and hunned not looking at Duo.

Duo sighed, patting Sasuke's leg as he passed. "So does that mean Kyubi can be my pet?" Duo asked skeptically, "cause I seriously don't like pets that try to eat me."

Jiriaya smiled and said "I have no idea!"

Naruto frowned at Jiraiya even as he swam to the shallows and sat down near Duo and said "you don't know?...seriously?" the blonde said shaking his head as he absently played with a bit of Duo's hair that had fallen forward into the water.

"Well I guess Tou-san doesn't know everything," Duo giggled, watching Naruto play with his hair. He absently reached out and ruffled his hair. "Ya'know, I have a weird question, is Kyubi a girl or a boy?"

Heero blinked, watching the odd scene in front of them, wondering if Naruto knew what they looked like. Wufei smirked, trying not to laugh.

Naruto snorted and said "A him…at least that's what the fuz ball says…." Ending on a humm as Duo ruffled his hair.

Sasuke raised an eye brow and tilting his head to the side said "Ne Naruto…what are you doing?"

Naruto blinked and said "What do you mean what am I doing?...start making sense teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and said "Your serious…aren't you?" tilting his head to the side

Duo humed, lost in thought as he moved his hand to scratch behind Naruto's ear absently. "Hmm… I bet he's a big fluff ball," Duo said, voice distant.

Heero couldn't hold back his chuckle at the scene. "That's… adorable," Wufei chuckled.

Naruto tilted his head into the scratch and frowned saying "Adorable?...believe me the kyubi is anything but that…fluffy well…yeah he's got nine long ass tails so I guess you'd call him fluffy..."

Sasuke put his face in his hands and letting out a sigh said "Baka…I don't think that's what Wufei was talking about…"

Duo giggled and pulled Naruto closer, practically hugging the blonde and still scratching away. "I donno,' I think that sounds super cute," he said happily, flipping more of his hair into the water for Naruto to play with.

Heero laughed, covering his mouth to try to hide the smile. "Duo, how can you not notice what's going on?"

Naruto frowned at the others and twined his fingers through the extra hair. "You know…you guys are acting really weird." The blonde said frowning at the group.

Jiraiya was shaking with silent laughter at this point and covered his mouth to hide his mirth.

Running his hands through the blonde's hair, giggling happily. "Sooooo cuuuute." Duo said.

"Of for god's sake, you're petting him Maxwell," Wufei managed to say between laughing fits.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and said "Petting?...who's he petting?" looking completely confused.

"YOU BAKA HE'S PETTING YOU!" Sasuke finally snapped and yelled, standing up and pointing at the pair.

Duo froze, blinking down at himself and realizing that he was indeed petting the boy. He considered it for a moment and shrugged, continuing. "For some reason, this feels right… am I losing my mind because of all this crazy ninja crap Tou-san?" he asked casually, holding some hair up for the blonde to bat at.

Heero almost fell over, laughing so hard at the utter cuteness. "Dear god you two could be a postcard," Wufei gasped, holding onto some rocks to keep afloat.

Naruto blinked and opened his mouth to respond only to find himself incredibly distracted by the hair Duo was holding up…and proceeded to start to play with it only to pause and shake his head saying "This should freak me out shouldn't it?"

Jiraiya coughed a little doing his best to hold back his own laughter said "Ah it might have something to do with the uh….hicky Kyubi gave you…at least that's my guess…you could always ask him gaki…"

Duo blinked and looked to Naruto. "What's Kyu say, have we been brainwashed by his version of a hicky? Which still hurts mind you."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Slowly he opened them again this time in his mind scape. Yep same old sewer…andd yep same old bars…"Oi fur ball, what did you do to me and Duo-kun?" the blonde demanded staring up at the fox.

Said fox made an odd rumbling sound and rubbed his side against the bars of his cage his tails swirling in almost lazy patterns behind him. Naruto blinked and said "Are…are you purring?"

The Kyubi finally looked down at the blonde crouching down said "Why aren't you with master? Go back and play some more with master." In a ruff grumbling voice.

Naruto blinked and gaped at the fox before saying "Master…who?...you…you mean Duo don't you?...what did you do baka fur ball!" the blonde demanded.

Kyubi stretched and said "Claimed master."

Naruto opened his eyes in the real world, a look of confusion on his face before saying "He makes no sense…and he's purring! Are fox's supposed to even be able to purr?"

"Hm, donno' that is so Tro's field of expertise, but I think their related to dogs or cats so it's possible, what's he say?" Duo asked, continuing to run his hands through the blonde's hair.

Wufei and Heero were barely keeping afloat as both just laughed in the background, both regretting not having a camera or phone to capture a memento of this moment.

Naruto frowned even as he leaned into Duo's hands and said "Well…its really weird…he said, and I quote him on this, Claimed master….which…sounds really kinda creepy to me."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he stormed over to the pair and glared down at them. Before closing his eyes and sighing sat down on the other side of Duo rubbing his head as if it hurt. Naruto blinked and absently putting his hand on the dark haired avengers leg leaned forward towards him and said "Nee you okay Sasuke?"

Duo cocked his head. "That sounds really creepy, but what the hell maybe I'll calm him down," Duo said, leaning onto Sasuke's leg. "Oh wait a sec," Duo's eyes lit up and he smirked down at the blonde, "does that mean Naru can purr too?"

Nartuto blushed scarlet and said "Wha?...me….that's…" shaking his head the blonde attempted to untangle himself from Duo's hair and make a quick escape, there was no way he'd just sit here and…and…purr…no way not gonna happen he was sooo out of here…as soon as he could get untangled…he thought frowning as he carefully unraveled the tangle his hands were in.

Giggling evilly Duo reached down and rubbed at Naruto's belly. "Who's a cute foxy?" he cooed, face almost split with his smile.

Naruto's eyes got big as Duo's hand inadvertently touched his seal and with a flash he found himself in his mindscape. Naruto gaped at Duo and Sasuke who had somehow come along for the ride inside Naruto.

"Wha…what are you guys doing in here! Nonononooo you shouldn't be here!" the blonde continued panicking as he stood waving his arms around in the narrow sewer tunnel.

"…Alright, this is new," Duo said, grabbing hold of both boys and walking. "And as weird as this sounds, I swear someone is calling me… this way!" Duo said, dragging both boys down the corridor toward a large opening.

"Nnononnooooooooooooo not that wayyyyyyy!" Nartuo said digging in his heels and trying to stop the others.

Sasuke blinked and said "This doesn't seem to be an illusion….what is this place exactly baka?"

Naruto gulped as Duo pulled them around the corner so that they stood facing a row of giant bars that extended from the ceiling to the floor and ran along the entire corridor. At the center stood was a piece of paper with the word Seal on it.

"Masssssssssterrrrrrr" a voice grumbled out from within the cell as slowly a blood red eye opened to look down at the three boys.

"This...is my head…" Naruto said dejectedly.

"KAWAIIII!" Duo squealed, instantly letting go and reaching through he bars, running his hands through surprisingly soft red fur. "You are so coooooolll!"

The fox on the other side leaned into the touch and purred, the sound causing the walls to vibrate.

Naruto panicked when Duo put his hands through the bars and said "Oi that's not safe!"

At this the Kyubi glared at the blonde and said "Cannot, will not hurt master…you should know that, is your master too."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as he observed all this and finally said "So…why exactly am I here again?"

Naruto, who had paled at Kyubi's words blinked and looking at Sasuke said "Don't ask me I don't know how either of you got here…"

A tail snaked out of the cage to wrap itself around Sasuke and lifted him up to eye level of the Kyubi who seemed to study him for a bit before saying "Master's fiancé is weird…" so saying the fox sat the startled Uchiha back down.

"Ah you are so cute, is your name really Kyubi? Do you have one you prefer?" Duo cooed, all smiles as he happily rubbed the Fox's fur.

The Kyubi rumbled happily and said "Master can call me Kurama."

Naruto was staring at Sasuke at this point, ignoring the transfixed Duo and the fur ball and chose instead to say "Fiancé? The hell did you propose? You guys haven't even gone on a real date yet!"

Sasuke fidgeted where he stood and said "I have no clue what its talking about baka!"

"He's talking about your revenge hicky," Duo called, busily scratching behind the fox's ears. "Kurama is a very nice name, I'm honored you trust me with it," he continued, the dazed look seemed to be fading a little but rather than moving away Duo was practically crawling into the cage, the seal the only thing stopping him.

The fox inside the cage whined a little at the obstruction keeping his master away and settled for leaning against the bars, ignoring the sparks of blue chakra that slowly began to come from the seal at the prolonged contact.

Naruto frowned and said "Uh…Duo…I'm not so sure it be wise to touch the bars while the seal is all….sparkly…."

Sasuke was doing a good impression of a tomato at this point. He had proposed…hormones…he blamed his teenage hormones…and Duo's shoulders…those shoulders were definitely criminals.

"It's ok, those sparks are your chakra and you wouldn't hurt me," Duo said confidently, "though it will hurt you Kura so I should probably get back outside, but I am sooo visiting you again." Expecting a pouty fox Duo leaned in and rubbed his face against the fox's giant check, "be good ok? Don't worry, I'll look after the two of you, you did claim me after all."

The fox rumbled and let out a long sigh, a pout indeed tugging at his lips as Duo rubbed faces with him, which seemed to placate the fox "Yes master" the fox said with another sigh.

Naruto blinked at the blue chakra…it was…his? Well, that did make since he supposed as he was the container and all…huh…so…how was he supposed to get these guys out of his head?...he didn't even know how they had gotten in in the first place.

Shaking his head Kurama stared at his container…this kid still had a long way to go…he thought before he let a trickle of his chakra roll out of the cage and wash over the boys in front of it. And just like a switch had been thrown they found themselves back at the hot springs.

If he hadn't been sitting, Duo would've fallen over. As it was he jerked back from Naruto, blinking around and shaking his head. "Dude your head is weird," He said, cracking a grin at the blonde.

Naruto blushed and said "Hai I know" looking down at his hands he fidgeted in place.

Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his eye at the mark he'd left on Duo before quickly averting his eyes, and trying to contain his blush.

"Oh,, Tou-san I met the kyubi, his name is Kurama and he is so cute, I think he likes me!" Duo gushed, finally pulling himself into the water. He smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair. "Don't worry, I doubt any of us would have very pleasant mindscapes either."

Heero blinked his laughter dying down to chuckles. "What are you talking about Duo? All you did was touch Naruto's stomach and then jerk away." Wufei nodded, also trying to reign in his laughter.

Naruto coughed and smiled at the group before saying "Ah…well we were in my mind…what took time for us was only a second in reality."

Jiraiya lifted a brow at Duo's words and said "Cute?...the Kyubi no Kitsune…is cute?...that's…odd…humm…wait a sec kid let me see that seal…." The white haired man frowned walking towards Duo and looking down expectantly at the brunette.

Duo blushed and obediently revealed his hip. "Ya'know, back home nobody has ever seen this… now like a dozen know about it…" he said, a little nervous since he knew Jiraiya would notice the new hicky and might even know what it meant since he had dated a shinigami.

Heero rolled his eyes. "You don't know Duo, he loved animals, especially if their fluffy." Wufei coughed and turned his head, trying to hide his own blush , he had seen way more of Duo's body than he had ever cared to.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the seal leaning down he examined it before saying "Yep, definitely weaker than last time…that might have something to do with the Kyubi's behavior."

Leaning forward he wrapped an arm around Duo's shoulders and said "Soooooo, did you know that shoulders are sacred things to Shinigamis." Tapping the shoulder that bore Sasuke's mark the older man turned his gaze onto Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped and looked away, laughing hesitantly under his breath….this could be painful…

Duo shivered, the bite still stinging a little. "Kurama said I had weird tastes in fiancés… I'm taking it he wasn't kidding?" he said timidly, unsure as of how his newly discovered father would react to this.

Nodding Jiraiya said "Yep, the right shoulder of pacts, the left of love….that's the way they think of these things. Now a normal bite won't leave so much as a mark behind…but say if chakra is infused in said bite….well now that's a whole different story now isn't it."

As the white haired man turned his now narrowed eyes to Sasuke's and said "Now…kiddies should know better than to go playing with putting chakra into random things…like…their mouths for instance."

Sasuke's face was red as he looked at Duo then away before looking back at Duo then to Jiraiya who continued to speak after a moment "So…who…THE HELL SAID YOU COULD MARRY MY KID YOU UCHIHA BRAT?!" the man finished his eyes flashing with furry.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the whole room held its breath, and then Duo latched onto his father, face buried into the man's chest. "Tou-san… best tou-san ever…" Duo hiccupped, so moved by this man's feelings towards him, the son he'd only just found. It was easy to accept from the other pilots and even Naruto and Sasuke since they were kids like them, they had similar backgrounds. But Jiraiya, he was the long missing father figure Duo had missed and tried to replace again and again with Father Maxwell and later Professor G.

Heero smiled, knowing exactly what was running through Duo's head and shaking his head. "That's not how normal teenagers react when their otou-san tells off their fiancé Duo," Heero said, still digesting the fact that his best friends was apparently engaged now.

Jiraiya blinked as Duo clung to him and wrapped his arms around the boy. Before glaring at Sasuke silently over the brunette's head, for now that was all he would say….for now.

Naruto blinked at the sudden turn of events and, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, said "Ne, teme didn't you know you're supposed to ask the parents first? I've never had any and even I know that."

"Sorry," Duo hiccupped, whipping his face. "I suppose I should be all 'but tou-san, I'm in love,' ne?"

Wufei shook his head. "I guess I lost that bet to Winner… he was so sure him and Barton would get engaged first."

Heero smirked. "Yes, some dramatic teenage declaration is normal," he nodded at Duo, knowing Jiraiya was probably going to beat up poor Sasuke later.

Sasuke blushed and struggled to get Naruto's arm off of him, but for some reason the blonde seemed to be clinging harder than normal.

"Ne ne Duo…do you love the teme?...really?" Naruto asked pressing the side of his head into Sasuke's wondering what the brunette could see in the broody teen.

Duo turned, still hugging Jiraiya as he considered the two. "…I think I just might," he said, blushing a little. "Though it is kinda' early for that right?" he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not much of a dater so he's sorta'… my first… boyfriend…?" he trailed off, blushing harder.

Wufei nodded, knowing the truth of that. "Maxwell had tons of admirers but he never really gave any of them the time of day, Sasuke is the first I've seen him take an interest in."

"Ahhhhhhh look at that Sasuke, Duo looooooveeeeeeeeesssss youuuuuuuuuuu." The blonde said in a sing song voice right in the ear of the now scarlet Sasuke who finally had enough of the blonde and slammed his elbow into the blonde's stomach.

"Gahhhhhh why must everyone be so violenttttt." Naruto whined as he held his stomach, pouting.

Duo laughed and shook his head. "You kinda' asked for that one fox-boy, you know how angry Sassy can get, its like poking a hornet's nest and wondering why they swarmed at you."

…a few day's latter In the land of Tea…

Nartuo sighed and stretched where he sat in the booth. They had been in the land of tea for a day now…and still no sign of this obaa-chan they were looking for. The blonde found it odd still that he would randomly find himself being petted by Duo…and he kinda thought he was clinging even to Sasuke more than usual….it freaked him out when he thought too hard about it…so he didn't think about it.

Leaning so that his head was on Duo's shoulder the blonde sighed absently pouting at Jiraiya who was sitting across from him and said "Ne, are you sure she's even here ojiji?"

Sasuke, who Duo had managed to get to corner so that the raven haired boy was pinned into the booth by Duo and Naruto, rolled his eyes and said "That's the fourth time you've asked that baka…I don't think his answer's gonna change much."

Duo simply ran his fingers through the blonde's hair to calm him, a habit he was starting to form with the blonde. "Patience, finding someone who doesn't want to be found isn't easy," Duo assured him, knowing how the blonde felt. It had been a long journey here and the constant training had worn them all down, Naruto more than the rest.

Wufei and Heero had piled into the other bench, giving Jiraiya the aisle seat since the man was the only one who actually knew the person they were looking for. Heero still chuckled a little at the sight of Duo petting the blonde, they'd caught the boy curled in Duo's lap a few times after particularly hard day of training. It seemed Duo helped calm both the blonde and the fox inside which helped Naruto balance both chakras.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out and said "Hai I know I know but this is getting olddddd, why can't she just sit still this stupid obaa-chan," in a whiney voice.

Jiraiya laughed and said "She can't help it, she has to move to avoid the debt collectors."

Sasuke sighed and said "What kind of future Hokage has to run away from debt collectors anyway?"

"The unlucky kind," Duo chuckled, glaring at a menu and attempting to remember how to read kanji.

Jiraiya laughed and stood up saying "Hai, she is very bad at gambling. Aren't you Tsunadeeeeeee." The white haired man finished, standing at a table a little ways off his gaze fixed on a buxom blonde woman.

The woman leaned back and said "Oi, what are you doing here Jiraiya?"

Naruto shot up and said "That's her? That's the fifty year old oba-can?" rushing over to examine the very not fifty year old looking woman.

Scowling the woman said "And what's up with the rude gaki?"

Naruto smiled and said "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, all around bad ass and future Hokage! Believe IT!"

Duo hopped up, shaking his head as he made his way over. "Naru you shouldn't just scream out people's ages like that," turning to the woman, he bowed. "Gomen, Naruto tends to not think before he talks." Duo tugged on Naruto's hand, smiling.

Heero and Wufei turned, leaning on the back of the booth to see the person they'd been chasing. "He's right though," Wufei muttered, "she must be in her mid to late thirties."

Naruto blinked and said simply "Ne she doesn't have anything to be ashamed about though. I mean look at how perky her boobs are!"

"Oh dear…" Duo muttered, wincing. That was probably the worst thing he could've said. He moved back a bit, this was _not_ going to be pretty…

Wufei shook his head, don't they teach manners to kids these days?

Tsunade grinned and standing up cracked her knuckles before saying "You gotta lot of nerve brat!" and sending Naruto flying through the wall with one swift punch.

Sasuke flinched as the blonde slammed into the brick fence that ran along the side of the restaurant and said "The baka never learns…"

"I'm okay!" Naruto said sitting up shaking his head before blinking and saying "When'd you learn to do shadow clones Duo-kun?" staring at the five Duo's

Hopping over debris, Duo rushed to the downed Naruto. "I don't know shadow clone you probably have yet another concussion," Duo said, grabbing the blonde's head to examine his pupils, his normal smile gone.

"Not good," Wufei muttered, sitting up a little higher. Heero couldn't agree more, he did not want an angry shinigami running around either.

"You didn't have to punch him that hard," Duo said angrily, turning slitting violets on the woman.

"Tsunade-sama!" the black haired woman who had been sitting with the blonde exclaimed as she rushed over to Naruto and bending down placed her hands on his head. As said hands began to glow green with healing chakra the woman scolded "You know better!"

The woman humphed and said "The gaki had it coming brat, someone needs to teach him some manners."

Jiraiya shook his head and said "Cut the kid some slack hime, it's not like he's had anyone to teach him, you know that as well as I."

"Tou-san, does your friend make a habit of punching people through walls?" Duo asked, standing and crossing his arms over his chest. The prone Naruto next to him the only reason he hadn't moved. He doubted he'd be a match for the woman but damn if he wasn't angry, angrier than he really had a right to be but she'd hit _his_ Naruto.

Jiraiya paused a bit and tapped his chin before saying "Nah normally she just buries us in the ground!' giving Duo a goofy grin.

Tsunade's eye twitched and said "I only pound perverts, and mouthy brats….wait…tou-san? As in he's Kochou-chan's…." the woman ended a small smile on her lips as she looked Duo over before saying "Hey brat you know I delivered your butt, show some respect.

Duo paused, eyes widening. "Kochou…?" Duo whispered, taken aback. Then he shook his head and turned back to Naruto. "You okay Naru?"He turned and gave Tsunade an annoyed look. "Still, did you have to concuss him?"

Tsunade frowned and said "Ah well it's not my fault there was a fence there." With an absent shrug.

The black haired woman smiled as she let the green chakra fade and said "There all better, gomen about that Tsunade-sama can be a bit rough some times."

"Shut it Shizune!" Tsunade said scowling at the other woman.

Naruto shook his head which felt much better and said "Arigato Shizune-chan! Your awesomee!" clasping the hands of the black haired woman in his teary eyed, after all no one had ever bothered to actually use healing jutsu on him before. "I'm great Duo-kun! Good as new!" he added with a goofy grin for the other boy.

Duo suspiciously inspected the boy, not quite trusting the healing. He squatted down and smiled at the blonde. "You're sure? Don't want the future Hokage to have brain damage."

Tsunade snorted and said "Hokage? Who wants that piece of trash title? Only fools with death wishes." Crossing her arms over her chest the blonde woman scowled down at the boy.

Naruto froze in his assurance of Duo at the other blonde's words, he lifted eyes filled with rage to meet the woman's and said "Oi, don't you dare disrespect the title Hokage!"

Tsunade snorted and said "And what are you going to do about it brat?"

Naruto growled and seemed to disappear in a flash before reappearing in front of the woman his chakra swirling about him angrily as he said "TAKE IT BACK!"

Duo blinked, now face to face with Shizune. Turning he spotted Naruto and stood, ready to back up the blonde.

Heero and Wufei quickly emptied out of the booth, concern on their faces. "Calm down," Wufei said, preparing to stop Duo and Naruto from attacking this woman.

The woman uncrossed her arms and said "Come on, if you think you can brat."

Naruto let out another growl and running threw a hand forward shouting "RASENGUN!"

The women's eyes got big as she easily caught the hand holding the imperfect jutsu and slammed her other palm into the blonde's stomach releasing him so that he flew back into Duo.

Duo braced himself, holding onto the blonde as both of them fell backwards. He gasped as he slammed back into the half brick wall, pain lacing down his spine.

"Duo!" Heero yelled, dashing towards the two fallen boys.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune exclaimed racing over to the boys to examine them.

"You fool, why would you try to teach something like the rasengun to that brat? Someone like him will never be able to pull it off. It's just a waste of time." Tsunade said glaring at Jiraiya.

Naruto let out a gasp and struggled to get off of Duo, failing as the other boy clung to him. "Duo-kun let me up you don't need my added weight on you!" ending on a whimper.

Duo coughed, arms falling to his sides limply. He curled in on himself, the pain of healing causing him to whimper and gasp. Dear god he hated speedy healing, though he was sure that Tsunade had definitely broken something.

Heero skidded next to Duo, crouching to check on him, Wufei not far behind.

Finally free Naruto spun to face Duo letting out another whimper himself at the other boys obvious pain leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against the others, unconsciously sending a small trickle of Kurama's chakra into the other to ease the pain.

Jiraiya turned his now furious gaze on Tsunade and said "Watch it hime, just because we've been friends for ever doesn't mean I'm just gonna let you hurt my kid!" before he blinked and rushed forward grabbing hold of Sasuke who had been rushing forward a chidori in hand, surprisingly enough however the other boy wasn't all cursed sealy.

"Let me kill her!...Please?" Sasuke growled out struggling against Jiraiya his eyes spinning angrily.

Duo blinked, surprised at the sudden easing of the pain and rubbed his cheek back against Naruto's. Glancing up, Duo noticed the situation he'd caused and couldn't help smiling. "Down Sasuke," he said, sitting up. "That really, really hurt."

Heero blinked, leaning back. Duo looked fine, though he supposed the boy's shinigami healing was getting better with the weakening seal.

"Besides, Naruto's doing fine with his Rasengun training, right Tou-san?" Duo added

Jiraiya nodded and said "Hai the gaki is doing surprisingly well for someone who up until this point had almost no chakra control….and no Sasuke it's for your own good…she could quit literally rip you to shreds…or in her case cut you."

Sasuke pouted and said "Are you sure you're okay Duo?...let me down Jiraiya."

Jiraiya lifted an eye brow and the raven haired boy muttered under his breath "please?"

Smiling Jiraiya let the boy down, Sasuke spared only a glare at the blonde woman before walking over to Duo. Reaching out his hand he absently caressed the cheek that wasn't busy with Naruto and said "You really shouldn't keep scaring me like this…"

Duo couldn't help giggling. "Calm down you two, I'm a lot more durable than that. Shinigami remember?"

Heero shook his head and backed up, smiling at the oddly family like scene.

Sasuke sighed and almost absently put his other hand on the blonde boy's head as if he'd grown accustomed to having these two always touch him, he seemed to do it as if seeking reassurance that both were okay.

Tsunade got an odd look on her face as she watched the three boys almost as if she were looking into the past before shaking her head and saying "It's because he's also Kochou's kid that I know just how durable the brat is, what are you doing here in the first place Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya laughed and scratched the back of his head before saying "We're actually here to recruit you…to be the Hokage…"

Duo sighed, knowing how angry this was going to make Naruo. The blonde did not surprise him when he felt the surge of rage and the boy jump to his feet, pointing at the woman. _'Time for drastic measures,'_ Duo thought, grabbing onto the blonde's sleeve. "No, bad Naruto," Duo patted his own leg, expression carefully controlled in a disapproving look. "Come here."

Naruto growled as he slowly sank to his knees and leaned back to sit on the brunettes leg biting his tongue the blonde sat there shaking with anger, how dare this obaa-chan trash the Hokage name then be offered to be Hokage…he was practically pulsing with furry he continued to growl at the other blonde his pupils slit, even though his eyes were still very much blue.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, it came in handy that Duo had some semblance of control over the erratic blonde…but he couldn't blame the other boy for being mad. If someone mocked his dream and then was offered it…he'd probably snap all together…and since the blonde hadn't let any of Kurama's chakra out he was still aware of what he was doing…

Tsunade laughed and said "Seriously? Who'd want that worthless title, no thank you go find someone stupid enough to take it."

Duo's felt his blood run cold. _How dare she?_ He slide out from under Naruto, making the boy wasn't getting up and stood in front of him, chakra blaring. "You're not ever worthy to work under a Hokage much less be one," Duo said coldly, "Naruto has more courage in his _pinky_ than you do in your whole body. Why are we wasting our time here Tou-san?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, it took every scrap of control he had just to keep the violent waves of chakra inside of him from spilling out. Duo's words soothed him a bit but, damn…he wanted to smash her face in so bad...

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and tightened his grip as he felt the angry chakra slithering under the blonde's skin. That was soo not what they needed right now, if Naruto lost it…well….hopefully Duo could stop him before he wiped everyone out…like he had in the forest…

Tsunade scowled down at the brunette and said "You know what that courage will get him kid? It'll get him dead, just like all the others…" trailing off as she griped the necklace she wore. "I tell you what Jiraiya, if the gaki there can master the Rasengun in one week I might just change my mind."

Jiraiya frowned and sighed saying "Hime don't be like that…"

Shizune frowned sadly and whispered "Gomen, she…has her reasons…."

"Fine," Duo snapped back, temper flaring. "Unlike you, Naruto doesn't run away from a challenge."

"Um… Duo?" Wufei said hesitantly. "I think you should let Naruto decide if he wants to accept such a request…" Duo turned his glare on his friend and and Wufei didn't back down, he's seen Duo this pissed before and he knew the boy would calm quickly. He wasn't someone who held grudges; he just killed people, which was the part that worried him.

Naruto growled out "I'll do it, I'll show you you old hag!" still sitting in place clutching his fisted hands till his sharp nails dug into his skin barely still in control.

Tsunade snorted and said "We'll see won't we gaki, come Shizune were going!" turning on her heel to leave.

Shizune nodded and rushed after the older woman pausing she looked over her shoulder before following the other woman out of the restaurant.

Taking a few deep breaths Duo turned to the still sitting Naruto and knelt in front of him, pulling the blonde against his chest. "You'll show her Naru, I believe in you," he said soothingly, running hands through the blonde's hair.

"So do we," Heero said, eyes still looking the way the woman had gone. She had no right to talk to his friends that way, she didn't know what Naruto was capable of. Wufei nodded, agreeing.

Naruto exhailed letting go of his anger and replacing it with determination. He slowly got to his feet and looking at Jiraiya said "Let's go train old man."

The End:  
>Tora: …yeah…I've been rewatching the anime (am now caught up with the manga whooots)…man there's a lot I'd forgotten…like how funny it is when Naruto summons a tadpole OO…hehe almost makes me wish we'd started this before the chunin exams :D who knows maybe we'll have to do a spin off somewhere…<p>

Jan: *nods* she's had all the work, the g-boys are easy.

Kochou – butterfly

Hai: yes.

Iie: no.

Gomen: sorry.

Arigato: thanks.

Ojii-san: old man

Shinigami: God of Death, anyone who's familiar with Gundam knows this one.

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? :Dannnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

Reviews are love! Flames are… well 'gives flames to pet dragon' they is fuel for him… eventually he will smite our enemy's with them! 'evil grin'


	12. …thanks…

Opps

Intro:

Tora: alright chapter 12!...Oo I don't remember exactly what's in here…I've waited too long to add the header and footer to this…we're almost done with 13…bad tora! BADDDDD 'scolds self'

Jan: ;blinks tiredly; yes, bad you…. ;falls asleep;

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, and we will have AUness coming up shortly. *pops in* and nudity, this one has nudity *giggles* and some snogging, oh the snogging… making out for you non-snogers *giggles*

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

…thanks…-chapter 12

…five days later…

Naruto woke up in a destroyed clearing. He had had minimal progress that is until he had had an idea…after that he'd improved in leaps and bounds. The other boys had helped…even Sasuke much to Naruto's confusion…and there was that one day that he had woken up to find that not only had Duo climbed into bed with Sasuke, again…seriously it had gotten to the point where the raven haired boy half expected to find the other there beside him when he woke up, but he himself had apparently climbed into the bed and slept sprawled on top of the pair…yeah he still had no idea how he'd wound up there…but he had a sneaking suspicion that Kurama might have something to do with that.

Sitting up Naruto sighed and looked around him, he must have passed out here last night…again…sighing he leaned his head on his hand…ah well he couldn't just give up and stop, he had to push himself even more! So thinking the blonde climbed to his feet and began to train once more.

Duo smiled, slipping into the clearing. "Ne Naru I've got a present for you," Duo called happily, waving to Naruto. Approaching him Duo set his hand on his shoulder, closing his eyes and concentrating. He glowed and sent some of his chakra into the blonde's body. "Tou-san showed me how to do this, he said my energy would boast your chakra levels."

"Oh? AWSOMEEEEEE!" Naruto exclaimed feeling Duo's chakra refill his own much depleted supply. Smiling at the other boy the blonde laughed and said "I've just about figured this out!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he entered the clearing and with a sigh said "Ne, think you've destroyed enough? Cause I think there are some untouched trees over that way." Waving in a random direction.

Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out at the other boy saying "Whatever teme, at least I haven't woken up drooling on Duo!"

Sasuke flushed scarlet and said "That was one time baka! And it was your fault!"

"Oh really? How am I at fault for you clinging to Duo?" the blonde teased.

Duo laughed, sitting down a little harder than he'd meant to. "Whew, that took it out of me, guess I get to take a break and watch Naru practice," Duo said, rubbing his shoulders and stretching. He reached up and tugged on Sasuke. "C'mon Sassy, let's cheer him on."

Sasuke, still blushing, let Duo pull him down and sat down…although he had no plans to actually…cheer for anyone.

Naruto stuck his tongue out again at the raven haired boy before creating several shadow clones and beginning to train once more.

Duo leaned on Sasuke, and try as he might to watch and cheer Naruto he was out after only ten minutes.

Sasuke frowned as Duo seemed to pass out on him…the brunette seemed to have made a habit of doing that…ah well…not like the Uchiha minded…Jiraiya had made it a point to keep the raven haired boy's activities monitored…that is to say he and Duo hadn't had any more chances for…'alone time'…and Sasuke wasn't that happy about it…much to his humiliation….he missed those damn shoulders!

Naruto ignored the pair and continued training, that is until an explosion rang out from the city. The blonde's eyes widened as he whipped his head around to face Duo and Sasuke saying "Oi any idea what that was?"

Duo jerked awake, his soldier training kicking in as he jumped up, scanning the sky for smoke.

Sasuke frowned and said "Iie…lets go check back with the others…"

"Good idea," Duo said, looking toward the city. He jumped to the trees having finally mastered the ninja way of getting places. The first few jumps were a bit unsteady but he pushed on, concern for Jiraiya and the other pilots giving him the shot of adrenaline he needed.

Sasuke and Naruto rushed after Duo landing at the hotel they were staying at the group rushed forward "Oi ojiji! Wha…?" Naruto started to say opening the door to their room only to find the others out cold.

Jiraiya was the only one who seemed to be awake, though the old man was holding onto the wall to stay upright, breathing heavy he raised his eyes to Naruto's and said "Oi…gaki give me a hand."

"Tou-san? Shit, Heero, Wufei!" Duo gasped, seeing both unconscious boys. He quickly checked their vitals and sighed, looking up with a confused look. "Their okay but it's like they've been drugged or something." Duo said, eyeing his father. "Are you okay Tou-san?"

Jiraiya leaned on Naruto as the blonde rushed over to offer him support and said "Don't worry it's just a light sleep potion, nothing that will kill any of us…Damn Hime I should have known better then to trust her when she was acting so odd."

"Wait, you mean Tsunade did this? Why?" Duo asked, rushing back to Jiraiya, stumbling along the way.

Jiraiya sighed as he sat on a bed before saying "I'm not sure."

Before he could continue there was a pounding on the door "Jiraiya-sama!" a voice yelled as the pounding continued.

Sasuke frowned and opened the door revealing an out of breath Shizune. "We-we have to stop her!" The black haired woman pleaded holding onto her own stomach.

"Did she just poison everyone?" Duo said incredulously as he rushed forward to help the woman. "Where has she gone?"

Jiraiya shook his head and said "Leave it to that hime to slip an odorless, tasteless sleeping potion into our drinks. Sasuke good thing you didn't drink anything last night…as for you Duo…well hell she'd have to kill a normal person to put enough sleeping potion in there to have an effect on you."

Shizune frowned and said "She's gone to meet up with Orochimaru, we have to hurry! I'll explain everything on the way!" her voice pleading.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and said "No choice, let's go. We'll have to leave Heero and Wufei here. We don't have time to wake them."

Duo nodded and snatched up paper, jotting down a message for the two if they woke. He then grabbed his gun, he wasn't sure how good it would be but he still wasn't very comfortable throwing the heavier kunai knives. "Off we are then, lead the way Shizune, can you keep up Tou-san?" Duo asked, offering Jiraiya a hand up off the bed.

Jiraiya nodded and said "Hai, oi Sasuke disguise yourself. Last thing we need is for that snake to know you're with us."

Sasuke frowned and said "Hai…how?"

Naruto got an evil grin on his face and leaning forward whispered into Sasuke's ear. The raven haired boy pulled away blushing scarlet and said "I..Iie! No way baka!"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and said "Ohhhhhh so you can't do it can you?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto before sighing and saying "I hate you…you know that right?...**Sexy no Jutsu,**" the raven haired boy finished forming the needed hand signs. A poof of smoke surrounded him, before clearing. Where once a raven haired boy had stood now stood a woman. She had a cascade of raven blue hair that fell down to her waist, and onyx eyes set in a soft face.

Duo glanced over at the now very female, very naked Sasuke. "You guys gotta' get the clothes thing down," Duo said with a blush, turning away.

Naruto burst out laughing falling over. "Niceeeeeee!" Jiraiya exclaimed giving Sasuke a thumbs up.

Shizune blushed and said "CO…cover yourself!" and covered her face.

Sasuke blushed and said "…what do females…wear?" self-consciously covering him…herself

"Hang on," Duo said digging in his bags. Holding out a spare outfit while still not looking he said "your taller than me and…curvier…so it might be tight."

Sasuke blushed and accepted Duo's offering quickly pulling it on he turned even redder as the top stretched tightly across the bust. The shorts…didn't fit at all…so he had to forgo them…it was…rather drafty.

Naruto gulped and did his best to not laugh even harder…but damn Sasuke was hot…in a skanky kinda' way. Jiraiya laughed perversely a light blush on his face as his hand made grabbing motions and he moved towards Sasuke.

Duo angrily smacked his dad. "Hands off Tou-san," he glared, quickly retrieved some of Sasuke's own clothes. "Forget that, you can't go out like that you can't be comfortable or move well," he said, face redder than ever.

Sasuke nodded red faced as he quickly changed into his own cloths. The bust was still stretched…but at least he wasn't afraid of a light breeze. "Alright lets go…." He said in a softer more feminine voice.

Jiraiya pouted and said "Ahhhhh but she looked so good in that too."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Okayyyy now that teme is dressed we should get going ne? Need to stop Baa-chan."

"C'mon Shizune lead the way," Duo said, standing next to Sasuke so he could ward off any groping.

Jiraiya pouted and followed after the other's muttering about research. Naruto shook his head as they sped over the roofs before saying "So Shizune-chan what's going on with Tsunade-baa-chan?"

Shizune frowned and said "A week ago Orochimaru approached her…and offered to use the forbidden jutsu to resurrect her little brother and the man she loved…in exchange for her healing the hands that the third sealed away."

Jiraiya scowled and said "And she believed him? That snake is just trying to use her!"

Naruto frowned, he couldn't help but remember the stories Shizune had told them earlier in the week about the two who had fought for their dreams to become the Hokage, and died. The fact that the obaa-chan had put that unlucky necklace on the line had to mean something. "She won't do it, baa-chan won't." the blonde said conviction in his voice.

Duo nodded, most of his energy on keeping up. "Man, she would do this right after I deplete all my chakra…" Duo muttered, stumbling on a landing before pushing off again. In a louder voice he said "If she doesn't go along I doubt this guy will be very happy about it."

Jiraiya scowled and said "Iie….it will get nasty, if that happens you boys keep back."

Naruto felt a feral grin tug at his lips as Kurama stirred inside, this could be interesting! Landing the group gaped at the destruction. Jiraiya looked around and said "Oh hai Tsunade's definitely been here."

Shizune frowned as she picked up a green coat with the kanji for gamble on it off of the ground "This is Tsunade-sama's, Ton Ton!" the black haired women finished talking to the piglet that followed her around everywhere.

With an oink the pig sniffed about before rushing off. "Come on this way!" Shizune exclaimed following after the pig.

Naruto lifted a brow, huh…it was…a tracking pig? Well that was different. Shaking it off he followed after the group soon arriving at an open field. They arrived in time to see a gray haired teen cut his own hand open and cover Tsunade in blood.

At the sight the blonde woman froze up and began to tremble, not blocking even as the gray haired youth kicked her back. Shizune gasped and used herself to cushion the older woman's fall. "Tsunade-sama!" the black haired woman said.

Naruto blinked and looked from Tsunade to the gray haired youth and said "Kabuto-kun?...wha…what are you doing here?"

Panting, Duo's eyes narrowed as he looked around. His eyes settled on a man with long black hair who was watching the fight. "There," Duo gasped, pointing him out to the others. "That guy makes my skin crawl."

Naruto looked away from Kabuto to glare at the dark haired man standing back "Orochimaru…he of the creepy tongue and the hicky giving." The blonde said glaring at Orochimaru.

Jiraiya glared and said "Seems the whole crews here, Orochimaru."

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru his arms crossing…huh that seemed to push his boobs up….odd…

"Hicky giver Naru?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow as he finally caught his breath, not taking his eyes off the man.

"The curse seal thingy majig that's trying to eat teme. He's the one who did it…creepy pedophile if you ask me…." The blonde said before turning sad eyes on Kabuto and saying "How long…how long have you been working with that snake bastard?"

Kabuto smirked and adjusting his glasses said "The whole time, I was spying on Konoha. And let me just say that you should quit being a shinobi. You have no talent whatsoever Naruto."

"He bit…my Sasuke?" Duo asked, chakra flaring as he balled his hands into fists.

Sasuke coughed into his hand…he couldn't respond to that without giving himself away…but…his Sasuke?...The raven haired boy looked down…he…kinda' liked that Duo referred to him that way…huh…did all women look down the valley of their breasts like this….it was…disturbing….

Naruto ground his teeth and said "Oi, I misjudged you Kabuto. Don't underestimate me!"

Duo growled and ran, speeding past the others and pulling a kunai as he went. "Sasuke is mine you snake!" he roared, attacking Orochimaru head on, surrounded by a much weaker chakra shroud than normal.

Orochimaru blinked as the strange gaki launched himself at him. "Oh is he now?" the snake senin hissed out his tongue reaching out and coiling itself around Duo. "Ahhhhhh a shinigami brat?...and here I'd thought I'd killed the only one around long ago, interesting." He added glaring down at Duo, tightening his grip on the other boy.

"You… bastard…." Duo gasped eyes huge. Wiggling madly he tried to cut the tongue holding him, only managing a small slice. "I'll kill you!" he screamed.

Jiraiya's eyes widened….Or…he…had…falling to his knees the white haired sanin panted from the sleeping potion…he couldn't even protect his own kid…and after all these years of searching to think that it was Orochimaru who had….

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Duo struggle his eye began to twitch as angry red chakra spilled out of him. Shooting forward the blonde grabbed ahold of the tongue holding Duo with clawed hands and growled out "Die," in a deep echoy voice his red slit eyes focused on Orochimaru.

Duo was gasping for air, the bastard was going to squeeze him to death at this rate. He flinched as the red chakra from Naruto bubbled near him, burning into the tongue. "Nar…ru…"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and yanked his tongue out of Naruto's burning grip. Duo, being yanked with it, was slammed into a bolder as Orochimaru released him. Naruto let out a roar at this and was enshrouded in angry red chakra shooting forward slamming a clawed hand forward towards Orochimaru's stomach.

Orochimaru gasped even as he flipped away from Naruto's chakra shrouded form. His eyes narrowed as angry red eyes glared out at him. Kabuto's eyes widened as he rushed over to his master's side his eyes narrowing in on the blonde boy.

Jiraiya pulled himself to his feet and rushed over to Duo calling out "Control it Naruto, if not the kyubi's chakra will rip you apart."

Duo sat up, gasping and dazed. He had to stop breaking his fall with his head. He blinked, wiping blood out of his left eye, his hands shaking. Shit, that had _hurt_. "Ku… Kurama… come…" Duo slurred, trying to call the enraged boy back. He tried to get up and the world titled and he collapsed back down. He wasn't healing very quickly, most of his chakra already with the blonde currently trying to maul Orochimaru.

With a growl Naruto flashed away from Orochimaru landing beside Duo. Shifting the blonde ran blood red eyes over the felled brunette. Before swinging his gaze back to Orochimaru.

Kabuto began going through some hand seals and thrusting his palm down yelled "****Kuchiyose no Jutsu******" **

**Jiraiya cursed as he quickly copied the grey haired boy. As Kabuto's twin constrictors rose up to tower above them Jiraiya's eyes twitched as he stared down at the small toad he'd summoned…**

Leaning on the blonde Duo ignored the burns. "Kura, gimme' Naru, Tou-san needs help with his summon thingy. Calm down and you can kick ass later." Blinking blood out his eyes, he smiled at the angry Naruto, he could see the worry. "I'll go by Sassy and Shizune, don't worry over me. I kinda' deserve it for flying off the handle and running in." Duo shook his head, regretting it as the world spun.

With another flash and a grunt Sasuke griped Naruto's throat and held the angry red chakra coved boy away from Duo. "Oi get it together!" he growled out…huh…not as intimidating when it was said in a feminine voice.

Duo surged to his feet, intending to smack Sasuke, instead he ended up falling into the now female boy. "L-let him go…. He was protecting me…" he said, one hand pressing to the still bleeding wound. "Fuck I forgot how much head injuries suck…"

Sasuke growled and released Naruto's neck turning to help hold Duo up. He absently held his now crispy looking hand at his side his other running slowly over Duo's injury winching in sympathy for the other boy.

Slowly the angry red chakra shifted and disappeared back into Naruto. Naruto sighed and said "Get him to Shizune Sassy, he's right I need to help ero senin if I can…"

"I'm always right Naru," Duo said, fluffing blonde locks. "Now go help Tou-san kick some bitch snake ass." Pressing his hand harder to his head he looked at Sasuke. "I need Shizune's help with this…"

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his good arm around the brunette and flashed them over to the black haired women. Shizune gasped and shaking off her stupor wrapped Tsunade in her jacket before turning her attention to Duo's head.

Naruto swung around to face the towering snakes and taking a deep breath called out "Oi…gomen Duo-kun…try not to freak out too much kay?" before going through his own set of hand signs and calling out "****Kuchiyose no Jutsu."****

With a poof a toad that was about Jiraiya's size appeared in the clearing, well damn Naruto thought…ah well better then Gamakichi at least "Oi help ero senin!" Naruto instructed as he rushed to intercept Kabuto who was heading for Tsunade once more.

"Shit," Duo said, seeing Kabuto rushing he grabbed Tsunade and jerked her to him, hoping to throw off the guy's aim and put some people between him and the unresponsive woman.

Sasuke shifted to stand in front of Duo and the woman, never mind that he himself right now was one. Naruto put on a burst of speed and managed to block Kabuto's attack. Wincing at the hit Naruto skidded back a bit before coming to a stop.

Something was odd about the attack…he'd blocked the blow…but he was having trouble breathing now…it was odd.

"Oh good…" Duo muttered, collapsing next to Tsunade. "God dammit, stop bleeding…" he growled, pressing harder to the wound. Thinking he looked at Tsunade. "Ne, Tsu can you help me? I'm gonna' pass out at this rate…"

The blonde women just shook and stared at the blood her face a mask of horror. Shizune quickly placed her hands on Duo's wound and began to heal him saying "She's afraid of blood, gomen Duo-kun let me."

"Afraid of blood?" Duo muttered, leaning onto the frozen Tsunade.

Naruto gasped and winced before shaking his head and charging at Kabuto. The other boy flipped away before slapping Naruto's arm and leg with a hand. Naruto gritted his teeth as he collapsed clutching his now injured arm with his good one.

"Does it hurt Naruto-kun? My chakra scalpel doesn't cut skin, but goes deeper to sever your very muscles." Kabuto said smirking as he adjusted his glasses.

Naruto let out a growl as he forced himself to his feet much to Kabuto's surprise. "Don't…don't underestimate me!" the blonde growled out pulling his hands together.

"Clones?...your favorite…so predictable Naruto-kun." Kabuto smirked shaking his head.

**"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"**** the blonde exclaimed as only a single clone poofed into existence. "Oi I said don't underestimate me!" the blonde yelled rushing forward throwing his hand back as the clone began to make strange movements causing a ball of chakra to begin to form in the blonde's palm.

"Kick his ass Naruto," Duo muttered, finally well enough to sit up and watch the fight while the female Sasuke hovered over him.

Kabuto, who had been rushing towards the blonde, narrowed his eyes and shifted his eyes wide as the blonde slammed his hand forward yelling** "******Rasengun******!" **

Kabuto managed to slap Naruto's chest as he was sent flying back slamming into a rock. The grey haired boy coughed up blood staring down at his chest. How could the brat have done this much damage he thought even as he charged his cells to heel.

Naruto panted "See…told you…baa…chan…" he finished collapsing onto his back.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled pulling herself together and running to the boy. Her hands glowed green as she began to heal the critically injured blonde.

….from this point the fight is the same as the original…and I really don't feel like typing it all out…so yeahhh…ummmm brief summery for those who don't remember it Tsunade saves Naruto's life…barely gives him her necklace then Kabuto goes back on the attack and she gets over her fear of blood. Then she, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru summon their boss summons…things…toad, slug, and snake. One kick ass fight happens and Orochimaru is eventually forced to retreat…there…the end… [;jan is laughing in the corner and points; She's the boss XD]

Naruto winced and slowly sat up "Oi…what sat on me?"

"Me, I'm getting fat off of ramen," Duo said flopping next to Naruto, smiling at him. "Like my new hat?" he joked, pointing at the bandaging Shizune had insisted on doing just to be safe. He was almost completely healed but there were obvious bloodstains.

Wincing Naruto sat up and laughed before saying "Very attractive Duo-kun!" smiling at the other boy.

Sasuke, still in his female form, walked over to scowl down at the blonde. That's all he did just stood there scowling…as if he was displeased with something.

"Oh shut up Sassy," Duo said, laughing as he poked the other boy's leg and raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you can totally go back to being a boy right?"

Naruto snickered and said "I think he's obsessed with his boobs."

Sasuke's eye twitched as with a poof he was once again his normal self before saying "You're the one obsessed with boobs you boob!" glaring at the other boy.

Duo giggled. "Ah, the normal smexy Sassy, how I've missed you," Duo said, fluttering his eyelashes and blowing kisses at the agitated boy. "I prefer boy Sassy honestly."

Sasuke blushed scarlet at this much to Naruto's amusement "Ahhhhhhh how sweeeeeett." The blonde purred.

"I am not sweat!" the raven haired boy growled out glaring at Naruto.

"Are too, I can totally vouch for that," Duo said with a goofy grin, winking at the blushing Sasuke.

"Alright brats enough flirting! Let's get out of here….I need a drink!" Tsunade said with an exaggerated sigh.

"We are not flirting!" Sasuke growled out.

"Dude...this is soooo flirting." Naruto argued fluttering his own eyelashes.

"Speak for yourself, I am hella' flirting," Duo said, standing up a little wobbly. "Blah, healing normally suuucks. I'm still all woozy from head butting that rock." Duo said, glaring at said rock. "Why do I always break my falls with my head?"

Sasuke chose to ignore the two of them, though the fact that he was cherry red ruined the effect of his glare completely.

"Maybe you have some kinda' kinky fetish and your subconscious is trying to fulfill it?" Naruto said helpfully.

Duo choked, laughing hysterically. "What the fuck dude, seriously?" he gasped, tears in his eyes as he blushed. "I'm starting to think you hang out with Tou-san way too much."

"Ya think?" Naruto seemed to be actually thinking about it for a second before he was slapped upside the head "Heyyyyy still healing here!" the blonde winced up at the white haired Jiraiya who had been the one doing the slapping.

"You're not supposed to agree with him gaki!" the older man said scowling down at Naruto.

"Please, you're the one who convinced me this was a _boy's_ outfit," Duo said raising an eyebrow at Jiraiya, shaking his head as he offered Naruto a hand up.

"Oi…Jiraiya…what's you gaki talking about?" Tsunade said crossing her arms over her generous chest.

Jiraiya blinked and said "Uhhhhh….nothing?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow as he accepted Duo's help up. "Really? Nothing?...and I thought I was the one who sucked at excuses…"

Duo giggled and swished his dress, showing off some generous leg. "He told me it looked good and insisted on buying it for me, I've kinda' gotten used to it now. Way easier to move around in, I can see why girls wear them," he said, smiling up at Shizune and Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded at Duo and said "I see…" before walking over to Jiraiya who was sweating up a storm by now "Shizune, get the kids back to the hotel…I'll be along shortly." Tsunade said as she cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya.

Shizune gulped, poor, poor Jiraiya…but he kinda' deserved it…a lot…"Alright boys, let's go check on Heero-san, and Wufei-san." The black haired woman said herding the three boys along.

"Don't kill him Tsu-chan, I think Sasuke accidently proposing probably was enough of a punishment for him," Duo said, giggling madly as he happily swayed his hips as he let himself be herded away.

Tsunade froze and looked slowly over her shoulder at Sasuke who looked petrified at this point "Uchiha…we'll have a little chat later." Before turning back to Jiraiya.

As the group left Sasuke, who looked a little like he was trying not to hyperventilate said "Are…are you trying to get me killed Duo?..." in a shaky voice.

Naruto giggled uncontrollably, man it was too funny when Sasuke lost his cool.

"She won't kill you when I tell her I chose you, it's not like you held me down though I wouldn't object," Duo said winking at the boy. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Sassy." He pecked the boy on the lips before skipping ahead, still giggling madly.

Sasuke stood frozen to the spot…damn…would it be taking advantage of the obviously loopy brunette if he…hummmm he thought to himself before sighing….yeah…probably…but damn…

Naruto fell over as Sasuke seemed to be contemplating something "Oi Sasuke you're not gonna' assault Duo out here in public are you?" the blonde said giggling madly.

Sasuke let out a loud sigh and answered the blonde seriously "No…but I want to…"

"I'm flattered Sassy," he said teasingly, swaying his hips causing his braid to swing like a pendulum in front of his butt. He looked over his shoulder at the raven haired boy, fluttering his lashes.

Sasuke let out a groan and said "You are trying to kill me after all…" his eyes transfixed.

"You don't sound upset about that Sasuke…wait until we get back to Konoha I'll let you have a look at some of my research materials…got some info you're gonna' need." Naruto said throwing an arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

Shizune was blushing behind the group of boys, teenage boys were…hormonal…more so than she remembered from her own youth it seemed.

"Research material?" Duo asked, raising a brow at Naruto. "Were you spying on me Naru?" He said, slowing his walk so he could walk between the two boys.

Naruto blinked "Spying?...well…no…not…okay kinda'…but not on you..per say..um…its…complicated?..." the blonde seemed to backpedaling holding his hands up in front of him defensively.

Duo shook his head. "I don't know whether to be flattered or annoyed, you are seriously hanging out with Tou-san too much. Please tell me you don't have naked pictures of me?" Duo said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

Naruto shook his head and said "Iie not you nope….um…no…um…I can't help it I had to do research for my sexy jutsu you know…."

Sasuke turned his head and said "So…you want to show me pictures….of naked women?...how's…that supposed to help me…."

"Aw did you want nekkid pictures of me Sassy?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy, giggling. "I suppose I could borrow Naru's camera…" he said, tapping his chin with an evil smirk on his face.

Steam seemed to come out of Sasuke's ears before the raven haired boy just fell over. Naruto blinked and poking Sasuke with a finger said "Ne Duo…I think you broke him…"

"Probably, now I'm tempted to actually do that just to see what he does," Duo said with a giggle before stopping and contemplating the unconscious Sasuke for a second. "I don't think I can carry him, he's taller than me and I'm still woozy, you mind Naru?"

Naruto blushed scarlet before shaking his head and scooping Sasuke up bridal style "Man why don't I have my camera at a time like this." The blonde said shifting the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Because Sasuke would kill you if you took a picture right now?" Duo answered, petting the blonde's head affectionately. Glancing behind him he giggled. "I think we traumatized poor Shizune too," he said, gesturing to the red woman trailing behind them.

Naruto blinked and looking over his shoulder and said "Oi you still with us Shizune-chan? Cause I can carry you too if you need me to."

Shizune flushed harder and clearing her throat said "Th…that's okay Naruto-kun lets…lets go…" her voice cracking a bit.

"Don't worry," Duo said, turning and walking backward to be able to see Shizune. "If you pass out I'll carry you, I won't let the Tou-san's apprentice. Though I'm a little worried about Tou-san, I figured they'd catch up by now…"

"Heyyyyy I'm…well I am kinda' his apprentice but only as a shinobi!" Naruto protested puffing up his cheeks.

"Ah…thanks Duo-kun…" Shizune said laughing nervously.

"Heyyyyyy you don't have to agree with him!...and what do you think…think baa-chan is kissing it and making it better right about now for ojiji?" Naruto added trying to turn the subject off of himself.

"See?" Duo said, giggling and petting Naruto's head. "Listen to those perverted thoughts, and ew, he's my dad, not thinking about that. Sasuke is so lucky he's out so he can't faint again." Duo giggled.

Naruto blew Duo a raspberry before freezing feeling an evil presence behind him. Turning his head slowly he gulped as he found himself being stared down by Tsunade. "Uh…hi there Tsunade-sama…how are…you?" the blonde said laughing nervously and unconsciously griping Sasuke closer to himself.

"Oh hey Tsu-chan," Duo waved, smiling benignly as if he had never done wrong, ever. "I made Sasuke pass out, where's Tou-san?"

"That pervert will catch up to us later…he's a little busy untangling himself at the moment…so…gaki…got something you wanna' say to me?" the blonde women said never once taking her eyes off of Naruto.

Naruto gulped and said "…I…umm…love you?" grasping at straws.

Duo giggled and patted Naruto's chest where he could see Tsunade's necklace. "Probably 'thank you' is more appropriate," he pointed out, "that was an awesome Rasengan after all. Though if you want I can try to hold Sasuke, but I doubt you can outrun her."

Naruto shifted again so that Sasuke's prone form covered most of his vitals and slowly began backing away from the approaching woman. "AHHHHH don't kill meeeee." The blonde pleaded as said woman was suddenly all up in his face.

Smirking the woman wrapped her arms around the three boys, having somehow gotten Duo in front of her as well. Giving the three boys a quick hug the woman let them go and stepping around them and continued on her way.

Naruto blinked and looking at Duo said "Am I dead?...cause…I don't feel dead…"

"Not unless hell is made of hugs," Duo said, smiling and turning to chase after the woman. Catching up he gave her a sunny smile. "Are you gonna' kill my Sassy when he wakes up still Tsu-chan?"

Tsunade smiled down at Duo and said "Nah, but that doesn't mean I won't give him a hell of a hard time." Winking down at him.

"Hugs?...wait wait wait…I don't get it…" Naruto sputtered out before realizing he was being left behind. Shaking his head the blonde boy sprinted to catch back up with the group.

Duo giggled. "Don't worry Naru, it's a girl thing." Duo said giggling and flipping his braid over his shoulder and winking up at Tsunade.

Naruto squinted his eyes and said "Is it?...huh…learn something new every day…all Sakura-chan does when I make her mad is hurt me…guess it's an age thing…"

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose and said over her shoulder "Brat…just shut up while I'm still in a good mood."

"Nah, if Sakura is the crazy pink girl you wouldn't like her Tsu-chan, she keeps trying to kill me cause Sassy stands near me," Duo said rolling his eyes as he remembered his first meeting with the girl. "Her and that crazy blonde haired girl."

Tsunade blinked and said "Kill you?...seems I'm going to have to have a long hard chat with the council about proper behavior among kunoichi…."

Naruto nodded his head and said "Yeah you should sooo do that…I'm pretty sure she's tried to kill me a time or two too…there was that one time she gave me that rice ball that was green…"

"Seriously, green? Oh and she cut my hair, see!" Duo said, holding up a piece of hair that was frayed and too short to be braided. He pouted. "It was probably supposed to stab me in the head."

"Yeahhhh tasted weird too…didn't do anything to me…though with Kurama…well I've never been sick a day in my life so yeah…not sure what it was supposed to do…if anything…" Naruto nodded before giggling and adding "I think Sasuke's plotting her death over the hair thing."

"Good," Duo said huffily. "I've grown it all my life, it's a memento of the people I've lost." He sighed and shook his head. "Besides, it's all frayed now, I'll have to fix it and cut it even shorter, it'll stick out and look funny."

It was at this exact moment that Sasuke bolted into full wakefulness and leaned forward grabbing Duo "You will not cut it!" the avenger growled down at the other boy, seemingly completely oblivious that he was being held by Naruto.

"I…I meant this one piece… not all… of it?" Duo muttered, very shocked at being suddenly manhandled by an irate Sasuke. "Ow, by the way…"

"Dude it's his hair…he can cut it if he wants teme." Naruto said glaring at the back of Sasuke's head.

Said head turned to glare at the blonde and the raven haired boy opened his mouth as if to say something only to pause and blink. "Oi…baka…."

"Yes oh teme one?" Naruto replied.

"Why…are you holding me?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, cause I was too woozy and you fainted? And again, ow. Can you ease up, I may heal fast but I still bruise easy and you have one hella' grip," Duo said, wincing when Sasuke tightened his grip unconsciously when he glared at Naruto.

"I see…" Sasuke said releasing Duo and attempting to get down… but since the raven haired boy hadn't said anything Naruto tightened his grip on the other boy and blinked down at him.

"Come on you can say it just three little words and you can get downnnnn." Naruto said in a sing song voice.

"You want him to say 'I love you?'" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow as he rubbed his arms._ 'Damn Sasuke has a grip… note to self never threaten hair…'_ Duo thought, smiling.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow and simply stared at Naruto who turned tomato red at Duo's words "NOooo...he just has to say thank you, Naruto…" the blonde said refusing to put the Uchiha down.

"Ohhhhh… " Duo said. "Well he has carried you… and since Tsu-chan is here you may wanna' get down Sassy," he finished, giggling when he saw the two women turn to see why the boys had stopped.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and muttered something. Naruto blinked and tilted his head saying "What was that teme? Didn't quite catch that…"

Sasuke's eye twitched and muttered again. "Can't hearrrrr youuuu." Naruto said blinking innocently at Sasuke.

"I said THANK YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke finished yelling in Naruto's face.

Duo burst out laughing, almost falling over. "Oh… your face… dear god… I've never seen… angrier thanks… in my life…!" Duo gasped between laughs.

Naruto gave Sasuke a goofy grin and plopped the other boy onto his feet "See and you didn't even burst into flames or anything!"

Sasuke's eye twitched as he muttered under his breath "I'll make you burst into flames…stupid baka…"

"Who's in flames?" Jiraiya asked landing beside Naruto having come in at the tail end of the conversation.

Dup was still laughing, holding his stomach with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he ground out "Nothing it's nothing…"

"Oi gaki's move it, we don't have all day you know." Tsunade called from ahead her hands on her hips.

Duo nodded. "Hai," he said, still giggling as he fell into step with Jiraiya. "I am a little worried about Wu and Hee-chan"

Naruto nodded and wrapped an arm around Duo's shoulders, wrapping his other around Sasuke's the blonde said "Hai lets not drag our feet now."

Sasuke scowled but didn't try to remove the arm around him as the blonde steered the group forward…it was odd…but he was getting used to all this touching…and the baka had said something about having info for him…who knows maybe the blonde would come in handy.

Duo smirked. "Race you," he said then took off, running past the two women as he took to the tress.

The End:  
>Tora – there you go we're on our way home!...yes I did do a quick chapter skim…had to to come up with a name for the chapter 'head desk'…so…yeahhh moving onnnnnnn<p>

Jan: ;rubs eyes; she skims, I read and beta ;giggles; ah I love Duo…

Translations:

Ero senin: pervy sage

Jutsu:

****Kuchiyose no Jutsu******: **Using a contract, seal, and the users blood, allows the user to summon an animal. The type of the animal is determined by the contract used, and the blood is the 'signature'(Which can be on a scroll, tattoo, etc).

…and I think those were all of our terms this time around? :Dannnnd if we say they mean this… then please trust us in some language they do! We've looked this stuff up people and remember there are multiple dialects involved.

Reviews are love! Flames are… well 'gives flames to pet dragon' they is fuel for him… eventually he will smite our enemy's with them! 'evil grin'


	13. Red Alert

Opps

Intro:

Tora: This is the start of our epic battle!...well…its maybe a little epic? oO….well I enjoyed it 'pouts at the lack of epicness'

Jan: *laughs* its epic, don't worry.

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, and we will have AUness coming up shortly…like…starting…here?...last chapter…wait..hasn't this whole story been AU? Oo…

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Red Alert –Chapter 13

…and here is where we jump back to Konoha through the magic of the time skip…

Sasuke sighed as he leaned back against the tree watching the clouds roll by. They'd been back for almost a week now, and Tsunade had already had her inauguration ceremony. Sasuke sighed again…revenge seemed to have taken second place in his mind these days.

It was odd after living only for it for so long to find that of all things his heart would be the thing to loosen those bonds. Duo had wiggled his way into a place Sasuke had been sure no longer existed and all but screamed "YOU WILL LOVE MEEEE."…it was odd how much the brunette reminded him of his blonde team mate sometimes.

Power…he still desired it…he needed it to defeat Itachi…but…after watching how hard Naruto worked to get where he was over the trip…he kinda' felt like he'd been taking the easy way out…had he been relying on his title of genius to get by? He pondered before tensing up...that was some killing intent…damn how the hell did these people keep getting into Konoha?...was there a back door that no one ever locked or something?

…back at the Uchiha compound…

Duo was getting worried. Earlier Sasuke had left to escape all the noise, aka Naruto's teasing, after breakfast. It was now almost time for lunch and he wasn't back yet. That, plus he was starting to feel like something was wrong, very wrong.

"Duo?" Said boy looked over to the concerned looking Wufei. "Is something wrong?" The reason for his concern laid scattered about. Duo had gone out to practice kunai throwing and had destroyed a dozen target posts in less than ten minutes.

"…I don't know…Sassy's been gone for too long and I keep getting this feeling like something bad has happened…" Duo said, sighing and tossing another chakra charged kunai through a post to imbed into the ground behind it. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid…"

Heero, who'd been in the doorway to the house, shook his head. "Being paranoid is what keeps us alive, if you're worried we should go look for him."

Wufei nodded. "Yes, besides we could all use the chance to stretch our legs."

Naruto, who had been lazily sun bathing sat up and said "Paranoia saves lives you know." His voice very serious for once…there had been that one time…nah…they didn't wanna' know about that…too gruesome.

Shaking his head the blonde stood up and dusted off his pants "Lets seeee, if I was a teme where would I go to brood…" the blonde said taping his chin thoughtfully.

Duo giggled, shaking his head. "As opposed as I am to it, we could ask Kakashi-perv to use his puppies to track him," he said walking over to retrieve his kunais.

Heero chuckled. "You're still angry at him huh?"

"Can you blame him?" Wufei said, shaking his head. "The man practically molested him."

Naruto giggled and said "Practically? The way he was looking at him was definitely rape!...with his eyes anyway…so…if I were a lazy perverted one eyed silver haired jonin…where would I be…?"

"Probably reading one of his weird books?" Duo answered, bending and tugging on a particularly well embedded kunai.

"Now boys, that's not a very nice thing to say of someone you want to help you." A deep voice said from above the group.

Naruto slammed a fist into his hand and said "On the roof staring at Duo-kun! Of course, that makes perfect sense!"

Duo sighed, jerking the kunai out and standing up. "Yo Kakashi, seen Sassy around?" he asked as he looked up at the smiling jounin, hands on his hips.

Heero smirked. That man was damn lucky Duo had decided to overlook his perversion since the man was one of his father's books biggest fans. That and he seemed to be getting used to the random perverted stares the braided boy was getting all the time thanks to Jiraiya's fashion sense.

Kakashi stood up and stretched before hoping down and saying "Sasuke?...no haven't seen him…Pakkun you seen Sasuke?" the last part was directed at the pug sitting on his shoulder.

Said pug shook his head and said "Nah haven't seen that brat since the chunin exams…though according to his scent…he left the village a little while ago."

"What? Did he have a secret mission or something?" Duo asked, walking over to pet the pug.

Heero shook his head. "He said he was coming back, I doubt he was going on a mission."

Kakashi's one visible eyebrow drew down as he shook his head "Iie, he shouldn't be leaving the village at all…he's too big of a target for Orochimaru." He said.

Naruto's eyes got as big as saucers and he exclaimed "Holy crap the teme's been abducted by the pedophile! RED ALRET RED ALERT!" he finished running around in circles waving his arms.

Duo's eyes widened. "Pakkun is that true? Did he get abducted by that pedophile's people?" he asked, stopping his hand that had been previously petting the pug's ears. Heero's eyes narrowed and he went back inside, going and grabbing their packs and rushing back outside.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, we don't know that yet," Wufei said grabbing the panicking blonde's arm and stopping him from running.

Pakkun's nose twitched and he humed before saying "It's hard to say just who he's with…but there are four of them…and they smell…off.."

"Seeeee! Kidnapped he's been kidnapped and when they get him to Orochimaru that snake pedophiles gonna' take his innocenseeeeeeee!" Naruto exclaimed attempting to free himself from Wufei.

"Okay, we gotta' go after him to find out for sure," Duo said quickly gathering up his kunai. "We probably need to take some more experienced ninjas. Heero, Wufei, and I just learned the layout of the town, we don't really know the surrounding lands yet."

Wufei rolled his eyes and released Naruto to pace, accepting his weapons from Heero. "True, we've only left the village to go to the tea country to retrieve Tsunade-sama."

"Tsunade-baa-chann! Someone has to tell herrrrr, Kakashi-sensei you go tell baa-chan! We'll just grab anyone we find to come with us!" The blonde exclaimed running in place.

Kakashi lifted his eyebrow…"You…want to send the most experienced nin…to tell the Hokage…Naruto we're really gonna' have to talk about your decision making skills…" so saying the silver haired man pulled out a scroll scribbled on it quickly before tossing it in the air and making some hand signs before grabbing it and poof no more scroll.

Naruto blinked and said "That's a neat trick…you'll have to teach me that when we don't have to save Sasuke's innocence!" before spinning on his heel and running off only to pause and run back "So which way?"

Pakkun's nose twitched as he jumped down saying "This way!"

"Follow that adorable pug!" Duo exclaimed, chasing after Pakkun and Naruto with Wufei and Heero hot on his heels.

As the group raced along the roof tops of Konoha it quickly became apparent that the streets were empty…which was odd since you know…it was the middle of the day…Naruto frowned as he looked this way then that…nope no one…huh…was today Sleep All Day day?...why didn't anyone tell him!...

Kakashi's critical eye assessed the group…one genin…and three…what were they exactly?...half genin?...they hadn't taken the exam yet so he couldn't call them shinobi…man this day had gone from a nice relaxing one of staring at Duo's ass to going into an unknown situation… with… newbies… sounded sooooo safe…mannnnn the only thing worse than this was if Guy joined the group…

"…Is it normally this quiet?" Duo asked, confused as he looked at the empty streets.

Heero's eyes narrowed, this was really suspicious… The town was normally bustling at this hour…

"Hokaga-sama has issued an emergency order, all non-shinobi are to remain inside their residences until further notice!" A very energetic and over the top voice clarified appearing beside the group all of a sudden.

"Holly shit face!" Naruto exclaimed almost running into a wall. "Give a guy some warning Bushy-Brows-sensei!" the blonde added scowling at the bowl haired man.

Kakashi sighed…yep…he'd thought too soon…why…WHYYYYYYYYY….he screamed in his head not saying anything out loud.

"Alright," Duo said, stumbling a bit on a landing from the sudden appearance. "You're a new face, hi?"

"Why is there a mandatory shut in? What's going on?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow at the new guy's weird green outfit.

"Konichiwa my youthful companions! I am the gentle green beast of Konoha, the ever victorious rival of Kakashi! Might Gai!" The man introduced himself with a smile that flashed and a thumbs up.

"Oh dear god not another pervert…" Duo sighed, unconsciously tugging his dress lower and eyeing the newcomer.

"Um, nice to meet you Gai-san," Wufei said, not really sure what half of that meant.

Guy's smile turned serious as he said "Iie I can assure you I am no pervert my young friend! My rival I am ashamed to admit, is one however."

"Yeah, I've been thoroughly informed of that," Duo said, shooting the white haired ninja a look. Heero chuckled, nodding a hello to the newcomer.

"Um…why is there a lock-in?" Wufei asked again, trying to distract from the dissolving conversation about Kakashi's questionable morals.

"Ah that is good, I would not want you to be the target of his perverted ways!" the man said before turning to Wufei and adding "Hokage-sama has deemed it necessary as we do not know of the enemy's location or strength."

Duo snorted. "Right," he said. "How much farther Pakkun?"

"I guess the enemies are whoever abducted Sasuke," Heero observed.

…with Sasuke and his abductors…

"GAhhhhhh let go you brat!" a red haired woman screamed attempting to remove one Uchiha Sasuke from her person…said Uchiha had taken the only option he could see open to him upon regaining consciousness, having been knocked out when he flat out told the sound four where they could put their cursed seals…and thus he was latched onto the red haired woman's neck.

Did he enjoy biting her? No not really…her shoulders were wide…and not attractive at all in his point of view…but she'd been leaning over him and they'd somehow sealed the ropes on his hands…so he used his one weapon…his teeth…no way in hell were they getting him in that…thing…the hell was it anyway?...a wooden tub with seals all over it?...hell no he was soooooo not going in there…and he'd rip her neck off if it came to it.

…back with the rescue group…

The group had quickly entered the trees leaving Konoha behind them as they followed the tracking dog's heels. "We're getting close! They seem to have stopped for now!" the pug exclaimed.

Duo was hot on the dog's heels as they burst into the clearing, both freezing. Duo's eyes narrowed, fixed onto the woman Sasuke was currently attached to.

"Yo, am I interrupting Sasuke dear?" Duo asked sweetly, setting his hands on his hips. The others landed behind him and the other pilots blinked. Oh they did _not _want to be Sasuke right now…

Sasuke blinked as the women continued to yank at his hair, attempting to remove him as he heard a very familiar voice. He found his eyes meting amethyst colored ones…very, very unhappy amethyst ones…why the hell was Duo mad at him? HE hadn't chosen to be kidnapped…and why the hell did the crazy bitch keep that up…he was going to go bald damn it!

He growled and dug his teeth in some more when he felt three sets of arms wrap around him and attempt to remove him…three…fucking…sets…of arms…the hell did Orochimaru find these people?

Duo dropped his arms, now that weird six armed guy was grabbing his Sasuke? Oh no they were _not_. Whipping out kunais Duo threw some very, very charged ones at the six armed guy's head and then dashed forward, throwing a kick at the woman's head.

"…Crap," Wufei said, falling into an aggressive stance. Heero nodded, pulling out his own set of kunais, ready to back up Duo.

The six armed guy quickly let go of the Uchiha to dodge the incoming projectiles "Ah hell, see I told you we should have just stuck him in there while he was unconscious!" he said in a gruff voice.

The red haired woman shifted so that Sasuke's head was in line with Duo's foot and said "Fuck you! You know he has to drink that shit before going in or it won't do shit!" glaring at the six armed man.

"Language Tayuya!" the fat orange haired guy scolded.

Duo cursed, jerking sideways and stumbling to avoid kicking Sasuke in the head. "The fuck Sassy? You attract the weirdest fucking assholes…" Duo grouched, attempting to sweep the woman's feet while grabbing for Sasuke's shirt.

Tayuya jumped up avoiding the sweep before saying "Oh fuck get back here you!" as Sasuke had released his hold upon feeling Duo's grip on his shirt….and thus the Uchiha found himself in the middle of a tug of war…his poor shirt never stood a chance as with a rip it came off.

"Oh it is on bitch," Duo growled, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling. "Whenever you guys decide to help me is great you know," he yelled over his shoulder, glaring holes in the woman who was daring to touch his Sasuke.

Kakashi eye smiled and said 'But you're doing such a good job it would be a shame if we interrupted."

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gai screamed out as he suddenly appeared beside Tayuya his foot connecting with her chest and sending her flying.

"Hell! What are you doing Tayuya! Get serious already!" the oddly hump backed silver haired one said even as the girl flipped and landed on her feet.

Duo fell back with Sasuke on his lap. "Thanks Guy-san, I owe ya' one," Duo said, climbing up and tugging Sasuke up too.

"You alright Duo?" Wufei asked, dashing forward to stand defensively next to Duo. Heero nodded, running to stand next to them as well.

Sasuke grunted as he landed on top of Duo…which was really awkward…as he was still tied up…so…getting up was a bit hard….made even harder by the shoulder of his affections being right there under his face…damn…this was so not the time for teenage hormones!

"Halt your evil deeds! If you continue then I, Might Guy, the green hurricane of Konoha will be forced to eliminate you with extreme prejudges!" Guy declared.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye…yeahhhh…hanging out with Guy was just the most fun thing ever…

Duo flipped out a kunai and cut Sasuke's ropes. "I will kick your butt later, now we need to kick that hussy's ass," Duo said, glaring at said girl.

Sasuke grunted as he was finally able to move his hands…which would be great…if they weren't asleep…"Um…mind cutting the one's on my ankles?" the Uchiha said…pretty sure no one had noticed that his legs were also bound…he hadn't really stood up so much as the red head had reared up with him attached…

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and looked his team mate straight in the eyes before saying "They didn't take your innocence did they?"

"The fuck you talking about you fucking brat!" Tayuya demanded her face flushing scarlet at the blonde's words. "And I am not a hussy you pussy!" she added glaring at Duo.

"…Oh I _dare_ you to say that to my face," Duo growled, angrily tossing down his kunai which cut through Sasuke's ankle ropes. He continued to angrily glare at the girl, eyes glowing and energy crackling around him.

Heero looked torn between holding Duo back and joining him in beating the woman up.

"Yeah only Sasuke can call him that!" Naruto decided to defend.

Sasuke felt a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck before slowly lifting his gaze up to meet Naruto's…and just stared into the blonde's eyes a look of sheer horror on his face.

Tayuya smirked and crossing her arms over her chest said "Ahhhh does your little boyfriend even call you that short stack?"

Duo's eye twitched, calmly reaching back and petting Naruto on the head. "Naruto, shut up," he said coldly before sending a barrage of glowing kunai with exploding tags at the woman's face without warning.

Naruto blinked at Duo's tone…ohhhhhhh…rightttt you weren't supposed to cross certain lines…he forgot sometimes…"Shutting up now…" he said his eyes big and innocent looking as he pursed his lip as if for a smooch.

Sasuke fisted his hand and slammed it forward into Naruto's stomach still looking at the blonde who made a umph sound at the impact.

"Damn it!" Tayuya cursed and jumped back to lessen the impact of the explosion…which meant she only made a slight dent in a tree rather than going through it.

Duo was right behind the explosion, angrily stopping face to face with her. "Care to repeat yourself?" Duo hissed, stabbing the woman in both arms.

"Ah, I think Duo may have lost it…" Heero said looking concerned.

"That's never a good thing last time we couldn't find enough of them to get a correct body count," Wufei said eyeing the angrily glowing Shinigami.

The women grunted as the kunai embedded in her arms before she pulsed and marks spread over her body as she ripped her arms free and grinning down at the brunette said "Aren't you a small thing, I can see why they'd make you their bitch, pussy."

In response Duo punched her in the throat as hard as he could, an evil smile on his face.

"Yup," Wufei said, wincing. "Definitely lost it…"

The red haired women flinched and clutched her throat backpedaling away from the angry boy. "Oi Tayuya, quit flirting with him." The silver haired guy said with a smirk.

"Ah this is boring…" the one with six arms said turning his attention back to the group he cracked his neck and said "Entertain me for a bit will ya?"

Grabbing the woman by her hair, Duo threw her at the silver haired guy. Dusting his hands he pulled out more kunai and stomped after her, pouring out killing intent.

Heero hned and went after Duo since the shinigami was now facing two people. "Baka Duo."

Guy nodded his head and lifting his hand waved for the six armed guy to come at him "Come, I will show you the error of your ways!"

Naruto studied the fat guy before saying "He's all yours teme."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and said "Why do I have to fight him? You do it baka!"

The silver haired guy slapped his hand out and slammed it into the women's side so that she slammed into the tree beside him instead of him. "Oh? The little kiddie too much for you Tayuya?"

Tayuya struggled to sit up and growled out "Mind your own damn business Sakon!"

Duo glanced to Heero and made a quick hand gesture before charging in after the women. Rolling his eyes Heero dashed left, throwing explosive tagged kunais to push the newly named Sakon toward the brunette who was trying to kick in Tayuya's head with a barrage of kicks.

Wufei decided the ninjas would probably be fine and moved to back up Duo and Heero, pulling out a sword he'd managed to find that was very similar to the one he'd left back home.

"Fuck," the red head growled barely blocking the first kick, her guard breaking after the second as she went flying once more.

Sakon blinked as he dodged the kunai only to flip up as Tayuya came flying at him once again "Having an off day bitch?" he growled as he landed.

Duo hesitated, noticing the odd tattoos now covering the woman. He couldn't describe it but they felt… wrong, unnatural. He stopped and watched the two closely, poised to attack. Heero watched on as well, keeping an eye on Gai's opponent as well. He doubted the older man would need help though, since he was a jonin.

Tayuya growled as she stood up the marks on her skin pulsed and grew to cover her completely, with a rip her hat fell from her as horn's sprouted from her head. "You are dead punk, I hope you enjoyed your stay in this world." She growled out her eyes narrowing in to focus solely on Duo as she lifted her hands and made some hand seals.

"Damn it." Shouted the silver haired one as he flipped away from the girl as she slammed her hand down and screamed "****Kuchiyose no Jutsu.******"**

**As the smoke cleared there giants were revealed, all with their mouths sealed shut the three seemed to be waiting for something. With a wicked smirk Tayuya lifted a flute to her mouth and began to play it.**

**"What say we take this somewhere else, spandex man? It's getting way too crowded here don't you think?" the six armed one said shrugging his shoulders at Gai.**

**Gai frowned at the appearance of more enemies before refocusing in on the six armed man. Without saying a word Gai charged at the multi-armed opponent twisting to slam his foot into the other's head.**

"Huh," Duo said, crouching and watching both the woman and the summons. "I swear this place just gets weirder and weirder…" he continued, purposefully not looking at Heero and Wufei as both spread out and moved to either side of the focused woman, preparing to attack her blind spots.

As the red head's fingers began to dance over the flute the giants jerked as if they were on strings and began to move. The one with a club slammed its weapon down with a jerk aiming to cave in Duo's head.

Duo epp'd, diving to the side and barely escaping the blow. He quickly scrambled back to his feet eyes wide. "Ok, fight now, freak out later," Duo breathed, eyeing the huge club that had destroyed the spot he'd been standing on moments before.

Narrowing his eyes, Heero threw kunais at Tayuya as Wufei dashed forward, sword at the ready.

Tayuya smirked as she continued to play her flute the giant with the club pulled it's now embedded club out of the ground and lumbered towards Duo once more. The giant with the odd arms easily lifted its arm and didn't make a sound as the kunai Heero threw embedded themselves into it.

Duo blinked. "And now it's chasing me? What the fuck?!" he exclaimed, backpedaling and searching for more kunais to throw at the thing. He didn't hold out much hope for that though, since Heero's attack didn't seem to faze the other one.

Wufei dove past the third, slashing at the flute. He was guessing that was how she was controlling the giants. Heero eyed the giant he'd pin cushioned, it hadn't even flinched. Deciding that it was worth a shot he whipped out his trusty Berretta and aimed for Tayuya, making sure he wouldn't hit Wufei if she managed to dodge.

The giant with the odd arms whipped one arm around Tayuya easily blocking the incoming sword and throwing it off, while it's other arm slipped to take the small projectiles. Only one of the barrage managed to get through leaving a graze on the flutist's cheek.

Her eyes narrowed as a drop of blood ran down her cheek her face flushing with her furry as her horns grew even bigger, her skin darkening further. Along with these changes the tune she played changed to an erratic angry note.

Slowly the sealed mouths opened and ghostly forms emerged from the giants. These odd dark colored things seemed to have mouths all along them and no other distinguishable features.

"Well…that seems like a little over kill…" the six armed man said almost absently as he blocked Gai's incoming attacks.

Duo blinked, freezing for a second in shock. "Duo, move your ass!" Heero shouted, running toward the boy while firing at the new opponents. Wufei jumped back, also retreating toward the brunette.

Duo blinked, grabbing for his own pistol. "Sorry, I'll save the freak out for later, running now!" he said, firing and covering the other two as they joined him in his retreat. "Okay, freaking out anyway: what the fuck are we fighting?!"

The bullets seemed to get stuck inside of the things without causing any harm. Slamming forward one of them barley brushed the retreating Wufei. Even though it was a light touch, Wufei stumbled before running full out away from the giants.

Duo cursed, trying instead to hit the controller so the monsters would be busier trying to absorb the bullets. "Are you okay Wu?" he asked as the Chinese man ran past him.

Wufei shook his head, looking a bit dazed. "Yeah I just feel drained, don't let those things touch you." Duo nodded, making sure the other two got past him before he turned to run as well. He didn't make it very far though as he only took two steps before tripping over Sasuke and Naruto. "What the-?" He managed before twisting sideways to avoid falling onto the boys and instead falling hard on his back, winding himself.

"Not a good time to trip baka!" Heero growled, whipping around and firing more shots at the flutist to distract the monsters.

"Why hello there beautiful, come here often?" Naruto said propping himself up with Sasuke's arm…Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he continued to try and untangle the pair. His onyx eyes widened as he flipped the blonde over and slammed a kunai up just in time to keep the club from smashing the three of them into little bitty bits.

"Oi, a hand here baka?" the raven haired Uchiha growled out his arms shaking from the strain of holding off the club.

Still coughing Duo's eyes widened and without any prompting he kicked the side of the club as hard as he could, managing to help Sasuke redirect the club to the side. "Ow… shit," Duo muttered, grabbing Heero's offered hand and getting up. Reaching down he grabbed ahold of Naruto, pulling the blond to his feet. "Play later, there be giants," Duo said, reaching back down to offer Sasuke a hand up.

Wufei panted, holding up with his sword as he stood his ground not sure how to fight a giant. "Any suggestions on fighting these?" Heero asked, holding his gun in one hand and a kunai in the other.

Naruto made a face as Duo pulled him to his feet "All right then I guess we should get serious ne teme?" the blonde said licking his lips as a feral grin slowly crept over his face.

Sasuke huned and cracked his neck before saying "About damn time baka."

Without missing a beat the giant reversed its swing once more aiming to smash the group. Naruto exhaled slowly before swinging his fist up to meet the incoming club. The club stopped upon the contact and for a moment it seemed like nothing had happened before there was a resounding crack and the club crumbled to pieces.

Naruto shook his slightly bloody knuckles and said "Wow…I expected that to hurt more…"

Duo shook his head. "You are so crazy... though remind me to not piss you off," Duo muttered, worrying over the blonde's hand.

"Not the time to mother hen Duo-don't let it touch you!" Wufei said, almost shouting the last as the giant readied itself for another attack. Heero stowed his gun, hunting for more exploding tags.

Sasuke blinked at the blonde's bloody knuckles…that…should not have been possible…something was going on with the blonde baka…but he didn't have time to think of that right now, he thought as he flipped back avoiding one of the odd worm things.

He narrowed his eyes on the red haired woman who was playing the flute before frowning damn…he hated feeling useless "Oi baka, give me your windmill shuriken." He grumbled out at Naruto.

Naruto blinked as he dodged back a frown on his face…windmill shuriken?...the hell? "Oi don't you have one teme?" he asked confused.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he ground his teeth together and said "Just give it to me baka!"

Heero rolled his eyes at the two bickering and threw his exploding tagged kunais at the red head, hoping to at least damage the statue guarding her. At least the explosion would cause some debris to give them a second to think.

Duo backpedaled, also confused at Sasuke. "Just toss it to him Naru, we don't really have much arguing time."

Naruto frowned in confusion…before his eyes widened and he said "Oh ohhhh I see what you're going for! Okayyy give me a sec! ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu******" as he said the last he put his hands together and a puff of smoke filled the air obscuring the blonde for a moment before clearing to reveal several Naruto's who seemed to be stretching.**

**Sasuke had developed an eye twitch by this point and flipping again ran towards the blonde in the middle "Just give it here baka!" he growled out.**

**The Naruto he was charging at blinked as it rummaged through its pack before tossing something at the raven haired boy's outstretched hand "There happy now oh he of the moodiness?" the blonde said rolling his eyes.**

**Sasuke nodded his head grabbing hold of the shuriken as he continued to run. Turning at a hard angle he dug his heel in as he flipped the giant shuriken open and spun it at the red head.**

**With a thunk the large metal embedded itself into the giant's wooden arm guard.**

Duo raised an eyebrow that had been anti-climactic. He ducked into the Naruto clones, trying to figure out what they were up too.

The red haired women rolled her eyes, what did the idiots think they could accomplish by using the same tricks over and over, making the weapon bigger did not make it better…she thought to herself her eyes tracking her pray even as the clones began to pair off.

"Oi don't underestimate us old lady!" the Naruto's chorused as half of them built up masses of swirling energy in the other half's right hand. "**Rasengun!"** They chorused together as they ran at the giant wrapped in bandages dodging the shadow worm's a single pair managed to make it through and slam their effort forward into the giant's belly.

With a roar the wrapped giant was sent flying backwards towards Tayuya who narrowed her eyes. The shield giant swung its arm around to defend against its incoming ally its other arm all but forgotten. The giant shuriken in the forgotten arm puffed revealing it to be a transformed Naruto who launched off the arm a kunai striking out.

The blonde twisted the kunai, his eyes hidden by his bangs. With a poof the three giant's disappeared. "Gah…im…imposs…." The woman said blood running from her mouth as her eyes rolled up and she fell backwards reveling the kunai buried in her chest, only the loop at the end visible.

Duo pouted a little. "Aw, I wanted to kill her… don't forget silver hair!" he shouted the last part to the Naruto standing over the fallen woman. Wufei sighed, that was insane… Heero, meanwhile, quickly glanced around, checking on the others.

Sakon narrowed his eyes on the blonde as the only pair of clones left puffed away. Only for his eyes to widen as he narrowly dodged Sasuke's fist. The raven haired boy didn't miss a beat as he spun around swinging his other fist backwards towards the silver haired man.

The punch connected sending the silver haired nin flying backwards. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sprinted forward towards his target. He didn't want to take the chance that the sound nin had something hidden up his sleeve like the women had.

Naruto ran his tongue along his bottom lip before shaking his head and blinking. Damn….when the hell had that gotten here? He thought staring in horror at the giant spider the six armed man had summoned at some point during his duel with Gai.

The six armed man's head band had fallen loose as a set of horns had appeared on his head his hair turning white and seeming to get longer the six armed man had a crazy look in his eyes as the giant spider began producing offspring.

"Okay…ewwwwwwwww." Naruto said making a disgusted face.

"Yep, that's gross," Duo agreed as he picked his way to Naruto. "Think Sassy needs help?"

Heero sighed. These ninjas made him feel almost useless… he needed more training. He shifted, checking on Wufei.

Naruto blinked before turning to look at Sasuke who continued his rush kicking the silver haired nin into the air only to jump above him and with a yell of "Lion's Barrage!" slam his heel into the prone man's neck.

"Doesn't look like it…" Naruto said tilting his head as if he was thinking about something. "But….that seemed…wayyyy to easy…." The blonde added as Sasuke stood over his downed foe…wait a minute…where was that strange hump thingy that had been on the enemy's back?

Duo blinked, noticing the same thing Naruto had. "That's odd…"

Sasuke blinked at Duo's words a frown tugging at his lips…they were right…something was off…and why was his right hand choking him? His eyes bulged as he grabbed his right hand with his left.

"Oi teme…you turning into a masochist all of a sudden or something?" Naruto asked blinking in confusion even as a second head seemed to grow from the raven haired boy's shoulder. "Oh…oh…um…you…you should see Baa-chan about that growth teme…it…doesn't look healthy." The blonde added his eyes as big as saucers.

Duo distractedly smacked Naruto. "You need help?" he called, concern clear on his face.

Sasuke grunted as the silver head on his shoulder crackled madly "Oi gaki I hope you're ready to go to hell." It said.

"Oiiiii Ukonn don't take so long." The silver haired man in the crater said standing up and cracking his neck.

"Sorry sorry, took a while for me to wake up Sakon." The silver haired one on Sasuke's shoulder replied.

"So…any idea how he's doing that?...You know teme it occurs to me…but your body is like super popular with creepy guys isn't it?" Naruto said adding the last part with a laugh.

Duo shook his head. "Does that include me? I'll help Sassy you go deal with the other one," he said, running toward Sasuke and grabbing onto the arm choking him and helping to pull it away. Duo tilted his head thoughtfully. "Will it hurt you if I stab that guy in the face?" he mused aloud, eyeing the new appendage on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke gasped as his right hand was pulled off shaking his head he said "Get the fuck off!" his now red gaze pinning the silver haired nin on his shoulder with a look that would have killed a lesser foe.

Ukon smirked and said "Tut tut Sasuke-kun, I'm not on you…I'm in you." With a toothy grin.

"Oh…oh that is just so wrongggggggggggggg." Naruto decided to add before eyeing Sakon before bringing his hands up and once again making several shadow clones. No way in hell was he actually gonna' touch…whatever the hell they were with his actual hands.

Duo growled and decided he would find out himself, punching Ukon in the face with his left hand. His other hand was still holding Sasuke's arm away.

Ukon's head snapped back even as the hand Duo was holding went limp and Sasuke's other hand came up to slammed into the brunette's side. Sasuke's eye twitched as he lost control of his opposite hand and regained the other…which had an odd asleep feeling to it..

Glaring the Uchiha snapped his head back slamming it into the second head that had shifted position to be behind the Uchiha's to avoid further attacks. A loud crunching sound could be heard upon the contact…which brought an evil smirk to Sasuke's face.

Naruto frowned as his clones ran in to attack the silver haired nin before his eyes widened and he did a little dance screaming like a little girl "Gahhhhhh!" as he flailed before grabbing the spider that had latched onto him and crushed in with his hand.

"Ah….ewwwwwwwwwwwww." the blonde continued shaking his hand in an attempt to get the gore now covering his hand off.

"Oww…" Duo muttered, holding his side. He smirked at the crunch, that sounded like a very broken nose.

Sasuke grunted as his right hand proceeded to slap him in the face leaving a red hand print behind "Seriously?...what are you? Sakura?" the raven haired boy sneered even as he took his left hand that had finally awoken and grabbing a kunai got a slightly psychotic glint in his eyes before saying "If you won't leave on your own I'll make you leave!" and slamming the kunai into his own side.

"Gahh! What are you crazy?" Ukon yelled pulling quickly out of the clearly unstable boy's body blood running down from his broken nose as he panted and glared.

"Sasuke!" Duo gasped reaching for the wound, intent on pulling the kunai out and healing the wound. He wasn't as good as Shizune but he knew enough to stop the bleeding. "I'm glad I got those healing lessons…"

Sasuke grunted at Duo as the brunette removed the kunai, even as he slowly turned to glare at Ukon. He would not let the second silver haired nin out of his now red eyesight. "Hurry…" he muttered out in a gruff voice his eyes never leaving Ukon.

"Right," Duo said, pushing more chakra. He'd be tired but it would stop the bleeding quicker. "Gimme' a second…"

Naruto's clones had pushed Sakon back surprising the silver haired nin in their flexibility as the twisted this way and that avoiding all of his attacks. Naruto smirked through narrowed eyes as he watched his clones…mannnnn he was goooodddddd.

"Done!' Duo chimed, pulling back chakra singed hands. They would heal quickly enough, he'd gotten the wound closed and that was the important part. Glancing over his shoulder he couldn't help but smile, his Naru was showing off as he kicked Sakon's butt.

Sasuke grunted as Duo finished healing him stretching the new skin. Taking a deep breath he narrowed his eyes at Ukon before reaching into his kunai pouch. Flinging his hands out he yelled "****Sofuushasen no Tachi******!"**

**Ukon's eyes widened as he found himself pined to a tree by wires wrapped around him. Sasuke wasted no time in flashing through hand seals before adding "******Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu******" **and blowing out a stream of fire that raced down the wires still held by the Uchiha.

Duo winced, he was not messing with these ninjas… apparently some of them were fucking dragons… He leaned against a handy tree, holding his hands to his chest, chakra burns _hurt_.

Sakun grunted from the ground where the clones had managed to pin him to the ground struggling to free himself as one of the Naruto's reared up over him with a kunai. He narrowed his eyes and began to release his curse seal when Ukon's scream echoed through the clearing.

"UKON!" he yelled his eyes widening before the life left his eyes and he slumped to the ground dead.

"Well…that was odd," one of the clones said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeahhhhhh…" another responded as they climbed off the now dead enemy nin.

Naruto crossed his arms as he let his clones poof away before turning to Sasuke and saying "Seems they shared a single life force, who knew?" as he watched Sasuke unwrap the burnt corpse with a flick of his wrists and rewind his wires.

Sasuke shook his head and turned to Duo who was still clutching his hands. The raven haired boy all but stomped over to the brunette and held out a hand almost expectantly. Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Geeeee Sasuke so chatty todayyyyyyy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Would you prefer me to point out that you have slit pupils dobe? Because you're attempts to hide them with your hair is futile….now let me see your hands Duo."

Duo flushed, embarrassed Sasuke had caught him trying to hide the burns. "Ah… it's not that bad…." He said, holding out his burnt hands. The skin wasn't healing yet, but he expected that. Shizune had warned him that pushing out too much chakra could slow his healing. "It'll heal on its own in a bit, we should probably worry about the other guys…" he added, looking down at his hands as well.

Sasuke hunned at the brunette before reaching into his pouch with his other hand and pulling out a small tube of salve and shoving it into Naruto's hands "Open this baka." The raven haired boy said.

Naruto blinked and stared down at the small container in his hands wondering exactly when the raven haired boy had decided to carry around a burn ointment…"Ahhhhhh you're so cute when youre pushy.." Naruto crooned out fluttering his eyelashes at his teammate even as he opened the container and held it out for the other.

Sasuke's eye twitched, but other than that he managed to ignore the blonde as he scoped some of the ointment out and began to apply it to Duo's burns. He was slow and purposeful spread the cooling salve over every inch of exposed red skin.

By the time he was done Duo was the color of a tomato, he'd managed not to wince while Sasuke applied the burn ointment. "Thanks…" he said, still embarrassed he'd managed to hurt himself and earn Sasuke's undivided attention. It was sweet. Looking up he smiled gratefully. "But we really outta' get back in this fight," he said, glancing worriedly at the six armed man and the other orange guy they'd been ignoring thus far.

Sasuke huned dismissively and pulled out some bandages from the same pouch and preceded to wrap the other boy's hands with a gentle hand. Naruto rolled his eyes and said "You know teme…the whole ignoring thing?...kinda not sexy."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he slowly gave the now wrapped hands one final once over before slowly turning to face Naruto. Naruto blinked as the raven haired boy just stared at him. "Ah…um…creepy much teme?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and continued his staring, never blinking his onyx gaze focused solely on the now fidgeting blonde. He didn't even flinch as the six armed man flew behind the blonde followed by a green blur.

Duo blinked, glancing back and forth between the two. "Um…Sasuke…? Are you okay?" he asked, flexing his newly bandaged hands. He spared a glance at the fight and blinked, well he supposed Gai-san was fine on his own… he didn't know people could bend like that, it _had_ to hurt…

Heero glanced up from where he was next to Wufei. What was up with Sasuke? Or Naruto since Sasuke seemed to be glaring holes in the blonde. Helping Wufei to his feet they leaned on a nearby tree, knowing they weren't any good to the jonin fighting. If they jumped in Gai would be hindered trying to protect them.

"Oh I'm fine Duo…baka here is not though." The raven haired boy said dryly his eyes now spinning red narrowing as he continued to study the blonde.

Naruto blinked and threw his arms up to cover his 'package' and chest."Dudeee you're make me feel like I'm naked…cut it outttttt." The blonde whined as he blushed and fidgeted some more.

Kakashi blinked as he appeared beside the blonde his right arm covered in blood up to his elbow and lifted an eyebrow his mismatched eyes joining Sasuke in studying the blonde.

Duo, still unsure as to what was going on, turned confused amethyst to Naruto. "Are you okay?" he asked, reaching up and brushing hair out of the blonde's eyes so he could see his face better. "By the way, that was fast Kakashi-san," he mumbled, staring at the blonde's face.

Naruto's pupils were indeed slit, in fact they were such thin lines they were hardly visible, his bright blue eyes seemed to be deeper because of the lack of pupil. His whisker marks also seemed thicker than normal…and his ears were…more…pointy than normal.

Shifting his gaze away from Duo's amethyst one the blonde chuckled nervously, he'd hoped no one would notice the changes he'd begun to find in himself…but lucky him he just had to have not only teme but Kakashi-sensei with those damn eyes of theirs around him all the time…licking suddenly dry lips he gulped and said "I'm fine?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and continued to stare at the blonde. Kakashi rubbed his nose with his none bloody hand and said "Mah…this…could be troublesome."

"Oh," Duo suddenly exclaimed, "I know!" Grabbing both sides of Naruto's head Duo made him look back down at him. "Kurama I wanna' talk to you honey," he cooed gently, as if talking to a prized pet.

Naruto's slit pupils widened before slowly the blue darkened to an angry red purple the blonde's shoulders slumped as his claws slid out and his hair seemed to get even wilder than normal. The blonde panted as he blinked at the amethyst eyed boy before a rumbling purr erupted from his chest and the blonde seemed to slide forward.

Laying his head onto Duo's shoulder the blonde purred contently and said in a gravely voice "Yes master?"

Duo smiled, running his hands through the spikier hair. "Thanks for coming out for me Kura," he said, smiling happily as he petted the taller boy. "Why has Naruto's appearance started to change, do you know?" Duo continued, letting the other boy nuzzle his neck with a smile.

Sasuke's sharingun began to spin as he narrowed his eyes at his blonde teammate… contemplating how best to remove him from Duo without making Duo mad at him… it would be difficult… but it had to be possible right?

Kakashi took a step back his own eyes widening at the easy way Duo summoned the demon to the surface… and how easy Naruto seemed to give over control… something was definitely going on…he could only hope it would not involve the demon slaughtering them all…

Kurama snuggled into Duo's chest and said "Our chakra has always been mixing since I was sealed inside him. He is adapting to me, or rather my chakra." Shrugging as he finished as if that should explain everything the demon possessed boy snuggled the older boy some more.

Duo smiled, giggling a little when the blonde's hair tickled his neck. "So he's okay, the mixing won't hurt either of you?" Duo asked, on his tip toes. If Kurama pulled him any closer his feet wouldn't be touching the ground anymore though Duo didn't seem to mind.

"He is fine, better than fine…he will be a demon….well…mostly one…" the blonde rumbled out as his tongue flashed out to trace a line on Duo's throat.

Duo shivered, he forgot how clingy the fox could get. "Hang on foxy," he said pulling back enough to see Kurama's face. "Does he know? Is he okay with that? Is it gonna' hurt, all the changing?" Duo asked, brow creased in worry for his pet and new friend.

Sasuke narrowed his now spinning sharingun on the blonde he was well aware that it wasn't Naruto…and that Kurama was just showing his master 'affection'…but it still pissed him off.

Kurama chuckled as he lazily glanced at the raven haired boy over Duo's shoulder before turning his attention back to Duo and wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Rubbing his head into the other's shoulder. "He knows…there is no stopping it so how he feels is not important…as for will it hurt…I don't know…" he said his voice muffled by Duo's shoulder.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde by the shoulder and with a feral growl all but ripped him off of Duo. The blonde haired demon blinked at the Uchiha who just glared down at him and growled like some kind of wild animal one inch away from killing.

Duo blinked, a little startled to be suddenly cold and a bit rattled after having Kurama ripped off of him. "Oh come on Sassy, you know Kura just misses me, Naru never lets him out. Don't be mean," he sighed, wiggling between them and leaning back on Sasuke's chest and pulling Kurama out of the raven haired boy's grip. Turning his concerned eyes back to Kurama he sighed. "Well, okay but let me know if you need me, okay? I don't know what I can do but I can try something. I'm supposed to protect you but you two, well three," he said tossing Sasuke a smile, "are always saving my ass."

Sasuke let out a long put upon sigh as he wrapped his arms around Duo. Settling his head into the crook of Duo's neck Sasuke let the sharingun stop spinning and his glare let up just a bit…logically he knew Kurama was just a giant kitten…but he didn't look like one…not in the least…

Kurama shifted forward so he wrapped his arms around both Duo and Sasuke. Snuggling into both of them the blonde nuzzled into Duo's neck on the other side. "Of course master." He purred out happily.

Duo giggled, hugging both taller boys. "God you guys make me feel tiny," he laughed, running his hands through both boys hair. "Well, we are kinda' in the middle of a fight…" Duo said, eyes wandering around and settling on Kakashi. "Where's Gai-san?"

Heero and Wufei were both quietly laughing, already used to the adorable pictures the three boys often made. Heero also glanced around, noting the new body which was probably the person Kakashi had dealt with.

"Master is tiny, adorably so…like a kit." The blonde rumbled out nuzzling the brunette some more.

Sasuke chose to ignore his team mate in favor of Duo's shoulder which while it was covered was still lovely….so he had a thing for shoulders…he could live with that he finally admitted to himself sighing into said shoulder.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at where Gai and the six armed boy had vanished into the forest and said "He's having fun currently…and since I don't want to be on the receiving end of his 'enthusiasm'…we'll wait for him to return…the kid he's fighting won't last much longer." Finishing he shook his bloody hand attempting to get some of the quickly drying blood off.

Duo nodded turning his attention back to the two boys snuggling him. "Heey I'm no kit, I'm older than Naru you know," he told Kurama, pouting. Then, as if suddenly realizing something, he turned worried amethyst eyes to Sasuke. "Why did they grab you Sassy? Are they the crazy snake guy's people?" He asked, checking the taller, shirtless boy over for other injuries he hadn't noticed.

Hearing Kakashi's words Wufei sighed and sat down, still tired from whatever those weird ghost things had been. Heero shook his head at the three boys and started doing inventory of his leftover weapons.

Sasuke grunted and said "Hai they were the hebi's…they wanted me to join them…when I refused they decided to use force." Ignoring the fact that he was admitting to his own loss at the hands of the group the raven haired boy blinked as the possessed Naruto stared at the hand Duo had raised to grip Sasuke's own hand.

Pouting the demon grumbled out "But master is young, the kit is just younger still." In protest even as he pulled the hand away from Sasuke and to him. Leaning forward he sniffed experimentally at the wrapped appendage before frowning and glaring at the bandages.

"I see…" Duo said distractedly, watching Kurama with a lopsided grin. "It's okay Kura, I burned myself when I tried to use too much chakra too fast, Sassy bandaged them for me." He placed his other hand on Kurama's, showing him the hands. It was cute how concerned these two were over him.

Raising red purple eyes Kurama blinked before turning to Sasuke and leaning forward ran his tongue over the raven's cheek. Before leaning back and giving the pair a big trade mark Naruto grin before his shoulders slumped and his eyes fell closed.

Duo gently held onto the boy's shoulders realizing Kurama was giving Naruto back his control. He gave Sasuke a big grin. "I think Kura approves of your bandaging Sassy."

Sasuke had frozen his face a flaming scarlet mass as his eye twitched…he would not kill the baka he would not kill the baka he repeated over and over to himself his hands clenching and unclenching in the material of Duo's shirt.

Naruto wobbled a bit on his feet before slumping forward into Duo's chest. "Wha….what happ…uh…hell…hello Duo-kun…" the blonde said finishing on a nervous laugh as he finally opened his once again blue eyes and realized where he was.

Duo smiled, not minding at all as he wrapped an arm around the blonde to help him steady himself. "Morning sunshine, did you hear what we were talking about with Kura?" he asked, now inspecting the changes the blonde was going through. He ignored Sasuke's obvious annoyance, he was gonna' have to get used to sharing him just a little, Kura and Naru were his just as he was Sasuke's, the marks he'd received proved that.

"Kinda…it's kinda like listening to someone through water." The blonde said blinking his slit eyes as Duo inspected him. "You…um can touch if you um want…" he muttered under his breath.

Sasuke glowered at the blonde before smirking and reaching out cupping the blonde's cheek in his palm and tilted the blonde's head to the side so he could inspect the other's ears. They seemed to have a small tip at the top, and curved back just a bit.

"Ah," Duo said, wondering what Sasuke was up to, that smirk always meant he was up to something. "Kurama explained that you two's chakras are melding and you're basically turning into a demon, somewhat…" Duo said, tilting his head so he was still looking at Naruto's face. "Your eyes look so cool and are way bluer now…"

Naruto blushed under their shared attentions his aqua colored eyes lowering in embarrassment. Sasuke made a clucking noise and tilted the blonde's head up so that he could look into azure eyes. "It looks good on you…more like an animal…" the raven haired boy said in a monotone voice.

Naruto blinked and said "Was that supposed to be a compliment?..." his face a mask of confusion…this was getting odd…very, very odd.

"Um… I think it was…" Duo answered, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke. "But anyway, are you okay with all this? Kura said there's nothing we can do but…" Duo trialed off, eyes full of worry for the blonde. He couldn't help feeling a little guilty; it was probably accelerated thanks to the mark Kurama had given him. Shinigami normally claimed demons, not containers who hosted demons.

Naruto blinked he hadn't really thought about not being okay with it…was he okay with it… "Yeah…I think so…" the blonde said frowning.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and suddenly leaned forward and ran his tongue up one whiskered cheek. Leaning back he said "You don't know?" as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wha…!" Naruto gaped out stumbling back onto his butt in shook he just stared opened mouth at the other boy completely at a loss for words.

Duo burst out laughing, lightly smacking Sasuke's chest. "Kurama licked you not Naruto Sassy," he managed to say between giggles. He looked down at the fallen blonde and couldn't help but feel a little happy, that random revenge had lightened the mood a bit, at least for Duo. Poor Naruto looked completely lost.

Smirking Heero called out. "You guys need to stop flirting so much, Kakashi-san will start assuming things."

"Oh it's too late for that." Kakashi assured Heero over his shoulder before lowering his head band and eye smiling at the group in front of him.

"Wha…wait…what?" Naruto asked blinking in confusion.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and reluctantly stepped away from Duo his hands coming up to the other's shoulders and flexing slightly there. "It doesn't bother me..." he said as he turned his gaze to the side where Gai flipped out of the woods into the clearing.

Landing he gave the group a bloody thumbs up and said "YOSH WE ARE VICTORIUS MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!"

Duo sighed, sticking his tongue out at Kakashi. He then turned his eyes to Gai, a bit surprised at the man's exuberance. "Um, awesome Gai-san," Duo said, giving the man a thumbs up. "So do we head back and report to Tsu-chan now?"

Heero hoisted Wufei to his feet, sensing they were about to head back to the village. Wufei groaned. "Next time I suggest we need to stretch our legs, hit me Yuy." Wufei grumbled, that fight had been very one-sided, all the pilots still newbies compared to everyone else.

Heero smirked. "Noted," he replied, eyeing the two bloody jonin.

Kakashi huned and said "Come on Gai lets go report to the Hokage before we traumatize the genin."

Gai smiled brightly and said "YUSH!"

Naruto slowly climbed to his feet still a bit dazed at everything happening so fast. "Um might be too late for that too Kakashi-sensei." The blonde said.

Duo laughed, reaching out and ruffling the blonde's hair. "C'mon Naru, I'll buy you ramen," Duo said happily. He still had money left over from the last little mission he'd done weeding gardens.

Heero sighed, they were getting tired of the ramen they had almost every day now. "Again?" Wufei said with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto cheered happily and did a little dance around Duo and Sasuke "Ramen ramen ramennnnnn!" the blonde chanted happily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Of course what else would the baka eat?"

Duo giggled. "Hey I like ramen too, besides I honestly haven't eaten anything else you guys make… Naruto's normally takes me to ramen," Duo said with a shrug, flexing his almost healed hands. "'Sides, healing and fighting makes a guy hungry ne Naru?"

Wufei sighed and he and Heero joined the small group that was being circled by the dancing Naruto.

"You ate ramen back home too Duo," Heero said with a snort.

"YUSH! Healing makes a guy positively ravenous!" the blonde crowed spinning on heel to lead the group back to the village.

Sasuke blinked and chuckled before he could stop himself at the blonde's wording…sometimes it was worth it to be on the same team…though…he would never admit that to the blonde. He chuckled at Heero's comments it seemed both of his bakas were ramen fiends…wait…since when were they his? He wondered as a frown tugged his lips down.

Duo, who had turned to tug Sasuke along, frowned at the sudden frown on Sasuke's face. Smirking he grabbed the boy's head and pulled him down to face him. He proceeded to give the morose boy a long and proper kiss before pulling away with a giggle. Turning he chased after the blonde with a flirty look over his shoulder at the raven haired boy.

Wufei blushed, still not used to Duo's random displays of affection.

Sasuke growled as the brunette fled from him before he could react to the kiss and stalked after the other boy his eyes gluing themselves to the brunette's assets. Which he proceeded to stare at without caring what anyone they passed might think…that was his…all his…and he'd stare if he wanted to damn it!

Kakashi humed happily as he followed after his students ignoring Gai's clueless look…he'd let the other man figure it out on his own…though…weather the other actually could figure it out or not was another question…he was over the top…subtle wasn't his thing so much…hummmm that could be fun…he thought eye smiling as he joined Sasuke in the staring…but from behind the raven haired male so the other wouldn't notice he wasn't the only one ogling.

Duo giggled, knowing he had Sasuke's undivided attention. Catching up with Naruto he asked him what was the best type of ramen at the stand, all the while purposely swaying his hips so the skirt showed off some generous leg on each step.

Heero couldn't help laughing at his friend's antics. He didn't know why Duo tried so hard, Sasuke would be transfixed if he did nothing but walk normally.

Naruto happily started a debate about the merits of different ramens, oblivious as to the other boy's coy act.

Sasuke felt a growl rumble up his chest and did his best to muffle the undignified sound… Uchiha's did not growl in frustration!...but damn was he frustrated at this point…the brunette was driving him crazy!...he'd have to kill anyone who dared look at the brunette wrong at this point…for honor's sake of course.

Kakashi, not so ignorant, of his impending doom if caught began to compare Duo to Naruto. The blonde had a smaller ass by far…but it was still nicely firm…but Duo was large for his size…a nice handful he thought lewdly.

Duo couldn't help the little blush on his check when he glanced back at the others. He had apparently gotten both Sasuke's and Kakashi's full attention, the latter being a bit creepy but still somewhat flattering since the man spent all day looking at lewd books. He happily continued the debate with Naruto, mentioning that lime shrimp was _way_ better than normal shrimp in his opinion.

Naruto proceeded to counter that spicy lime shrimp was one of his all-time favorites before he felt a frown tug on his lips…that was odd…he swore he was being watched…and not in the 'I hate you, go die' normal kind of way…no he didn't think he had ever felt a look quite like this he thought as his frown deepened.

Noticing Duo glancing over his shoulder the blonde glanced back and almost fell on his face. The fact that Sasuke was ogling Duo was nothing new…no it was the way Kakashi-sensei was looking back and forth between his and Duo was what was shocking…the hell?

Sasuke blinked at Naruto's face as the blonde almost fell over and slowly followed the blue eye'd gaze. His gaze narrowed as he watched Kakashi through narrowed eyes. It took a few seconds before Kakashi realized he was now being glared at by angry red eyes.

Slowly turning his gaze to Sasuke Kakashi giggled nervously and said "Now now Sasuke-san…lets be rational about this…"

Duo, realizing what was going down, shook his head. "A word of advice Kakashi, run," he said, backing up so he was within grabbing range of the irate Sasuke. "Sassy leave him be, you know how adults are, pervs the lot of them."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, it took everything he had not to follow the silver haired jonin as said man took Duo's advice and disappeared in a poof of smoke. "I'm going to have to wind up making you wear baggy robes or something…" He growled out grabbing Duo and squishing the smaller boy to his chest still glaring at the spot Kakashi had been standing in before.

Duo eeped, blushing. He was getting way too used to being squished up against Sasuke's bare chest. Smiling up at him he chuckled. "If you want you can pick out a new outfit for me. I'm sure I need more than just the one set ne?" he offered, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. And hell, maybe shopping with Sasuke would be fun…

The poor boy had no idea how wrong he was.

The end:

….so…not so epic ne?...OO but come on I think it turned out okay 'pouts and clings to Jan' why am I on the same fight scene in three stories? WHYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Jan: *blinks at armful of Tora* Because watching them kick sound butt is fun?

Translations:

Hebi - snake

Hai - yes

Jutsu Corner:

****Sofuushasen no Tachi: ****Performed while using the Sharingan. Uses thin strings attached to many shuriken, kunai, etc. that when throw - wrap around the opponent and render them immobile. The Sharingan is used to find vital points in the opponents movement, and throw the kunai in the right location to trap them in strings. Usually followed up by another stronger jutsu.

****Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu: ****A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, originating from the users mouth.

Author Side Note: At this point in the story there is a spin off…to find it you'll have to go to AFFN (Adult Fanfiction) though its um…'shifty eyes' for mature audiences Xd just look for my pen name there and check out Wild…its…Wild! 'shifty eyes and runs'

Jan: *pokes head in* Be warned, it's on AFFN for a reason, the rating doesn't go high enough here. If yaoi, and I mean sex yaoi, is not your thing, you may want to skip it.


	14. Indecent

Opps

Intro:

Tora: Oo can you have too much fun writing a story?...if so…I might be guilty of that 'giggles'

Jan: We are very, very guilty…

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, and we will have AUness coming up shortly…like…starting…here?...last chapter…wait… hasn't this whole story been AU? Oo…

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Indecent – Chapter 14

Duo sighed, tugging on yet another fishnet …thing… they had picked out for him. He had been half kidding when he'd told Sasuke that he could get him clothes. He had definitely not expected to be dragged out bright and early the next day by a bandaged Sasuke and a mischievously grinning Naruto. The other two pilots had politely declined and said that they were going to go train.

Eyeing the outfit suspiciously he concluded this one was probably Naruto's pick. The thing was more holes than cloth. Hell he was having a bit of trouble figuring out how to put it _on_. He was seriously having a talk with Jiraiya about corrupting young boys… With a bright flush he stepped out the dressing room into the little private room the store had given them when they'd seen Sasuke's emblem and realized he was THE Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sat with one leg thrown over the other his arms resting in his lap an almost bored look on his face as the brunette emerged. He ran his dark eyes over the other boy and made a spinning motion with a finger.

"Ohhhhhhh niceeeeeee!" Naruto cheered giving a thumbs up with a big grin. He was having the time of his life, who knew shopping could be this much fun…now if only he could get teme to agree to make Duo try on the other outfit.

Blushing deeper, Duo obediently rotated on the spot. He honestly thought he'd feel less naked if he _was_ naked. Finishing the rotation he gave Naruto a raised eyebrow. "Is this even boy clothes Naru?"

Naruto blinked and said "Oh…huuu mmmmmmm….maybe?" with a goofy grin on his face.

Sasuke propped his head on his fist and said "I'm buying it…try on the next one." And made a shooing motion with his other hand.

Duo opened his mouth and closed it again a few times. He really, _really_ didn't want to wear this outfit in public but Sasuke was being so nice as to buy him new clothes… Puffing out a breath Duo snatched up a random outfit draped over the booth and ducked back behind the curtain. Holding up said outfit he stared.

All the two on the other side heard was an exasperated sigh and an exclamation of "are you fucking serious?!" Apparently Duo had snatched up Naruto's 'outfit' that he had wanted to get Sasuke to agree to. "Is this even acceptable in public?!"

Naruto blinked and looked at the cloths wondering which ones he was talking about…the shirt that would show off his stomach was still there…so…that meant…the blonde's eyes gleamed as he crossed his own legs and leaning forward placed his clasped hands on them and said "Come on Duo-kun, let's have a look."

Sasuke huned and said "Show us already." His voice lazy sounding.

Duo was the color of a tomato as he pulled on this new… thing. He took a deep breath, trying to get up the courage to walk out. I mean he wasn't a prude or anything but my god, did these ninja have no decency? With a resigned sigh, Duo pulled back the curtains and stepped out, hanging back by the curtain and twisting the material in his hands, eyes glued to his feet.

"Holy fuck…." Naruto muttered out his eyes huge as he ran his gaze over the pale form in front of him. Somehow in the confusion he'd gotten that outfit…and dammmmmn but it should be illegal for someone to look that hot…the blonde thought his eyes hazing slightly as he continued to stare.

Sasuke's breath left him in a rush as he ran his gaze slowly up pale fishnet covered legs that ended in what could only be called a garter belt that left little to the imagination. His gaze fixed itself on the dark purple colored material there and his tongue darted out to run over dry lips before he forced his gaze to continue its path up. A matching dark purple corset clung to the brunette's chest with a fishnet like neck that ran up to wrap around that oh so nice neck leaving those perfect shoulders there for all to see…damn…he'd have to kill anyone else who saw the brunette in this…

Blinking at the muted reactions Duo fought with himself. He did _not_ want to look up right now… Dear god the only way this could be worse is if those adult perverts barged in… Eyes widening Duo quietly prayed to every deity he could think of that they would not do what they always did and make matters worse. Sighing, he muttered quietly. "This _cannot_ be acceptable in public."

"Mmmmm….you're not allowed to wear that outside of the bedroom…" Sasuke said his eyes burning brightly.

Naruto nodded in agreement with Sasuke still at a loss for words to accurately describe this…this…masterpiece yeah that's what it was a masterpiece.

"Oi gakis! I thought I told you lot I'd be trai….." Jiraiya grumbled poofing into the room only to stop mid word his eyes transfixed on his son. He just stood there staring at his progeny as his eyes got a creepy look to them and his mouth turned up in a perverted leer.

Wide eyed Duo dashed behind the curtain, cursing the entire way. Most of it was incoherent but some parts were rather clear. "….swear I'ma _kill_…nothing to deserve this… gonna' start kicking babies…" which finally ended in "do you fucking ninjas ever _knock_?!"Snatching up a robe they kept back there Duo tossed it on and sat on the little chair, too embarrassed to storm out and kill his father, yet.

Sasuke slowly turned his head from where the lush vision had disappeared to face the one who had dared to invade this special moment. Pinning the older man with his red eyed vision he slowly turned his head the other way so his eyes meet Naruto's narrowed slit vision.

Naruto blinked before slumping forward where he sat. Slowly a low hiss rose from the blonde gaining in volume until he threw his head back and let out a roar that shook the building. Jiraiya giggled perversely seeming to have clocked out of reality for a while.

Duo froze, pulled from his visions of revenge by the roar. _'Oh… oh no… that was definitely…'_ Forgetting his state of utter undress with the robe untied he dashed back out and tackled the blond. He did not need Kurama killing his father before he could. His tackle didn't do much to the sturdy demon and he ended up just leaping into the angry boy's arms. "Whoa, no killy, calm down foxy…"

The possessed boy clutched the nearly naked Duo to his chest with clawed hands before standing on the chair and, after griping the brunette for a second, thrust the other forward. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Duo and pulled the other into his lap holding him in place as Naruto crouched over the pair his clawed hands shredding the arms of the chair the pair were now both sitting in.

Baring his fangs Kurama roared again knocking the older man backwards with its force as angry red chakra began to slowly leak out around the blonde. Jiraiya shook his head as his predicament finally dawned on him and his eyes widened.

Throwing his hands up he began to back up slowly and spoke in a soft non-threating voice "Easy there, it wasn't on purpose gaki, see I'm going I'm going."

"Ack, Kura, no," Duo gasped, a bit dizzy form the two boys passing him around like a football. Reaching up he hugged the blonde, hopping to in the very least give the man a moment to run. Getting an idea Duo said sweetly "Kura wanna' bath?" He was grasping at straws, remembering somewhere that foxes were similar to digs in that they liked to be brushed and dotted on.

The blonde tilted his head to the side to watch both Jiraiya and Duo with angry red eyes. His voice still rumbled in an angry purr but he was no longer throwing off killing intent so much as pure malice.

Jiraiya slowly moved a hand behind him and slid the door to the room open just enough for himself to slide through and slid it closed again. Turning around he stared wide eyed at the petrified occupants of the store before racing away.

Duo sighed, sagging in his seat. "Good Kura, what brought you out?" he asked leaning on Sasuke bonelessly. Sasuke's arms around his waist were the only thing keeping him from sliding off his lap. He then lifted an eyebrow with a light blush. "Were you watching my fashion show?"

Finally turning from the door the blonde head turned to look down at the sagging Duo. Giving the smaller male a toothy grin the blonde leaned down and nuzzled Duo's cheek. Without saying anything the blonde head raised and nuzzled into Sasuke's cheek before smiling again and collapsing.

"Ahhhhhhhh…someone get me the name of that…whatever it was that ran over me… my…headdddd." Naruto groaned lifting his head slowly from where it rested on the torn arm of the chair Sasuke was sitting in.

Duo hmd not remembering Naruto having a headache the last time Kurama had wrestled control away from him. Lifting one hand he ran it gently through the blonde locks. "I don't think Kura counts as a truck. Sorry, that may have been my fault," he said softly, not wanting to agitate the boy's headache.

"Mmmm your fault?" the blonde muttered sighing at the soft hand and relaxing some more. "I remember feeling the need to hurt Ero-senin…then teme looked at me…anddddd I don't remember what happened after that…how exactly did I wind up in your lap?" the blonde murmured in a confused voice blinking big blue eyes up at Duo who sat in Sasuke's lap and Sasuke who looked indifferent.

Duo gave him a sunny smile. "You were defending my honor rather spectacularly I must say," turning his head Duo raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "What did you do?" he asked bluntly, knowing Sasuke's tendency to evade answering.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said "I simply suggested to Kurama that it might be best if the old man…were dealt with…."

Naruto groaned and said "Really…you…suggested?" closing his eyes with a groan.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "You didn't say that out loud, you telepathic now Sassy?" He asked, lifting another hand to massage the poor blonde's temples, it sounded like his headache wanted to be a migraine.

Sasuke shrugged again and said "I went inside the baka's head and had a chat in person with him."

Naruto opened his slit eyes and glared even as he relaxed into Duo's hands "Oi…teme…stay out of my head…."

"He's right you should," Duo said, giving Sasuke an annoyed look. "Kinda' rude to just into people's heads without asking first."

Sasuke shrugged once more and said "Not like the dobe uses it for much."

"Rude! You teme are sooo rudeeee!" Naruto wined pouting.

"He's right, you wouldn't like other people to look through your stuff," Duo chastised Sasuke, swatting him before going back to massaging the hurting blonde. "And on an unrelated note, you make a rather comfy chair."

Sasuke chuckled and said "Don't you already look at all my stuff?" lifting an eyebrow.

Naruto puffed out a breath and said "Mah its notttt the same…next time you want to do that…do me a favor, and don't."

"Not everything," Duo said with an innocent look, eyes big. "I have yet to wander to any other rooms in your house. I try to respect your privacy… 'sides I don't give you migraines when I poke around your kitchen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh and lifting one hand from Duo and placed it on Naruto's back and said "….gomen…"

Naruto shot up and whirled around to gape at Sasuke "Did…oh…the..worlds ending isn't it?!" the blonde exclaimed even as he clutched at his head from his sudden movement.

Sighing Duo pulled the blonde back against his chest. "Easy blondie, I'd rather not get puked on today," he said softly, giving Naruto a contemplative look. His chakra healed injuries but would it heal a headache? _'Ah what the fuck, I'm not using it anyway..'_ Duo thought, removing the blonde's forehead protector and replacing it with his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated, pushing just a little chakra through his hands, knowing Kurama would do the rest and latch onto it.

Naruto groaned as the chakra rushed into his aching head and he leaned into the soothing warmth of the hands. "You…are..so much awesome Duo-kun…so…much…awsomeeeee." He said ending on a long sigh as the pain receded under the force that was Duo.

Chuckling Duo ruffled the blonde's locks. "I do try, thanks to you and Sassy I've had lots of practice healing," Duo said with a smile that turned into a bright blush. "Umm… do you guys mind letting me up so I can put some clothes on…?" He'd just remembered his state of dress, or more accurately, undress. "I still can't believe you two picked this out…"

Sasuke huned and said "I had no part in this particular masterpiece…though I have to admit…the baka has excellent taste." Running a hand up Duo's bare arm.

Naruto giggled and said "Why thank you teme, I do try." A big grin on his now pain free face.

Duo blushed deeper, giving both boys a glare. "You are so lucky I like you or I'd kill the both of you…" Sighing he shoved the grinning blonde off his lap. "Lemme' up ya' pervs."

Naruto squawked as he tumbled onto the floor at the feet of the other two boys. Blinking he grinned lewdly and said "Oh Duoooo-kun I didn't know you were so roughhhhhhh." Drawing the words out with a flutter of his lashes.

Rolling his eyes Duo pried Sasuke's hands off and stood, bending over and laying a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "You have no idea dear," he said with a smirk, turning and swaying back to the curtain to change. "So where we headed next? I'm kinda' tired of clothes shopping…"

Naruto giggled perversely and said "Be still my beating heart!" clutching his heart dramatically and falling back onto the ground from where he'd propped himself up laughing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Naruto sat up and crossing his legs said "Duo-kun you have trained the teme well!" laughing happily.

"Nonsense, Sassy just likes to watch me wander around amazed at all your world's craziness," Duo said, slipping back out wearing his normal clothes and carrying a few outfits Sasuke had stated he wanted, sans the last one. "Um, we could go visit your friend, the one you were talking about that's in the hospital Naru?"

Naruto blinked before vaulting to his feet and exclaiming "That sounds perfect! Come on teme we're going to go say high to busy brows!" and grabbing Sasuke by the arm and yanking him up from the chair he had still been sitting in and grabbing Duo's hand with his free hand began to pull the two behind him out of the privet room.

"Whoa, hold your horses, Sassy wanted to get these then we can race over there," Duo said, laughing as he plopped the purchases down on the counter. The lady smiled politely and rang them up and Sasuke paid, Naruto bouncing from one foot to the other the entire time. Laughing Duo grabbed the bags and Naruto's hand. "Alright foxy let's go."

…hospital…

"You know, the last time I was here that crazy girl tried to kill me," Duo said as he followed Naruto through the hallways to his friend's room, Sasuke at his side. "Though I've never really been fond of hospitals anyway…"

Naruto frowned and said "Yeahhhh Sakura-chan's really gotten fairly…rabid of late…"

Sasuke snorted and said "She's always been like that…you just weren't paying her any attention…you were so focused on getting her to fall for you that you ignored her foaming at the mouth…"

Duo blinked. "Seriously? You had a crush on the crazy pink girl?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, it was hard to see what anyone could like about her. He supposed she might be better if she weren't trying to kill him, they hadn't really seen any of her since they returned so he guessed Tsunade had made good on her promise to 'talk' to the girl.

Naruto blushed scarlet and said "Well yeah, she was the prettiest girl in class…it was kinda natural I suppose…now that I think about it I think I just wanted the attention more than her love…" finishing he looked down and scuffed his heel on the tiled floor.

"Eh don't feel bad, Hee-chan has a crazy pink girl after him I accidentally stopped him from shooting her once, really regret it, that one was really, _really_ annoying," he said, shaking his head and throwing an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Brighten up sunshine, we're here to cheer up your buddy, I doubt he wants to see a pouting Naruto."

Naruto laughed and said "It must be something about the hair color…makes them crazyyyyy and your right bushy brows is all about the youth!" ending by pumping a fist into the air.

Sasuke twitched a bit and said "If you start talking like…them…I will never…and I mean it this time…talk to you again…"

Duo burst out laughing. "Relena is actually blonde but she always wears pink, even has a pink car…" he said, wiping tears from his eyes. The image of Naruto in Gai's outfit was too hilarious for him to bear. "And please don't start wearing green spandex, it _definitely_ doesn't suit you."

Naruto blinked and shaking his head said "Iie, green isn't my color…now…if they had an orange one…" ending on a contemplating note as he rubbed his chin.

Sasuke spun around grabbed Naruto by the collar and reeled the blonde until they were only a few inches from each other "Never...speak of this again…."

Duo was practically on the floor laughing. He was holding his sides and tears were leaking out of his eyes. "Dramatic… much?" he managed to gasp out between his laughter. God sometimes Sasuke was just too funny…

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and opened his mouth to say something when the door to the room right in front of them slowly swung open on silent hinges. Turning the pair blinked slowly at the expressionless red head staring at them.

Naruto gulped and said "…G…G…Gaara?" his eyes going impossibly wide as he stared at the aqua eye colored boy who stood in the door way to bushy brows door…last time the red head had been around the other boy…it hadn't been good…dear kami…had he come back to finish the spandex loving boy off? He thought paling at the thought

Duo pushed by the frozen Naruto. He had to pause when he caught sight of the unfamiliar red head. "Whoa, you failed to mention your friend was so… not Gai-like," Duo muttered, having expected a younger version of Gai. The red head was facing now was taller than Duo, as always, with an emotionless look Sasuke wished he could pull off. "Hi, I'm Duo."

Naruto quickly shook his head and stepped in front of Duo saying "Iie, that's not bushy-brows…that's Sabuku no Gaara…he's um…like me…and um…so…Gaara…fancy meeting you here…" the blonde trailed off looking decidedly nervous.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at the aqua colored boy who glared right back at him. "Oiii Gaara-kun! Is that Naruto-kun?" a boisterous voice called out from inside the room.

"…hai…it is…" the red head replied over his shoulder his focus straying from Sasuke to Naruto, who he nodded his head at slowly before turning his aqua colored gaze on the small brunette… and simply stared.

Duo was confused. Both Naruto and Sasuke were tense, like they expected a fight. Duo didn't feel any threat from the red head, hell he almost felt compelled to like the guy which was odd.

"Um, nice to meet you Gaara-san," Duo said, moving so he could see past the protective blonde. "I believe we're here to visit the same person you are, mind if we join you…?" he asked, trailing off a little awkwardly, realizing he didn't know the other person's name since Naruto only referred to him as 'bushy brows.'

Gaara blinked slowly before nodding to Duo and slowly turning around and going back into the room. Naruto edged forward almost reluctant to follow after the potentially still homicidal red head but blinked upon the sight of a very much alive bushy brows propped up in the hospital bed.

"Naruto-kun! It is good to see you my youthful friend! Gaara-kun here was being most youthful and apologized for his attempt to remove my arm and leg from myself!" the bowl haired boy exclaimed giving the three in the doorway a thumbs up and a shining smile.

"Oh…um…really? Cool that's cool then!" Naruto said nervously at first ending on a much more normal voice giving the red head one of his own trade mark grins.

"Do I wanna' know?" Duo wondered aloud, peeking out to wave at the bedridden boy. "Yo, I'm Duo, nice to meet you," he chirped, bouncing over to one of the chairs beside the bed.

The bowl haired boy gave Duo a toothy grin and said in a loud voice "Nice to meet you Duo-kun! I'm Rock Lee! It is very youthful to meet you!"

Naruto edged closer to where Duo had sat down beside Gaara rubbing the back of his head nervously he said "um…how's it hanging bushy-brows?" shifting his eyes from Lee to Gaara then back again.

Sasuke huned and walking into the room leaned against the wall his onyx gaze never leaving the quiet red head who was looking out the window now. The aqua eyed boy seemed to have found something out that window that was really amazing… that or he was really avoiding looking at them… if Sasuke had to guess he'd say it was the later… though if the other felt guilty about their last encounter… well Sasuke had on more than one occasion wondered why they'd bothered to save the banshee…absently he wondered if the red head might be willing to finish the job he hadn't the last time.

Duo smiled happily, liking Lee instantly, he seemed like an honest guy. "We not intruding on your visit are we Gaara-kun?" Duo asked before noting the other's gaze. He paled an little. _'Please tell me the crazy pink girl isn't hiding out there again…'_ he thought, resisting the urge to look out the window too.

Gaara trailed his gaze along the wall until he was looking at Duo before shifting his gaze away once more and saying in a quiet voice "Iie…not at all…."

Naruto laughed and said "Oi its good to see you Gaara-kun!...totally unexpected, and out of left field but good! How have you been since I kicked your ass?" a bright smile on his face.

Duo raised an eyebrow a t the blonde. "Wow Naruto that was an incredibly awkward question…" Duo commented, finally sneaking a glance out the window.

Naruto blinked and said "Ah….really?" real confusion on his face.

Sasuke snorted at this and crossed his arms over his chest. Shaking his head the raven haired boy said "You have to keep in mind he has never had any manners beaten into that thick skull of his…baka has no ability to think before he speaks at all…"

Gaara, however, smiled softly at the question his expressionless face morphing into one of quiet contemplation as he looked to the confused blonde. "Good, I've been doing well…my siblings have even started to not fear me quite so much…and mother is quieter…."

"I guess you're used to Naru's crazy antics eh?" Duo said with a laugh, scratching the blonde's head with an n affectionate smile.

Naruto smiled and tilted his head into Duo's fingers "Ahhhhh come onnnnnnnn Duo-kunnnnnn I'm like the only one who really gets Gaara-kun! Right Gaara-kun?"

Gaara shifted his gaze away from the blonde interacting with the brunette his smile slipping from his lips as if it had never been and said quietly "Hai…."

"Oi you okay Gaara-kun? Your being awfully quiet…" Naruto asked frowning.

Sasuke sighed and said "You know baka…as far as I'm aware Gaara-san is a naturally quiet person...though I'm aware that must be a mind boggling fact for you…but there it is…"

Naruto crossed his arms and said "There's a difference between quiet quiet and avoidance quiet teme! And this is definitely the latter!" finishing on a huff the blonde swung his bright blue gaze back to Gaara who was chewing on his lower lip.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the blonde would continue on this line for a while…and it would get them exactly nowhere…"Just ask him if something is bothering him then baka!" he muttered rolling his eyes again.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the dark haired boy before saying "Fine! Is something wrong Gaara-kun?"

Gaara blinked trying to keep up with the rapid back and forth between the pair…the last time he'd meet these two they hadn't seem quite so…friendly with one another before realizing the blonde had asked him a question and looking away said "Ah…a lots been going on…the council are…displeased with my behavior during the chunin exams…and have been…hinting that I should….disappear…"

Duo, who'd been quietly giggling and following the rapid back and forth, frowned. He wasn't sure who the 'council' was, but wanting Gaara to disappear was obviously not good. His hand stilled and he turned his amethyst gaze to Gaara. "That's how they always are," he mused with a sad smile. "They make you dangerous and then throw you away because you're 'too much of a threat.'"

Gaara blinked aqua colored eyes at Duo before shifting his gaze away once more and saying "I…I suppose.." he seemed to grit his teeth lightly before standing up all of a sudden "I must be leaving now, I hope your surgery goes well Lee-san…" he muttered shuffling to the door.

Naruto blinked and followed the red head with his head…well…that was odd…even for the red head… I mean…why the sudden need to leave…something was up…before the blonde could say anything the red head pulled open the door startling the pink haired girl who had been leaning against said door.

Said girl shifted on her crutches and blinked before saying "Sasuke-kunnnnn! I knew it! I knew you'd come to see me! You must have gotten the wrong room number from some stupid nurse!" finishing she rushed forward gushing at the raven haired boy.

"Shit," Duo muttered as he caught sight of the crazy pink haired girl. He ducked behind Naruto, he wasn't hiding just.. avoiding having sharp objects thrown very accurately at his head. Just because he healed quick didn't mean that shit didn't hurt;

Sasuke blinked at the incoming pink haired girl…thought for a moment…then decided to join Duo and cower behind Naruto. Naruto blinked as the pair hid behind him "Hey…guys…you know…I don't make such a good hiding spot…too skinny you know.." the blonde said poking at his arm to emphasize his point.

Sakura didn't miss a beat as the object of her affections put the blonde between himself and her and made to shove the person in front of her away…which apparently didn't sit well with 'mother' "GAHHHHHHHH!" the pink haired girl squealed as sand poured from the gourd and wrapped around her.

Gaara gritted his teeth and clutched at his head he seemed to be having an internal struggle as the pink haired girl was lifted up off of the ground and into the air by the sand withering around her.

Seeing their chance Duo dashed out and tackled Gaara out into the hall. "Naru, Sassy come on! Nice meeting you Lee!" he called out over his shoulder as he tugged the read head down the hall. He was _not_ dealing with that crazy thing right now, and she seemed to have upset Gaara which seemed bad somehow. All Duo knew was his instincts told him he needed to get the red head out of there and _now_.

Gaara blinked owlishly as suddenly he was being dragged along behind the smaller brunette. He stumbled a bit at first unused to people being so…touchy with him…the brunette wasn't afraid of him?...but then again…maybe he just didn't know he was supposed to be yet…he didn't want him to be afraid…for some reason that was important…and mother seemed to agree…which was odd…these days he and mother didn't agree on much…

Sasuke was only one step behind Duo and Gaara, and much to Naruto's amusement, was dragging the blonde along in much the same way Duo was the red head…the blonde wondered if the teme even knew he was being…nice! The blonde thought giggling as he was dragged along "Later bushy-brows…distract Sakura-chan for us?" he yelled out to the spandex loving youth who was blinking in confusion.

Lee blinked once more before grinning brightly and saying "Oh how youthful of you to come to see me Sakura-channnn!" and blowing a kiss at the pink haired girl who froze up, having barely managed to stay on her feet when the sand had suddenly disappeared, and did her best to dodge the 'heart' floating towards her yelling out in terror.

Duo was now leading the group of fleeing boys, glancing around he dashed into an unoccupied room at random. After seeing everyone in he leaned tiredly onto his still captive Gaara, not seeming to realize he was doing so. "What is that woman's damage?" he said, exasperated. "I'm starting to develop an intense hate for anything pink…"

Sasuke grunted and narrowed his eyes on where Duo was leaning absently on Gaara. After a moment the raven haired boy stepped forward and grabbing Duo by the arm pulled the smaller boy into his arms. "Why must you insist on driving me crazy with your need to touch other people?" he growled out before slamming his lips down and forcing a possessive kiss on the brunette.

Duo melted into the kiss, confusion at what he'd done momentarily forgotten. Finally parting Duo blinked up at Sasuke dazed. "…sorry?" he said breathlessly. Damn but could Sasuke kiss, Duo's lips were puffy and bruised from the sudden kiss. His healing had kicked in leaving an odd tingling sensation that his dazed mind associated with the kiss. "You keep doing that and I'm gonna' throw myself at every person I see," Duo said with a breathless giggles.

Sasuke growled at the brunette in his arms and said "Try it and I might have to spank that pretty little ass." His onyx eyes gleaming with both menace and promise.

Naruto blinked before sputtering and saying "Oi bed room talk is for the bed room you two!" his face flushing scarlet at the picture painted by the raven haired boy before shaking his head and fanning his face.

Gaara's eyes widened and he backed up until his back hit the wall not quite sure what exactly he was witnessing…and honestly he could say that for possibly the second time in his life…he was scared…though…he wasn't quite sure of what…but his palms were sweaty and his heart was racing from that little scene…if he wasn't scared…he didn't know what he was…

Duo giggled at Naruto's outburst. "Sorry Naru, Gaara, Sasuke is suuuuper possessive," he punctuated this by attempting to move away from the stronger boy only to be squished back against the hard chest. "Lemme' go silly, I wasn't doing anything on purpose, and you know that. 'Sides we should be more worried about the pink menace currently hunting you," he finished with an annoyed look at the door.

Sasuke snorted and leaning down nuzzled his face into Duo's shoulder ignoring the outburst of the other. Naruto giggled and said "Ah Sakura-chan will have to get by bushy-brows first, and that is hard to do…even if he's bedridden."

"I guess, she just seems like the type to never give up… oh no, we ruined your visit," Duo said, saying that last part to Gaara with a guilty look. "Sorry, trouble seems to follow us like a shadow."

Gaara's face was scrunched up as if in pain he let out a groan as his hands lifted up to grip his head and he backed as far away from the others as possible. He shivered all over and gritted his teeth…he would not let mother out…not here…not now…

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of Gaara and said "Oh damn ummmmm uh we…we should get him out of here…um…yeahhhh away from…people…yeah um…." His eyes going big as the blonde tried to figure out the fastest way to get the red head out of the hospital and away from Konoha.

"Calm down Naru, you're scaring the children," Duo said smacking the blonde. "You alright over there red?" he asked, a little concerned at the other's silent stare.

Sasuke finally took the time to lift his head up from Duo's shoulder and said "He's the container of the Shikaku…the one tailed raccoon demon…or raccoon dog.. whatever." before burying his face back in Duo's shoulder.

Naruto nodded and said "Exactly! Except his seals all crazy and makes him crazy sometimes! Gaara! My buddy my pal you okay?" watching the other with concerned eyes.

Gaara grunted still clutching his head and ground out "It's odd…mother is…being odd… she isn't trying to kill anyone…but she still wants out…"

"Probably wants to meet me, I am a shinigami after all. Probably one of very few," Duo said, finally wiggling out of Sasuke's grasp to put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Hopefully you don't try to tear off a limb like blondie over there."

Gaara blinked at Duo before a shudder racked his body and his eyes lowered to the ground. A dark laugh escaped from his lips as his eyes snaped up to meet Duo's, the once aqua colored orbs now yellow with a black star like pupil. "Shinnnnnigamiiiiiiiii…" he hissed in a high pitched voice grinning toothily at the brunette before lunging forward only to latch onto a tanned arm.

"My masterrrrrrr." Naruto growled out angry red chakra surging around his now wild form. Narrowed red eyes on where the possessed red head dug fangs into his tanned forearm.

The red haired demon unhinged his teeth and rearing back hissed at the other boy blood dripping from his fangs. The pair of demon possessed boy's growled and hissed at one another as the blonde one stepped in front of Duo protectively.

Sighing, Duo wrapped his arms around the angry blonde. "You can't share Kura? There aren't many shinigamis around and this poor guy may never get to meet another one… especially one willing to even offer since it sounds like Gaara hasn't had it too easy with him," Duo cooed into blonde's ear, chakra running along his skin to protect him from the angry red Naruto was leaking.

Kurama growled again before leaning back into Duo's arms and hissing "Is not about sharing…is about alpha.."

Sasuke blinked and looked down at his empty arms…he really didn't like it when Duo did that…it wasn't fair to use his shinigami powers to give the raven the slip before calmly crossing his arms and rolling his eyes before saying "This is going to be fantastic…two demon containers fighting for dominance in the middle of a hospital…I'm sure the sick are going to enjoy the terror that is sure to ensue."

Duo hummed. "How about you play rock-paper-scissors?" he suggested with a smile, trying not to laugh at Sasuke's sulk. The Uchiha kept forgetting Duo had been, still _was_, a stealth expert with a lot of escape artist training.

The red head demon container had crouched down and been preparing to spring, paused, and blinked at Duo…was the shinigami…serious?...how…odd…he thought frowning.

Kurama threw his head back and bellowed with laughter. It was much deeper and louder than the blonde's normal laugher and seemed to echo through the halls. He turned around and nuzzled into Duo's neck licking affectionately. Leave it to his master to not want demons to shed blood.

The yellow eyed demon blinked and stood up slowly unsure as to what to do from here…his honor would never be satisfied with something so…mundane…but…if that would endear the shinigami to him…perhaps he could give in just this once…he and the fox would have plenty of time to actually fight it out if the brunette accepted him into their pack…and the pup needed support now… he hadn't told his blonde friend the whole truth…to be expelled from your home was a deep blow…he needed this group of other pups right now.

"That tickles," he said, giggling and patting the blonde's head. "You think that'll satisfy you two for now? You can figure out all this 'pack' stuff later when we're not in a hospital 'kay?" He ended that by rubbing his ckeek against Naruto's. "Now you play nice."

Kurama rumbled out a deep purr happily before nodding and saying "As master wishes."

The red head demon shifted from foot to foot…this was…odd…but for now…for now it would do and slowly he stepped forward his star like eyes focused on the slit ones of the blonde in front of him. Said blonde slowly turned his head away from his master and slid forward on silent feet meeting the other's gaze without hesitation.

As the pair sized each other up Sasuke slipped his arms around Duo once more and said "This is probably the most intense rock-paper-scissor match up…ever…only you Duo could come up with something like this." A smirk on his face.

Duo giggled and leaned back into Sasuke. "It is pretty intense huh? Wonder who'll win?" he said, tilting his head. He suddenly blinked and looked up at Sasuke. "You think I should've, like, asked Gaara if he wanted me to get claimed by him?"

Sasuke snorted and said "From what I can tell the demons don't ask permission for anything…I doubt Gaara would have been able to respond one way or another."

As the pair of possessed demons began to go through the hand motions Kurama smirked as the pair shook their hands up and down an aura beginning to swirl around the pair as wild red and yellow chakra clashed around them. The blonde roared out as his hand landed flat out in front of the red head's clenched fist his chakra over taking the yellow and surging forward as the other let his chakra drop.

Duo couldn't help laughing. "That…was the most….intense game…ever…." Smiling he straightened up. "So ya'll good? No more trying to blow up the hospital?"

Gaara slowly turned his star like eyes to meet Duo's and studied the brunette for a bit before letting a shy smile lift his lips. Sliding forward he glanced at the possessed blonde who gave him a small nod before continuing forward to Duo. Reaching out he tugged at the hem of Duo's shirt before saying "May I?" in a quiet voice.

Duo blinked and smiled. "Of course, I half expected you to pull a Kura and try to eat me…" Duo said, tugging down his collar with a chuckle, looking up at the taller boy.

Star yellow eyes flashed as the red head leaned forward…if the other demon had not stepped in when he had that is exactly what he had planned to do…no need to tell the brunette that little fact though, he thought as he sunk his teeth into the already marked shoulder clamping his jaws down he held the other in place while chakra surged through his jaws.

Sasuke watched through narrowed eyes…he was not pleased that his Duo seemed to always be the center of such attention from others…not pleased at all…

Duo had tried really, _really_ hard not to moan, he really had. The feeling was so… yeah... He could feel the chakra flowing into him and a trickle of blood sliding down his back. "Ahh…" he gasped out, knees buckling making the red head have to hold him up. Damnit it wasn't his fault he was sensitive and everyone kept biting him… God Sasuke was going be soooo mad at him…

The possessed red head let out a rumbling purr as he held up the smaller male. Kurama narrowed his red eyes as the other possessed boy continued long after necessary and stepping up behind the slightly smaller red head lowered his face to the other's ear and let a deep growl rumbled from him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, this was not his idea of fun…the only one allowed to make Duo make sounds like that was him…he narrowed his eyes at the blonde's actions after a while…"Oh hell no! You get your fangs out of him you fucking demon!" the raven haired boy growled out uncrossing his arms and stepping forward threateningly.

Slowly, almost hesitantly the red haired demon released his hold. Looking over his shoulder he returned the growl of the other demon blood running down his chin.

"…dizzy…" Duo murmured, still hanging on the red head. He was going to pass out at this rate, blood was still coming out of the fresh wound. Taking a breath he shoved away from the red head, stumbling backwards. "You guys… seriously… so tired of… passing out…" Duo slurred, collapsing on the unoccupied bed he'd managed to stumble to. "Ow."

Sasuke growled again as he crossed the room to inspect the fresh wound. Running surprisingly gentle hands over it he sighed as he pulled out some bandages "I'm getting far too much first aid training with you." He grumbled out as he carefully wrapped the wound.

Meanwhile the two possessed boys were growling and glaring at one another. Kurama turned a blonde head towards the pair on the bed and growled out "Now that that is done, we will go take care of demon matters. Take care of master, master's mate."

So saying he marched over to the window and throwing it open looked over his shoulder at the red head and said "Comeeee lets settle this now…" The yellow eyed demon nodded shortly and made his way to follow after the blonde.

"Sorry Sassy," Duo said in a muffled voice. Rolling his head to the side, annoyed amethyst glared out at the two demons. "Are you two already fighting? 'Cause neither of you had much control during the whole 'claiming' thing. I _do not_ want to wake up to a destroyed city…"

Kurama blinked one foot on the window sill before smiling and stepping back into the room. Walking to the bed he leaned forward and licked the other's cheek affectingly. "For master I will make sure the city is not destroyed, I will keep this one in line…" he purred out rubbing his face against Duo's.

The red head growled at the blonde "You will not keep this one in line! This one will do as master pleases on this one's own…you will be the one to bend to my will!"

"Oi," Duo said eyes on the angry red head. "C'mere, you can't go till I get a promise nuzzle outta' you too… and a name, need that too…" His voice was trying to be stern but came out half slurred and muffled since he was still talking into the bed.

The red head looked at his feet before shuffling forward and blushing lightly, he gently ran his face against Duo's. "I'm…Shikaku…" he muttered looking away as if embarrassed.

Kurama snorted and said "Come female, there is no need to be shy with master!" shaking his head at the other demon.

Duo blinked, turning so he could see the red head, lifting a hand to pet him. "You're female? Must be rough being in a male host…" Sliding his hand to a flushed cheek he met yellow eyes. "You two take it easy, I don't want you guys to get hurt but I know you gotta'… pick a… peeking order…" Duo said, obviously trying very hard to stay conscious.

Shikaku blushed deeper before nodding and saying "I'm…used to it…the pup…he's not bad, but I've had to raise him on my own…it has not been easy on either of us…it is hard…to raise a pup inside a pup..."

Duo's eyes were half open. "So… you're mother…?" he asked, hand thumping to the bed as he finally lost the fight to keep it up.

Shikaku blinked as Duo lost his fight with sleep and smiled softly tucking a strand of hair behind the other's ear before turning to follow after Kurama who had already vaulted out of the window. Glancing over her shoulder one last time before a mask of seriousness fell in place and she vaulted after the other demon.

The end: 

Tora: whooootssssss yups I decided to make Shikaku a femaleeee…cause I couldddddd :D…Jan didn't care one way or another Xd so I went for it…

Jan: Nope didn't care at alls. *giggles*

Translations:

Hai : yes

Kami : god

Flames will be used to incite a riot. 'giggles madly and runs'

Jan: *singing in the background* I just want to set the world on fiiirrreee…


	15. Demons and Chakra

Opps

Intro:

Tora: Wow I can't believe how far we've come….it's so fun to write this…even the writer's blocks don't last for long hehe

Jan: It practically writes itself!

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, AU

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Demons and Chakra – Chapter 15

Sasuke reclined on his bed an unconscious brunette beside him with said brunette's head pillowed in the raven haired boy's lap…the last few hours had been…interesting…after the pair of demons had left the hospital he'd decided it would be best to get while the getting was good. So thinking he'd brought the still unconscious Duo home and to bed…the fact that the other boy had yet to actually fall asleep in his bed, winding up there through sleep walking and now being carried, had no meaning to him…

He had been half way home with his passenger when the outer forests had had a sudden evacuation of birds…it had looked…odd, a sky full of birds…all squawking in terror had been a prelude…the roars and screams had echoed over the village…causing many to hide in their homes in terror…he didn't think any of the actual fighting had spilled over into the village…but the clouds of dust had been visible all across it…glancing at the sleeping brunette he absently wondered how the other managed to sleep through all the ruckus…before going back to studying the scroll in his hands.

A very groggy voice interrupted him moments later. "Wha's all the noise…?" Tired, unfocused amethysts were staring up at the back of the scroll. Duo's eyes cleared when he recognized screams, he sat bolt upright only to fall over sideways clutching his head.

Sasuke rolled up his scroll and putting it aside petted Duo's head "They've been up to that for a few hours now…not sure how you managed to sleep through it." He mumbled affectionately.

"Argh," Duo whined, siting up with one hand still on his head. "Shit, okay… why does my head hurt…?" He asked himself, scooting to the edge of the bed. "Please, _please_ tell me they're not destroying the city?" Duo asked over his shoulder, face full of worry.

Sasuke shook his head and said "Iie, they are not destroying the city…though I cannot say the same for the forest…if the dust clouds are anything to go by."

Duo let out a string of angry curses and stood up and immediately hit the floor, his legs not wanting to hold his weight. "Ow…" Duo groaned out from his spot on the floor. "What the hell is going on, why am I so weak and hurting…?" Worried and slightly scared amethysts looked up at the boy still on the bed.

Sasuke's own eye's widened as he vaulted off of the bed to crouch beside the prone brunette. Running critical eyes over the brunette he frowned and said "That's…odd you're not injured, except for you shoulder…which is odd as it hasn't healed yet…something's…odd.." he finished reaching out and gently running a hand over the still bandaged shoulder, he'd checked it several times over the past hours and the wound was healing at an abnormally slow rate, at least for the lavender eyed boy.

"I was afraid it wasn't healed, stings like a sunava-" Duo stopped, hands flying to his head. "Owwww…." He groaned, eyes tearing up a little from the sudden stab of pain. "Okay, something is wrong and it's probably connected to those rowdy demons… but I can't even stand up…" he muttered helplessly, hands fisting in his hair. This was probably the worst headache he'd ever had and he'd been knocked unconscious with a rifle butt more often than he'd care to remember.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and standing up scooped Duo up and walked around to the side of the bed. "Lay down…I'll go find you father…or maybe I should retrieve the Hokage…or better yet I'll go take care of those two bakas…" so saying he crossed his arms over his chest and spun around an angry glare on his face.

"Uh, getting dad and Tsu-chan? Yeah. Going after angry demons? No." Duo said, grabbing onto the Sasuke's shirt. "I… I might need a bucket… I feel sick…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he rushed from the room, returning seconds later with a trash can for the brunette he shoved it into the potentially sick Duo's hands and said "That settles that I'll be back with the Hokage…want me to get Heero and Wufei to keep you company?...I think they're somewhere around here…" finishing he gulped and shifted from foot to foot…the last thing he wanted to do was leave a sick Duo alone…what if something happened to him? What if some sick psycho came while he was gone and kidnapped him? Or worse? He thought building up to a real panic.

Duo went to answer but was interrupted by a concerned looking Wufei. "Sasuke? Are you o-" he stopped, catching sight of Duo sitting on the bed with a trash can and an obviously pained expression. "Duo?" he asked quickly making his way to said boy's side.

"Go Sassy, Wu can keep an eye on me," Duo said, hugging the can and leaning his suddenly warm head on its cold rim. "…hurry…"

Sasuke nodded and spun on his heel running past Wufei without giving the other boy a second thought…he ran like his life depended on it, ignoring the panicking citizens along the way he threw open the door to the Hokage's office without pausing and running up to the old woman who was currently in a conference with a group of elite looking shinobi demanded "Come on Hokage, Duo needs you!"

Said Hokage blinked…as if her day couldn't get any weirder…she had the displeasure of being visited earlier by Jiraiya…who had informed her that there was a pair of demon containers fighting for dominance right outside the village…one of which happened to be her favorite blonde gaki…the other was the gaki who'd come from Sand a few days ago and asked for refuge…keeping her shinobi from getting in the middle of it had been her task for the past few hours…and now here was the Uchiha gaki panicking about Duo-kun…though she should have thought of this…but seriously keeping the council in hand was not an easy task and didn't leave her much room for thinking about other things…

"Wait…what do you mean he needs me…please tell me he did not insist on them claiming him before they fought…" She groaned out clutching her head at the thought…even as Sasuke crossed his arms and nodded his head in the affirmative…damn it! She did not have time to deal with this!

"Great oh that's just great! The gaki's gone and done it now! That's what we need, a hung over shinigami!" she exclaimed slamming a fist down into her desk as another cloud of dust lifted up from the forest and clouded the sky.

"You!" she said pointing at a scared shinobi she'd been talking to before Sasuke's interruption "Go and get me Jiraiya! Send him to the Uchiha district!" she finished.

The shinobi blinked and opened his mouth to ask where he could find the other…but decided to not risk losing his head and rushed out of the room even as the blonde turned to Sasuke "Come on gaki…we better get back to Duo-kun before he does something…well…let's just say it's not pretty."

Sasuke blinked paling at the thought…hung…over?...that…was…odd…he thought as he followed the busty blonde out of the office and down the streets heading back towards the Uchiha district. Kami…he hoped Duo was okay…

… meanwhile at the Uchiha compound …

"…Sasuke is going to be pissed…" Heero said, coughing and waving dust out of his face. Wufei groaned, still laying on the floor where he'd landed. Not too long after Sasuke had departed Duo had suddenly started acting… weird. He had gone from sick to happy to cold rage in under ten minutes. Before they knew what hit them Duo was trying to chase after the two demons still fighting. They'd tried to stop him, they really had, but the boy had just tossed them aside like dolls glowing menacingly. He'd then leapt out the window and taken off.

"Should we give chase or wait for Sasuke?" Heero asked, helping Wufei up. Duo hadn't really hurt them but he hadn't been very gentle either.

"I-" Wufei started but was interrupted by the sudden noise of running feet. "Well that was fast."

Sasuke threw the door to the room open and scaning the room growled at the decided lack of shinigami he found inside. "Move it gaki where's….oh hell tell me you did not let him get away!" Tsunade demanded glaring at the pair that had been left behind by the brunette. She had been relived when Sasuke had informed her on the way here that he'd left Duo with Wufei…and had hoped against hope that the brunette would still be there when they arrived…sadly her worst fears had been realized.

"Didn't _let_ him do anything, he kicked our asses. I've never seen Duo like this…" Wufei said, both boys locking down in shame.

"Oh this is fantastic! We've got a pair of demon's determined to prove which one has bigger balls and a dunk as hell shinigami running on the loose…probably going after those same demons…fuckkkkkk." The honored Hokage ended on a curse resisting the urge to hurt someone…potentially the two who had failed the mission they hadn't been aware they had been given.

Sasuke growled and said "What do you mean he's going after them? They are in the middle of a fucking fight! What if they kill him!" grabbing the Hokage he attempted to shake the older women… who merely looked at him like he had a death wish not moving an inch from his attempts.

"Just what I said gaki, Duo-kun takes after his mother in his compassion, unfortunately he's got his dad's shit sense when it comes to staying out of things…" She growled out at him.

"Oi…the great and mighty Jiraiya has arrived!" a sudden voice said as a poof of smoke filled the room.

Before it cleared Tsunade had disappeared and a grunt of pain was heard. As the smoke cleared it revealed Tsunade towering over a bent over Jiraiya who was nursing his bruised head "Why the hell did you not tell your gaki not to bond with demons before they pick a pecking order?! This is your fucking fault for being so fucking tight lipped you… you fucktard!" the angry blonde raged.

Jiraiya blinked as he sat crossed legged…well Tsunade had resorted to lame insults…"So…I'm guessing my brats…run off somewhere then?" he asked resting his head on his chin.

"WHAT IF THEY FUCKING KILL HIM?!" Sasuke shouted in full blown panic at no one in particular as he raced for the shattered window…the fact that the brunette hadn't thought to open it before going out of it only serving to fuel his panic.

.. somewhere in the forest …

Duo wasn't having too much trouble finding the two demons, there was a clear path of destruction and the screaming was still very loud. He wasn't really sure _why_ he was so angry… honestly his head felt really funny and still ached. All he knew was he was about to kick some demon ass for whatever the hell was going on.

Finally emerging in the clearing, basically a crater, the two demons were currently fighting in Duo growled, narrowed eyes almost slits. "Oi!," he yelled, angrily stomped toward the battle, intent on separating and getting some answers out of the two older demons. His chakra was so churned up it was like a wind was flapping his hair and clothes, his braid having come undone on the run through the forest.

The pair of demons were both shrouded in their chakra, one red the other yellow. The yellow form let out a screech that the red countered with a bellowing roar before launching towards the yellow form. The yellow didn't hesitate at launching itself at the red in response.

The glowing fighters clashed in mid-air becoming a withering mass of red and yellow chakra. Neither seemed to take notice of the arrival of their master to their chosen battlefield…or his apparent rage so intent were they on one another and their battle for dominance. The mass crashed into the ground deepening the crater and sending up another plum of dust that shrouded the pair as they continued to struggle madly.

Darting toward the two demons Duo grabbed each around the collar, lifting the taller demons off the ground and away from each other. He didn't seem to notice the burns the chakra cloaks gave him as he glared at the two demons. "Do I have your attention now?" he asked in a very calm voice, his face a mask of utter rage.

The pair of demons immediately turned their animosity towards the one who had interrupted their fight. The yellow form swung its toothy maw around and latched onto the wrist closest to it ready to rip it from its owner, while the red swung a tail around to bash the head of the intruder in. Both chakra cloaked forms paused in their attacks as just who had interrupted them finally made its way into their battle lust filled brains. Slowly the yellow form unlatched from the wrist and letting out a whimper ran a tongue over the inflicted wound. The red form sagged and attempted to nuzzle into the hand holding it up.

Duo winced. Alright, that had probably been the dumbest thing he'd _ever_ done. Now his headache was _waaaay_ worse. His vision swam and he swayed on his feet, he lost his hold on the two demons, his hands clutching at his head in pain. "What is wrong with me?" he ground out, a few tears managing to squeeze from his eyes.

The demons both whimpered at their master's obvious discomfort but before they could do anything both had to jump away from him. The pair crouched and hissed at the form now between them and their obviously in pain master…he was their master and no one was going to come between them…especially not someone who was obviously a threat such as the black haired boy with the chakra covered hand.

Sasuke growled at the pair of demon's the chidori in his hand chirping with his anger as he narrowed blood red eyes at the cloaked forms that had been standing over a crying Duo. Without thinking…well about anything he charged forward angrily towards the pair.

Duo wasn't really sure what was going on, it was like his brain just refused to process his surroundings. All he knew was he hurt and his charges were in danger. Without a thought he leapt up and tackled Sasuke, tumbling to the ground with him. "Don't hurt my kits!" he yelled angrily, climbing to shakey legs and glaring with one glowing eye at the blurry form in front of him. "Why..?" he blinked, trying to clear his vision, one hand scrubbing at confused violet eyes, the other hanging limply at his side, wrist still oozing blood.

Sasuke umphed as he was tackled from behind turning he blinked over his shoulder at the form wobbling over him and opened his mouth to scold the brunette only to blink at the blood dripping down one of his arms. Growling he made to get up only to pause as he was held down by arms covered in red and yellow chakra…and damn…it hurt where that chakra touched him causing him to let out a hiss.

Duo shook his aching head and wobbled around the person on the ground, intent on… why was he here again..? He paused swaying. "Kura?" he said in a tiny, lost voice. Lifting his injured hand he brushed hair out of his face, smearing blood across his cheek. "Where… am I? What's going on?" the world kept tilting at crazy angles and he distantly wondered if he had a concussion… the headache was bad enough…

Sasuke growled and struggled "Let me go bakas! Can't you see he needs first aid? Fucking demons!" he growled out ignoring the burning as he attempted to get free of the grips holding him down.

"Oh hell, calm down…fucking gakis….Jiraiya this is your fault!" Tsunade exclaimed stomping into the clearing she shook Jiraiya, who she'd been dragging along behind her before tossing him at the pair holding down the Uchiha

"Do something about them…now you! You come here! The hell were you thinking running off like that!" she added shaking her head as she walked up to the wobbly Duo. Narrowing her eyes at him she scanned his form before rubbing the bridge of her nose and letting out an exasperated sigh before saying "Annnd you just walked right into the middle of it didn't you? Damn fucking gaki, can you say 'hey oh great Tsunade-sama is this a good idea?' noooooooo you have to go on your own and cause me a fucking head ach!"

Shaking her head she scowled and said "Now look at the shape you're in! And it could take them another two or three days to finish this fight! Dayyyys gaki dayyyyyyyyssss!" poking her finger at Duo as she continued her rant.

Duo blinked at her blankly. There was this awful ringing in his ears though his vision had cleared up enough to identify a familiar face though his brain was still not giving him anything. "…mom…?" he said in that same lost voice. "Where…?" Scrubbing at his eyes again he smeared more blood on his face, blinking up at Tsunade like a lost child. "My head hurts…"

Tsunade froze mid-poke at the look on the boy's face. "Oh hell…don't look at me like that, ah gaki come here…" she said with a sigh as she raised a green chakra colored hand to the brunette's head.

Jiraiya had the unfortunate luck of crashing into the cloaked demons knocking them away from Sasuke. The raven hired boy was on his feet in a flash and rushed over to Duo's side. "Oi is he going to be okay?" he asked nervously.

"Ahhhhhh burnsss it burnnssssss!" Jiraiya exclaimed wiggling out of the demon pile and dancing around trying to put out the 'flames'…which weren't really flames but hey it felt like he was on fire so rolling around it was.

Duo sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the healing hand. His head still ached but the ringing and stabbing pain lessened enough to alert him that his arm and most of his body hurt. Stepping forward Duo latched onto Tsunade, shaking slightly. His head had finally cleared enough for him to remember why he was here. ""What's wrong with me? Why's it all hurt?" he whimpered into Tsunade's blouse, hanging onto her like a lifeline.

Tsunade sighed as the young boy leaned into her as she continued to heal him "In laymen's terms…you are so drunk right now…that your hung over at the same time…plus it looks like someone tried to take your head and arm off…" she said in a much softer voice then before.

Sasuke blinked and said "So…he's really drunk off of their chakra?...Will it kill him?" panic still obvious on his face.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said "No gaki it will not kill him…though…he might wish it would at some points…"

"Do they gotta' fight?" Duo said, relaxing more as the pain ebbed, still there but much less. He was becoming aware that the two demons weren't fighting anymore, probably worried over their ailing master. "Did I do something bad?"

Tsunade sighed and said "Yes brat you did, you let them newcomer claim you before the fight…otherwise you'd only feel the backlash from one of them…instead of both at the same time…you'll survive though…"

Turning her burning gaze on the pair of demons who were both now shifting from foot to foot looking guilty "As for you two…you probably already know which of you is dominant by now but are two fucking stubborn to submit before your completely drained…get the fuck over it! Look at your master! You want him to suffer?"

The demons looked at each other as the chakra cloaks slowly faded into charred skin leaving behind the possessed boys looking sheepish at their master. "Gomen…masterrrrr…" Kurama whined afraid to approach the suffering boy.

Shikaku didn't say anything but shifted from foot to foot hesitantly…before glancing up at the boy who was her master then away again still shifting…clearly she was unhappy…but unsure about what to do about it.

Tsunade growled at the avoidance before saying "Get the fuck over it! You'll have the rest of your fucking lives to fight each other…but for now he needs you to calm the fuck down!" a twitch forming at her brow at the antics of the two demons.

Duo was still unsteady but he managed to lean away from Tsunade to see the two demons. Noting the healing skin and that they would be fine he smiled. "Oh good… you didn't…" he said, taking a step away from Tsunade only to collapse. "Damnit…" Duo muttered angrily. "I'm so weak… I'm a pitiful master…" He buried his face in his hands, obviously still affected by the overflow.

Kurama rushed forward and snuggled into his master's side "Is a good master…" the demon purred out snuggling some more.

Shikaku shook her head and walking forward knelt beside and slightly behind the other demon before reaching out a hand to hesitantly pet the other boy "Kurama-sama is right master, you have done nothing wrong…I should have thought before claiming you…" she whispered softly continuing to gently pet the other boy.

Sasuke growled and siting behind Duo pulled the smaller boy into his lap "This is not like you at all, where's my kick ass and take names later shinigami?" the raven asked nuzzling his face into Duo's neck.

"Ah," Duo said, surprised at all the cuddling. "I-I'm sorry… I'm all freaking out…" Giving a watery smile Duo snuggled into Sasuke and tugged both demons onto him, needing to know they were there. "Feel like 'm losing my mind…" he whispered into blonde and red hair.

Kurama cuddled closer and purred loudly "Is okay master is okay." He whispered soothingly.

Shikaku melted into Duo's arms and let out a long pent up sigh, after so long…finally a place to call her own…she could rest easy now, the pup would be protected…she didn't have to keep him up at night to protect him, hopefully the pup would find happiness here as well, she thought as she relaxed.

Sasuke puffed out a breath the brunette seemed to be calming down…but…letting out a breath he did the only thing he could think of that would help the brunette: he sung, softly and quietly he let a lullaby rumble from his chest.

Duo smiled, letting out his own purr and closed his eyes. This was so… nice. Opening them back he looked up at his father and Tsunade. "Sorry, I've got no idea how this shinigami thing works…"

Tsunade sighed and crossed her arms under her impressive chest before saying "That's not your fault kid, don't beat yourself up…so…Jiraiya how exactly are those shinigami lessons you've supposedly been giving Duo going?"

Jiraiya stopped rolling around on the ground and slowly climbing to his feet laughed nervously before saying "Oh? Those were supposed to be done in a specific time frame?"

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead as she smiled sweetly down at the group of teen boys and said "You lot just wait here a minute…" before marching over to Jiraiya cracking her fists as she went.

"…poor Tou-san…" Duo giggled, pushing his face back in-between his two pets, rubbing against both faces. "God I am so tired…"

Sasuke hunned and let out a content sigh, this was the life, his favorite brunette snuggled up to him…even if there were a pair of demons on said brunette's lap he could deal with them…and for the brunette he'd accept the demons as well…he had a feeling the house was going to get a lot louder soon…he was a little surprised Naruto hadn't already moved in as much time as the blonde spent over…and he had the feeling the red head had nowhere to go…he could understand that…the real question was where the pair would sleep…the rooms of the main house were rapidly filling up…he was pretty sure one of them had been claimed by the old sage…he'd caught him a time or two raiding the fridge late at night…sighing he decided not to worry about the small stuff and just enjoy the moment.

Jiraiya, however, was busy not enjoying the moment…in fact he was barely surviving the moment as Tsunade educated him on just how 'disappointed' in him she was…with her fists…and her feet…and her head…and her fists some more…he would never put stuff off again…if he could still remember stuff after this that was…

Tsunade sighed happily as she spun away from the bloody pile that had once been her teammate and walked over to the group of teens, it seemed at some point Kurama and Shikaku had 'gone to sleep' leaving a pair of very passed out containers behind. Pausing she smiled softly at the picture in front of her, she didn't think she'd ever seen a cuter picture.

"Alright gakis wake up you lot, we're going to go get you guys something to eat, and me something to drink, annnd have that talk about demons the perv has been putting off." She said in a soft voice.

Duo cracked open an eye, nodding as he tried to wake the two on him. Running gentle hands through hair he spoke gently. "C'mon you tow, time to go get munchies and a lecture, then we can all pass out…" He smiled as he was met with groggy blue and aqua eyes. "Wakey, wakey sleeping beuties."

Gaara blinked before vaulting to his feet and retreating from the others by several feet as his face flushed the same shade as his hair.

Naruto yawned and stretched before giggling and saying "You okay Gaara-kun? I know it's a lot to take in at once."

Gaara nodded and shifted from foot to foot avoiding meeting the eyes of the others. He didn't know how to act…he wasn't comfortable with physical contact…and he doubted he ever would be…but…"I'm…okay…" He mumbled out no need for anyone to worry that they'd done anything wrong…it wasn't their fault he'd never been touched…

Sighing Duo forced himself to his feet and stumbled over to the red head, setting a hand on the taller boy's shoulder.. "Sorry red but we are a very touchy feely pack, hell Naru's in my bed half the time when I wake up in the morning." He gave Gaara a reassuring smile as they both waited for the other two to climb to their feet.

"And therefore the baka's in my bed half the time…" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he tugged said blonde up with him.

Naruto giggled as he was pulled to his feet and walking up behind Duo slouched over the shorter boy so he was laying on him and said "Yupppsssss it's odd but I'm used to it by now…soo um yeah probably gonna be touchy with you too…"

Gaara blinked at the pair in front of him…they were serious?...could he handle being…touched that much?...he honestly couldn't say for sure…but the hand on his shoulder wasn't driving him crazy so that was a start right?...

Duo swayed a bit under Naruto's weight. "Whoa, hang on blondie or you're going to knock me over. Hell I'm surprised I'm even standing, probably just 'cause I'm stubborn like that," Duo said, managing to stay on his feet and lightly poke Naruto on the nose with his good hand. He'd just noticed the angry red mark still on the wrist he had set on Gaara's shoulder. "Looks like my healing is still working pretty slow too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hauled Naruto off of the unstable Duo before reaching around Duo and wrapping his hand under the brunette's injured hand and ran soft fingers over it "When are you going to stop getting yourself hurt?..." the raven haired boy grumbled leaning down and biting down Duo's left shoulder over his old mark just hard enough for the brunette to feel it before licking away the sting and sighing into Duo's hair…he was so going to go grey if the shorter male kept giving him scares like this…damn…he was sounding like an old house wife…always worrying.

Naruto made a humph as he was tossed aside before smirking and sliding up Sasuke's back to dangle from the taller boy's neck. "So when are we going? Baa-chan's waiting…and I think so is Ero-senin…can't tell if that's him or not." The blonde said waving absently at the puddle of blood to the side.

Duo shivered and rolled his eyes. "I'll stop getting hurt when people stop hurting me," he replied, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. "I suppose now since we've all managed to get up…" He sent a questioning glance at Tsunade.

Tsunade laughed loudly and said "Well come on gaki we've got a lot to talk about, and there's a bottle of sake calling my name!" walking past the group and ignoring the puddle that had once been a man she led the group back into the village.

Sasuke grumbled as Naruto refused to get off of him and crossing his arms followed after the Hokage with his passenger along for the ride. Naruto giggled and waved to the puddle as the passed it "Hope you can pull yourself together for tomorrow's training Ero-senin!" the blonde called out happily.

Gaara shuffled on his feet still hesitant and unsure of what, if anything he should do in a situation like this…

Duo glanced back and smiled, shaking his head. Reaching back he grabbed the red head's hand, entwining their fingers. "C'mon Gaara, you get to come eat too," he said gently, tugging the boy after him. "You'll get used to our weird-ness, eventually."

Gaara blinked as he was dragged along behind Duo…his face still scarlet he looked at his feet…get used to this?...he doubted that…even if they did decide he could stick around…it wouldn't last…it never did…he thought to himself his face returning to its normal color with the direction his thought had turned.

Villagers who'd just begun to emerge from where they had been hiding while the shinobi handled the…whatever it was that had been attacking the village…must have been big if the Hokage herself had had to go deal with it stared opened mouth at the sight of the blonde demon being carried piggy back by the great Uchiha…it was the last thing any of them expected to see…and to say they were stunned as a whole would be an understatement.

Naruto enjoyed his time in the spotlight and waved at the stunned villagers as they passed as if he were in a parade along the main street of the village. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the whole thing…he had better things to think about then stupid villages…like whether or not his bed was big enough to hold Duo's growing brood…he doubted it…he'd have to be paying a visit to the furniture store…

Duo stumbled a bit, his legs felt like lead weights. He couldn't help laughing at the goofy look on Naruto's face and the way he waved at the crowds. Glancing back at the boy he was dragging his smile faded a little. "Gaara?" he asked, head tilted as he slowed to walk with the red head. "You okay?"

Gaara blinked before looking at the boy now walking beside him "I'm fine…just…lost in thought…" he mumbled unused to people paying this much attention to his moods…it was odd…very, very odd…and more than a little unnerving to the red head.

"NARUTO-BAKA! GET OFF OF MY SASUKE-KUN!" a pair of voices screeched out from the side.

Naruto blinked and turned to stare as Sakura hobbled her way out of the crowd on her crutches followed closely by Ino. He opened his mouth to say something but the raven he was riding beat him too it "I'm more his then I will ever be yours harpy, if I want him off my back trust me when I say it wouldn't be that hard."

Naruto blushed scarlet, since when was Sasuke-teme his?...he thought he was Duo's…but technically Naruto was Duo's…but wouldn't that make him Sasuke's by default rather than the other way around?...the blonde pondered still latched onto the Uchiha now lost in thought.

"Oh for the love of…" Duo said, he was way too tired to deal with this. He really wanted to go eat but nooooo. Anger pumped adrenaline through his blood as he stomped forward and put himself between Sasuke and the incoming girls, dragging Gaara with him. Flipping his hair back over his shoulder. "You realize stalking is wrong right?"

Gaara blinked as he found himself now standing in front of the Uchiha and Naruto…and for some reason…he felt he should be protecting the two of them?...that was a new urge…could he protect someone?...his aqua colored eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment as he slowly raised his gaze to that of the pink haired girl being confronted by his master…was she a threat to his…he wasn't exactly sure what it was yet…pack?...family?...it didn't matter what he called them…but they were his now…and he'd destroy any that threatened them…he resolved his free hand flexing as sand began pouring out of his gourd once more.

Sakura and Ino, unwisely, ignored the threat pouring off of the red head and focused their angry gaze on the lavender eyed menace instead. "How dare you interfere!" Sakura growled out shuffling forward.

"Yeah no way would Sasuke-kun choose you in the long run!" Ino added flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah in the end it will be a woman not some little boy who he picks!" Sakura added stomping a crutch in the dirt.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "You do realize I'm right here?...and fuck…honestly the only female I've ever been turned on, just happened to be Naruto…as a female Duo…you lot…don't do a thing for me…"

"Oh please, Sasuke wouldn't want a pair of little _girls_," Duo said condescendingly, putting his free hand on his hip. "Besides, I have more curves than either of you and I'm a _boy_." He finished with a smirk, knowing how the dress clung to him at the waist showing off very feminine hips.

Sakura sputtered in anger and flushing red growled out "Well we may be little girls but at least we can give him sons!"

Ino who had been slack jawed…after all Duo had a very valid point quickly nodded her head and added "Yeah, how the hell's he going to rebuild his clan with a boy?"

Tsunade who had been wishing someone who she could bet with was around chose that moment to uncross her arms and say "Not really, Duo-kun's a shinigami and as such…well male or not he can bear children…so yeah big whop you have a vagina…pat yourself on the back you have a period…Duo-kun doesn't have either and can still have a kid…not fair really but there you go." With a shrug.

"Yeah!" Duo said before freezing. "Wait… I-I can get pregnant?" he asked in utter shock, whipping his head around to stare at Tsunade in horror.

Tsunade smiled brightly at the brunette and said "Yep so remember to always use protection gaki! Well until you're ready to start your family…but do me the favor of not doing that till I'm long gone 'kay?"

Sasuke stared at the brunette for a while his eyes dilating impossibly big before he began to chuckle lightly before full blown almost hysterical laughter boomed from him. Naruto gaped at Duo like he'd grown a second head before having to jump off of his perch as Sasuke fell to the ground and for the first time in memory rolled around on the ground laughing for all he was worth…Naruto blinked and edged away from the dark haired boy…he soo didn't think hysterical laughter was what Duo wanted to come from his 'fiancé.'

Gaara was contemplating crushing the pair in front of him…he only caught Duo's exclamation and slowly turned around to look at the other boy…he could have a baby?...that was…different…hummm...not really a bad different…but…definitely different.

"Um…Tsu-cahn… how-how do you guys check for that?" Duo asked, blushing and looking down. He was suddenly very interested in twisting his hair around his free hand, his other unintentionally squeezing Gaara's in his sudden panic.

Tsunade's eye twitched "Oh hell….you two have…what part of wait till I'm not around do you not understand?! Ah hell…gaki…come here…I can check now…" she said motioning for the boy to come forward.

Naruto giggled a little hysterically himself as he thought back to a couple of weeks ago…yeahhhhhh…that had been one crazy ride…he so wasn't going to bring himself into this mix nopee…

Duo walked rather stiffly over to Tsunade, still dragging Gaara. He was still clutching the demon's hand in quiet terror as he stopped in front of the woman; face the color of a tomato. "… I'm a teenager… I didn't really think I could get pregnant…"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said "That's what they all say! Oh it was only the one timeeeeeee, ohhhh but it wasn't the right time of the monthhhhhh. I've heard them all!...though I suppose since your dear father hasn't told you anything about being a shinigami its really unexpected I mean all your life you've been told a male can't get pregnant…still…even as a male there are reason to use protection gaki!"

Letting her breath out in a sigh she ruffled his hair and said "But I'm not mad at you or anything you know? After all you are a teenager…so let's see if anything's cooking in there." Finishing she lifted a glowing green hand to the small boy's stomach and hummed.

Gaara blinked as he was once again drug around…this time away from his intended targets…if Duo was pregnant then these…things needed to die now before they put the baby in danger…but it seemed he would be able to at the moment…he absently wondered if this would be his life from now on…dragged from one spot to another…he wasn't sure about how he felt about that.

Duo held his breath as he watched the warm green glow slowly fade. He immediately looked up at Tsunade's face. The woman gave him a smile and whispered something in his ear. There was a quiet moment. "Y-you're sure?" he asked, eyes wide. The woman nodded. Duo stood still another moment. "B-but I'm fifteen… and a boy… and learning to be a ninja.. and-and…" Duo stammered, finally releasing his captive and burying his face in his hands. He didn't know what to say, what to do. This was just so… unexpected. He wasn't sure if he should be happy… no, he was happy but… "Dear god I don't even know what girls do for this how am I supposed to know?" he asked, his voice definitely having a hysterical edge to it.

Tsunade ruffled his hair and said "I'll be here for the whole ride kid, don't think for a moment you're in this alone. Sides you've got your pets and your fiancé too…" motioning to the other boys as she smiled softly at the brunette.

Naruto blinked and said "Holy fuck! Duo's…how the-oh oh this…we're having a babyyyyyy!" before he fainted dead away. Falling dangerously close to the still obliviously laughing Sasuke…who apparently had missed the entire scene in his fit of hysteria.

Duo's eyes locked on the laughing Sasuke and he marched over to him, not even bothered to hide the angry tears. Grabbing the raven haired boy he yanked him up by his collar. "You… you did this to me you _bastard_," he yelled, punching the poor boy in the face. Finished with his burst of rage he dissolved into tears, falling down next to where he'd dropped his poor confused fiancé. "Congratulations Sassy, I'm pregnant," he said through his tears.

Sasuke blinked around his bloody nose as Duo's words sank in…he sat there staring at the crying boy… and slowly his onyx eyes lowered from his face to the flat plane of his stomach… pregnant….lifting his gaze back up he stared into watery amethyst eyes… pregnant…pregnant…it echoed over and over in his head as he sat there staring at the brunette who had been, almost literally thrown into his life and turned it upside down so many times he'd lost count…and now…this…pregnant…

"You-you-I hate you," Duo cried, weakly pounding on the unresponsive boy's chest. "Say something you jerk!" Finally done hitting the poor boy he wrapped his arms around him and held on for dear life, hiccupping and muttering hysterically into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke took a deep breath after Duo was finished with his second outburst "I'm…gonna…be a father…." He muttered before wrapping his arms around Duo's shaking frame shot to his feet "A FATHER! YOU HEAR THAT KONAHA THE MAN I LOVE IS HAVING MY BABY!" he screamed out spinning the smaller boy around in circle's laughing once more.

Duo laughed, a definite hysterical edge to his voice. "Sassy dear, I think you broke the crazy stalker girls…" he said, trying not to be sick from the sudden spinning. "Please stop that, I'ma' be sick…" He said, holding a hand over his mouth, still laughing and crying.

Sasuke paused in his spinning his eyes wide as he looked down at the slightly green Duo…had he hurt him? Dear kami what if he'd hurt the baby!...Turning panicked eyes to Tsunade he said "Is he okay? Is it…is the baby okay?..." the panicked edge to his voice very much evident…he however chose to ignore the stalker girls all together…they had never been worth his time, and now was no exception.

Gaara blinked and looked from one form to the other, the slightly green Duo, the panicked Sasuke, the passed out Naruto…who was still not stirring after Sasuke's shouting, the amused Hokage, and the seemingly petrified…stalker girls as Duo had called them…well he could at least get rid of them now…he thought as he narrowed his eyes and his sand rushed forward to entrap the frozen girls

Duo smacked Sasuke again. "Calm down, I'm fine just… no spinning," he said, catching his breath and attempting to calm down. He noticed Gaara and couldn't help but giggle, they were too busy going from shooting shocked looks at Sasuke to glaring death at himself. They were about to get one hell of a wake-up call. Stretching out a leg he kicked Naruto lightly. "Wake up you, I'm hungry and stressed and I want nothing more than some food, a bath, and a long nap."

Naruto sat bolt upright at the kick his blue eyes as wide as dinner plates shaking his head he climbed to his feet and laughing scratched the back of his head before saying "I had the weirdest dream! In it Duo was gonna have teme's baby, isn't that the oddest dream ever?" smiling brightly at the group.

Gaara focused on his task and ignored the blonde's antics as his sand cocooned the pair of females who suddenly noticed their predicaments and began screaming bloody murder…it would indeed be a bloody murder too, he thought absently lifting his hand up to his side as he narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke blinked at Duo…how could the brunette be sure everything was okay?...what if Sasuke had hurt the brunette and the baby without either of them knowing it?...his face paled as his mind went through all the possible things that could be wrong…and he began to hyperventilate a little…

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said "Gaara, let them down, Sasuke he's not made of spun glass it will take more than that to hurt either of them so calm down, Naruto you're a baka sometimes, Sakura, Ino…get lost…I'll have a talk with you two later…" addressing everyone in turn.

Duo laughed, smiling at Tsunade. "Man I don't envy you your job Tsu-chan but your obviously good at it," he said gesturing to the otters who were all doing as they were told. "Wish I could do that."

Tsunade snorted and said "Thanks gaki, I bet you'll get the hang of it in time, after all you're gonna be a moma becoming good at bossing is just one of the skills you'll need to learn…"

Naruto blinked and said "Heyyyyyyy baa-chan that's not niceeeeeee….so…it wasn't a dream?...we're…really pregnant?" his eyes going wide as he turned and walked over to where Duo was still being held and crouching stared intently at the brunette's stomach as if willing it to reveal all of its secrets to him.

Gaara sighed as he watched his targets flee in terror…for now that would have to do…but he'd have to come up with some protective measures for his master…odd…when had he started thinking of the brunette as his master?...mother must be rubbing off on him…

Sasuke broke out in a goofy grin, something that was definitely out of place on his face, and said "Hai we're pregnant!" his fears temporarily put to rest by the Hokage as he beamed down at Naruto.

"Technically I'm pregnant," Duo said with a laugh, one hand on his belly while he rubbed his face with the other. "God today has been insane, please tell me there are no more life-altering surprises?" he asked, pleading eyes on Tsunade.

Tsunade snorted and said "If I had my way gaki these life-altering surprises of yours wouldn't happen for years and years to come…but life is fickle like that and doesn't give a shit about what we want…so….I have no clue if there will be any more surprises today or not…I'm not a mind reader you know?...now come on…I really need that sake now…" turning to begin leading the group once more.

Naruto giggled and standing up wrapped his arms around both Duo and Sasuke hugging them both to him he giggled some more before letting them go and dancing around in a little circle and exclaiming "This is so awesome! I can't wait to see Heero-kun and Wufei-kun's faces when we tell them!"

Gaara blinked and said "I…don't know who that is…but…shouldn't Duo, or at least Sasuke be the ones to…decide who to tell?" as he slowly followed behind the bouncing blonde.

"Heero and Wufei are my teammates and old friends, so they're on the 'tell' list. No idea how they'll react," Duo said, pulling himself up with Sasuke's help. "Guess I'm gonna' lose my girlish figure huh? You'll still love me right Sassy?" Duo giggled, kissing Sasuke on his cheek.

Sasuke's eyes widened as images of what Duo would look like growing large with his child filled his mind…was it creepy that the thought kinda turned him on?...he didn't have anyone to ask or talk to about this…so…was he creepy?...ah who the hell cared this was his Duo. "You'll look absolutely stunning…" he murmured a flush creeping up his cheeks…well…he'd have to talk to the Hokage sooner or later about….things…he would need to know what he could still do…before he lost his control and…well…that was what had led him to this predicament in the first place…he blamed those shoulders…those damn fuckable shoulders…that was a creepy way of thinking about shoulders wasn't it?...damn…he really needed someone he could talk too….he absently thought his gaze getting caught by those shoulders once more…

Naruto laughed and said "They are soooo gonna freakkkkkk outttt! I can't wait! But first…ramennn!" pumping a fist into the air.

Tsunade snorted and said over her shoulder "Ramen should be one of those rare eats baka, it doesn't have much nutrients in it, and that's what Duo needs right now…and lots of them…we'll have to get you on some prenatal vitamins too…" leading them to a restaurant and walking right past the matride and towards the back as if she owned the place.

Duo giggled, following behind Tsunade. "Don't worry Naru, you don't have to go on my diet," he said, patting the blonde on the head. "And uh… thanks Sassy?"

Naruto paled and said "Poor poor Duo, I'ma have to double up on my ramen for you!" pumping his fist into the air as they went into a privet dining room in the back of the restaurant.

Sasuke sighed, yeah it was awkward…but damn if he could get the grin off of his face…he'd have to do something about all this smiling soon…it was going to ruin his reputation if he kept it up…but damn…he was just so happy right now…he couldn't ever remember being this happy about something…he thought sliding into his chair beside Duo.

Tsunade snorted and said "Yes I'm sure you eating twice as much ramen as you already do will make up for Duo's lack of it…anyway where do you want to begin Duo?" pouring herself a cup of sake and taking a sip of it with a happy sigh.

Duo nervously entwined his fingers with Sasuke's, seeking a little reassurance. "Um… I guess the pregnant thing. I know you're not supposed to smoke, drink, and certain drugs are bad," Duo said, blushing a little. "I'm guessing no missions."

The end:

Tora: annnnnd there we go…Oo can I just say I didn't plan for mpreg to be in here 'giggles' don't get me wrong I likes it point in case Wild 'shifty eyes' but for Opps I left it to Jan to decide 'giggles' annnd she decided to make her Duo preggers…this is gonna be so much funnnnnn

Jan:;giggles; Which is weird, since this will be my first mpreg, this is such a crack fic. XD

Translations:

Hai : yes

Kami : god

….and I have no clue which other one's we used here Oo…we're really gonna have to keep better trak of that 'giggles'…oh well if anyone has any questions about translations just ask :D

Reviews are lovessssss O^O….flames are…not loves OvO


	16. Sand Box

Opps

Intro:

Tora: whoootssss chapter 16 was a blast to write…and just so you guys know…we plan nothing in advance…we find out things as we write so it's as much a surprise to us as you guys…that's one of the reasons we have so much fun I think :D I'm all 'and Sasuke does this' and Jan's all 'and this is how Duo reacts'…and so on…and…its sooooo fun…okay enough fan girling over my own work :D

Jan: *laughs* She's trying to say we write this as a round-robin, she puts some, I put some, so on. *snickers*

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, AU,…and now mpreg Oo

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Sand Box – chapter 16

…next morning…

Sasuke sighed and rested his head on his hands…he'd spent the entire night thinking about which room would make the best nursery…he really wanted to use the one that Duo was currently staying in…it would be perfect…the only problem was convincing the brunette to move into Sasuke's room with him permanently…he didn't think he'd have a problem with it…but he was never sure how the brunette would react.

Sighing again he stretched at the desk he sat at in the large study that his father had spent much time in when he'd been younger…he came here to think lately…would he be a better father then his own had been?...it had been painful always being compared to his older brother…he didn't want to think about it…

A pair of pale arms wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders. Kissing the side of the raven's neck Duo smiled, leaning over him, a curtain of hair hanging around them both. "Stop worrying so much, you'll go gray," he whispered into the boy's ear.

Sasuke snorted and said "Oh I don't doubt I will be gray before long…" turning he tugged the smaller male into his lap and wrapping his arms around him nuzzled his neck before mumbling "Promise me you won't get hurt anymore?..." a slight tremble in his voice…if something happened to Duo and this new growing life…he'd never come back from it…

"You know I can't promise that but I can promise I won't put myself in danger anymore. Besides, I now have two very overprotective demons hanging on me," Duo said with a little laugh. "Oh, Naru wants to have a baby shower," he added, rolling his eyes. "I think he's more excited about this than us sometimes…"

Sasuke snorted "This is the baka we're talking about…he gets more excited about everything than anyone else…" A baby shower?...thrown by Naruto?...somehow he had a bad feeling about this…sighing he stood up and gently set the brunette down. "Come on lets go get some breakfast… or at least save my kitchen…" he said which was followed by the sound of crashing dishes…he was sure Naruto was at fault…he just hoped the baka didn't burn the place down before they got there…

Duo giggled, grabbing Sasuke's hand and following him out to the kitchen. "I asked him to wait for you, guess he didn't listen to me," he said cheerily. Duo had wandering into the kitchen first to find Sasuke only to find the others in there, he wasn't sure why everyone gathered in the kitchen instead of the living room but he had just shrugged and headed to the study.

"Yes because Naruto is known for his amazing listening skills…" Sasuke said snorting as they made their way down the hall. He froze as he entered his kitchen a twitch developing as he took in the scene…he didn't think anything would be worse than Naruto hitting his kitchen…but he'd been wrong…very wrong…

"Hey pass me that pan Gaara-kun!" Naruto said over his shoulder ."Thanks!" he added as some sand did just that…it seemed Naruto was cooking…and for some reason Gaara… was… helping? At least he thought that's what the red head was supposed to be doing…why that involved all of his sand being out and floating around with various pots, pans…and was that an egg?...the raven haired boy had no idea…Gaara himself was bent over the sink staring at the water in it as if it would kill him…

Duo laughed, covering his mouth. "Oh… oh no… G-gaara, Naruto? Why don't you guys let me take over eh?" Duo asked, reaching up and plucking the egg out of the sand brushing it off and setting it gently on the counter. "Um… using your sand for chores might not be a god idea," he continued, eyeing the sand covering most of the surfaces in the kitchen.

Wufei snorted. "We asked them if they wanted us to help but they said they wanted to cook," he said, also eyeing the sand floating around the room. Heero was cleaning his gun, well, had been until the sand starting floating around. He couldn't really clean it since sand kept clinging to it when he oiled it.

Gaara looked over his shoulder at Duo before turning his focus back on the dish water "I…can do this…you sit…relax…." So saying he closed his eyes and plunged his hands into the water.

Naruto nodded absently flipping whatever it was he was cooking without looking away from his task "Yeah we got this! You just sit down and relax…hey Gaara can you pass me some salt?"

Gaara cracked an eye open to glare at the water his hands were in even as his sand shifted around and dug in the cabinets before pulling out a box of salt and carrying it over to Naruto's side…the sand in the room shifted and seemed to curl around the legs of the occupants in the room as Gaara continued to…stare down the water.

Smiling softly Duo stepped out of his holds, knowing Gaara wouldn't hold him tight. Walking over to him he reached around him, putting his hands in the water with the red head's. "Here, you grab this," he said, putting the sponge in Gaara's hand, "and just scrub them till their clean and put them in that one to rinse and then dry. Don't move them with your sand, it'll just stick and you'll have to do it again." He instructed gently, his voice low so as not to embarrass the boy as he set a pan in the water for Gaara to wash. Stepping back he hopping up to sit on the counter, watching to two boy's work.

"Duo," Heero called, continued when questioning violet eyes locked on him. "So how far along are you?"

Blushing the boy set a hand on his stomach. "She said about two weeks, it's really early so it's hard to tell," he replied, sliding some more dishes toward the sink for Gaara.

Gaara nodded as he hesitantly did as instructed…after a while he glanced at Duo before mumbling. "I… usually avoid water…it doesn't mix well with sand…" an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks.

"Yep Gaara and water don't get along so well…now him and sand best buds for everrrr…" Naruto sang out happily flipping whatever it was again even as he did a little shimmy to music in his own head.

Sasuke sighed and pulled out a chair from the table…and after whipping the sand out of the chair sat down…he was just going to have to get used to his kitchen being in this state of disrepair…it was oddly nice…if he ignored the mess…

Duo gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, most guys our age don't do housework," he said, running his hand idly through some floating sand near his head. "I can see how tempting it is to use it for everything," he said, idly kicking his feet as he watched Gaara. Noting Naruto dancing he smirked and snatched up the drying rag next to him with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Holding it out he twisted it then whipped it at the blonde's backside with a CRACK, barely missing his butt.

Naruto jumped and barely managed not to lose what he was cooking in surprise before laughing over his shoulder and shaking his spatula at Duo and saying in a sing song voice "Bad Duo baddddd, save the kinky stuff for the bedddd roommmmm.."

"That's not kinky," Duo said, as he slide his butt a little off the counter and stretched his leg out. Luckily for Duo, unlucky for Naruto, the kitchen was small enough for him to drag his socked foot up the inside of Naruto's leg, stopping mid-thigh. "_This_ is kinky," he said with an evil giggle.

Wufei blushed, Duo was a terrible flirt when he was in a good mood. The brunette was obviously on cloud nine with the flirts he was throwing at the poor blonde.

Naruto giggled and fanned himself with the spatula "Oh Duoooooo your sooo badddddddd." The blonde teased back trying to hide the very real shiver that ran up his spine.

Sasuke blinked and tilted his head…huh…that was…interesting…he rather liked that shade of rose on the blonde's tanned cheeks…the raven haired boy thought smirking as he propped his head onto his hand.

Duo laughed, falling over sideways on the counter. Shrugging his pushed the last of the dishes to Gaara and stretched out, striking a pose. "Ahh, my poor little fox, we gotta' find you a cute vixen," he said winking at Naruto's back. His eyes trailed over to Gaara and he smiled at him. "Sorry red, we're a crazy little pack, family thing," he said, stretching out more to play idly with the sand floating around Gaara's head.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Duo quit distracting the cooks."

Naruto's face went from a slight flush to cherry red at Duo's words…as if his hormones weren't keeping him up enough at night the brunette just had to add fuel to the flames….not that he had any idea about those flames…Naruto did his best to keep his…private time…private…

Gaara blinked and looking at Duo frowned before saying "It's fine…"….what exactly were they talking about?...a…vixen?...so…he needed a female fox demon?...did that mean that he would need a female raccoon demon?...or…male?...after all Shikaku was female…did that have something to do with this?...utterly confused now Gaara glared at the water as he finished the dishes.

Duo giggled at the emotions hat flashed by Gaara's face. "Ok, ok," he said sitting up, a little surprised the sand followed him and twirled around his hand. "How's the food coming Naru?"he asked distractedly, lifting his other hand to fiddle with the sand.

Naruto flipped what he was working on into a plate and shutting off the stove spun around on his heel "All done my dear Duo-kun! Come partake of my heavenly cooking to your heart's content!" the blonde said with a flourish as he grabbed up a couple of other dishes out of the oven where they'd been kept warm.

"Yay," Duo said happily, hopping off the counter. He slipped a bit and grabbed Gaara's arm for balance. "Ack, sorry, I slipped," he said in apology to the red head before spinning and walking after Naruto and his food. "Fooood!" he sang happily.

Gaara blinked as suddenly he was grabbed…then released…the fact that his sand hadn't reacted to the sudden contact at all was…odd…a little unnerving really as it had always responded to the slightest unexpected touch…shrugging it off he dried his hands off and joined the others at the table his sand shifting to wrap around the legs of chairs and feet almost like a happy cat.

Sasuke sighed as he waited on his plate…the brunette was going to give him a heart attack one of these days…which would be just great, the great Uchiha Sasuke done in by a heart attack triggered by tripping….

Duo flopped onto his chair and blinked when the sand curled up his legs. Smiling he petted the sand then tuned back to the breakfast. "Gaara your sand is cuddling, does it always do that?" he asked, eyes following the food being passed out.

Heero and Wufei both jumped a little then stared at the sand around their ankles. It was like having a pet made of sand…

Gaara shook his head and said "Iie…it normally stays in my gourd unless I need it…or unless mother decides someone's a threat and needs to be dealt with…I've never seen it react like this…" trailing off he glanced down at the sand that had made its way into his own lap…it was very odd…

Naruto blinked "Huh…sooooo wait…its…sentient?" the blonde said his eyes big.

"Explains the footsie," Duo said, giggling when the sand tickled his side. "It's like a lap dog sans the dog," he said, still giggling and trying to shoo the sand out of his shirt. He'd forgone the dress and had worn Sasuke's old shirt and shorts.

"As long as it stays out of my food I don't care one way or another…" Sasuke mumbled eyeing Duo…was the sand inside his shirt?...it better not do anything…he'd have to kill it if it did…how he'd go about killing sand he'd think about latter…

Naruto laughed and said "So wait, do you think it can learn tricks?" Cupping a hand full of sand he tried to figure out how he'd go about teaching it to sit…he'd never had a pet before…this could be fun!...it wouldn't even leave messes laying around in unexpected places….wait…what if Gaara squished someone…that would be a mess…it could leave that around…huh…

Duo didn't answer him, he was too busy giggling and trying to squirm away from the sand. Apparently it wanted to tickle him and was not being dissuaded. "S-stop... iiittt…" he managed between fits of laughter.

Sasuke twitched and restrained his anger…kinda hard to know who to direct it at in a situation like this…besides it was just sand…sand touching his Duo without his permission…and so he sat there and glared at the sand wrapped around his legs

Naruto giggled before blinking and shifting and say "Hey….nononoooooooo…." and falling out of his chair in giggles as he too was assaulted by the sand…much to Sasuke's annoyance…why was it only tickling his bakas?...damn fucking sand…it should just die!...

"B-bad sand… ack no," Duo cried, hopping out of his chair and attempting to brush the sand off. He didn't get far before the sand decided no and held fast to his legs. He proceeded to topple over into a pillow of sand and started flailing. "Okay Gaara *laugh* stop *gasp* sand!"

Gaara blinked and narrowed his eyes and as if a whip had been snapped the sand recoiled from its victims and slunk its way back into the gourd. "Gomen….it's never attacked anyone like that before…I will talk to it about this behavior…" the red head said a scowl on his face.

Naruto gasped on the floor and squeaked out "Need….aiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…." his face red from laughing.

Duo sat up, hair disheveled and face flushed. "I think it likes me and Naru," he said, climbing to his feet and sitting back at the table. "I gotta' say, I've never been tickled by sand before."

Heero shook his head. "You started that, you were playing with it when Gaara was doing dishes."

Duo blinked. "You think that did it? Opps…" he said, rubbing his head.

Naruto gasped and finally sat up giggling some more he said "Maybe you were tickling it? And it was just pay back?" a goofy grin on his face.

Sasuke let out the pent up breath he'd been holding…after all he couldn't blow a fuse on sand right?...and said "Leave it to you to tickle sand…how is that even possible?"

"Um, no idea," Duo said helpfully, serving himself some of the breakfast. "I know what, laughing that hard did not help the hungry thing…"

"Oh god, Duo already ate a lot, he's going to eat poor Sasuke out of house and home now," Wufei said with a chuckle, watching the brunette pile food on his plate.

Sasuke smirked and said "Guess it's a good thing I'm rich, I can afford to keep my shinigami full."

Naruto snickered and said "Yeah that's true…but you realize our baby is going to be a shinigami too right? Remember Ero-senin said they don't do halves…that means you're gonna have a grown shinigami and a growing one to feed."

Sasuke blinked…the baka had a point…he'd have to make sure he took on more missions…but it would be worth it…so thinking a small smile crept up his lips as his gaze focused on Duo's flat stomach once more…"Do you think we're having a girl or a boy?" he asked in a soft voice.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air and said "I'm hoping for one of each!" a goofy grin on his face.

Duo froze, cup halfway to his mouth. Turning he leveled a glare on Naruto. "If I have twins I'm punching you, you realize having one is gonna' be insane for me right? Two at once? No thank you," he said, looking down at his stomach. After a moment of contemplation he shrugged. "I don't know, either way I'd love them the same."

Heero couldn't help the small smile on his face, almost a mirror of the one on Sasuke's face. "Never thought I'd see the day a Gundam pilot would finally settle down to have a kid…"

Wufei nodded, a smile on his face too. "You'll be a great mommy Duo," he said with a smirk, ducking the roll the brunette threw at his head.

"Oh," Duo said suddenly, eyes swinging to Sasuke. "I meant to tell you… we kinda' need to get married now, before I have the baby, you know? I'm Catholic and they frown on kid's born out of wedlock, not that I care but I'd rather people say I married you 'cause I love you not 'caouse I'm preggers," Duo said, pecking the raven haired boy on the cheek.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side…Catholic?...he had no clue what that was…but if Duo wanted to go ahead and tie the note he wasn't complaining…he needed to put his name on the brunette to give him the right to kill people for looking at him…he thought nodding in agreement…

Naruto squealed and pumping a fist in the air said "I'm so throwing the bachelorette party!" jumping up he did a little dance around the room as he thought outloud "We're gonna need balloons, and cake, and ramen, andddddd striperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssss!" he ended on another squeal of delight…he hadn't had this much fun in…well…never..

Duo blushed. "…I suppose I'm the bride eh? Well if I'm wearing a dress so is Naruto, congrates you're now my maid-of-honor," Duo said with a laugh, watching the blonde bounce around happily. "I suppose we'll have to tell Tsu-chan, looks like a trip to Hokage tower is in order…"

Wufei choked, the image of Duo in a bride's dress popping in his head. "…I don't think your new comfortableness with cross-dressing bodes well…" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Duo waved him off. "Eh, people keep confusing me for a girl so I might as well act the part ne? 'Sides, kinda' can't argue the bride thing since I'm definitely a 'mom' in this relationship…"

Naruto spun around and fluttering his eyelashes asked in a sweet voice "Am I gonna be pretty in pink Duoooooo-channnnn?" giggling as he posed.

Sasuke crossed his arms ad said "No strippers…"

"And no pink," Duo said, a shiver of disgust running through him. Then he paused and looked at Sasuke. "That no stripper thing applies to you too you know mister," he said poking the boy on the shoulder.

Heero chuckled. "So are me and Wufei to be bridesmaids too?" he asked conversationally, like the idea wasn't that bad. Wufei stared at him in utter horror.

"Nah, you guys can stay boys, I'll just stick to one maid unless Tsu-chan wants to be one…" Duo said, trialing off at the end with a thoughtful look.

Naruto giggled and said "Ahhhh you guys ruin all my fun, Naruko was sooo looking forward to her appearances"

Sasuke blinked at Duo and said "I believe I've said it before…but the only female I've ever been attracted too was Naruto…as a female you…why would I want some random female crawling all over me?" ending on a shiver.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about female strippers honey?"

Wufei choked and coughed. Heero leaned over and pounded him on the back. The man had to learn not to drink when Duo was talking, it was bad for your health.

Sasuke blinked and his eyes slowly widened as flashes of brunette, blonde, and red flashed through his mind…and his breathing stopped for a moment…he could not pass out…Duo would kill him…fuckkk…

Naruto blinked and tilting his head said "I think you broke him Duo…" ending on a giggle as he wondered who the raven haired boy was imagining…

"I pray for your sake I'm the one dancing in your head darling," Duo said sweetly, kicking the raven haired boy under the table. "You should teach me the girl thing so I can totally go all girl for the wedding," Duo told Naruto, eyes glittering with mischief.

Heero rolled his eyes and stood up, gathering empty plates and carrying them to the sink. "You're going to break your fiancé Duo. You four can head over to the Hokage's, me and Wufei can handle clean up."

Sasuke blinked when Duo kicked him…what had he been doing again?...then promptly made a chocking noise as Duo asked Naruto to teach him the sexy no jutsu…and suddenly a second brunette that jiggled a whole lot more appeared in his mind joining the three already there…and promptly passed out with a nose bleed…

Naruto burst into laughter and said "OH oh you did Duo-kun you so broke himmmmm!"

"Oh for…" Duo said exasperated. "He keeps passing out all the time… C'mon Naru teach me that jutsu thing before he wakes up." Determined the brunette grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him off. He'd give Sasuke something to faint about…

Wufei shook his head and looked to the red head who had sat silently through everything. "…Want to help with the dishes?" he asked gently, it was really obvious the red head wasn't used to social circumstances and he was looking a little lost.

…a little bit later that day…

Sasuke blinked and shifted…his bed was rough…and…gritty?...how odd…opening his eyes he shifted a bit and blinked…huh…why was he on a bed…of sand?...slowly he sat up and blinked some more…correction…he was on a floating bed of sand…in his kitchen...that was odd…frowning he looked around the room…huh he must have slept a while...the kitchen was clean…and that generally took a few hours after Naruto hit it…so…why was he sleeping in his kitchen…on floating sand?...he scrunched his face up as he thought…

He let out a groan as he remembered what had happened…he was so dead!...this was gonna take chocolate…did Duo like chocolate?...did he like flowers? Damn it how was he supposed to grovel if he didn't know what tools would help him!...he thought putting his head in his hands…still floating on his bed of sand in his kitchen…

Gaara sipped at the coffee he'd made, one of the only things he knew how to make…he was a coffee addict…the stuff was his one true love, as he sat at the table watching the now awake raven go through some very odd mood swings…it was…interesting to see the normally quiet other boy acting in such a way…it seemed love made people interesting…would it make him interesting? The red head wondered taking another sip of his coffee.

Wufei poked his head in and noticed the awake Sasuke. Smirking he turned around and called back. "Duo Sasuke's up!"

Sasuke only had a second to look up before five foot of curvy brunette walked in and stopped right in front of his floating bed, hands on his hips."Heya Sassy honey, nice nap?" Duo asked, his boice slightly higher and a lot more feminine.

Heero, who'd followed the hurricane that was Duo, walked in and laughed at the poor trapped Sasuke. Duo had finally mastered the transformation and had just put on Sasuke's old clothes to show off his new form. "Duo slow down or you'll slip, your still not used to being a girl."

Sasuke slowly lifted his head from his hands and stared at the very feminine Duo…slowly he ran dark eyes down the other boys female frame pausing to study specific…areas…before licking suddenly dry lips and slowly lifting his now dilated eyes back up to meet amethyst orbs…

Slowly he slid forward and off of the bed of sand and stalked towards the brunette his eyes focusing in on the other's lips. "You should know better than to tease me…." He growled out reaching the brunette and slipping his arms around the smaller frame before leaning forward and ending any words the brunette might respond with before they could even be started with his own mouth.

"I know my students are amazing, but teme…should you be…you know…doing stuff?" Naruto dared to butt in from over Duo's shoulder…hiding behind Heero…he knew the chances of Duo attacking him for interrupting were…high…fairly high he'd say…

Giggling the brunette tore her lips away from the very heated kiss. "Payback love," she said sweetly, slipping out of his gripe and reach with a smirk. Strutting over to the table she snatched up a cup and grabbed some coffee, plopping down next to Gaara. "Mmm, you make a mean cup of joe red," she said, happily sipping at her cup.

Heero resisted the urge to laugh and grabbed some more mugs out the cupboard, setting them down next to the pot on the edge of the table.

Gaara nodded his head to Duo…he was indeed good at making coffee…when you drink as much of the stuff as he does it becomes a necessity…

Sasuke growled as the brunette slipped from his grip…"The baka's right we need to go see the Hokage…" he had a few questions he needed answered…before sighing and getting his own cup of coffee.

Naruto smiled brightly at not having anything thrown at him as he joined the group and reached for a cup…only for Sasuke to remove it from the blonde's hand "NO…" the raven haired boy said simply placing the cup to one side.

Naruto scowled and said "You're not my mom teme! Duo-kun make him give me my coffee cup!" pouting at Duo cutely.

Duo laughed into her cup. "Here Naru," she passed him a different coffee pot. "You get decaf, I'm not dealing with a super hyper Naruto either. It's good, I'm drinking it since I doubt I should have too much caffeine with the baby and all." She finished, a small hand on her slightly rounder belly. She smiled to herself. "Apparently when I'm a girl it's much easier to tell… I am gonna' be soooo fat…"

Naruto pouted cutely even as he added about twice the amount of sugar then should be legal and took a healthy gulp of his coffee sugar. "Never my dear Duo! Never will you be fat! You will beeeee cuddly!" the blonde said with a grin.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched the blonde…sugar wasn't as bad as caffeine…but…he'd better keep a close eye on him just the same…before realizing what the brunette said before rolling his eyes and said "You will be lovely…I bet you'll do that whole glowing thing women talk about…" attempting to put into words what he envisioned when he thought of Duo heavy with his child.

"Aw, your both sweet," Duo giggled, setting her coffee down and looking at Gaara with a questioning expression. "You wanna' tag along on our trip to the Hokage tower? You don't have to but I figured you might wanna' get out and stretch your legs," she offered, standing. "Guess I'll go change and undo the henge I have going…"

Gaara blinked and slowly nodded his head in agreement...he had nothing better to do…and it would have something to do with him anyway…

Naruto giggled and said "You don't have to change! Why don't I change and then we can be girlfriends!" the sugar already kicking in apparently as he giggled hysterically as if he'd just made a grand joke.

Sasuke sighed…how did he get himself into these situations…he just knew he'd have to hold them both back at some point if they went with the blonde's idea…he was not looking forward to that…

"Hmm… you think using that much chakra will be okay?" Duo asked, tapping her chin in thought. "Eh I have a lot of it… sure but you gotta' dress decent you," she said, poking Naruto in the chest. "No clouds, some proper clothes." She ignored the fact that Sasuke's oversized shirt and shorts were probably not very decent either but hell, she was covered.

Heero chuckled as Wufei blushed. "Um, you might want ot invest in some… female… underwear?" he offered timidly, gesturing to the girl's obviously not supported chest.

Naruto giggled and said "My dear Duo, you have so much to learn still…**Sexy no Jutsu**!" the blonde finished on a hand sign with a poof of smoke his form was shrouded from view. As it cleared it reviled a buxom blonde with baby blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was in the normal high ponytails but was a riot of curls. Slim hip hugging blue jeans hugged her long legs ending at black strappy heals.

Her bright orange shirt was more of a bikini top then a shirt, with ties at her neck and waist leaving a tan expanse of bare back to be viewed. Placing a hand with orange painted nails on her hip she winked her long lashes at the brunette and said in a softly feminine voice "Going my way sweety?"

Sasuke groaned and hid his face in his hands…great just great…this was not going to end well…he could feel it in his bones…

"Hmmm… how do I do that?" Duo asked, eyeing the other girl's outfit critically. "Love the jeans."

Wufei covered his slightly bleeding nose and stood, leaving the room. Heero was laughing, these ninjas were way to unintentionally hilarious for the poor boy.

The blonde giggled and said "Like I said my dear, so much to learn." Taping a colored nail against Duo's lips the blonde gave the other a saucy wink and linked her arm with the shorter brunettes. "Come on lets go see baa-chan shall we?"

Sasuke banged his head against the table…not…going…to…end…well…not…at…all…

Giggling Duo happily followed the blonde, grabbing and dragging Sasuke as well. "C'mon Gaara times a wasting!" she called over her shoulder.

Gaara almost reluctantly followed after the group…he wasn't quite sure what was going on here…but…it was…interesting…why were Naruto and Duo girls?...it was a henge right?...but you could touch them…so…a complicated henge…but…why?...he had the feeling he was going to spend a lot of time from now on in this state of confusion…

Naruto hummed happily and giggled as she released Duo and walked around to Sasuke's other side latching onto the raven much like Duo was on the other and clung to the raven as they walked…which earned the pair many glares...

Yep…trouble…he knew it…the raven haired avenger thought as he glared at those paying too much attention to their group.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing with a loser like him? Don't you know he swings the other way?" a man said leering at Duo.

Duo smiled. "I know honey, I'm his boyfriend," she said simply, as if that was the most normal thing in the world. Noticing Gaara hanging back she held a hand out to him, inviting him to join them but not forcing him too.

Gaara blinked and after shrugging took the offered hand and settled beside the brunette…best not to lose them…

The man reared back and glared at the brunette "You're his boyfriend?...freak! The hell fucking cross dresser!"

Sasuke whipped his head around and actually growled at the man who was far too close to his Duo and baring his teeth said "You want me to fucking kill you?" the warning was only issued because he was still latched onto by Naruto and Duo...

Naruto sighed and said "Now sweety why don't you just turn around and leave like a good little boy before Naruko has to take you over her knee?" in a sticky sweet voice a glint in his blue eyes.

"Forget that noise, I'm not even cross dressing. Shirt and shorts are so _not_ cross dressing," Duo said, her face losing the smile to be replaced with an adorable pout. Releasing Sasuke, she trusted Naruto to keep him in line, she poked the man in the chest with a long nail. "You need some manners mister!"

"Ohhhhh you are so gonna get your ass handed to you now! Let him have it Dee!" Naruto said draping himself of Sasuke as a means of restraining the growling raven.

"Yeah? Well wearing a pair of boobs is definitely cross dressing bitch!" the man said slapping away Duo's hand.

Duo's eyes narrowed and she kicked the man in the shin, hard. Coldly glaring down at the man she grabbed the hem of her shirt. "I'll have you know these are a hundred percent real!" Duo said angrily, holding onto her shirt so she wasn't tempted to punch the man in the throat. She was a bit tempted to just flash the asshole but that would probably upset Sasuke…

Naruto snorted and said "What you never heard of a shadow henge before?...sad…that's sad don't you think sweety?" ending by fluttering her eyelashes at her captive…who just ignored her and continued to growl at the man…

The man snorted and said "Yeah? And what do you call walking around henged as a female if not cross dressing bitchs?" crossing his arms over his chest…ignoring the fact that he'd been hoping around from Duo's kick just seconds before.

"I call it practice dummy, have you never met a ninja in training?" Duo said rolling her eyes. "It obviously worked since you thought I was a girl," she said, hands on her hips and a knowing smirk on her face.

The guys face flushed red and his fist shot out towards the brunette's face only to be caught by a wall of sand…the man screamed as the sand made an awful crunching noise and turned red. "Well see you shouldn't have done that…" Naruto said out in a sing song voice as the man clutched at his ruined hand.

Gaara shook with rage…how dare this…this…inferior being attempt to touch his master! …the red head's aqua eyes flashed yellow as he glared at the withering male at his feet, killing intent rolling off him in waves that sent the on-looking crowed into a panic.

Duo blinked, she'd braced for the punch, ready to toss the guy across the street, only for him to get schooled by the red head who was still holding her left hand. Turning her head she saw the angry look and smiled. "Thanks Gaara, that was sweet," she said, leaning and pecking the red head on the cheek. "C'mon, let's leave him to figure out his shattered wrist on his own," she said, tugging gently on their conjoined hands. Ah demons were so _cute_ but she didn't need him to kill this guy, he wasn't worth Gaara's attention or the trouble.

A masked man walked past the group and grabbed the crying man by the collar turning to stare through his eye holes at the red head expectantly. "Wolfie-kun will handle this guy from here Gaaraaaaaa, make it good Wolfie! For Naruko?" Naruto said fluttering her eyelashes at the masked man who sighed in exasperation and shook his head before poofing away with the man in a cloud of smoke as Gaara reluctantly released him.

Naruto unlatched herself from Sasuke now that the 'treat' was gone and hummed happily to herself absently as if nothing unusual had happened.

Duo blinked, okay… "Wolfie doesn't seem too happy about having to do that," she commented, grabbing Sasuke's hand and moving the group forward again. Lifting her hand that was holding Gaara's she rubbed her cheek. "Thanks for the defending me Gaara, but he wasn't worth you getting in trouble over," she said giving the red head a smile.

Naruto giggled and said "Ah Wolfie has had to take care of assholes like that all of my life, he and I go wayyyyyy back." With a giggle as she skipped a bit as she walked.

"So…he's…you guard?..." Sasuke asked…since when had the baka had someone like that?...and if they were his guard why had they not done a better job of protecting the baka when he was younger…it didn't sit well with the raven that the ANBU had appeared after the attack…rather than to intercept it…had that been the way it had always been? Them showing up right after the attacks?

Naruto pursed his lips and said "Kinda…more like watch dog…they try to keep me in line…I fuck with them…they complain to the Hokage…Naruko makes an appearance in their shower…I fuck with them some more…that kinda thing." With a grin.

Duo laughed. "You go girl, we'll have to tell Tsu-chan to have a chat with her masked dudes," she said, smiling at the happy blonde. She was a bit worried about what Naruto having a personal guard meant but she shrugged it off, she was here now so he wouldn't need one.

Sasuke frowned…why did he have the sudden urge to kill that ANBU?...that was odd…he was never going to get used to these...emotions…they sucked ass…serious ass…the raven haired boy thought to himself as the group continued on its way…the streets relatively clear thanks to the killing intent a certain demon container had pumped out earlier…so at least he didn't have to worry about killing anyone else…yet…

"I do try my dear I do try." Naruto said with a giggle clinging to Sasuke's arm happily as the group finally arrived at the tower and began the climb up the stairs. "Ohhhhhhhhh baa-channnnnnn you in here?" the blonde asked in a sing song voice as she swung the doors to the room open without knocking, pointedly ignoring the people who were attempting to stop him.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she looked up from the scrolls she'd been looking over and looked past the group standing at her desk "No, gaki, I'm on the moon, where the hell else would I be at this time of day?" the blonde women said crossing her arms under her impressive chest.

The pair at her desk glanced over their shoulders and almost fell over in shock "Oh um…Na…Naruto-kun…Duo-kun nice to see you…how are you guys doing?" one of the pair asked shifting on her crutches so her weight was off of her cast foot.

Naruto frowned and looking at Duo said "I'm not dreaming am I?...cause I could swear that's Sakura-chan right there…and she's…you know…being…polite?" a completely confused look on her face.

Duo nodded, a contemplative look crossing her face. The girls must either be up to something or they were genuinely sorry… hell she'd never been one to hold a grudge against a girl. "Check it out!" she said excitedly, releasing the two boys and grabbing one of Sakura's hands gently, setting it on her slightly round belly. "I apparently show when I'm a girl!"

Sakura's face flushed as her hand was placed on the slight swell "I…I never did say it but…um…congratulations…its…it's always good when there's a baby on the way…even if I… still don't understand it well…" the pink haired girl said in a quiet voice her eyes on her hand where it rested.

Beside her her blonde haired companion shifted from foot to food and said "Um…yeah…and um…we…we should apologize…we…we really over stepped our bounds…"

Tsunade smirked into the sake cup she'd lifted to her lips…seemed the lectures and death threats were finally getting through…which was good because she'd been this close to saying fuck it and killing them for the sake of the female race.

Naruto crossed her arms under her chest and lifted a blonde brow…now were they sincere?...or were they trying not to get killed by baa-chan…she'd reserve her decision for later…they'd have to prove themselves…and that wouldn't be easy with her…she might be the goofy happy go lucky one…but she didn't forgive and forget easy…not after all she'd been through…but…she could ignore just fine…so thinking Naruto sashayed over to the Hokage's desk and resting a hip on it.

"Soooo baa-chan, Dee won't let me were a pink maid of honor dress? Isn't that just so not fair?" the curvy blonde said with a pout of her full lips at the Hokage.

"Oh hush you, I don't think pink would go well with your blonde hair and tan," Duo said, stepping back and happily wandering around the Hokage's desk to show off her little lump. "Lookit Tsu-chan!" she chirped happily, it was just so hard to be mad when she was so excited about everything. A wedding and a pregnancy were a bit much for her, she couldn't keep the smile off her face for long.

The Hokage smiled softly as she ran a hand over the proffered belly and said "Your coming along just fine, don't freak out now but in a few days you might be able to feel him or her. As I said yesterday Shinigami pregnancies are a lot shorter in term then human ones."

"Wow… how long do you think it'll be before we know what I'm having?" Duo asked, setting a hand on her own belly. "Oh wait that's not why we're here, we need to get hitched Tsu-chan!" she said, shaking herself.

Tsunade chucked and said "Another week or so at least, maybe more…and I figured you were here for that when the gaki started talking about bride's maid dresses…." Shuffling some of her paper work around until she found what she was looking for she began filling out a sheet of paper.

"Okay so husband one is Uchiha Sasuke, and sub husband one will be one Duo Maxwell...if you add any more sub husbands or a wife you'll have to come back and add on to your paperwork just so we're clear, andddd I need you to sign here and here to verify that yes you are getting married of your own free will…" the blonde women said ending by turning the paper around and offering a pen out to Duo.

"Huh," Duo said, grabbing and signing the paper. "You guys do this a bit different… I think… hell I guess I wouldn't know since this is definitely my first marriage…" She rubbed he head, handing the pen over to Sasuke.

Sasuke signed and said "That's just the way it's always been…many shinobi families have large marriage groups in them…most are politically related or power related though…" with a shrug.

Naruto giggled and said "Ahh the shinobi world…its crazy…but seriously…I think you should only do this kinda shit if you love someone…too much work otherwise if you ask me…all the ceremonies and bleh bleh blehhhhh."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said "Those ceremonies are for a reason, they are to show that both parties have what it takes to make a marriage work. The wedding will only happen after you've completed all the ceremonies sooo I'm gonna guess you're going to want to get started on those right away?"

Duo looked from Naruto to Tsunade. "Okay wait, where I come from people get married and that's it, there are ceremonies to it?" she asked, face a mask of confusion.

The end:

Tora: annnd cut and print! Chapter 16 is a wrap people! :D I'm having way too much fun making this stuff up…does it make sense?...I…think it does 'shifty eyes'…mostly…

Jan: *laughing evilly in the corner* I am having way too much fun writing a girl Duo. XD

Translations:

Hai : yes

Iie: no

Kami : god

….and I have no clue which other one's we used here Oo…we're really gonna have to keep better track of that 'giggles'…oh well if anyone has any questions about translations just ask :D

Reviews are lovessssss O^O….flames are…not loves OvO…don't like it?..don't read it that's my opinionssssss :D


	17. My Master

Opps

Intro:

Tora: Ah the joys of tormenting these guys is one of the highlights of my days Xd…I'm so mean to my poor little characters 'pets'

Jan: :looks tired; I give up sleep for this story, even though I have two jobs now. ;giggles evilly;

Disclaimer: We no own! Except maybe the craziness we injected them with. ;laughs evilly;

Warnings: slash, cursing, some blood, violence, OOCness, AU,…and now mpreg Oo and this chappy gets real slashy so watch out for that XD

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

My Master – chapter 17

Tsunade blinked and nodding her head said "Hai, the ceremonies are to show that the couple is ready to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives….how else would you know if your partner was really ready to commit themselves?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at Duo…did he like chocolate? Flowers?...he knew he liked coffee…and ramen to some extent…but that was about it…the raven haired boy thought as he continued to stare at Duo as if just looking at the other boy would cause him to revel his secrets…he needed to know what to get the brunette for the first ceremony to start…in his opinion the courting ceremony was the most challenging as it required you to cater to your potential spouse likes as well as needs…sureee he owned a compound and had a fortune to offer…but he didn't think that would be what made the other happy…shit…he didn't know much about being happy in the first place…would it be cheating to get the baka to help him? After all the blonde knew all about happy, it was practically his middle name…

"It's called a 'leap of faith,'" Duo said with a contemplative look on her face. "People date, get engaged, and then marry. They work hard to make it work but sometimes it doesn't, you just gotta' have faith in the relationship and each other." She explained, noticing the assessing look Sasuke was giving her. Ninjas probably had some crazy ceremonies, they were _ninjas_ after all… it was weird to realize just how different their worlds were when even marriage was handled in a different way.

Tsunade tilted her head and said "It must be pretty easy to end a marriage where you're from then…for a married pair to separate here takes anywhere from two to five years worth of paper work and ceremonies…so yeah we put a lot of work and thought into getting married in the first place." With a shrug of her shoulders.

Sasuke nodded his head, his decision made and spun on his heel and walked over to Naruto. "I entrust him into your keeping during our ceremonies."

Naruto jerked back her blue eyes going wide her mouth going slack jawed as she sputtered at the raven haired boy who was looking at him with expectant eyes. Shaking her head she said "It would be my greatest pleasure and honor." Before giving the other boy a deep bow.

Sasuke nodded his head and returned the bow before turning back to Duo. Letting out a sigh he decided he'd just have to go with trial and error and said "The baka and Hokage will explain things more, I've got to go get stuff ready…" before sighing and leaning down and pecking the brunette's forehead before turning and leaving the room.

Duo was lost, glancing from Naruto to the door Sasuke had escaped out of. "Um… entrust me to you?" she asked with a raised brow, it was obvious whatever that was it was an honor for Naruto to be picked. She sighed and noted Gaara sitting silently in a chair, she'd almost forgotten him. "I'm guessing I'm in for some lecturing…"

Tsunade smiled softly and said "During the ceremonies the pair to be wed only see each other minimally. It's customary for the first husband or wife to pick someone they trust wholly to keep a protective eye on the sub wife or husband. It entails the trusted one spending all their time with the trusted…so it's a bit of a big deal."

Naruto threw her arms around Duo and said "He cares! The teme really cares about Deeeee!...and he…he…he trusts Naruko! Naruko is so movedddd" as she all but balled into Duo's shoulder.

Tsunade sighed and said "Always with the dramatics with you eh gaki?..."

Duo smiled and gently ran a hand through the blonde's hair. "So… what do I do? Do I just wait around for Sassy to show up or something?" she asked, eyes drifting back to the door as she wondered where Sasuke had left to.

Naruto giggled and said "Well for the first ceremony your job is to look pretty and strut around down like the queen of the town! You are marrying into the Uchiha clan and that means you're gonna be a prominent figure head in the village as you will be the matriarch of the clan. Let's see you can also help the teme out by giving me some hints about what you might like to receive that I can pass along to him when we council in the evenings…"

Pausing the blonde giggled some more and said "That's another part of the ceremony, the teme and me will have meetings every evening at sunset to make sure he's cool and your cool...you have to hide or something during this…I…think…." The blonde ended her explanation, if you could call it that, with a goofy grin.

Tsunade let out an exhausted sigh and took a gulp of her sake…why did she have to deal with this shit again?...who's bright idea was it that the hokage had to oversee the ceremonies anyway?...there should be someone she could push this stuff off on…but on the other hand listening to the gaki explain something he'd probably only ever overheard talked about was quite amusing…

Duo paused, trying to make sense of Naruto's explanation. "So… the first one's al Sassy? Okay…" she muttered, running a hand through her own hair. "That's good cuz I'm getting a headache… can we go home or what? Am I supposed to stay somewhere else now?" she asked, the last part suddenly dawning on her. She didn't _have_ anywhere else to go…

Tsunade held up her hand to stop the confusing and possibly wrong reply of the blonde and said "Iie, since you've been staying at the Uchiha compound up until this point you will be staying there. The other gaki will be finding himself some temporary housing for the duration of the ceremonies, consider the house and land his first gift. It shows he can keep a roof over your head, and provide shelter for you and any offspring you might have."

Taking another swig of her sake the busty blonde continued "The gaki here's right though, you're gonna need to make several appearances all dolled up…whether as male or female doesn't matter the important thing is the Uchiha fan. You gotta display it proudly…though no need to do anything more then walk down main street on your way home today. Get some rest…tomorrow will officially be the first day of your courting ceremony. Who knows what the brooding gaki will come up with for you…good luck…now…get the hell out of my office! All of you! I got work to do that doesn't involve a bunch of brats!"

"Ohhh baa-chan, you wound me sooooo!" Naruto said clutching her chest dramatically.

Sakura shuffled a bit on her crutches, her and Ino having not been dismissed by the Hokage…and with the recent…lectures the pair had been getting they hadn't moved a muscle until the Hokage had acknowledged them once more. "I…um…if you'd like…that is…" the pink haired girl started to say only to bite her lip unsure of how what she wanted to say would be taken…

Ino sighed and said "We could help you out if you want…we…um…we do have bridal training…" finishing by fidgeting where she stood.

"That is if…you…um…want our help?..." Sakura was quick to add lifting bright green eyes up to meet Duo's.

Duo's eyes softened, he felt a little guilty since her injury was probably somehow his fault… Turning to Tsunade Duo leaned in and peeked the woman on the cheek affectionately, ducking the swat the woman replied with. "Thanks Tsu-chan, well I guess I do need help…" she trailed off, looking to Naruto then to Sakura and Ino. Naruto knew the two better and she really had no idea about this marriage thing… "Naru…?" she asked, somehow managing to pack all her questions into that one word.

Naruto's smile fell as she crossed his arms under her ample chest and ran cold eyes over the pink and blond pair before saying "I suppose I'll allow it if Dee want's your help…but if you fuck this up I will kill you in a most bloody fashion…kapish?" ending on a creepy grin.

The pair took a step back and gulped…not sure what they'd gotten themselves into…Sakura shook her head as if to clear it and took a step forward and said "I understand Naruto-kun, I..I will do my best as a lady in waiting…if..if Duo-kun will have me…" turning her emerald gaze to the brunette.

Instead of answering her Duo walked up and knelt in front of her, laying a hand delicately on the girl's injured leg. Closing her eyes Duo concentrated, the henge dissipating and a glow surrounding his hand and Sakura's leg. He held this position for a moment and then pulled away, glow fading as Duo stood. Then now male Duo smiled at the stunned girl, eyes still glowing faintly from the excess chakra he'd channeled. "Everyone deserves a second chance, ne?" he said softly, he was a little disappointed the henge had stopped but he didn't really have the control to keep it up and heal at the same time.

Sakura blinked wide eyes, she had some healing training….had actually wanted to ask the hokage to take her under her wing…but with everything…things had just gotten out of control…so she could tell that her leg was fine now…if a little tender she opened her mouth to say something only to find the Hokage grabbing her leg and with a horrible sounding crack removing the cast before releasing the now falling girl.

Ino gaped but managed to catch the falling pink haired girl and gingerly helped her friend to her feet. "A..arigato Duo-kun…" Sakura said blushing slightly as she straitened her cloths.

"Allllright come on girls lets head home, Naruko has some plans to makeeeeee!" Naruto sang swinging Duo up into her arms bridal style and doing a little dance.

Sakura blinked she had almost forgotten how crazy her blonde teammate was sometimes…it was an odd sight…the slim curvy blonde female holding the smaller brunette male…and odd as it was she couldn't help the soft chuckle from escaping her lips.

"Oh my knight in shining armor!" Duo said, putting a hand on his head dramatically and laying back in the blonde's arms. Giggling, Duo threw his arms around the girl's neck, glad the blonde had decided on the impromptu chivalry, his legs had started to feel tired. He still hadn't learned how to control the flow well and the henge had already used some of his chakra up. Duo saw Gaara still sitting in his chair. "C'mon red, we're apparently heading off somewhere."

Gaara slid to his feet and shifted his gaze from the pink haired female to the blonde…he would be keeping an eye on them…Naruko would have her hands full with keeping up with Dee…and now he was thinking of them as female?...he thought with a frown…the blonde gir…boy…boyyyy was rubbing off on him shaking his head he followed after the group…which was led by Naruto still carrying Duo.

The blonde hummed happily as she carried her charge down the winding stairs of the tower her mind going over what exactly she should do…first things first pregnant people needed lots of food right?...so she should get him something to eat…baa-chan had said not too much ramen…so..what could she feed him that would be good for the baby?...probably vegetables right? She shuddered at the thought…but who knew maybe the brunette was weird like the teme and liked the things…and they were supposedly healthy for you so they should be healthy for the baby right?...

"OKayyyyy vegetables it is!" the blonde suddenly announced glancing around the main street searching for one of those stand thingys he always saw but never actually visited.

Duo couldn't help laughing at the blonde's exclamation. He was pretty sure they had all just missed some kind of debate inside that blonde head. "Lunch or groceries?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow, watching the blonde scan the street for something.

"Groceries!...I don't trust these bitches with feeding my Duo-kuns!" The blonde said happily as she spotted what she was looking for and weaved her way through the crowds of people, some of who gawked at the group.

Stopping in front of a vegetable stand the blonde narrowed her eyes and addressing the vegetables said "We meet again my old enemies….look I know you and me don't get along…but Duo-kun has a baby on board and that means you're gonna feed him, and you're gonna like it you hear me!"

Gaara snorted, at this point the blonde glaring at the vegetables wasn't all that odd….he seemed to have odd relationships with all kinds of…things….so thinking he stepped around the blonde pair to examine some of the more exotic vegetables the stall held…hum….there were a few he knew was from Suna…he wondered if the pair might like those?...hum…

Letting his head roll back, Duo watched Gaara eye the veggies. "Got any preferences Gaara?" he asked, eyeing the veggies, a lot of which he didn't really know. Duo was not a cook, he could do eggs, ramen, and anything box but that was really it. "…broccoli?" he said helpfully, noticing the look Naruto was still giving the veggies.

Naruto nodded his head eyes still narrowed…if Duo wanted broccoli then by kami he'd have it!...so…um…broccoli…and…whatever that funky looking stuff Gaara was eyeing was… and…what else?...blinking she turned her head to gaze at the observing females and said "Can you two help Naruko out?" fluttering her eyelashes.

Ino giggled and said "You sure you need help? Look like you're doing a good job there Naruto-kun," in a teasing voice

Naruto pursed her lips and said "Naruko-chan needs help in defeating the evil vegetables!" with a defeated look on her face.

Sakura giggled and stepping around the pair picked out some other things to go along with the broccoli and…she wasn't quite sure what that was that Gaara was interested in but hey she was always willing to try something new. Finishing she handed her items to the owner of the shop and stared slack jawed at the price he quoted her….

"Is there gold inside the potatoes or something? Or perhaps there's a sudden shortage of carrots I'm not aware of?" Ino asked crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the man.

Sakura put a calming hand on her best friend's shoulder and smiling brightly said "Oh don't worry about Ino-chan, I'm sure Hokage-sama would just love to know how her favorite GODSON is being treated." Emphasizing the godson bit her eyes wide and innocent looking.

Duo whistled low, you don't mess with a girl and her shopping. Hipping down out of Naruto's arms Duo eyed the prices himself, he was pretty sure the man had rung everything up double what it was posted for. Brushing a hand on Ino's shoulder he pointed that out, gesturing to the posted signs. "That total is twice the price isn't it?" he asked her, the money here was a little different so he wasn't too sure.

"Yeah it is…this guy is trying to pull one over on us….not gonna happen though….just watch my girl at work," Ino replied winking at Duo in a coconspirator way.

The man snorted and crossing his arms said "As if the Hokage would have time for some little punks…take the price or leave I've your blocking my other patrons."

Sakura nodded her head and said "Right right, doesn't have time…you know what she also doesn't have time for?" Setting a fist down on the stall causing a resounding cracking sound to echo up the street.

"She doesn't have time to be dealing with some little punk shit who's harassing not only her beloved godson but is trying to extort money from her hard working shinobi…" the pink haired girl added crossing her arms over her chest as the wood holding up the stall began to make creaking sounds.

"You can't destroy people's property you little bitch!" the man said glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Ohh? I didn't destroy anything…just gently put my hand down for a moment…like this" The pink haired girl said slowly reaching the same out as if she'd place it on the man's shoulder.

The man stumbled back and fell on his butt trying to get away from her. "Just take it! Get out of here and don't come back!" the man said in a panic as the pink haired girl continued her slow advance on him.

"Oh? You're giving it to us? That's so sweet of you! Isn't that sweet of him guys?" Sakura said spinning on her heel and smiling brightly at the group.

Chuckling Duo patted Ino on the shoulder. "You were right, 'hell hath no fury' ne?" Smiling back at Sakura he said louder. "I dunno, I don't think Sasuke would like it if I owed this guy money, I don't like charity." For a second Duo's eyes hardened but then his joker's grin was back.

Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her chin before saying "Your right Maxwell-san, Uchiha-sama would not enjoy his beloved fiancé owing money to swine like this guy…." The pink haired girl waited a breath before tossing over her shoulder "Especially on the opening of their marriage ceremonies."

The man paled visibly and shaking a little stood up and plastering a false grin on his face said "Co…congratulations…Maxwell-sama please, won't you accept the humble offerings of my stand as a gift to celebrate the commencement of your ceremonies?" a slight tremble in his voice.

Duo's eyes widened in realization, this man had just offered him the _whole stand_. Blushing and feeling a little guilty he shook his head. He couldn't take the man's whole stand, he might be a prick but this stand was probably his only means of income. It was surprising to see his reaction to Sasuke's name… he had a sneaking suspicion he was getting a bit over his head here. Sasuke was apparently a big deal. "I-I couldn't accept that…"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement and turning back to the stand owner said "Hai, Maxwell-san is a very generous man don't you think owner-san? Your current wares should be more than enough to placate Uchiha-sama's anger, you can keep your stand we'll simply take everything else. Naruto-san would you be a dear and carry all of this to the Uchiha compound?"

Naruto pouted and ignored the pinkette turning to Duo as if waiting for the go ahead to remove every single evil vegetable from the stall…did they need that much?...well…a little was good so…a lot had to be better right?...

Duo looked at bit lost and glanced to the blonde. "If you think that's okay…" he said hesitantly, looking to Naruto. It would last a while and would save them a few trips and money…

Naruto nodded and said "If Duo-kun wants all the evil brought home then we shall have the evil!" pumping her fist determinedly into the air she marched over to the stand and motioning to Gaara promptly started pulling stuff off of the shelves and dropping them into the bed of sand the red head had created.

Sakura smiled brightly at the stand owner and said "We are very thankful for your most generous gift owner-san, I'm sure Uchiha-sama will be quite pleased as well." Patting the man who had a frozen smile on his face as Naruto continued to toss vegetables into sand…doing her best not to touch the…'evil' for any longer than necessary.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest as he expanded the sand bed so that the vegetables weren't stacked on one another which meant that by the time the blonde had finished his task there was a long strip of vegetable filled sand around the group.

"There! Evil obtained!...now…can we goo hommmmme?" the blonde said ending on a whine…she needed a bath after that much contact with…those…things….pouting at Duo.

"Yes, go on," Duo said, pushing the blonde. Feeling a little bad Duo looked down at the meager amount of money he had, it was probably enough for the original purchase but not for the entire stand full. He looked up at the man apologetically. "Here, sorry… they're all rather over-protective of me…" he said with a blush, setting down all the money he had. He didn't bother trying to be sneaky about it, the two demons would hear him even if he'd whispered into the man's ear.

Naruto snorted and said "Your way to nice Duo-kun, this guy deserves a lot worse…back in the day when the Uchiha clan were still the head clan of Konoha this guy would have probably been beheaded for his insolence alone," ending with a glower and superior look on her face in imitation of an Uchiha…though the look made her look more constipated than anything.

Sakura smiled at the vender and said "Maxwell-san is quite generous isn't he? How fortunate for you he is not being led by his future mother-in-law as is the tradition do you not think?"

Duo's blush deepened and he snickered at the look on Naruto's face. Lifting a hand he brushed it on her cheek. "That look doesn't suit you Naru," he said with a smile, shrugging. "I'm not generous, I just know how it feels to have nothing…" he continued, trailing off a little before shaking himself and smiling at Sakura. Tugging the girl's sleeve he nodded at the veggies. "C'mon, we should get going before they get bruised."

Naruto giggled and said "Yeah I'm much more beautiful when I smile ne?" giving the brunette a big grin and a lush wink.

Sakura chuckled under her breath and once the groups backs were to the vender and patted the brunette's shoulder and smiled softly to the boy "You are pretty nice though, that man probably lives quite well, if the way he was dressed was anything to go by. Besides if he was in bad enough need for money he wouldn't have tried to drive us off in the first place."

Naruto bobbed her pig tailed head and said "Yep the poor one's even sell stuff to me for the normal price…though the stuff isn't all that…nice…"

Duo smiled. "I guess… I just can't imagine taking something when I have the means to buy it ya'know?" He shrugged. "I guess I'm too nice but hey, life's more fun that way," he said flashing them a toothy grin.

Naruto spurn around on heel and swung Duo back up into her arms and said "Hai it is my dearly beloved masteeeerrrr." Ending on a purr that sent the staring crowd fleeing while blushing like mad.

Ino giggled and said "You know Duo-kun…you totally have a harem going don't cha?" giving the small male a wink.

"Ah," Duo blushed scarlet. "I do not! I'm just rare and demons are attracted to me…" he muttered, trailing off in defeat. It _did_ look like a harem from the outside.

Ino giggled and said "So if you were a total pig who didn't care about anything but yourself, you think they'd still pick you? I kinda doubt it, rare or not I get the feeling demons are a picky bunch when it comes to a master…I mean if you have all that power it'd be easy to be used if you just went with the first shinigami you saw don't you think?"

"You're probably right… though Kura tried to rip off my shoulder…" he said with a chuckle before thinking. "I guess they see the same thing Sassy sees in me..." Duo muttered, mostly to himself with a little blush and a soft smile.

"You mean one sexy as hell ass?...well not too sure old fuzz butt's to interested in that…though I must admit…it is sexy as hell….don't tell the teme I said that…he'd try to kill me…again…" Naruto said finishing by looking around with wide paranoid eyes.

Gaara sighed, the blonde really had no sensor on his mouth did he…the red head was fairly sure that one did not talk about one's friends ass in this manner…or one's manner for that matter…and what the heck was he calling people 'one's' for?...mother must be rubbing off on him even more…he thought sighing once more frowning slightly at the turn of his thoughts.

Duo swatted Naruto with a laugh. "Stop that, Sassy might kick you, he's rather… possessive…" he said with a laugh. Duo paused, realized their little company was being watched and whispered about. "…are Uchihas really that big a deal?"

Naruto pouted at Duo and said "Yeah he has issues sharing, he's a teme like thattttttt." Ending in a sing song voice.

Sakura nodded and said "They are, they along with the first Hokage are the founders of our village after all. They were the first clan of Konoha, and until the massacre many believed them to be the most powerful."

"Why Naruto-kun if I didn't know any better I'd think you were actually hitting on Duo-kun?" Ino teased giggling.

Naruto sputtered at this and said "Wha?...nonononoooo why would I hit Duo?...that would be mean of me." Deciding that innocence was the best offense in this situation.

Duo missed Naruto's bad attempt at innocence, his thoughts halting at the word 'massacre.' His steps faltered for a moment before he caught himself and continued. "I…see," he said quietly, pushing back memories he didn't' really need to remember right now. His eyes locked on the compound in front of them and he plastered a happy look on his face. "And we're here!"

Naruto blinked at Duo's sudden…the hell did he call that anyway?...Duo wasn't being very… Duoish…the blonde frowned and blinked before smirking and throwing his hands up in a seal called out "Sexy no Justsu revision!"

"Duo-sama! Please wait for Naruko-chan!" The blonde said running to catch up to the fleeing brunette…although his running wasn't very…natural…and was very much a fake girly run.

Gaara blinked…and why was Naruto still in a female form…but now in a maid outfit?...a very skimpy maid outfit at that…he was never going to understand the way the blonde's brain worked…he was quite sure of that by this point…blinking he looked up as a hand patted his shoulder.

"It's best to just go with the flow." Sakura said smiling brightly.

"Either that or you get flattened in the under tow." Ino added from Sakura's side.

…and…now the loud females were in matching maid outfits…how in the hell had the blonde done that? He thought crossing his arms over his chest in confusion only to pause and very slowly look down…those…those were new…and apparently now he was in a female form with a maid outfit on as well…this…this day just kept getting weirder and weirder…at least he still had short hair…he…she thought…

Duo turned to blink in utter shock. "Why…? Naruto!" he gasped, catching the blonde as she practically plowed him over. Blushing he purposefully looked away from the now all female and underdressed group. "For god's sake, Naruto I'm gay! This is just terribly awkward for everyone!" he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, the blonde was trying and the thought alone was sweet and enough to distract him from his depressing thoughts.

Naruto hummed and taped her chin with a polished nail for a moment before her blue eyes lit up and she burst out giggling and saying "Oh you're right master should have butlers as well as maids!" and slamming his hands together again.

This time however smoke only covered the pink and blonde females of their group…hey everyone should have some fun on the other side every now and again right? The blonde though with another giggle as the smoke cleared.

Where once soft curvy maids stood, now a pair of males in butler uniforms stood. One with cotton candy pink hair that was smoothed back leaving hypnotizing emerald eyes to stand out on a very masculine form. The other with the palest blonde hair pulled back in an elegant pony tail…and a spectacle over one eye blinked murky green eyes.

"Na..na…na…narutoooo!" the pink male exclaimed slamming his legs closed and placing his hands on his very flat chest his voice deep and masculine.

"Oh come on Sakura you should have seen this coming…this is Naruko we're talking about." The blonde male said shaking his head as he stepped forward to take Duo's hand and bow over it "Please dear master allow Oni-kun to serve you in any way he may."

Duo's face turned tomato red and he stuttered in shock as a very handsome Ino held his hand. Utterly flabbergasted he looked away with a tiny giggle, Sasuke was going to _kill_ Naruto… "Y-you gotta' quit Naru…" he murmured trying not to look at the two suddenly handsome men in front of him. The two girls made surprisingly hot guys…

Sakura sighed still blushing madly crossed his arms self-consciously over his chest "W…well…I'm…I'm not coming up with my own male name!" he muttered out stomping his foot in a very feminine fashion.

Naruto giggled and said "Nahhh I'm too good to hold back, master! Now let's see!" finishing she tapped her chin and walked in a slow circle around Sakura who resisted the urge to tug her shirt down farther…nodding the blonde turned her blue eyes on the quiet Gaara and humming ran a discerning eye over her before nodding and turning back to Duo.

"Master may Naruko introduce you to the rest of your staff! Sabastion and Ginger!" the blonde said with a big smile.

Sakura's eye twitched…Sabastion?...well…at least it was a kinda hot name for a guy he supposed. And straitening up bowed deeply before saying "It is a pleasure master Duo-sama."

Gaara sighed and shaking her head walked past the group the path of sand that had been following behind the group following behind her as she headed towards the kitchen…she had the sneaking sensation that until the blonde bomb shell was good and ready none of them would be going back to normal…and knowing the other's monstrous chakra from personal experience she doubted the other would run out of chakra before giving in…damn this skirt was breezy…at least he had underwear on…very skimpy though it might be…

Slowly releasing Duo's hand from his white gloved one Ino crossed his arms and said "Sabastion go aid Ginger-chan in putting away the groceries, is there perhaps something master would like for lunch?" the blonde asked…if he was gonna be a butler then damn if he wasn't gonna be the head butler!

Duo made the mistake of looking back to Ino and then turned away, a hand snapping up to hide his sudden nosebleed. "W-whatever is fine…" he muttered, blushing so hard he could fel the heat radiating from his face. Damn his teenage hormones… Sasuke might just kick his butt too if he wasn't' pregnant…

Meanwhile, in the house, Heero and Wufei stared as a female red head strode purposefully into the kitchen with a cloud of sand in tow. Heero raised a brow and Wufei blushed, turning away from the scantily dressed girl.

"Naruto?" Heero asked, realized after seeing Naruto switch genders so often that this was the female version of Gaara.

Gaara paused and said "Iie…apparently I am…Ginger…." Before shrugging and running her eyes over the kitchen…where exactly was she supposed to put all of this stuff?...was there even enough space?...

Sakura hastily followed after Gaara…why was she playing along with them again?...Naruto…right…he thought sighing as he followed after Gaara…and crossed his arms over his chest expert eyes scanning the kitchen before nodding and beginning to point out where the red head should put what…he may be a he right now but by damn the kitchen was his domain damn it!

Ino nodded his head sharply and said "Naruko-chan, you are the head maid of course and I expect you to keep the masters comfort first and foremost in your duties!" before nodding again and strolling into the house after the others.

"Wow…these guys are goooood." Naruto said with a giggle patting Duo's shoulder…she had really expected them to all be outraged and try and force her to release the jutsu…it would have been fun…but it seemed that instead he'd staved the Uchiha mansion…though he had to admit the mansion could probably use some tlc from the group…and all she had to do was pamper Duo! Scorrrreeeee!.

Sighing in relief Duo fished out a handkerchief and put it to his bleeding nose. "…I'm really tempted to smack you right now, Sasuke is gonna' kill us you realize? He hates those girls," Duo said, looking into the house and hesitating, he wasn't sure if he should go in there. Damn he wished Sasuke was here and at the same time was really, really glad he wasn't..

Heero stood, eyeing the new male additions and silently offered to help by putting away the few things he knew where they were kept.

"Hates such a strong word…more like he is really tempted to remove their heads at every opportunity!" Naruto said brightly…the teme had left him to make sure Duo was taken care of so…it would work out…the teme had to have known she was random…I mean hell she knew she was random and she was her!...that made since right?...the blonde frowned as her thoughts confused her a bit…

"Now come my beloved master and Naruko-chan will draw you a nice relaxing bath while the fix lunch!" the blonde added smiling and dragging the brunette behind him humming happily.

Only to freeze as a voice cleared behind her. Slowly she turned her head to look over her shoulder…damn…he was early…with a poof she quickly released the jutsu and laughed nervously at the brooding male before him.

A smile lit up Duo's face as he spun and threw his body at the newcomer. "I missed you!" he called happily, arms around the other boy.

Sasuke, still glaring at Naruto, wrapped his arms around the smaller form clinging to him "I've missed you as well…you seem to have been having…fun…" the raven haired boy said the last part aimed more at the decidedly nervous looking Naruto.

"Um…uh…you're early Sasuke-teme…." Naruto said ending on a nervous laugh…and hoping dearly that the raven had not seen the others before they headed inside…or Duo blushing…

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said "Hai…I might have left you in charge…but if I don't show up randomly…I have the feeling that you will get into a lot of trouble…so…how are you feeling?" finishing the tilted his head down to stare into bright amethyst eyes.

Duo tilted his head, he knew Naruto meant well so he'd not mention the girls inside who'd moments ago been men, and vice versa. Smiling he leaned up on his tip-toes and grabbed Sasuke's head, pulling the taller boy down to kiss him deeply. Pulling back, Duo licked his lips with a sultry smile. "Better now," he murmured happily.

Sasuke growled down at the smaller male in his arms before slamming his mouth back down. Damn fucking ceremonies, he was not a happy Uchiha. Not at all, flexing his hands where they had slid down to grope he pulled his head back up "Fucking ceremonies…" he growled out loud as he released the smaller form with a frustrated growl.

Naruto made a clucking noise as he crossed his arms under his chest and said "Ah this is where I butt in and remind you two that you're not allowed to have ummmm 'physical relations'." Making commas in the air at the last part, and edging back from the now death glaring Sasuke. He always seemed to be on the receiving end of everyone's wrath.

Duo blinked at Naruto with a stunned look on his face. "…Seriously?... I hate hormones," Duo murmured angrily, whipping at suddenly moist eyes. The thought of not being with his fiancé somehow unbearable… Tsunade had warned him about the accelerated pregnancy… damn hormones.

"Oh oh Kami! Come on Duo-un! It'll be okay! I..um…Sasuke?..." Naruto exclaimed at the sudden watery appearance of Duo's eyes before he realized angry spinning red eyes were focused on him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and slowly stalked his way around Duo, the baka had made Duo cry! He let out a hiss as angry black chakra began to flow from him. Naruto gulped and stumbled away from the raven haired avenger who seemed to think that killing Naruto would appease Duo…see? Always on the end of everyone's wrath!

Duo managed to snag one of Sasuke's hands, still angrily wiping away tears. "Calm down S-sassy… I'm pregnant, mood swings are g-gonna' be plentiful," Duo said, proud of the very slight tremor, he was a second from sobbing for god's sake! Shinigami, hell _Duo_, did _not_ cry, ever.

Sasuke stopped his stalking his eyes still narrowed on his pray. The small frame at his side the only thing stopping him from releasing the seal completely. He fought himself, what if he lost control and attacked Duo? The thought caused him to pale and clench at the smaller hand in his.

Naruto gulped and said "Ri..right I I didn't do anything! I would never hurt Duo-kun! He's my master for kami's sake!" a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. Damn he was not only being threatened by a curse sealed teme but fuzz butt was putting in his two cents.

"Oi Duo-kun, I've made some sandw…uh…he…hello Sasauke-kun…" Ino said suddenly popping her head out the door only to freeze when she say a very pissed Sasuke right…there…slamming the door closed she ran back into the house. Damn he wasn't supposed to be here this early! And why was he pissed already? He was so gonna kill her and Sakura she just knew it.

Duo jumped as the sudden appearance and disappearance startled him. He blinked before giggling, hand covering his mouth. Oh god… the look on Ino's face… He absently told himself to thank her later as he bent double and laughed. These mood swings were already getting too weird for him as he leaned on Sasuke. "Oh god… her face… did you see… her face…?" he gasped out between laughs.

"Naruto….why is there a banshi in my house? I thought you would at least be able to keep trash like that out…but now I see I was wrong…I'll have to go purge the evil myself…" the raven haired boy said glaring at Naruto then the door where the evil had disappeared to.

Naruto blinked trying to keep up with the sudden change in the mood and opened his mouth to say…something that wouldn't piss the teme off even further…huh…odd…he couldn't think of anything…and as he was busy trying to find some small thing that would work he realized that he had just been passed.

Slowly he swung his head to stare at the now closed house door the raven had disappeared into. "Oh oh fuck fuck fuck!" the blonde exclaimed throwing the door open and looking back and forth desperately hoping to still be able to spot the now hunting Uchiha.

"Duo! He's gonna kill themmm!" the blonde wined at his still laughing master as he tried to decide which way he'd been most likely to head off in his extermination quest.

"Um…Naruto-kun..who's gonna kill them?" Sakura asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Okay so not the kitchen…he didn't go to the kitchen…Sakura-chan…did Ino-chan just run into the kitchen? Please please tell me she's in the kitchen!" the blonde all but begged the female his eyes big and desperate.

Duo choked down his laughter and dashed into the house as well. Deciding to go with the random panicked way of looking for Sasuke (he decided on it, honest, he wasn't panicking because he was kinda' at fault) Duo ran down the hall, throwing open each door he came too. "Sasuke! No killing the Ino! She defended my honor and they apologized and I invited them and you can't kill her 'cause she's a person and you just got new carpets so you know you don't wanna' get blood outta' that-" he ignored that he was babbling, well yelling nonsense, while running, damn Sasuke going all overprotective… damn hormones for setting him off… God couldn't he have a normal day?!

Ino huddled in a corner of a random bedroom, why the hell had she and billboard brow come along? They should have had Duo calm Sasuke down first, but no they just had to come to his home, his fucking home! "GAhhhhh!" she yelled as the door to the room she was hiding in was suddenly thrown open and she found herself face to face with…Duo?...

Naruto ran after Duo checking the rooms on the opposite wall only to freeze and spin around at the very feminine scream. Rushing over to Duo he gaped like a fish, of all the rooms she had to have picked it had to be this one?

"What's going on guys? Ino?...why are you hiding in a bed room?" Sakura said following after the panicking boy's thoroughly confused.

Thinking fast Duo grabbed Naruto and Sakura and threw them into the very badly chosen hiding place. "Hide!" he said, quickly steeping out and shutting the door. He paused to catch his breath leaning on the door, dear god had Ino picked a bad place, what was he going to do…?

Naruto gulped as he was shoved into the bedroom. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Sakura asked completely confused as she looked around the room. Was there something special about it?

"Bad this is bad! Ino-chan why in the name of all that is holy did you pick teme's bedroom to hide? He's going to kill us all if he catches us in here! No one but he and Duo-kun can come in here and live!" the blonde boy babbled searching for somewhere he could hide…hide hide hide..okay he could do this he…something! He could do something!...

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said eyes wide.

"Yeah I um…ran into him…hehe…we're so gonna die aren't we?" Ino asked tearing up.

Sasuke placed his hands on Duo's shoulders having back tracked at the screams. He'd bypassed the bedrooms assuming no one would dare…apparently he'd thought wrong…and so thinking he lifted Duo up and sat him to one side before turning his attention back to the door that lead to his sanctuary.

Duo's eyes widened. _'Shit shit shit shitshit,'_ Duo thought and did the only thing he knew could derail Sasuke: the minute the man went to turn the knob Duo threw himself into the raven's arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, he really hated Ino's choice of room..

Overbalancing Sasuke, they both crashed into the door, which was open thanks to Sasuke's attempts to enter the room. Sasuke landed on his back with Duo atop him, who did not let up his desperate assault on the now slightly winded ninja. Though the shinigami was a bit hazy now on why he needed to kiss the other, that wasn't going to stop him.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the sight before him, damnnnnn Duo was good at distractions. Shaking his head he motioned the two girls who were also staring at the scene in front of them and quickly shooed them out of the room. Luckily for him the pair of females wisely took the offered out and ran.

Naruto gulped as the pair ran for it, once he had heard the front door slam behind them he gulped again. Turning his attention back to the pair he opened his mouth to speak only to gulp as Duo's shirt slammed into his face.

Pulling it away the blonde sputtered and said "Ah…teme…um…no no bad teme…now I need you two to uh…" trailing off as Sasuke chose that moment to slip his hands between the brunette's pants and rear…"No no no bad teme badddd you can't do this!" he tried again face bright red…he should try and pull Duo off…but he liked having his limbs attached thank you very much.

Duo let out an annoyed groan and locked eyes with Naruto. "Got it, no sex, out," he said in a breathless voice, trying in vain to pull Sasuke's hand out of his pants. He was sure he could 'convince' Sasuke to settle for less than sex.

Sasuke grunted and lifting his head up ran his tongue along the brunette starting his chin. Damn but this was a bad idea for some reason?...he couldn't think beyond the soft form in his arms, and quite frankly he didn't care, fuck whatever reason that might be. So thinking he griped the soft globes in his palms and flexed his hands. "Mmmmmmm nice." He murmured.

Naruto nodded his head quickly wide eyed and got while the getting was good closing the door behind him he leaned against it his face flame red. Gulping he shifted from foot to foot…teme had not cared one bit that he'd still been in there had he?...he had the awful feeling that he could have stayed and watched and the raven wouldn't have cared at all…fuckkkkkkkk.

Pounding the back of his head into the door, he groaned in frustration. Some days he really hated being a teenager…fuck…okay what could he do to distract himself?...hummmmm shouldn't be too hard he was fairly easy to distract if he didn't say so himself…"Sandwich timeee!" he suddenly exclaimed turning to march rather stiffly towards the kitchen.

He continued his stiff march right into the kitchen and sat down at the table his face still scarlet red. "No one ask me anything!" he exclaimed suddenly grabbing one of the sandwiches from the pile on the table.

Heero only had to take one look at Naruto to know what the blonde was talking about. The boy was beet red and was avoiding eye contact like it was the plague. Chuckling softly, Heero shook his head. "How do you keep walking in on them is beyond me," Heero commented, continuing to eat his own sandwich while he inventoried his pack.

Wufei blushed, shaking his head. Walking past the blonde he gave the boy a consoling pat on the shoulder. Poor Naruto kept becoming a victim of the couple's PDA sessions, which would probably be considered illegal if they had them anywhere but in the house.

Naruto pouted and said "I didn't walk in on anything! They fell into the room!" starring intently at the sandwich in his hands like it could ease his frustrations. The blonde's already wide eyes went wide enough for the whites to almost disappear as suddenly he was spun around and a pale forehead was pressed into his own.

The end:

Tora: 'laughs evilly' oh the mayhem! The mayhammmm! 'runs away laughing evilly'

Jan: ;eyes wide and runs to next chapter to see the chaos continue;

Translations:

Hai : yes

Iie: no

Kami : god

….and I have no clue which other one's we used here Oo…we're really gonna have to keep better track of that 'giggles'…oh well if anyone has any questions about translations just ask…okay keeping better track starting next chap for sure!...maybe..

Reviews are lovessssss O^O….flames are…not loves OvO…don't like it?..don't read it that's my opinionssssss :D


End file.
